El Huésped
by Angelica150714
Summary: Un intruso llegó a mi vida, causando problemas y despertando emociones. AU
1. Capitulo 1 La llegada

Hola:3 primero que nada tengo que aclarar varias cosas.

\- La historia no es mía, le pertenece a Kendymadness (su cuenta en wattpad) &amp; tengo su permiso para adaptar los personajes de este anime en su historia.

\- Los personajes tampoco son míos, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.. Yo solo hago esto para divertirme &amp; sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**La llegada.**

Mis padres siempre habían sido solidarios con las demás personas, fue entonces que le ofrecieron ayuda a una prima de mamá. Habían vendido su propiedad y mientras que encontraban donde vivir, tenían que quedarse en la nuestra. No protesté ante la idea, podría vivir dos meses con invitados. No era familia numerosa, contaba con Nodoka (La prima de mamá), dos niños, quienes por cierto pasarían las vacaciones en un campamento, y él. Por un momento pensé que tener a un chico sexy en casa, sería una buena historia para contar. Pero eso fue antes de que me diera cuenta de su actitud arrogante. Su prepotencia se notó desde que llegó y sabía que no estaba de acuerdo de quedarse en éste lugar.

La misma noche que llegaron, le dije a mamá que me sentía incómoda con su presencia. Me inspiraban desconfianza. Ella claramente ignoro mis quejas, mi padre también fue indiferente con mis comentarios. Mis suplicas se fueron a la basura, nadie tomó en cuenta mi opinión. Esperaba llevarme bien con él, porque si no, mi vida se volvería un desastre.

Continuara..


	2. Capitulo 2 La Estadía

**La Estadía.**

Desde el momento de su llegada, mi padre le asignó la habitación de la segunda planta, y por coincidencia, junto al mío. El lugar en donde iba a hospedarse estaba intacto debido a la frialdad y oscuridad que había dentro, por esos inconvenientes yo no la ocupaba. Sin embargo, él pareció sentirse satisfecho con la habitación. Después de todo, tenía que aceptar las comodidades que se le fueron ofrecidas.

Durante el día, todo marchaba con aparente normalidad. Yo me levantaba muy temprano y me lo encontraba la mayoría de las veces por el pasillo, nos mirábamos de reojo, pero después continuábamos nuestro camino. En los primeros días, ambos nos tratábamos con indiferencia. Cada quien hacía su vida como si el otro no existiera, y eso no perjudicaba mi rutina cotidiana.

Mis padres trabajaban durante el día y parte de la tarde. La señora Nodoka -prima de mi madre- continuaba con sus servicios de catálogos desde la casa. Los dos niños fueron llevados a un campamento, que según Nodoka, les hacía bien entretenerse en vez de estar todo el día en casa ahora que estábamos en temporada de vacaciones.

Así que prácticamente pasaba la mayor parte del día con el hijastro de Nodoka, que por cierto, su nombre era Ranma. A pesar de que no había mantenido una conversación duradera con él, sabía que era un chico arrogante y egocéntrico al juzgar por las miradas prepotentes que me enviaba cada vez que lo veía.

Había días en los que no podía estar libremente por la casa como quisiera. Hubo muchas veces que, cuando estaba preparando algo de comer, su sombra se proyectaba detrás de mi. Inmediatamente arrojaba al suelo lo que tenía en manos y salía corriendo a la habitación. No tenía por que actuar tan paranoica pero por alguna razón, su presencia e incluso su cercanía, me ponía nerviosa. Y lo humillante de todo, es que él lo sabía.

Continuara..


	3. Capitulo 3 Primera Conversación

**Primera Conversación.**

Una noche estuve despierta hasta las dos de la mañana, se sentía un silencio profundo, a excepción de aquel grillo que se lograba escuchar a lo lejos. me parecía extraño que no pudiera conciliar el sueño, comúnmente dormía de largo sin ningún problema. Para matar el tiempo, me entretuve con el celular. No fue hasta que llegó un mensaje de Shinosuke. Con cierta emoción, me senté en la cama y leí el contenido:

"Akane, ¿Cómo estas? Hace tiempo que no hablamos"

Shinosuke fue mi novio por algunos meses. Lo había conocido el primer día de universidad y me fue imposible no caer en sus encantos. Era carismático y divertido. El problema era que mis padres, en especial papá, no estaban de acuerdo con que tuviera un noviazgo a pesar de que tenía suficiente edad para hacerlo. Pero a papá no le importaba que tuviera dieciocho años, él siempre me sobreprotegía con respecto a las relaciones amorosas. Pensaba que cuando salías con una persona, ibas directo a la cama con otras intenciones. Rompí con Shinosuke por esas y muchas razones que nos impedían continuar como pareja, pero no podía negar que aún seguía sintiendo algunas emociones por él.

Me quedé contemplando el mensaje, no sabía si contestar o simplemente tratar de dormir. Estaba debatiéndome conmigo misma, cuando el celular comenzó a vibrar. Era una llamada entrante de el y de ninguna manera iba a rechazarlo. Retire las sábanas, encendí la lampara y me levanté, atendiendo la llamada.

**\- hola? -** el tono de mi voz era bajo y discreto.

_\- Akane, ¿Estas en casa? -_ cuestiono con interés. Su pregunta me confundió un poco, quiero decir, ¿en donde estaría a las dos de la madrugada? no había hecho planes con Ukyo, mi mejor amiga. Además, tenía que quedarme y atender educadamente a las dos personas que estaban viviendo con nosotros. No me molestaba en estar pendiente de Nodoka, pero sí me irritaba tener que ser amable con Ranma.

**\- Si, ¿Por qué? -** dije, finalmente.

_\- Estaba paseando por ahí y se me ocurrió legar a tu casa, tengo muchas ganas de verte -_ Sorprendida por su respuesta, salí de la habitación, teniendo cuidado a que a puerta no ocasionara ruido.

Aun manteniendo a Shinosuke en la línea telefónica, baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la sala. Observé a través de la ventana y logré ver su auto al otro lado de la calle. También tenía ganas de verlo. Había pasado varías semanas desde que lo vi por última vez, había sido exactamente después de que comenzaron las vacaciones.

**\- Si mis padres se dan cuenta de lo que voy a hacer, me castigaran -** murmuré, poniendo en riesgo la confianza que me tenía. Salir en medio de la noche solamente para ver a mi ex-novio no sería una excusa suficiente para salvarme de cualquier castigo, pero aún así, me iba a arriesgar.

Me contesto con palabras que no logré entender, o más bien, porque no estaba poniendo atención. Me volví y mis labios se entreabrieron con asombro cuando vi al intruso bajar por las escaleras. La poca luz que había en nuestro entorno, e permitió observar que sólo llevaba un par de boxers negros y me fue difícil pasar por desapercibido la calidad y firmeza de los músculos que adornaban sus bíceps, sus pectorales y su abdomen.

Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, me di cuenta que me miraba con cierta intriga y curiosidad. Rápidamente, colgué la llamada y solté el aire que estaba conteniendo.

**\- ¿Se te ofrece algo? -** pregunte, ocultando el nerviosismo que sentía.

**\- ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? -** inquirió con autoridad, como si tuviera todo el derecho de hacerlo. Eso me molestó y perdí la poca paciencia que tenía hacía a él.

**\- Que te importa -** lo observé, dispuesta a volver a mi habitación. Desgraciadamente, no iba a ver a Shinosuke.

**\- ¿Tus padres saben que un auto está esperando afuera? -** me giré hacía a él, con la intención de mentir. Podía aparentar indiferencia, pero me percaté que estaba viendo a través de la ventana.

**\- No se de que me hablas -** repliqué, pasando saliva. Esperaba que no continuara con el tema, pero en ese instante, el celular volvió a vibrar. Deseaba que no se diera cuenta de ello, pero la luz de la pantalla me deleitaba. Sería demasiado estúpido tratar de disimular.

**\- El chico del auto te esta llamando -** dijo, con tono de burla. No tenía qué aclararlo. Ignorando su comentario, conteste la llamada y le di la espalda a Ranma para que no escuchara lo que le diría.

**\- Hablamos mañana ¿de acuerdo? -** susurré y esperé su respuesta, pero nunca llegó. En cuestión de segundos, la mano de Ranma apareció en mi visión y me arrebató el celular, haciéndose cargo él mismo mientras que yo asimilaba lo que acababa de hacer.

**\- Sí, por ahora no puede atender. Será mejor que no la molestes -** cortó la amada y pacientemente, me entregó el celular. Sonrió ligeramente, mostrando satisfacción por mi reacción y subió por las escaleras.

**\- ¿Cuál es tu problema? -** reclamé manteniendo mi voz baja, mientras lo seguía. Mis palabras fueron ignoradas ya que cuando estuvimos en la segunda plana, cerró la puerta de su habitación. Por poco y me golpeaba el rostro.

¿Qué diablos le sucedía? ¿Quién se creía para tomar decisiones por mi e ignorarme de tal forma? Con el enojo fluyendo por mi venas, regresé a mi cuarto e intenté dormir, porque si me quedaba despierta, haría un alboroto para exigirle a Ranma una explicación, y hacer eso despertaría a mis padres y por lo tanto, sería descubierta.

Continuara..

* * *

Hasta aquí actualizare, mañana seguiré con el siguiente capitulo.

Los veré mañana chicos y chicas!.. los quiero:3


	4. Capitulo 4 ¡Odioso!

**¡Odioso!**

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, los nervios me mataban. Si a Ranma se le ocurría decir algo sobre anoche frente a mis padres, sería mi perdición y tortura. Los castigos de papá eran estrictos y un tanto crueles, no serviría de nada revelarme porque siempre decía que mientras viviera bajo su techo, debía obedecer y respetar las reglas de la casa.

Despejé mis pensamientos y me dediqué a terminar el cereal, mientras mis padres mantenían una conversación de negocios. Suspiré con cansancio. Escuchar sus pláticas era peor que estar en misa por horas. Podría dormir de nuevo con tan sólo oírlos.

Desgraciadamente, no pude ignorar las miradas que me lanzaba Ranma desde el otro lado de la mesa. Por un momento había ignorado su presencia pero entre más lo intentaba, más me miraba. Sabía que en cualquier momento abriría su estúpida boca para acusarme.

El sonido del teléfono me sobresaltó al instante en que sonó. Era mi oportunidad para salir de la cocina pero cuando estaba a punto de levantarme, mamá se adelantó y se dirigió a la sala. Conteniendo la derrota, me removí en mi lugar y pude escuchar a Ranma reír entre dientes. Sabía perfectamente que estaba buscando un pretexto para evitar sus miradas acusadoras y como no lo había logrado, ahora se burlaba de mí.

Quería gritarle que era un completo imbécil, pero me contuve. No iba a darle el gusto de hacerme enojar, no después de haber soportando la ira de anoche. Luego de unos segundos, mamá regresó a la cocina.

**\- La llamada es para ti Akane -** avisó, tomando asiento a lado de mi padre y retomo la conversación.

Con una sonrisa triunfadora, me puse de pie y lo miré sobre mi hombro antes de dirigirme a la sala. Su expresión divertida fue remplazada por un gesto serio y en parte molesto. No podía sentirme más afortunada. Una vez en la sala, atendí la llamada. Era Shinosuke y tuve que darle la razón por la cuál no había contestado sus mensaje luego de que Ranma tomó mi celular como si fuera suyo. Shinosuke entendió la situación y comenzó a burlarse del intruso, haciendo que me partiera de risa. Sabía que mis carcajadas llegaban hasta la cocina, pero no me importó en absoluto.

Después de que Shinosuke me invitara a una fiesta el sábado, terminamos la conversación. Sin ganas de volver a la cocina, me dirigí a las escaleras. Mi acto fue interrumpido abruptamente cuando escuché su voz que me llamaba. me di la vuelta, y lo vi acercarse. Se detuvo frente a mí y se cruzó de brazos, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

¿Ahora qué le pasaba?

**\- ¿Qué quieres? -** pregunté de mala manera.

**\- No irás a esa fiesta -** su comentario me dejó claro que había estado escuchando cada cosa que platiqué con Shinosuke, pero más que eso, me impacté al asimilar que me estaba prohibiendo la salida.

**\- ¿Qué? -** pregunté, confundida.

**\- Lo que escuchaste -** dijo, manteniendo una postura firme.

**\- No, repitelo** \- exigí, sintiendo la necesidad de confirmar lo que había dicho.

**\- no irás a esa fiesta -** respondió, haciendo énfasis en el "no". Quería sentirme molesta, pero lo único que quería hacer en ese momento, era reír sin parar. En primer lugar, no iba a acceder a su propuesta sólo porque él lo dijera. No tenía la autoridad para hacerlo.

**\- Sí, como digas -** contesté con tranquilidad y me giré, conteniendo la risa mientras emprendía mi camino a la habitación.

Estaba lavándome los dientes cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Inmediatamente pensé en Shinosuke, pero una vez que leí el mensaje, comencé a sentir la ira correr por mi sistema.

_Veamos si tus padres te dan permiso de ir a esa fiesta después de que les cuente que estabas a punto de escaparte anoche :) y por si no tienes registrado mi numero, soy Ranma._

Abrí la boca, sin emitir ningún sonido y volví a leer el mensaje. No entendía su comportamiento. Aventé el celular a la cama y tomé un libro, con la esperanza de distraerme. Me iba a volver loca con sus exigencias y amenazas.


	5. Capitulo 5 Tratos con Ranma

**Tratos con Ranma.**

La rabia surgía nuevamente cada vez que leía el mensaje. No lograba entender su insistencia en hacerme la vida imposible. Maldito el día en el que mis padres le ofrecieron hospedaje aquí. Nodoka no estaba incluida en mi lista negra; ella era amigable y solidaria desde que llegó a casa. Y sobre los otros dos niños, que ni siquiera llegue a tratarlos, estarían en el campamento hasta que las vacaciones terminaran.

El error aquí era con el intruso, que parecía disfrutar cada detalle que me hacía enojar. Con un gruñido, eliminé el mensaje. El estómago se me revolvía al imaginarlo escribir el texto con una sonrisa de satisfacción. ¡Agh!

Tomé una respiración profunda, intentando guardar compostura pero no ayudaba de nada. Las inmensas ganas de golpear su sexy rostro se hacían cada vez más tentadoras, pero eso conllevaría problemas con mis padres, castigos, regaños etc. Así que descartaré esa opción por ahora.

Sin perder más tiempo, caminé hasta la puerta de su habitación, que como siempre, permanecía cerrada. Pensé en tocar, pero no creía que fuera merecedor de tal gentileza. De manera decisiva, giré la perilla de la puerta de un movimiento y agradecí que no estuviera el pestillo puesto. Lo menos que quería era tocar su puerta, esperando a que se dignara a abrirme y era posible que me ignorara, sabiendo que venía a reclamar.

Al instante en que abrí la puerta, un aroma masculino se apoderó de mis fosas nasales. Era la primera vez que entraba a su habitación. Me había dicho a mi misma que no pondría un pie aquí, pero debido a las circunstancias, no tenía otra opción.

Ignorando la culpa, examiné discretamente el interior. Sinceramente, me lo imaginaba hecho un desastre, o por lo menos, algo cercano a un contenedor de basura. El tipo de habitaciones que los hombres como él sería dignos de vivir. Pero ¿quién iba a imaginar que el lugar estaría impecable? Por un momento pensé que esta no era su habitación, pero no tuve más que aceptarlo.

Las paredes eran de color oscuro, podía darle un aspecto espeluznante y tenebroso pero el lugar se veía cálido y en cierta parte, acogedor. Las cortinas estaban delicadamente recorridas, permitiendo la entrada de la luz natural. El pequeño tocador estaba, para mi sorpresa, ordenado. Cada perfume y loción que alcanzaba a ver, estaba perfectamente alineado uno con otro.

Lo que me faltaba, ahora además de idiota, era un compulsivo con el orden. Ni siquiera había ropa tirada o algo parecido. Esperaba ver el suelo con manchas o desastre de revistas y ese tipo de cosas, pero estaba completamente libre de cualquier estorbo. La cama estaba perfectamente acomodada con sábanas poliéster en azul marino.

Diablos, éste chico tenía su cuarto más limpio y ordenado que el mío. No me juzguen, un poco de desorden no dañada a nadie. Dicen que lo perfecto es aburrido ¿no? Bueno, pasa lo mismo con la limpieza. Si tú habitación estaba extremadamente perfecto, eras un anormal y desde mi perspectiva, Ranma lo era.

El intruso estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. Sus manos descansaban en sus rodillas flexionadas, sosteniendo el control del videojuego. Sus dedos se movían rápidamente sobre las teclas del control y por un momento me sentí mareada. Estaba tan concentrado en el juego, que no notó mi presencia al instante. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y finalmente giró su cabeza hacía mi dirección. Me miró de reojo y logré ver la sonrisa formándose en su rostro, mientras volvía su atención al videojuego. Arqueé las cejas, ridículamente ¿En serio? A estas alturas, esperaba quejas de su parte por entrar sin permiso.

**\- ¿Y bien? -** inicié la conversación, ocultando la ira en mi voz. Tenía que ser amable y paciente.

**\- ¿Y bien, qué? -** contestó, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

Genial, ahora se hacía el desentendido. Sabía exactamente a qué venia, no veía el caso tener que recordárselo, pero por el bien de su retraso, lo haré.

**\- no te hagas el inocente, sabes bien a qué me refiero -** recalqué, esperando a que dejara de comportarse como idiota.

**\- Sería bueno que me lo recordaras, tengo memoria a corto plazo -** dijo, desinteresadamente. Suspire con frustración. No iba a soportar una conversación con éste estúpido que actuaba peor que un niño en medio aprendizaje.

Descaradamente, me acerqué hasta a él y le arrebaté el maldito control, causando que nuestras manos rozaran por un milisegundo. Un milisegundo del cual, me envió ligeros cosquilleo. Tiré el control a otra dirección y su expresión cambió radicalmente cuando en la pantalla salía un gran y deslumbrante _Game Over. _Felicidad y mas felicidad. Se lo merecía por no ponerme atención. Se levantó de su lugar y su rostro estaba completamente diferente. Su ceño fruncido, la línea de sus labios y sus ojos sorprendidos con enojo, no me daban muy buena señal.

**\- ¿Te diste cuenta de lo qué acabas de hacer? Estaba en el nivel 85 -** espetó, aún asimilando mi arranque inmaduro.

**\- no me importa -** dije, y me crucé de brazos, aparentando una postura intimidante **\- Ahora, ¿Quién diablos crees qué eres para tomar decisiones por mi?**

**\- tendré que jugar desde el principió -** decía entre dientes, mientras recogía el control que se encontraba en un rincón.

**\- ¿Escuchaste lo que acabo de decir? -** juro por todos los santos que si sigue ignorándome, agarraré la consola y la arrojaré por la ventana.

**\- Creo que me debes un favor, ¿no crees? -** comentó, pasando de molesto a divertido.

**\- ¿De qué hablas? -** sabía exactamente de qué estaba hablando, pero no iba a admitir que me estaba cubriendo de un posible castigo.

**\- No les he dicho a tus padres que estuviste a punto de escaparte; así que como dice el mensaje: si vas a esa fiesta, les diré -** lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto que iba a morir a temprana edad por el remordimiento que sentía.

**\- ¿Porque haces esto? Yo no te he hecho nada para que me fastidies de esa manera -** dije, irritada. Había sido comprensiva con respecto a su estadía, de hecho, no decía nada cuando él llegaba a altas horas de la noche para evitar este tipo de confrontaciones. Pero ahora, frente a mi contrincante, no iba a mostrar debilidad. No mientras pudiera **\- Iré a esa fiesta, te guste o no. **

**\- Estas advertida, cariño. Puedes ir si así lo deseas, pero recuerda que diré lo que sé -** aseguró, sonriendo. Sus palabras me causaron un dolor de cabeza repentino. El tono de su voz era convincente y sin preámbulos de estar bromeando.

Diablos, ¿Ahora que? no podía vencer tan fácilmente. Estaba decidida en ir a esa fiesta a pesar de sus amenazas, pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba. Me desconcertaba el castigo que vendría después, podría ser de un mes,, dos mese, tes, un año. Mi padre se tomaba muy en serio la indisciplina.

**\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te quedes callado? -** cuestioné, sintiéndome impotente por tener que soportarlo.

**\- Hagamos un trato -** dijo, tomándome por sorpresa. De ninguna manera iba a acceder si se trataba de algo desagradable. Se acercó hasta estar enfrente a mi y me miró, detenidamente. **\- Irás a esa fiesta solamente si voy contigo. **

involuntariamente, se me escapó una breve risa. No era una propuesta difícil a comparación de las miles de ideas que pasaron por mi mente, pero ¿no le bastaba estar molestándome literalmente todo el día? Unos minutos de su presencia eran suficientes para querer asesinarlo y estar con él en el mismo lugar durante horas, sería una tortura. Me tomé un momento en considerar las ventajas de la situación, que mas bien, parecía chantaje.

Ventajas.

1- Ranma no le diría a mis padres acerca de mi casi escape con Shinosuke y me libraría de cualquier tensión, en cierto caso, estaría pagado.

2- Me encontraría con Shinosuke y ésta vez no me estaría escondiendo.

3- Ukyo, mi mejor amiga estaría allí.

4- Me divertiría.

Realmente no eran las ventajas más geniales del mundo, pero sabiendo que la única desventaja en esto esa la presencia de Ranma, hizo que las cuatro opciones que tenía eran más que suficientes.

En lo más profundo de mis pensamientos, de alguna forma, sabía que esto no acabaría bien. Sentía que aunque intentara de divertirme y distraerme lo más que pudiera, Ranma estaría ahí para que todo aquello se esfumara, pero sinceramente prefería sacrificarme un poco con tal de ver a Ukyo y Shinosuke. Estaría en paz aunque sea por unas horas comparadas con los días que tenía que soportar al idiota que invadió mi residencia.

**\- ¿Aceptas o no? -** parpadeé y volví a la realidad, enfocado el rostro impaciente de Ranma

**\- Esta bien, irás conmigo -** dije, dejando salir un suspiro. Asintió y sonrió con orgullo por haber logrando lo que quería.

Regresé a mi habitación, sintiéndome calmada y ansiosa a la vez. Faltaban dos días para el sábado. La sensación de que llegara el día era más de nerviosismo que de emoción. Con Ranma se podía esperar lo que sea. Esperaba rotundamente que no se le ocurriera alguna tontería, porque si no, me arrepentiría de haber aceptado.


	6. Capitulo 6 Sentimientos confusos

**Sentimientos confusos.**

Los días fueron pasando lentamente y para ser honesta, fueron los más relajantes. No volví a cruzar ninguna palabra con Ranma desde que acepté su misterioso trato. De hecho, no lo veía como era de costumbre. No es que me gustara estar viéndolo todo el día, pero su ausencia me tomó a la deriva.

Su rutina era salir a correr por las mañanas, y por las tardes se iba con alguno de sus amigos. Regresaba a horas inapropiadas, algunas veces llegaba al amanecer y nadie se veía consternado por eso. Me pregunté cuántos años tendría para que tuviera esa libertad de volver a casa a la hora que se le antojara. Debía tener veinte o a lo mínimo, pero aún así, debía tener un poco de respeto y consideración hacía nosotros. Pero parecía que yo era la única que se mortificaba con respecto a eso ya que ni mis padres, ni Nodoka - que era aparentemente la responsable de Ranma - se daban la molestia de llamarle la atención.

Sabía con certeza que si fuera yo la que actuara así, papá ya estaría inscribiéndome en una escuela de monjas con la finalidad de tener un comportamiento adecuado. Me parecía totalmente injusto que tuvieran preferencias con Ranma sólo por el hecho de que era hombre.

El sábado por la mañana, inicié el día con una deliciosa ducha. Luego de terminar, bajé felizmente por las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina. Mi alegría se debía a la armonía de no ser molestaba por el intruso. Era como si se hubiera rendido a fastidiarme, pero a pesar de la inmensa felicidad, se escondía una inseguridad detrás de ello. Sabía que tenía que seguir a alerta a cualquier comentario o movimiento, a Ranma lo consideraba como un felino que en cualquier momento podría atacar, tomando a su victima desprevenida.

El desayuno, que estaba compuesto por huevos fritos, tocino, fruta y té fueron suficientes para que estuviera satisfecha. Después de todo no era una mala cocinera. Aunque debería de aprender un poco más sobre cocinar, no sobreviviría a base de cereales y comidas rápidas todo el tiempo. Había que compararse con ese adictivo juego llamado _"Los Sims"_, los tentempiés y pizzas no era suficiente para cubrir sus necesidades. Lo mismo pasaba en la vida real, a menos que llevaras una dieta estricta.

En ese instante, Ranma llegó a la cocina y traté de no atragantarme. Diablos, sí que era atractivo a pesar de que estaba vestido de manera informal. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca, shorts negros que le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla y tenis deportivos dignos de soportar carreras olímpicas. Su aspecto era lo que me ponía nerviosa. Tenía que admitir que se veía sexy sin importar que su rostro estuviera asoleado y transpirado. Me parecía una locura pensar que las gotas de sudor que caían por su frente, formaban parte de su atractivo.

Me miró de reojo, mientras que tomaba un vaso de agua. Sabía que lo estaba admirando. Sonrío por encima del vaso, descubriendo la debilidad que sentía. Lo ignoré lo mas que pude, pero mi mirada parecía estar en mi contra porque viajaba hacía a él, observando sus bíceps. Afortunadamente, salió de la cocina, permitiéndome respirar con normalidad. Tenía que acostumbrarme a verlo todos los días y esperaba poder lograrlo porque las hormonas se despertaban cuando estaba cerca.

(...)

Por la tarde, estaba descansando luego de haber limpiado mi cuarto. Creo que me sentí un poco avergonzada por saber que la habitación de Ranma estaba más ordenada que la mía, pero ya di mis razones para no volverme una adicta a la limpieza. Anormalidad era una de ellas. Mientras estaba leyendo, me acordé que no había pedido permiso acerca de la fiesta de ésta noche. Me golpeé la frente y cerré el libro. Nada más faltaba que no me dejaran ir por no haber avisado antes.

Mis padres no se encontraban por ninguna parte, por lo que me pareció un tanto desconcertante. Generalmente, se quedaban los sábados en casa. No había señales de ellos e incluso de Nodoka. La habitación de la planta baja, estaba vacía. Busqué en el jardín y en la cocina, pero no tuve éxito. Fui a la sala y me dirigí directamente a la ventana. La camioneta de mis padres no estaba, así que tenía que esperar a que regresaran. Eran la seis de la tarde y si por alguna razón no llegaban antes de las nueve, tenía que despedirme de las cuatro ventajas que había contemplado. Suspire y dejé caer mi frente contra el vidrio. Quería ir a esa fiesta.

**\- ¿Buscabas a alguien? -** me giré sobresaltada, encontrándome con Ranma sentado en el sofá.

**\- ¿Sabes a donde fueron mis padres? -** pregunté llevando una mano a mi pecho, tranquilizando el susto. Comenzaba a pensar que lo había hecho a propósito, pero debió haber estado en la sala antes de que yo apareciera. Estaba tan concentrada en llegar a la ventana, que no volteé a mi alrededor.

**\- Llevaron a Nodoka a entregar unos catálogos pendientes -** contestó, pacíficamente.

**\- Oh -** esperaba que volvieran a tiempo.

**\- ¿Para que los buscabas? -** preguntó, poniéndose de pie

**\- Ese no es tu asunto -** dije, comenzando a caminar hacía las escaleras.

**\- No les habías pedido permiso ¿verdad? -** me detuve y me giré hacía él, preguntándome como diablos lo sabia.

**\- No, aún no -**

**\- Tuviste dos largo días para hacerlo -** arqueó las cejas.

**\- Olvidé decírselos -** me encogí de hombros y aparenté indiferencia, sabiendo que por dentro estaba ansiosa.

**\- Oh claro, tal vez fue porque me mirabas todo el tiempo -** sonrió, apreciando mi reacción atónita.

**\- no te miro todo el tiempo -** repiqué, intentando convencerme de ello.

**\- ¿Ah no?, ¿Y qué me dices de ayer? Me estabas observando desde la ventana de tu habitación mientras hacía abdominales en el jardín -** frunció el ceño, confundido

¿Qué podía decir? Mentir no era un salida convincente. Si, estuve mirándolo como una obsesionada hasta que terminó. Pero fue una coincidencia. Cuando abrí las cortinas, ahí estaba recostado en el césped haciendo sus ejercicios con su torso desnudo. No iba a perderme algo como eso, pero tampoco se lo iba a decir.

No quedó más que seguir subiendo las escaleras. Escuchaba su risa y mis mejillas ardiendo. Él sabía que lo estaba mirando y aún así, continuó. Entré a la habitación y cerré la puerta bruscamente. Idiota, retrasado, estúpido, demente. Las palabras aparecieron en mi mente cuando pensé en él.

Lo que lograba escuchar desde mi habitación era los autos que transitaban en el exterior. Tal vez de tanto reírse le dio un paro cardíaco o se ahogo en su propia saliva y ahora estaba tirado en medio de la sala, agonizando. Bien, no tenía por qué ser tan extremista. Al cabo de unos segundos de silencio, hubo unos golpes detrás de la puerta. La abrí y lo encontré en perfectas condiciones, recargado en el marco de la puerta.

**\- Sólo para avisarte que ayer les dije a tus padres que te invitaría a salir ésta noche y aceptaron -** me quedé mirándolo, procesando su comentario. Era gentil de su parte haber pedido permiso porque parecía que no volverían dentro de unas horas, pero luego reflexioné.

**\- El que me invitó a salir fue Shinosuke -** aclaré

**\- imagino que así se llama el tipo que estaba esperándote en su auto aquella noche ¿no? -** dijo, amargamente **\- Como sea, nos vamos a las nueve.**

(...)

Eran las ocho y media de la noche, mis padres todavía no daban señales de regresar. Me calmé cuando recordé que tenía permiso de salir. Le hubiera agradecido a Ranma sino fuera por su actitud despectiva. Debido a que no ea un evento formal, decidí ponerme un vestido azul cielo de tirantes que llegaba de largo un poco arriba de las rodillas. Me ondulé el cabello, dejándolo suelto y lo combine con maquillaje moderado, unas cuantas capas de rimel, un gloss rojizo y listo. Cogí el bolso y fui a la sala en donde Ranma estaba esperándome.

Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul fuerte y vans negros, su camisa roja se ajustaba en sus brazos y hombros. Tenía el cabello negro y lo llevaba despeinado salvajemente. Nuestras miradas se conectaron y me encogí. Se tomó su tiempo para inspeccionarme de arriba a abajo.

**\- Te ves muy bien, Akane -** entendía su asombro; desde que ha estado aquí, sólo e ha visto en pijama, jeans y blusas normales. Para no extender los halagos y evitar decir en respuesta _"Tú te ves extremadamente sexy"_, salimos de la casa.

(...)

Cuando entramos al club, ignoré su presencia al instante en que vi a Shinosuke y Ukyo. Él lucía impecablemente masculino. El cabello castaño y sus ojos azules me hipnotizaban más de lo usual. Ukyo, por otro lado, llevaba un vestido corto color rojo que se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Ella tenía una personalidad atrevida y extrovertida, admiraba su valentía en usar algo tan provocativo.

**\- Por dios, ¿Él es la persona que está quedándose en tu casa? -** cuestionó ukyo, señalando a Ranma quien observaba a su alrededor despreocupadamente.

**\- sí, es un arrogante -** respondí, arrugando la nariz.

**\- Es un arrogante muy sexy -** comentó asintiendo hacia a él. Sacudí la cabeza y cambie el tema. no quería pasar la noche convenciendo a mi amiga que era un idiota andante.

Conseguimos una mesa, y Shinosuke se sentó a mi lado. Ukyo no perdió el tiempo y se fue con un chico que la invitó a bailar. Shinosuke me comentaba que estaba ansioso en que iniciaran las clases para poder vernos como antes. Lo malo de esto era que odiaba la universidad. ¿Y quién no iba a detestarla cuando te encargaban kilos de proyectos, sumado con tediosos exámenes? Al fina de cuentas, todo ese sacrificio era para obtener un título y no quedar desamparada el resto de mi vida.

Cuando Ukyo volvió, comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre Ranma. Fastidiada, le conté un resumen sobre las últimas dos semanas de su estancia. Y como la típica amiga, decía que era mi oportunidad de tratar algo amoroso con él, pero me negué a pensar en eso. Mi objetivo era totalmente lo contrario.

La noche se fue prolongando. Bailé como nunca. Extrañaba la sensación de estar riendo y gritando cuando sonaba alguna canción del momento. Una vez que la música pasó a un ritmo lento, regresamos a nuestras respectivas mesas a descansar. El mismo chico que había bailado con Ukyo, quien se presento con el nombre de Drake, se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a conversar.

Miraba a mi alrededor, esperando a que Shinosuke volviera con las bebidas, cuando localicé a Ranma en una de las mesas que se encontraban en el rincón del lugar. Un ligero enojo se apoderó de mi al notar que estaba acompañado. Una chica rubia estaba apegada a él, con sus brazos en su cuello.

¿Que diablos me sucedía? ¿Por qué de repente sentía cómo la sangre comenzaba a hervir? No podía estar celosa de un egocéntrico como él. No tenía que tener envidia por ver cómo le sonreía y le susurraba a la chica. No y no. Debía ser un estúpido truco de mis hormonas para que me confundiera. Si, debía ser eso.

Por lo menos tenía buen gusto; la chica era bonita, pero la exageración de maquillaje decepcionaba. y sobre su atuendo, estaba cerca de estar desnuda. Su diminuto vestido era aún mas corto que el de Ukyo, así que ya se imaginaran. Se veía tan empalagosa. Reía falsamente como una réplica de barbie, mientras jugueteaba con la camisa de Ranma. En ese instante, su mirada se encontró con la mía y nos quedamos viendo por unos momentos, a pesar de las personas que cruzaban.

Una sombra apareció frente a mí, interrumpiendo el contacto visual. Visualicé a Shinosuke, dejando las bebidas en nuestra mesa y por un momento, quise hacerlo a un lado.

**\- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? -** dijo él, regalándome una de sus mejores sonrisas. Asentí y tomé su mano, sin protestar. Llegamos a la pista, parejas estaban moviéndose de un lado a otro, siguiendo el ritmo lento y suave de la música.

Mis brazos rodearon su cuello, mientras que Shinosuke colocaba sus manos en los costados de mis caderas y acortó la distancia, atrayéndome a él. Seguimos el compás de la canción, imitando los movimientos de los demás. Mire sobre su hombro y accidentalmente, la vista se fue hacia donde estaba Ranma. Fruncí ligeramente el ceño cuando me di cuenta que la rubia estaba sola. Supuse que se había aburrido de ella y ahora estaba con otra.

El pensamiento fue descartado cuando lo encontré en otra mesa, conversando con varios chicos. Reconocí a uno de ellos, era el que a veces iba por Ranma a la casa cuando Nodoka usaba su camioneta. Recordé que ella mencionó su nombre, y ese era Ryoga. Sin perder el ritmo de la melodía, noté que Ryoga se inclinó hacía a él, diciéndole algo que mi percepción no logro comprender pero que fue fácil descifrarlo. Ranma volteó a mi dirección y aquella sonrisa que tenía plasmada en su rostro, fue desapareciendo mientras nos miraba.

**\- ¿Ese es Ranma? -** aparté la vista y miré a Shinosuke.

**\- Sí -** me limité a decir, y pude observar la frialdad en sus ojos.

Alterné la vista entre ellos y me percaté que se estaban fulminando con la mirada. Conocía a Shinosuke y en cualquier momento se acercaría a Ranma, preguntándole si tenía algún problema y eso no daría una buena impresión. La canción termino y tomé esa excusa para llevarlo de vuelta a la mesa, rompiendo las dagas asesinas que se enviaban el uno al otro.

\- No sabía que se llamaba Ranma - murmuró a si mismo, tomando asiento a mi lado.

\- ¿Lo conoces? - me miró, dudando y luego sonrío sin mostrar los dientes.

\- Lo eh visto un par de veces, eso es todo - finalizo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Las preguntas curiosas comenzaron a invadir mi mente ¿En que lugares lo había visto?, ¿Qué sabía de Ranma?, ¿Por qué su voz se torno amargo al hablar de él?, ¿Por qué ambos se miraban con tanto odio como si hubiera algo personal entre ellos? No tenía respuestas, pero por alguna razón, quería averiguarlo.

* * *

Dado a que vi que les esta gustando el fic, subí el siguiente capitulo hoy:d.. y también porque mañana saldré y tal vez no pueda subirloxd. Si es posible mañana subo el **_Capitulo 7 Traidor._**

**_Los quiero! gracias por sus Reviews! siguan comentando para poder seguirla:d_**


	7. Capitulo 7 Traidor

**Traidor.**

Por estar formulando demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza, comencé a marearme. Tal vez el whisky estaba haciéndome efecto o estaba siendo demasiado paranoica. Quería seguir interrogando a Shinosuke sobre Ranma, pero las muecas que hizo cuando le pregunté por él, me dio a entender no quería tocar el tema.

**\- ¿Me has extrañado? -** preguntó de repente. La nostalgia se instaló en mi sistema al recordar las horas que pasábamos en su rancho cabalgando, alimentando los pocos animales que tenía, acompañando de las conversaciones sin sentido. Tenía que verlo a escondidas ya que papá prohibió sus visitas a la casa, sin darle al oportunidad de conocerlo. Dejé salir un suspiro.

**\- Claro que sí -** dije, con una sonrisa. Acercó su silla y me tomó de las manos.

**\- Todos estos meses sin verte fueron una tortura -** susurró ásperamente, mandando un estremecimiento en mi espina dorsal.

Miré su rostro y sus ojos observaban mis labios con atención. Su mirada se intensificó cuando los humedecí. Se inclinó hacia a mí, sentí su respiración mientras permanecía su perfume. Mi pulso se aceleró al darme cuenta que estaba por besarlo. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo sus labios rozar con los míos, cuando fuimos interrumpidos por un aclaramiento de garganta.

_Ukyo, ahora no. _Ella siempre intervenía en momentos inoportunos.

Levanté la vista y parpadeé varias veces, asegurándome de la persona que estaba frente a nosotros. Estaba viendo visiones o lo estaba imaginando. Pasaron unos segundos y confirmé que no me estaba volviendo loca, realmente era Ranma. Estaba cruzando de brazos, mirándonos con el ceño fruncido.

**\- Es hora de irnos -** dijo de mala manera.

¿Cuál era su problema? Pudo haber elegido otro momento para interrumpir, pero obviamente estuvo esperando la situación perfecta para amargarme la noche.

**\- ¿No puedes esperar unos minutos? -** imploré, entre dientes. no quería alterarme.

**\- No, a menos que quieras irte caminando de regreso a casa -** espetó, retándome con la mirada.

**\- Puedo llevarla -** intervino Shinosuke, poniéndose de pie.

**\- De ninguna manera -** exclamo Ranma, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**\- Si tienes mucha prisa, puedes irte. Shinosuke puede llevarme a casa -** propuse, levantándome de mi lugar.

**\- viniste conmigo y te iras conmigo -** afirmó, mirando de reojo a Shinosuke.

Una parte de mí, quería revelarme y hacer un berrinche. Pero causaría una escena en medio del lugar, no iba a dar un espectáculo.

**\- Esta bien -** asentí, soltando un suspiro.

**\- te espero afuera -** dijo, despidiéndome de Shinosuke con una sonrisa triunfadora y salió del club.

-** ¿Estas segura de irte? -** pregunto desilusionado.

**\- Sí, ya es tarde -** asintió tranquilamente y me besó la mejilla.

**\- Te llamo luego -** terminó diciendo. Después de que le pedí que no era necesario acompañarme al exterior, me despedí de Ukyo y salí del lugar, respirando el aire fresco de la noche.

(...)

Durante el trayecto a casa, permanecimos en silencio. Me miraba de reojo y no sabía si estaba molesto. Aunque no sé por qué me preocupaba su estado de ánimo,, no tenía importancia estresarme por eso.

**\- No puedo creer que estabas a punto de besar a ese tipo -** lo escuché decir, con amargura.

**\- No es algo que te importe -** respondí irritada, mientras veía por la ventanilla.

**\- ¿Tanta confianza le tienes que le ibas a permitir llevarte a casa? -** cuestionó, ignorando mi ofensa.

**\- Sí -** contesté, de la manera más cortante que pude.

**\- Si te hubiera dejado con él, ya estarías en su cama en éste momento -** me volví hacía él, frunciendo el ceño, ¿Como se atrevía a insultarme?

**\- No soy tan fácil como la chica oxigenada con la que estabas -** solté, sin haber procesando la interpretación de mi comentario. La suburban se detuvo detrás de la camioneta de mis padres, avisándome que habíamos llegado. Retiré el cinturón y apagó el motor para liego mirarme, arqueando una ceja.

**\- ¿Estas celosa? -** sonrió con arrogancia.

Rodeé los ojos y bajé de la camioneta, dirigiéndome a la puerta. No estaba celosa, no me sentía de esa manera, había confundido lo que había dicho. Mientras buscaba las llaves de la casa en mi bolso, escuché una risita de Ranma. Lo miré y suspiré, fastidiada por ver esa sonrisa, que me hacía querer golpearlo.

**\- ¿Qué te causa gracia? -** pregunté, sacando el llavero.

**\- Me disculpo por adelantado -** dijo un poco dolido. Negué con la cabeza ante su idiotez. Las disculpas se decían cuando algo malo iba a pasar, así que ¿Que podría suceder para que necesitara su perdón?

Al introducirnos a casa, me percaté que la luz de la sala estaba encendida y no era buena señal. Una vez ahí, mis padres y Nodoka estaban sentados en el sofá. Nos miraron, como si llevaran horas esperando nuestro regreso. Bien, esto no era para nada bueno. El ambiente se volvió tenso a nuestro alrededor. Nodoka se despidió cordialmente antes de retirarse. Mi papá estaba cruzado de brazos, mirándome acusadoramente y se levantó.

**\- ¿Dónde estabas? -** su pregunta me tomó totalmente por sorpresa. Había tenido permiso de salir, Ranma me lo dijo. Solamente que hubiera mentido,_... ay no._ Que no sea lo que yo estoy pensando.

**\- ¿A qué te refieres? -** dije, después de unos segundos de silencio.

**\- ¿Por qué saliste de la casa sin permiso? -** el enfado seguía presente en su voz.

**\- Pero... -** en ese instante, confirmé mis sospechas. Me volví y miré a Ranma **\- Me habías dicho que ellos me habían dejado salir -** se me quedó viendo por unos segundos, intentando buscar una respuesta. Respiró profundamente y miró a papá.

**\- Ella dijo que ustedes la habían dado permiso -** me congelé al escucharlo. Abrí a boca, sin articular alguna palabra ante lo asombrada que estaba.

**\- No es tu culpa, Ranma -** comentó mi mamá, ajustando su cinta de su bata **\- Terminaremos ésta conversación en horas adecuadas.**

**\- Esto no se va a volver a repetir, Akane -** advirtió papá, antes de que ambos salieran de la sala.

La rabia comenzaba a fluir por mi cuerpo, tenía tantas palabras que decir pero seguía desconcertada. Apreté los dientes, conteniendo mi enojo. Levanté la barbilla, evitando mostrar debilidad y caminé hacia las escaleras. Antes de subir e primer escalón, me giré a él, quien continuaba mirándome sin ninguna expresión.

**\- Traidor -** susurré con desprecio y me dirigí a la habitación.

* * *

_Sentí mucho enojo al leer y escribir este capituloxd_

_Oigan me parten el kokoro/3 no comentan TnT veo muchos lectores fantasmas, que no comentan y me desilusiona eso. Enserio:c Gracias a los que comentan y han seguido esta historia desde el principio, pero me desilusiona que tenga pocos reviews, esta historia esta muy padre y merece mas:3_

_Porfavor! manden sus reviews o si no el gato muere:(_


	8. Capitulo 8 Perdonado por ahora

**Perdonando por ahora.**

Desperté bruscamente al escuchar golpes, llamando detrás de la puerta. Frotando los ojos, miré el reloj de la comoda y gemí al darme cuenta que eran las siete y media de la mañana. Estar levantada en domingo a esta hora lo consideraba innecesario. Con pereza, me levanté y con fuerza suficiente, giré la perilla. Me encontré con Ranma, vistiendo solamente un pantalón de pijama. Luego de haberlo observado discretamente, fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos. tenía que recordar que no llevaba sujetador.

**\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -** no quería volver a verlo después de lo que me había hecho.

**\- Tú mamá está esperándote en la cocina -** se mantuvo serio, mientras me observaba. Pensé que se disculparía por haberme traicionado, pero en vez de eso, se fue.

Suspirando, me dirigí al cuarto de baño y lavé mi rostro, alejando cualquier residuo del sueño. Al legar a la cocina, mamá estaba sentada con sus brazos recargados en la barra, mientras leía una revista de recetas.

**\- Buenos días -** dije cohibidamente, sentándome frente a ella. levantó la vista, cerró la revista y se cruzó de brazos. Seguía molesta.

**\- Debido a que no terminamos el conflicto de ayer, debes imaginarte el castigo que tendrás** \- sí, me lo imagine.

**\- Todo es culpa de Ranma -** susurré, frunciendo los labios.

**\- Akane, ya éstas muy grandecita como para culpar a otras personas por tus decisiones -** me miró como si hubiera cometido un asesinato, tampoco era para tanto.

**\- Pero mamá..**

**\- No eh terminado -** me interrumpió, levantando la mano y rodeé los ojos **\- Tú padre me dijo que ésta vez, yo decidiré el castigo -** la miré, sintiéndome aliviada por no escuchar los sermones de conducta de papá.

**\- ¿Cuál sera el castigo? -** pregunté, nerviosamente.

**\- harás os quehaceres de la casa, y no me refiero superficialmente -** empezó a decir **\- Comenzarás por la cocina, la sala, el baño, las recámaras y terminaras en el jardín, que por cierto, le hace falta una buena limpieza.**

**\- ¿Hablas en serio? -** obviamente esto era mucho mejor que tener prohibidas las salidas por meses, pero sinceramente, odiaba tomar el rol de ama de casa.

**\- Ah, también harás las compras cuando termines -** se levantó de su lugar, abrió uno de los cajones de la cocineta y colocó una hoja de papel en la mesa. Lo tomé sigilosamente y leí el contenido, suspiré por la cantidad de alimentos que estaban escritos.

**\- ¿Eso es todo? -** pregunté, confundida. Imaginaba que iba a decir algo peor, como cuidar a los niños de la vecina o acudir a servicios comunitarios.

**\- ¿No crees que sea suficiente? -** arrugó la frente, dispuesta a agregar otro castigo.

**\- Si, es suficiente -** afirmé, antes de que cambiara de opinión.

**\- Bien, y por favor que se vuelva a repetir ¿de acuerdo? -** asentí, mordiéndome el labio. Un castigo como éste era fácil en cierto punto, aunque no me parecía justo que tuviera que responder por la mentira de Ranma. Pero decidí no insistir en acusarlo, terminaría limpiando la casa por todo un año.

**\- ¿Papá aun duerme? -** pregunté, cambiando el tema.

**\- Sí, por la desvelada de anoche es comprensible ¿no crees? -** me miró de reojo, mientras se preparaba un café. Pensaba que era la culpable, y bueno, lo era pero Ranma también debía ser sentenciado. me levanté y saqué de la despensa, el ultimo cereal que quedaba **\- En una hora iremos a casa de un amigo de tu padre a desayunar -** dio un sorbo a su bebida caliente y tomó asiento, abriendo la revista de recetas.

**\- ¿Nodoka y Ranma irán con ustedes? -** pregunté, esperanzada a escuchar un _"Si"_

**\- Nodoka nos acompañará -** respondió, dejé de agregar las hojuelas de maíz que caían en el plato.

**\- ¿Y Ranma? -** cuestioné indiferente, y la miré.

**\- No quiso ir -** se encogió lo hombros. Sentí mi estomago revolverse. Eso significaba que lo habían invitado y se negó a ir. Diablos.

**\- ¿A qué horas estarán de vuelta? -** pregunté, pretendiendo estar tranquila.

**\- Sabes lo largas que pueden volverse las conversaciones de tu padre -** comentó, con fastidio **\- Luego iremos a recoger unos catálogos que Nodoka tiene pendientes, y haremos una visita rápida a Helen.**

Suspiré, levantando el flequillo de la frente. Nunca entables una conversación con papá, a menos que tengas libres las próximas tres horas de tu día. Lo que era peor, jamás visites a mi tía Helen. En vez de _"Visita répida"_, debería llamarse _"Prepárate para se interrogada, mimada, aconsejada y criticada por el resto del día". _No es que la odie, de hecho, es buena dando consejos, pero las preguntas extremadamente personales que hacía, provocara que me estresara.

**\- Si tenemos suerte, regresaremos antes de la cena -** dijo, notando mi frustración. Le lancé una mirada escéptica que expresaba _"Sabes que la tía Helen no permitirá que se vayan sin cenar"_ \- Bien, tal vez después de las diez.

Asentí, resignadamente y abrí el refrigerador. Cogí la leche y la agregué al plato de cereal. En ese instante, Ranma apareció en la cocina, usando un atuendo deportivo. Evitando que la baba corriera por mi boca, tomé asiento y lo observé por el rabillo del ojo. Se desplazó hacia la despensa y comenzó a sacudir la caja de cereal que dejé vacía.

**\- Lo siento, me serví lo ultimo -** sonreí, colocando el plato en la mesa. Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de lado para luego tirar la caja a la basura. Volví mi atención al cereal, sintiéndome satisfecha por haber ganado lo que era su desayuno.

**\- No te preocupes, Ranma. Más tarde irán por las compras -** escuché a mi mamá y me detuve con la cuchara en medio camino. ibas a ir sola, no necesitas que él me acompañara.

**\- ¿Qué? - **

**\- Ranma te ayudará con la despensa -** aclaró con normalidad.

**\- Puedo hacerlo sola -** me quejé. No quería ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire que Ranma.

**\- no pensarás ir caminando hasta el centro comercial -** me volví hacia él y me contuve a mostrarle el dedo ofensivo.

**\- Puedes ir sola si quieres, Akane -** dijo mamá -** Pero cuando termines de hacer la limpieza en toda la casa, lo último que querrás hacer será caminar.**

**\- Puedo hacer las compras antes -** repliqué, al instante.

**\- No, -** sacudió la cabeza - en las mañanas no hay descuentos **\- olvidaba que era aficionada a ahorrar mientras se pudiera.**

**\- Como sea -** respondí, con disgusto

**\- Entones, yo te llevaré -** concluyó alegremente y mostró su perfecta dentadura, mientras se preparaba un sándwich.

_Benditos sean los cereales y sándwiches que hacían nuestro almuerzo más fácil y rápido._

Ranma se sentó a lado de mi mamá, quedando enfrente de mí. Empecé a percibir un cosquilleo, sintiéndome acosada por un par de ojos grisáceos. Levanté la vista del cereal y lo encontré mirándome con detenimiento. Miré a mamá por un momento, asegurándose que no se diera cuenta del juego de miradas, pero ella estaba tan concentrada en su revista que no se percató lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Volví mi vista a Ranma y seguía observándome, mientras masticaba lentamente su alimento. Mi pulso se aceleró cuando sus ojos se posaron en mis labios y se quedaron ahí por un tiempo.

Desvíe la vista, deseando que mis mejillas no se sintieran calientes. Como la cobarde que soy, me levanté de mi lugar y salí a paso veloz de la cocina, sintiendo la mirada de Ranma clavada en mi espalda o tal vez en mi trasero. Una vez en la habitación, me miré al espejo. Mi cara estaba completamente roja como un tomate. No había duda que lo había notado, estúpidas hormonas.

(...)

Después de leer, bajé a la sala cuando me di cuenta que mis padres y Nodoka ya estaban por irse. Me encontré a papá, se detuvo al verme y me regañé mentalmente por haber salido de la habitación.

**\- Ya me dijo tu mamá lo que tienes que hacer -** dijo. Sabía que no estaba de acuerdo, él hubiera elegido algo que me haría aprender la lección.

**\- En un rato mas comenzare a limpiar -** me miró por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza, arrepintiéndose por no estar a cargo.

-** Será la última vez que le pido a Naoko que te castigue -** dicho esto, cogió las llaves y salió por la puerta principal. Luego de que se fueran, me topé con Ranma, quien venían bajando de las escaleras.

**\- ¿Lista para comenzar a hacer la limpieza? -** pregunto, sínicamnete al pasar por mi lado. Puse los ojos en blanco y choqué su hombro con el mío, mientras subía **\- Iré a correr, no me extrañes -** lo miré sobre mi hombro y me guiñó el ojo para después marcharse.

(...)

Llevaba dos horas limpiando y ya comenzaba a cansarme. Me faltaba poco para acabar, había terminado con la cocina, la sala y las recámaras de mis padres y Nodoka. Gruñí y limpié el sudor de mi frente con el dorso de la mano. Salí de mi habitación y coloqué los productos de limpieza en el suelo. Suspiré y me senté, recargando la espalda en la pared. Escuché el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse. Diablos. Tenía que evitar que Ranma me viera de esta manera. No dudaría en burlarse.

Me levanté y recogí nuevamente lo que había dejado en el suelo. Maldije íntimamente cuando vi a Ranma, subiendo las escaleras. Se veía agotado al juzgar por su aspecto. Una vez que estuvo completamente en la segunda planta, se detuvo tomando bocanadas de aire. Me miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió. Me miré a mi misma y bueno, estaba transpirada, el trenzado desordenado, unos cuantos cabellos pegados en mi rostro por el sudor y tenía los productos de limpieza en ambas manos. No era un atuendo presentable.

**\- Linda blusa -** dijo, señalando el estampado que decía _Fuck you_

**\- Es una dedicatoria para ti -** sonreí, orgullosa.

**\- Gracias por el detalle -** entró a la habitación y mi sonrisa desvaneció al momento en que cerró la puerta. Siempre cuando intentaba hacerlo sentir mal, sacaba provecho de ello para usarlo en mi contra.

Con maldiciones y quejas, logré terminar de limpiar el baño. Luego de tomar un descanso de cinco minutos y refrescar mi garganta con agua fría, salí al jardín. Era lo último que me faltaba para concluir parte del castigo. Cuando crucé por la puerta corrediza, me asusté al ver el panorama. Había millones de hojas secas y ramas espinosas esparcidas por el césped. No entendía cómo un simple árbol podía causar tanto desorden.

Cerré los ojos por un momento y suspiré, buscando la paciencia para limpiar todo esto. Me lo merecía por confiar en las palabras de Ranma. Ojalá y algún día, le cayera un rayo en la cabeza por haberme traicionado. Me coloqué los enormes guantes de jardinero y con una bolsa negra en una mano, comencé a recoger las hojas.

Mis esfuerzos parecían no tener éxito, ya llevaba tres bolsas llenas de hojas y aún me faltaba más de la mitad. Mi espalda comenzaba a punzar y mis piernas hormigueaban con ardor. Me dediqué a tomar un respiro y levanté la vista hacia las ventanas del segundo piso. Por alguna razón, mis ojos se posaron en la habitación del intruso y ahí estaba Ranma, mirándome por la ventana con una sonrisa.

Ignorando el dolor que circulaba por mi cuerpo,me levanté y alcé el brazo, mostrándole el dedo medio con toda la intensión. Sin dejar de sonreír, negó ligeramente la cabeza y cerró la cortina.

**\- Estúpido -** murmuré, mientras volvía con mi labor.

(...)

Minutos después, cerré la quinta bolsa y la coloqué junto a las demás. Escuché la puerta corrediza y vi a Ranma. Estaba recién duchado, mientras yo estaba sudando y sufriendo. Fruncí el ceño cuando observé detenidamente el estampado de su camiseta. Era una chica anime en traje de baño y a lado decía: _"You are so sexy"_. Si estaba refiriéndose a él, tenía que darle la razón. Aparté la vista y continué recogiendo las hojas que faltaban.

**\- No has limpiado mi habitación -** lo escuché decir, sintiendo que caminaba hacía a mi.

**\- Puedes hacerlo tú mismo -** respondí, concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo.

**\- Dámelos -** dijo bruscamente. Lo miré, confundida. Esperaba que no estuviera proponiendo algo pervertido porque lo golpearía.

**\- ¿Qué? -** suspiró y pasó los dedos por su cabello que relucía.

**\- Dámelos -** repitió, peroésta vez señaló los guantes que llevaba puestos.

**\- Los estoy usando -** escondí las manos por detrás de la espalda. Pretendía que recogiera las espinas sin protección y no lo iba a permitir.

**\- Bueno, si quieres que te ayude tengo que proteger éstas manos -** dijo, mostrándolas.

¿Iba a ayudarme?

Como sea que fuera, tenía que aprovechar su cortesía. Me quité los guantes y se los entregué. Se los colocó y éstos quedaron justo a la medida. Tomó la bolsa negra y comenzó a levantar las ramas espinosas en silencio.

**\- Gracias -** susurré, sentándome en el césped. No debía agradecer, pero la palabra salió involuntariamente de mi boca.

**\- No es nada -** contestó, sin mirarme **\- Después de todo, también soy responsable -** podía tomar ese comentario como una disculpa.

La siguiente hora y media me deleité, observando a Ranma y admiré la manera en la que sus bíceps se contraían cada vez que ponía sus brazos en movimiento. Tampoco pude perder de vista los músculos de sus hombros y su espalda, se tensaban al agacharse y se relajaban al levantarse. Era todo una escultura para mi visión.

Los rayos del sol caían sobre su cabello azabache, dándole una apariencia de mucho brillo. Por un instante, me pregunté que se sentiría enterrar los dedos a través de su cabellera. La tentación de ir a comprobarlo y explorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo se hacía casa vez más insistente. ¿Qué me pasaba? Sacudí la cabeza, despejando los pensamientos depravados que comenzaban a invadir mi mente.

**\- Deja de mirarme -** murmuró aún de espaldas hacia a mi e inmediatamente me sonrojé, desvíe la mirada al vacío. Decían que las personas eran capaz de sentir las miradas intensas de otras, así que supongo que él era una de ellas.

(...)

Luego de tirar las bolsas a la basura, entramos a la casa y nos dirigimos a la cocina. Tenía mi cabeza sobre la mesa y los brazos estirados a los lados. Estaba agotada y transpirada. Necesitaba una ducha urgente, pero tenía que esperar a que el calor de mi cuerpo disminuyera.

**\- voy a morir del cansancio -** me quejé, dejando salir un largo suspiro.

**\- No seas dramática, no fue para tanto -** contestó sin verse afectado. Se acercó a la mesa y coloco un jarra de agua, junto con un par de vasos.

**\- ¿No fue para tanto? -** levanté mi cabeza y lo miré, arqueando las cejas **\- te recuerdo que desde las nueve de la mañana estuve limpiando la casa.**

Su sonrisa desvaneció y me miro por unos segundos. Estaba segura que quería decir algo, ¿Disculparse correctamente, tal vez? Tenía esa esperanza, pero todo se fue por la borda cuando bajó la mirada y agregó agua a los vasos de vidrio. era orgulloso o simplemente no quería decir que había tenido la culpa. Me ofreció el vaso y sin dudar, tomé su contenido. mi garganta agradeció la sensación del agua refrescante. En cuestión de segundos, volví a llenar el vaso y bebí nuevamente, sintiendo una sed incontrolable.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, miradas correspondidas y sonrisas delatadoras, me levanté y puse la jarra de agua dentro del refrigerador casi vació. Lo que me recordó que tenía que ir por las compras.

**\- Tenemos que traer provisiones para la despensa -** dije, cerrando el refrigerador.

**\- Tenemos que ducharnos primero -** comentó e imaginé algo que no era apto para mi mente. Se percató de mi expresión y sonrió, maliciosamente **\- Podemos hacerlo por separado, pero si quieres que nos duchemos juntos, te puedo asegurar que...**

**\- cállate -** lo interrumpí, rodando los ojos y salí de la cocina

**\- Estaba bromeando -** lo escuché decir con diversión. Sacudí la cabeza y reír, mientras subía las escaleras. Comenzaba a agradarme ese lado de Ranma.

* * *

_Hola! iba a publicar este capitulo ayer, pero estuve ocupada porque hoy entre de nuevo a la prepa después de dos largooos meses. Dado que ayer no publique puede que publique el siguiente capitulo hoy en la noche, pero aun no es seguro._

_Gracias por leer y también por sus comentarios, en verdad me gusta leer lo que opinan ya sea bueno o malo._

_los quiero!;)_


	9. Capitulo 9 Retiro lo dicho

**Retiro lo dicho.**

Veinte minutos después, me cambié y elegí usar jeans ajustados, una blusa color perla y unas zapatillas a juego. No tenía mucha imaginación a la hora de peinarme, así que sólo opté por dejarlo suelto. Tomé unas cuantas osas, entre ellas mi celular, y lo puse en mi bolso. Llegué a la sala y encontré a Ranma sentado en el sofá, esperando impaciente. Llevaba unos vaqueros azul claros, una camiseta de los _Rollings Stones_, vans negros y una gorra roja con la visera hacía atrás.

**\- Y luego dices que no me estas mirando -** dijo, levantando una ceja. Diablos, se dio cuenta que lo estaba observando más de la cuenta.

**\- Me gusta tu camiseta -** dije con suma indiferencia, ignorando a las hormonas que gritaban _sexy, sexy, sexy_

(...)

Durante el camino, le platiqué sobre lo molesta que llegaba a ser la tía Helen. Estuve contando algunas anécdotas embarazosas y sentía calambres en mi estómago, cada vez que escucha el sonido profundo de su risa. Él, en cambio, me contó sobre lo mal que lo había pasado en el verano anterior. Tuvo que hacerse cargo de sus hermanastros y que no había sido una tarea fácil. Reí a carcajadas cuando me dijo las travesuras que le hicieron; una de ellas fue llenarle el cabello de pegamento, en donde permaneció horas bajo el agua, intentando retirar los residuos.

**\- No es gracioso -** frunció el ceño, mirándome de reojo.

**\- Si, lo es -** dije, controlando las carcajadas. Se dignó a acompañarme en las risas y una oleada de felicidad se creó en nuestro entorno. ¿Por qué nos empeñábamos en llevarnos mal si podíamos disfrutar momentos como éste?

Una vez en el entro comercial, me ayudó a buscar todo lo necesario mientras yo sostenía la lista de compras y él manejaba el carrito del súper. Varias chicas que pasaban a nuestro lado, le coqueteaban lanzando miradas y risitas irritantes. Afortunadamente, él las ignoró y se concentró en elegir todo lo que necesitábamos. Ranma se fue al pasillo en busca de las sopas instantáneas y bocados caseros, mientras yo me dirigía a la zona de frutas.

Las elegí libremente y a mí gusto; manzanas, plátanos, naranjas, fresas, mangos, etc. Estaba poniendo las bolsas cristalinas de frutas sobre el carrito cuando una chica se acercó y al verla, recordé que era una que les coqueteaba a Ranma.

**\- Hola, ¿podrías entregarle esto a tu amigo, por favor? -** asentía, no muy convencida y tomé la nota.

**\- Gracias -** se fue con una sonrisa, reuniéndome con su grupo de amigas. Sintiendo curiosidad, desdoblé el papel me encontré con lo típico.

_"Hola, este es mi numero por si te interesa (462-389-1244) Shampoo:)"_

Rodeé los ojos, mientras lo doblaba de nuevo. Más necesitada no pudo ser ¿Qué pasa con las chicas de hoy que daban su número, como si fuera unas cualquieras? Suspiré y me mordí la mejilla interna, viendo la nota entre mis dedos ¿Debería dárselo? Era mas que obvio que la llamaría ¿Se lo daré o no? no estaba segura de qué hacer.

_¿Qué diablos te ocurre? Entrégaselo, no es asunto tuyo si la llama o no._

Respire hondo e ignorando la culpa, guardé la nota y la lista de compras en mi bolso. No se la entregaré. Él me debía una por su traición. Además, la chica especificó que de la entregara a mi amigo, y por lo que yo sabía, Ranma no lo era. Así que, básicamente, no tenía que entregárselo a nadie. Cuando lo vi caminando hacía aquí, me apresuré en cerrar el bolso. Me quedé observando despistadamente. Su forma de andar era perfecta, como si estuviera caminando sobre una pasarela. Ahora entendía por qué las chicas se le quedaban viendo, desde lejos llamaba la atención. Imponía personalidad y seguridad.

**\- Los encontré -** dijo, colocando las sopas en el carrito.

**\- Bien, sólo falta los productos de limpieza -** asintió y ambos nos dirigimos a la sección deseada. Caminábamos lentamente por el largo pasillo, hasta encontrar los que buscábamos.

**\- Ahí está -** apunté con mi dedo el producto que se encontraba en la parte alta del estante. Ranma se estiró, intentando alcanzarlo pero no lo lograba a pesar de su alta estatura - Vamos, Ranma

Lo siguiente que escuché fue un estruendo ruidoso. Ranma se había esforzado demasiado y provocó que carias botellas de plástico cayeran al suelo. Comencé a reír y me detuve cuando me miró, con expresión ofendida.

**\- No te burles -** rodeé los ojos y tomé una de las muchas botellas de limpieza que estaban esparcidas en el suelo. Comencé a caminar, llevando el carro de despensa - Listo, vámonos.

-** ¿Necesitamos? Fuiste tú quién as tiró -** dije a la defensiva. Tenía suficiente con haber cumplido el castigo que no me correspondía.

**\- No es justo -** frunció el ceño en desacuerdo. Estaba por responderle, cuando escuchamos la voz de un señor que venía del otro extremo del pasillo. Lo miré y por su aspecto, me di cuenta que era trabajador del lugar.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?! - espetó molesto.

**\- ya estaba así -** se justificó Ranma y se encogió de hombros. Me empujó, alentándome a salir huyendo y seguí. En cuestión de segundos ya íbamos corriendo a toda velocidad, cuidando que las cosas del carrito no se cayeran. Las personas que hacían las compras se nos quedaban viendo, preguntándose porque corríamos y reíamos como un par de idiotas.

**\- Estuvo cerca -** Ranma tomó aire, cuando llegamos a la caja registradora. Mientras Ranma pagaba y tomaba las bolsas empaquetadas, mi celular sonó. Lo saqué del bolso y leí el mensaje.

_De: Shinosuke_

_Hola, hermosa ¿Cómo estas? Tenemos un asunto pendiente que terminar ;) haber cuando nos ponemos de acuerdo para vernos._

Supuse que con _asunto pendiente_, se refería al beso que había sido interrumpido.

**\- ¿Es tu mamá? -** preguntó Ranma, acercándose a mi.

**\- No, era un mensaje de Shinosuke -** su mandíbula se tensó por un momento y luego asintió, mientras caminábamos por los locales del exterior. Me detuve repentinamente cuando vi que el libro que estaba esperando por meses, ya estaba disponible.

**\- ¿Qué pasa? -** frunció el ceño al verme buscar con desesperación en mi bolso.

**\- Necesito comprar algo, espérame aquí -** saqué un par de billetes y le encargué mi bolso.

Entré al local y tomé el libro entre mis manos como si fuera oro. Había siete personas esperando en pagar su mercancía. Suspirando, me puse detrás de una mujer mayor. Luego de diez minutos, por fin llegó mi turno y pagué. Salí y encontré a Ranma, platicando con dos chicas quienes sonreían tan estúpidamente que me dieron náuseas. Me acerqué en silencio, tratando de no interrumpirlo y le quité mi bolso. Llamé su atención, para entonces,, ya estaba dirigiéndome a la salida. Llegué a la camioneta y esperé, mirando al cielo oscuro. Minutos después, apareció y subí a la suburban, ignorando su mirada acusadora. Pasaron los segundos y no encendía el motor.

**\- ¿Qué esperas? -** volteé a verlo y me estaba mirando con seriedad.

**\- ¿No tienes nada que decirme? -** preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

**\- Si, que empieces a conducir -** contesté, malhumorada.

**\- ¿Qué hay sobre esto? -** me mostró algo que sujetaba entre sus dedos. Me tomó poco tiempo reconocer que se trataba de la nota que la chica me había entregado. Sentía la culpa, vergüenza y enojo combinarse dentro de mi.

**\- ¿Estuviste buscando en mi bolso? No tienes ningún derecho a buscar en mis cosas -** reclamé, desviando el tema.

**\- Tomé la lista de despensa para asegurarme que lleváramos todo, pero ésta nota estaba encima -** respondió, dejándome sin opciones. Si, era una buena excusa pero de cualquier manera.. ¡Agh! A quien engaño, fue mala idea esconder la nota.

**\- Se me olvidó entregártelo -** dije, restándole importancia

**\- Si, claro -** respondió, sarcásticamente y comenzó a conducir, guardando la nota en sus bolsillos.

(...)

Llegamos a casa, colocando las bolsas sobre la mesa y subí a mi habitación para ponerme la pijama. Faltaban quince minutos para las once y mis padres aún no regresaban, en éste momento debían estar soportando las preguntas desesperantes de la tía Helen. Pobre de ellos. Dejé el bolso en la mesa de noche y volví a la cocina, en donde Ranma estaba acomodando las cosas en la despensa.

**\- ¿Quieres cenar? -** preguntó, al verme entrar.

**\- Estoy muy cansada para cocinar -** bufé, sentándome en la silla.

**\- Cocinaría, pero me tomaría tiempo para que este listo. **

**\- ¿Sabes cocinar? - **pregunté, asombrada. No podía competir con una personas que era ordenada, mucho menos con alguien que supiera cocinar.

**\- Si a eso le llamas comida quemada -** reía por su aclaración.

**\- Pidamos algo entonces -** propuse, al no tener otras alternativas.

(...)

**\- Fue un día largo, ¿no crees? -** dijo, dando el último mordisco a la rebanada de pizza.

**\- Sí, lo bueno es que mi castigo terminó -** comenté con alegría. Se quedó callado y tomé la oportunidad para saber el porque de su traición** \- ¿Por qué me mentiste diciendo que tenía el permiso de mis padres?**

Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar la razón por la que lo hizo, debía haber una. Me miró, quedándose así por unos segundos. Abrió la boca, dispuesto a responder, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de mi celular que se escuchaba desde mi habitación.

**\- Esto será divertido -** dijo Ranma, con una sonrisa de haber causado problemas. Fruncí el ceño, temiendo a qué refería y salí de la cocina. En la habitación, saqué el celular del bolso y recordé que no había respondido el mensaje de Shinosuke cuando atendí la llamada.

**\- Hola, Shino.**

**\- Y bien, ¿piensas dejarme plantado? -** dijo, un poco molesto.

**\- ¿Cómo? -** pregunté, confundida.

**\- Llevo media hora esperándote en el parque de diversiones -** su respuesta me dejo perpleja

**\- Pero, no hemos quedado de vernos -** fruncí el ceño. Hice un esfuerzo en concentrarme si había contestado el mensaje, pero estaba completamente segura que no lo había hecho.

**\- Akane, respondiste el mensaje diciendo que nos veríamos aquí a ésta hora -** fue entonces que recordé en la única persona que tuvo mi celular en su poder. Sin duda, había sido Ranma cuando dejé encargado mi bolso. No se quedó con la duda y leyó el mensaje, mientras estaba comprando el libro. Tuvo diez valiosos minutos para planear nuestro falso encuentro. Suspiré, sintiendo el rencor creciendo en mis venas. Por un momento, pensé que comenzábamos a llevarnos bien.

* * *

Hola bueno había estado esperando el capitulo 10 para poder agradecer a todos los que dejan reviews y siguen este fic, pero bueno.

Le quiero agradecer especialmente a Sav21samydeanspn que como ella dijo ah leído y dejado reviews en todos los capítulos que por ahora lleva este fic. ¡GRACIAS!  
También a todos aquellos que esperan día a día una actualización, muchas gracias!. A rya que dijo que le gustaban todas mis historias gracias! en verdad te agradezco por ese review me sentí mas segura de mi misma. A bry que recuerdo también a comentado mis otros fic's. A esas personas que me dijeron que quisieran algo desde la perspectiva de Ranma, no se preocupen, habrá algo desde su perspectiva pero prácticamente en el fic predomina narrando akane. Gracias a esas personas que dijeron al igual que yo que esta historia era muy buena y merecía muchos reviews.

Gracias a todas y todos los que dejan sus maravillosos reviews!

* * *

Bueno les dejo aquí el capitulo 9 de este fic. Perdonen por no haber actualizado antes, andaba un poco ocupada con la prepa. Espero que les guste ^u^  
El siguiente capitulo se llamara _"Furia controlada."_


	10. Capitulo 10 Furia controlada

**Furia controlada.**

Le conté a Shinosuke sobre las posibles sospechas de que Ranma fuera el responsable del falso encuentro. No tuve más que disculparme, avergonzadamente.

_\- No te preocupes -_ dijo, podía asegurar que estaba haciendo una mueca. _\- ¿Está el contigo?_

**\- Se quedó en la cocina.**

_\- ¿Qué hay de tus padres?_

**\- No tardan en llegar **

_\- ¿Te dejaron sola con el? -_ preguntó, alarmado.

**\- Algo así, tuve que quedarme en casa a hacer deberes y bueno, él no quiso irse con ellos -** expliqué, rodando los ojos.

_\- ¿Te molestaría si voy unos minutos a tu casa? -_ propuso. No me molestaría en absoluto, pero con Ranma presente volveríamos al principio, me amenazaría con acusarme y no quería arriesgarme ahora que papá tomaría cartas en el asunto si volvía a desobedecer. Con total confianza, le explique a Shinosuke las consecuencias que habría sí llegara a aparecer_ \- Diablos_

_\- Entonces, ¿No hay manera de verte esta noche? - _la desilusión en su voz era notorio.

Suspiré y comencé a pensar en las posibles maneras, del cual, sólo había una. Esa era que entrara por el jardín para luego escabullirse en mi habitación. Era arriesgado, pero tenía ganas de verlo y platicar sobre lo nuestro. Sentía sentimientos por él, pero no estaba muy convencida como regresar de nuevo y ese tipo de complicaciones no las podía hablar por teléfono. podía esperarme otro día, pero creo que era el momento.

Raras y confusas emociones han estado habitando en mi mente desde que conocí a Ranma. No quiero decir que esté enamorada de él o algo por el estilo. A pesar de que a veces se comportaba como un imbécil, tenía su lado simpático y aunque tratara de negarlo, me sentía atraída por él. Tal vez sólo era algo pasajero, pero mientras tanto, tenía que dejar las cosas claras con Shinosuke. No quería ilusionarle, diciéndole que lo seguía queriendo como antes.

_\- ¿Estas segura? -_ cuestionó con cierto miedo y emoción, cuando le dije el plan rebelde de entrar a mi habitación.

**\- Si, te esperaré a la una. La puerta del jardín se quedará abierta al igual que la de mi habitación. -** dije, antes de que pudiera retractarme.

_\- ¿Qué pasará con Ranma? Es posible que se dé cuenta_

**\- No te preocupes, me las arreglaré para que no sospeche nada -** comenté sin tener una idea de cómo haría eso.

Luego de colgar y dejar todo aparentemente planeado, fui a la cocina. Ranma me miró sonriente, mientras le daba un mordisco a la manzana que tenía en su mano. Me crucé de brazos, recargándome en el umbral de la puerta.

**\- ¿Por qué tan molesta? -** cuestionó, sinícamente.

**\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -** pregunté, tratando de mantener mi voz neutra.

**\- ¿Hacer qué? -** frunció el ceño, fingiendo no entender lo que decía.

**\- ¡Sabes bien a que me refiero! -** levanté la voz, irritada.

**\- No me grites** \- advirtió, arqueando las cejas. Se levantó de la silla y tiró la media manzana a la basura. Caminó hasta estar frente a mi y me observó por un momento **\- Hablaremos cuando estés más tranquila.**

Antes de que saliera de la cocina, tomé su brazo, que sentía tonificado debajo de mi palma, y lo detuve.

**\- Quiero hablar ahora -** exclamé, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo por sentir su cálida piel. Su mirada pasó de mi mano deteniendo su brazo, y lentamente fue subiendo hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío que pude apreciar su belleza con detenimiento. La estructura de su cara perfecta. Sus cejas tupidas le daban a sus ojos, un aspecto mas masculino. Su nariz perfilada estaba hecha a medida correcta y sus labios rellenos con forma de corazón, dificultaba las intenciones de apartar la vista. Con la voluntad suficiente, me alejé. Si seguía observándolo así de cerca, perdería el control.

**\- ¿Me dirás? -** dije, una vez que recuperé el aliento.

**\- Lo hice para molestarlo a él, no a ti -** lo ofendí y su cuerpo giró hacía a mi, con expresión molesta.

**\- Intentó besarte -** contestó, con remordimiento.

**\- ¿Y?**

**\- ¿Es tu novio? -** preguntó, directamente.

**\- Salimos por unos meses -** murmuré, en voz baja.

**\- Esa respuesta no contesta mi pregunta -** decía, mientras se acercaba.

**\- No, no es mi novio -** contesté, retrocediendo unos pasos.

**\- Entonce no tenía porque haber intentado besarte, es una falta de respeto -** dijo, ásperamente. Evité decir que él menos indicado en hablar de respeto, fue por eso que cambié el tema.

**\- ¿Por qué me mentiste cuando dijiste que mis padres me habían dado permiso para salir? -** insistí, queriendo una respuesta razonable.

**\- Fue sólo un arranque -** se encogió de hombros.

**\- Pues gracias a tu estúpido arranque, tuve que hacer limpieza general en la casa.**

**\- Por cierto, tienes pendiente pasar por mi habitación -** guiño el ojo, dándome a entender otras intenciones.

**\- Como sea -** no quería continuar con ésta incómoda conversación. Le di la espalda, dirigiéndome al refrigerador y tomé una barra de chocolate. Giré, con el propósito de ir a mi habitación, pero en el intento, de topé con su cuerpo. Mi respiración se alteró y solté un pequeño grito, dejando caer el chocolate.

Me tenía acorralada entre el refrigerador, su cuerpo y sus manos sujetando mi cintura. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos enfocados en mis labios. El calor que me proporcionaba su cercanía, me aprisionaba y debilitaba. su rostro se fue acercado al mío y pasé saliva, al sentir sus dedos en mi barbilla.

**\- Estás faltándome al respeto -** dije con cierto humor, recordando sus palabras.

**\- Si quieres que me detenga, dilo -** susurró, con voz grave. No quería detenerlo. Cerré los ojos, y sentí sus labios rozando con los míos. Mi pulso se aceleró y me prepare para corresponderle cuando un movimiento de llave, hizo que el momento desapareciera en cuestión de segundos. Rama se separó de mi inmediatamente, mientras escuchábamos voces familiares en la sala. Mis padres y Nodoka cruzaron por la sala y se detuvieron cuando notaron nuestra presencia. Mi padre sólo os observó por un momento y sin decir nada, siguió su camino.

**\- ¿Aún están despiertos? -** escuché a mi mamá, adentrándose a la cocina. Ninguno de los dos articuló una palabra en los siguientes segundos, hasta que me aclaré la garganta y rompí el silencio.

\- Hace rato que llegamos de hacer las compras - respondí, dejando salir el aire que estaba conteniendo y recogí la barra de chocolate. En eso, Nodoka entró muy sonriente. Nos miró a ambos y luego frunció el ceño levemente. Mierda. Tal vez comenzaba a sospechar algo.

\- Se me olvidaba... - dijo mamá, buscando en su enorme bolso - Helen les mandó esto - me entregó un paquete de _paqués _y las tomé, sin tener mucho apetito.

\- Qué bien - logré decir.

\- Bueno, me voy a recostar; estoy agotada. Buenas noches - se despidió, dejándonos a Ranma, Nodoka y a mí, en un silencio casi absoluto. Nodoka se sentó sigilosamente frente a Ranma, quien seguía evitando mirarme.

\- ¿Está todo bien? - preguntó, alternando la mirada entre los dos.

\- Sí - dije, forzando una sonrisa. Deje la barra de chocolate en su lugar, el antojo había desaparecido. Coloqué los panqués en un plano ancho y lo puse en medio de la mesa, para luego sentarme a lado de él. Segundos después de que tomara asiento, Ranma se levantó de su lugar y salió disparado de la cocina.

\- ¿Segura? - insistió Nodoka, volviéndose hacía a mí.

\- Sí - repetí, nerviosamente.

\- Trata de comprendelo - comenzó a decir. La miré, frunciendo el ceño con confusión ¿A qué se refería? - Sólo dale tiempo para que se dé cuenta de lo que realmente siente - asentí sin entender y me despedí, volviendo a mi habitación.

Estaba en la cama, tratando de asimilar lo que hubiera pasado si mis padres no habría llegado. Ranma estaba dispuesto a besarme y no se lo iba a impedir a pesar de los enfados que me ha provocado. Dejé de cuestionarme y comencé a leer, mientras que Shinosuke llegaba.

(...)

Faltaban un par de minutos para que Shinosuke apareciera. Caminé a la ventana, corrí las cortinas y segundos después, observé una sombra introducirse en el jardín. Era la una de la madrugada, no era una hora adecuada. Cualquiera malinterpretaría las cosas, pero ya no había manera de enmendar la situación. Esperé, jugueteando con los dedos y caminé de un lado a otro.

Cuando escuché unos ligeros golpes en mi puerta, suspiré tranquilamente y la abrí. Los ojos azules de Shinosuke se encontraron con los míos e inspeccioné su atuendo. Llevaba una camisa gris, vaqueros, calzado usual y el cabello castaño peinado hacía atrás.

**\- Hola -** susurró, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

**\- Pasa -** dije, mientras lo invitaba a entrar. Cuando cruzó a mi lado, percibí un aroma a perfume y alcohol. Definitivamente había estado en otro lugar antes de llegar.

**\- Gracias por venir -** dije en voz baja y cerré la puerta. Cuando menos pensé, ya tenía sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, mientras depositaba besos en mi cuello. Oh no, esto no era parte de la conversación.

**\- Shinosuke, detente -** lo alejé, recuperando mi espacio personal.

**\- ¿Qué pasa? -** frunció el ceño.

**\- No quería verte para eso -** seguía siendo virgen y no tenía planes de perderla todavía. Asintió y se sentó desganadamente en el borde de la cama.

**\- ¿Entonces? -** preguntó, pasando una mano por su cabello.

**\- Quería hablar sobre nosotros**

**\- Eso podemos arreglarlo -** se levantó, caminando hacía a mí.

**\- No de esa forma -** levanté las manos, evitando que se acercara demasiado.

**\- No entiendo ¿Qué hay de malo en nosotros? -** dijo, confundido.

**\- Shinosuke, no estoy segura de segur con esto. Necesito tiempo para pensar si quiero volver contigo -** entrecerró los ojos y luego negó la cabeza, mientras giraba su cuerpo hacía la ventana, dándome la espalda.

**\- ¿Es por Ranma? -** lo escuché decir, decepcionado. No podía mentirle, tenía que ser honesta. Inventar excusas sería engañarlo a él y a mi misma.

**\- Sí -** murmuré, mordiéndome el labio. Se volvió hacia a mí y pude notar que estaba molesto.

**\- ¿Cómo te puede gustar alguien que conociste hace semanas? -** reclamó, con suavidad. Sonaba absurdo, pero había sucedido tantas cosas éstas últimas dos semanas, que no había tenido tiempo de ordenar mi mente.

**\- No estoy diciendo que me gusta, es sólo que me siento confundida -** expliqué. La bola de emociones seguía acechándome.

**\- ¿Confundida sobre qué? - me escogí de hombros al no tener respuesta -** Akane, ese chico está jugando contigo. Él es el responsable de que te sientas así, está intentando confundirte.

Tal vez tenía razón, tal vez todo esto lo estaba tomando muy en serio. Podría hacer el esfuerzo de continuar mi vida, viendo a Ranma como un simple huésped. Estaba por decirle que le daría una oportunidad, cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe. Ambos volteamos al instante y en menos de un segundo me di cuenta que era Ranma, con su rostro completamente furioso.

**\- Mas te vale que te larges en éste momento, si no quieres que te parte la cara -** advirtió, mirando fríamente a Shinosuke.

* * *

Hola chicos, gracias por leer y sus comentarios. Perdón que no agradezca específicamente a cada uno de ustedes, estoy muy ocupada con tarea, espero que les guste el capitulo ^u^ Esperen el siguiente capitulo llamado _"Lado desconocido"_


	11. Capitulo 11 Lado desconocido

**Lado desconocido.**

Tener la presencia de ambos en mi habitación generaría muchos problemas y la mayoría de ellos no eran nada buenos. Estaba nerviosa, pero no iba aparentarlo, la tensión en nuestro alrededor era suficiente como para unirme.

**\- Me gustaría que intentaras golpearme -** dijo Shinosuke, manteniéndose firme y sin señales de temor.

**\- ¿quieres comprobarlo? -** Ranma lo retó, formando puños en las manos.

**\- Ranma, es suficiente -** intervine, colocando la mano en su pecho. Una confrontación entre ellos complicaría las cosas.

**\- Dile que se vaya o yo con gusto lo sacaré a patadas -** advirtió, íntimamente. Sabía que sería capaz de hacerlo sin importarle mi presencia o la de mis padres. Me giré hacia Shinosuke y lo miré, casi suplicando.

**\- ¿Podemos hablar después? Estaré en problemas si no te vas -** dudó por un momento, pero luego asintió.

**\- Lo haré por ti, no por él -** comentó, mirándome de reojo.

\- Fuera de aquí - espetó Ranma, conteniéndose de darle un golpe. Lo hice a un lado y levé a Shiosuke hasta la puerta principal, teniendo precaución de no generar mucho ruido.

**\- lo siento -** hice un mueca, abriendo la puerta. Debía pensar que Ranma era algún tipo de demente que me acechaba.

**\- Está bien, luego terminamos la conversación -** asentí, despidiéndole con un beso en la mejilla. Cerré la puerta con cuidado y volví a la habitación de manera sigilosa. Rama me miró y sacudió la cabeza, aún estado molesto.

**\- ¿Estás consciente de que ese idiota sólo quiere acostarse contigo? -** comencé a enojarme. Primero intentó besarme, me ignoró después, entró a mi habitación y ahora juzgaba a Shinosuke, sin tener argumentos en su acusación.

**\- Ni si quiera lo conoces -** contesté, molesta.

**\- Y no me dan ganas de conocerlo -** dijo, cruzado de brazos.

**\- Además ¿A que venias a mi habitación? No puedes entrar cada vez que se te pegue a gana -** pregunté, indignada.

**\- ¿Cómo que a que? Escuche voces, recuerda que mi habitación está a lado tuyo y o quería oír sonidos pornos toda la noche**

**\- No estábamos haciendo nada malo -** repliqué, desesperada. No tenía por que darle explicaciones pero por eso ocurrían los malos entendidos.

**\- Que sea la última vez que te encuentras a solas con él en tu habitación -** reprendió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Apreté los labios, absteniendo las ganas de gritarle. Gruñí con frustración y me dejé caer en la cama. Me desesperaba tener que soportar su actitud machista.

(...)

A la mañana siguiente, aún sentía la bilis correr por mi venas. Las ojeras habían aparecido debajo de mis ojos, todo gracias al desvelo que pasé. Tomé una ducha, haciendo un intento de despabilarme de la pereza que comenzaba apoderarse de mí. fui a al cocina y me sentí ofendida al encontrar a todos, desayunando pacíficamente. Nadie me despertó para hacer compañía, si estuviera desmayada en la habitación, nadie se daría cuenta; una clara prueba de que mi familia me amaba.

**\- Buenos días -** dije, sirviéndome el desayuno y bufé cuando el único asiento libre, estaba a lado de Ranma. Mis padres y Nodoka me respondieron con las mismas palabras, mientras me sentaba.

**\- ¿Cómo amaneciste? -** me volví hacia Ranma y fruncí el ceño. La amabilidad en su pregunta me indignó, pero recordé que mis padres estaba presentes y por lo tanto, tenía que actuar de la misma manera.

**\- Bien, gracias ¿Y tú? -** respondí, conteniéndome de darle una bofetada.

**\- Un poco desconcertado, pero bien** \- habló e voz alta, con la intención de que todos en la mesa, lograban escucharlo.

**\- ¿Desconcertado? -** intervino mamá, curiosa.

**\- Anoche escuché ruidos -** respondió, mirándome de reojo. Idiota. Ni que se le ocurra decir lo que sucedió en mi habitación o me vería obligada a estampar el desayuno en su cara y no quería desperdiciar mi comida.

**\- ¿Ruidos? yo no escuche nada -** dijo Nodoka, frunciendo el ceño.

**\- Tal vez hay fantasmas -** dije, golpeando la rodilla de Ranma por debajo de a mesa.

**\- Claro, debe ser eso -** concluyó, él, mirándome con una sonrisa de complicidad.

**\- Akane, debo reconocer el esfuerzo que hiciste en el jardín, era un desastre -** dijo papá y agradecí el cambio de tema. Sonreí orgullosa y decidí darle crédito a la persona que estaba a mi lado.

**\- Ranma me ayudó -** comenté e inmediatamente, las miradas se posaron en él.

**\- No fue nada -** alzó un hombro y me guiñe el ojo, cuando mis padres retomaron la conversación.

(...)

Al finalizar el desayuno, papá avisó que tendría un viaje de negocios y que su vuelo saldría el día de mañana. Luego de que se fueran a trabajar, ayudé a recoger la mesa e insistí en que yo lavaría los platos, pero Nodoka se ofreció a hacerlo. Así que acepté su oferta y subí a la habitación.

Después de leer un par de capítulos, cerré el libro y lo dejé en la cómoda. Me dirigí a la ventana y recorrí las cortinas, con la idea de que la luz del sol entrara un poco más. Por inercia, bajé la mirada al jardín y localicé a Ranma sentado en la banca que tenía la función de columpio. Lo extraño de todo, era que estaba fumando un cigarrillo. Era la primera vez que lo veía haciéndolo. Fruncí el ceño y salí de la habitación, dirigiéndome al jardín.

**\- ¿Qué haces? -** pregunté, conforme me acercaba.

**\- Nada interesante** \- respondió con voz neutra. Sinceramente, esperaba una respuesta cruel de su parte.

**\- No sabía que fumabas -** dije cautelosamente, mientras me sentaba a su lado.

**\- No suelo hacerlo -** contestó, dejando salir el humo de su boca.

**\- Y, ¿Por que lo haces? -** sentía intriga por saber la razón. Pareció que mi pregunta lo incomodó, frunció el ceño y luego volvió su mirada al frente, dando otra calada al cigarrillo. **\- ¿Puedo probarlo?**

**\- ¿Lo has hecho antes? -** arrugó la frente, mirándome como si fuera una niña de ocho años. En la preparatoria, unos compañeros me tentaron a fumar y cuando lo probé, comencé a toser como una anciana a punto de morir por enfisema pulmonar y desde ese día no lo he vuelto a hacer. Odiaba el olor a tabaco, pero no tenía algo mejor que hacer.

**\- Claro -** dije con naturalizad y entrecerró los ojos.

**\- Mentirosa -** dejó salir el humo directo a mi rostro y tosí, moviendo las manos en el aire.

**\- No pierdo nada con probarlo -** me quejé, una vez que respiré con normalidad.

**\- Y no ganas nada con hacerlo -** advirtió, mirando el árbol que estaba frente a nosotros.

**\- ¿Entonces, por que lo haces?** \- insistí. Estaba preparándome para escuchar algún comentario en la diferencia de edades.

**\- Ansiedad -** se limitó a decir, sin mirarme.

**\- ¿Tienes problemas de ansiedad? -** pregunté, irónicamente

**\- No, exactamente -** dijo, seriamente

**\- De todas maneras, no entiendo como puedes estar fumando con tanta tranquilidad, Nodoka te puede regañar -** o al menos eso haría mis padres si me vieran.

**\- Tengo edad suficiente par hacerlo, además, Nodoka no es mi madre -** dijo, con amargura.

**\- Podría acusarte con tus padres -** amenacé, divertida. Me miró y pude notar la tristeza en sus ojos.

**\- Ellos fallecieron -** apartó la mirada y me sentí la peor persona del mundo.

**\- Yo.. yo no... lo siento -** balbuceé, avergonzada.

**\- Fue hace tiempo, cuando tenía trece años. Murieron en un accidente automovilístico -** me congelé al escucharlo ¿Qué podía decir? Si hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada, no estaría en esta conversación abrumadora.

**\- No sé que decirte -** murmuré, en voz baja. Era pésima animando a las personas en éstas situaciones. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó mostrar una sonrisa pero no logró. Suspiró, quedándose pensativo y pasó saliva.

**\- Los extraño... -** susurró, su voz quebrándose. Mi corazón se partió,destrozándose por dentro. Jamás pensé verlo así, tan conmocionado y triste. No llegué a pensar que detrás de ese chico arrogante, egocéntrico y divertido, habitaba una persona dolida por la pérdida de sus padres. No comprendía su dolor, pero debió haber sido difícil asimilar la noticia en una edad temprana. Pensar en la ausencia de mis padres, causó un ardor en mis ojos.

Tiró el cigarro en el césped y permaneció con su mirada baja, tal vez avergonzado por mostrar debilidad ante mí. No podía seguir cociéndolo así y aunque quisiera saber un poco más, no iba a presionar con el tema. Me acerqué a él, sin importarme cuál sería su reacción y lo abracé. Era lo único que podía hacer. Sentí su cuerpo tensarse por unos segundos, pero después se volvió y rodeó sus brazos en mi cintura. Inclinó su cabeza en mi hombro y cerré los ojos, sujetando mis brazos alrededor de su espalda. El calor que emanaba su cuerpo, acariciaba el mío y si pudiera, me quedaría en esta posición hasta lograrlo sentir mejor.

**\- Ranma -** la voz de Nodoka me trajo a la realidad. Lentamente se separó de mí, provocando que una frialdad se interpusiera en el espacio dejado. Bajé los brazos y los dejé caer en mi regazo.

**\- ¿Si? -** se aclaró la garganta.

**\- Necesito que me lleves a dejar unos catálogos, por favor -** pidió amablemente.

**\- Claro -** se puso de pie, se sorbió la nariz, discretamente y se giró hacia a mi **\- ¿Quieres acompañarnos?**

Negué con la cabeza. No podía responder, sentía un nudo en la garganta y podía asegurar que mi voz sonaría rasposa. Lo vi alejarse y Nodoka me sonrió levemente, antes de irse. Ella debió de imaginarse el por que estábamos abrazados. El rostro de Ranma lo explicaba todo. Luego de sentir una sensación extraña en mi pecho, decidí quedarme un tiempo más en el jardín, mientras procesaba el hecho de que Ranma había compartido conmigo algo sumamente personal.

* * *

Hola! bueno quise hacer este espacio para agradecer especialmente a todos los que me han mandado reviews, los que me han puesto en favoritos y demás cosas. Empezare con lo mas grande que son los reviews.

Gracias a Sav21samydeanspn por haber seguido, leído y comentado desde el principio este fic;) se que lo hacer porque realmente te gusto como tu misma lo dijiste en un reviews. Gracias por comentar y leer este fic, sigue así y saludos:3. Gracias a Alma-Palma-Ranma que se unió en el tercer capitulo y dijo mi palabra favorita "zukulentho". Gracias a bry porque es uno de los pocos usuarios que veo que este no es el único fic mio que sigue, lee y comenta. Gracias a rosi, rya, rya16, prima, nancyricoleon, Mix, PaM, luna, susyakane, ka-chan, krpy-chan55, prima, cristikal, amigo, lacriza, damalunaely, guest, guest, viry chan, pame, akane-kun, kattytoNebel, anne, linaakane, linakane, kitty, sara andry, guest, Patohf, karlarodsal, hnaomi, naomi, andrea y lizy! gracias a todas chicas, gracias por comentar este hermoso fic, las quiero:)

**FAVORITES.**

\- cristikal

\- viry chan

\- damalunaely

\- kattytoNebel

\- rya16

\- hnaomi

\- Sav21samydeanspn

**FOLLOWERS**

\- Conchitina

\- cristikal

\- viry chan

\- damalunaely

\- rya16

\- hnaomi

\- Sav21samydeanspn

\- Diana Tendo

\- LiSa 2307

\- Rokumon

\- Sounlandmind

\- karlarodsal

\- susyakane.

**Y POR ULTIMO GRACIAS A ESAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC;) LOS QUIERO:P**

* * *

_Bueno supongo que es todo, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo:3 el siguiente se llama "¡Akane, míralo a los ojos!" se escucha interesante a que no?_


	12. Capitulo 12 ¡Akane, míralo a los ojos!

**¡Akane, míralo a los ojos!**

Volví a mi habitación e intenté seguir leyendo, pero comencé a bostezar. Mis ojos se cerraban, con la intención de descartar. Era irónico porque aún era tarde, pero supuse que el cansancio se debía al desvelo de anoche. Dejé el libro a un lado y me recosté en la cama. Me fui quedando dormida, conforme escuchaba el canto de los pájaros en el exterior.

Al despertar de la siesta, miré el reloj de la cómoda. Éste marcaba las ocho de la noche, había recuperado las horas perdida. Cuando tomé el celular, me di cuenta que tenía llamadas pérdida y un mensaje. Tres llamadas eran de Shinosuke, dos de Ukyo y un mensaje de Ranma.

_"Te traje comida china, estabas dormida cuando entré a tu habitación, así que la guardé en la alacena"_

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, me dirigí a la cocina. La cajita de comida china se encontraba intacta en la alacena. Lo calenté en el microondas y esperé impaciente. Luego de terminar de comer, o más bien de cenar, fui a la habitación de mi padres. Mamá y Nodoka estaban empacando la maleta de papá, lo queme hizo recordar, que mañana saldría de viaje.

**\- Por fin despiertas, bella durmiente -** mamá sonrió y continuó doblando camisas.

-** ¿Y mi papa? -** pregunté, al no verlo en la habitación.

**\- Fue a jugar billar con Genma -** él y su amigo eran los máster en el juego. Siempre me preguntaba cómo se jugaba, pero no sentía la necesidad de aprender. Sólo sabía que el propósito del billar, era meter las bolitas en los alternar a la mente pervertida con respecto a eso.

**\- ¿Dormiste bien? -** pregunto Nodoka.

**\- Si, gracias** \- evité decir que la mejor parte fue cuando desperté y leí el mensaje de Ranma.

**\- Iremos a comprar algunas cosas para Soun -** avisó mamá, cerrando la maleta y colocándola a un lado de la cama. Asentí y las acompañe a la puerta. una vez que se fueron, conversé con Ukyo por teléfono y me dijo que ha estado saliendo con Drake, el chico que conoció en la fiesta. Lo que me pareció sorprenderte, ya que ella no se relacionaba con chicos con mucha frecuencia. Evitaba los noviazgos a toda costa.

Al finalizar la llamada, pensé en hablar con Shinosuke pero luego me retracté. No quería confundirme cuando dijera lo mucho que me extrañaba y mi mente estaba comenzando a despejarse como para llenarla de dudas con sus halagos y comentarios sobre Ranma. Hablando de él, tenía que agradecerle por haberse tomado el tiempo de traerme comida. Un simple gracias no le haría daño a nadie.

Una vez que estuve frente su habitación, toqué la puerta un par de veces. Al no obtener respuesta, giré la perilla y la puerta se abrió, un ligero chirrido se escuchó al hacerlo. Estaba por segunda vez aquí, la primer había sido por obligación y ésta, bueno, era por voluntad propia. Asomé la cabeza, esperando verlo durmiendo o jugando al _Xbox, _pero ni una, ni otra. La cama estaba ordenada con las sábanas en su lugar y la consola sin usar.

Entré sigilosamente y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Mi mirada inspeccionó el lugar con detenimiento y se detuvo en la cómoda, en donde había una fotografía en la parte de arriba. Me acerqué y agudicé la vista, observando el retrato. Era una pareja y un niño de cabello negro azabache, en medio de ellos mientras sonreían felizmente a la cámara. Era triste darte cuenta que las fotografías eran recuerdos que jamás volverían. Sentí el nudo en la garganta al imaginar el rostro del pequeño Ranma cuando se enteró de la pérdida de sus padres.

**\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -** contuve la respiración y me giré, sobresaltada.

**\- Lo siento -** dije, sintiendo los labios secos.

Cuando lo vi saliendo del cuarto de baño, me quedé estática y pasé saliva. Por un momento olvidé a lo que venía. Lo único que llevaba era una toalla blanca rodeando su cintura, que cubría su enorme.. bueno, no sabía si era enorme, no es que estuviera pensando en ello ¡Dios! El punto es que estaba cubriendo su miembro.

¿Qué pasaría si la toalla se caía? O peor aún, ¿Cómo reaccionaría si se la quitaba a propósito? Sacudí la cabeza, despejando las posibles posibilidades de desmayo y me concentré en articular alguna oración.

**\- Yo vine.. vine a -** tartamudeé, terriblemente.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué me sentía tan nerviosa? ¡Era sólo un cuerpo! tal vez se debía a que era la primera vez que veía un cuerpo masculino a mi merced.

**\- ¿A qué? -** preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Me percaté de su pecho desnudo y no pude evitar observar los músculos contorneados de su abdomen, al igual que los de sus pectorales, brazos y hombros.

**\- A darte las gracias -** logré decir, mirando su pecho bronceado.

**\- ¿Por qué? -** _ya que estaba siendo agradecida, gracias por la perfecta vista queme estás dando, gracias por el esfuerzo que le estás dedicando a tus abdominales y gracias por ser tan malditamente sexy._

**\- Por la comida -** contesté nerviosa y me mordí al labio. Asintió, buscando una loción y comenzó a aplicarla, empezando por el cuello luego por los brazos y finalizó en su pecho.

**\- De nada -** me quedé como estúpida, observando su espalda cuando se dio vuelta. Era un Dios griego, romano egipcio en persona. Estaba siendo descarada pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, era como si mi mirada se hubiera clavado en su cuerpo. Además, no siempre veía los atributos de un chico a diario, así que tenía que aprovechar. De repente, me encontré con la mirada de Ranma desde el espejo y se giró, mirándome extraño **\- ¿tienes algo más que decirme?**

Tenía muchas cosas que decirle, pero no diría ninguna de ellas. No quería aumenta su ego, diciendo lo violable que se veía. Sería catalogada como una pervertida sin remedio.

**\- No, um, me voy para que puedas vestirte -** balbuceé, señalando aquél cuerpo que no podía tocar. Cerré los ojos por un instante, haciendo un intento de guardar su imagen en mi memoria y caminé aturdida hacia la puerta.

**\- Espera -** giré sobre mis talones y lo miré, sintiendo la necesidad de salir corriendo.

**\- ¿Si? **

**\- ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa? -** preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

**\- Estoy bien -** respondí, alternando la mirada de su rostro a su abdomen. ¡Diablos, míralo a los ojos!

**\- Akane, estoy aquí no abajo - **lo miré y estaba arqueando las cejas, expresando que le pusiera atención a él y no a los músculos de su abdomen. Un calor infernal se apoderó en cada una de mis mejillas y deseé tener algún superpoder para desaparecer en ese instante.

**\- Lo siento -** me justifiqué, colocando la palma de la mano en los ojos.

_Claro, como si eso impidiera a seguir observando._

**\- ¿Quieres tocarlos? -** su propuesta me tomó por desapercibida y me tambaleé en mi lugar, asimilando sus palabras. Abrí los ojos como dos grandes lunas lenas y mis labios se entreabrieron.

**\- ¿Estas loco? -** mi voz salió aguda y pretendí estar molesta.

_Juez, lléveme presa con sentencia de cadena perpetua. Quiero tocar sus bíceps y abdominales, lo admito. Akane "desesperada" Tendo, se le considera culpable por pervertida y no tener la fuerza de contenerse, se cierra la sesión *pum*._

Lo sé, me salí de contexto, pero en mi mente era más fácil enfrentarme a situaciones embarazosas, que hacerlo en la vida real.

**\- Sé que quieres -** guiñó el ojo y fue acortando la distancia.

**\- Aléjate, Ranma -** intenté salir, pero él cerró la puerta y se interpuso en mi camino.

**\- No te quedes con la duda -** sonrió de tal modo que logré ver unos ligeros hoyuelos. Bajé la mirada a su abdomen y observé la V de su cadera, ¿Como contenerme ante eso? Levanté el brazo, dispuesta a tocar su abdomen y sentí la mano temblar mientras me acercaba a su piel expuesta.

_Contrólate, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después._

_La curiosidad mató al orgasmeado gato._

_No hagas para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy._

_No mueras en el intento_

_¡Hazlo!_

_Dignidad... no te olvides de la dignidad, Akane._

¡Bingo! Esa palabra fue clave para tener autocontrol. Mis dedos estaban a punto de tocar su abdomen, pero dejé caer el brazo. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose porque me detuve. Lo empujé, abrí la puerta y salí, dirigiéndome a mi habitación con el rostro hirviendo. ¡Diablos! Mi cerebro iba a explotar por la intensidad del momento. Tomé carias respiraciones, controlando los latidos de mi corazón que palpitaban frenéticamente. Me caí de espaldas en la cama y suspiré. Estúpido Ranma. Pensó que accedería a su petición pero no contó que tenía voluntad de negarme. Y aún con la imagen de su cuerpo estructural, me quedé dormida.

* * *

_**Hola a todos! espero que les guste esté capitúlo:3 Actualizo a esta hora porque donde vivo estamos a un grado y no fui a la prepa:d. **_

_**Bueno quería responder unas cosas que me han estado diciendo. Que si escribiré lemon en este fic? y ¿Que si narrare de la vista de ranma? Pues es un no se a ambos. Lo tendrán que descubrir conforme la historia avanza.**_

_**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por leer este tan emocionante fic. **_

_**El próximo capitulo se llamara. "Casi.. pero no"**_

_**Sin mas ¡Hasta pronto!**_


	13. Capitulo 13 Casi pero no

**Casi.. pero no**

En la mañana, me levanté temprano y bajé a la sala. Mamá y yo acompañamos a papá a la camioneta, y nos despedimos con abrazos, deseándole suerte en su reunión. Regresaría en una semana y a pesar de su sobreprotección, lo echaré de menos. Mamá no soportó la tensión del momento y comenzó a sollozar.

**\- Tranquila, volveré pronto -** dijo, acariciando su espalda. Ver la partida de papá fue, en cierto punto, triste. Nadie me garantizaba que volvería. Me acerqué y lo abracé con fuera, sintiendo el calor paternal que proporcionaba.

**\- No sean dramáticas, harán que pierda el vuelo -** lo escuché decir, mientras mamá y yo nos acurrucábamos en su pecho. Una vez que ambas nos separamos de él, cogió la maleta y la subió en el asiento pasajero.

**\- Naoko, te llamaré cuando haya aterrizado -** avisó, dulcemente.

**\- Esperaré tu llamada -** contestó, mostrando una breve sonrisa. Se besaron tiernamente por unos segundos y me aclaré la garganta, informando que estaba presente. Mamá soltó una risita nerviosa y entró a la casa, luego de darle un beso en la mejilla.

**\- Akane, no quiero que te metas en problemas -** advirtió, duramente.

**\- Sí papá, también te voy a extrañar -** dije, sarcásticamente. Rió ante mi comentario y me dio una abrazo rápido.

**\- Las extrañaré, pero hablo en serio, no quiero una queja de ti cuando regrese ¿De acuerdo? -**

**\- De acuerdo -** esperaba no estar en problemas si Ranma no los provocaba. Se despidió, dándome un beso en la frente y subió a la camioneta.

Comenzó a conducir y volví a casa. Al cruzar por la cocina, vi a mamá y Melina conversar. no quería interrumpirlas, más que nada porque mamá se pondría a llorar por la ida de papá. Subí las escaleras y cuando llegué al pasillo, me encontré con Ranma. Evité hacer contacto visual y lo esquivé, siguiendo mi camino.

**\- ¿Sabías que te ves muy sexy dormida? -** me detuve justo antes de entrar a la habitación y me giré hacia a él.

**\- ¿Qué? -** fruncí el ceño. En ese instante, recordé que había entrado a mi habitación ayer por la tarde, cuando estaba tomando la siesta.

**\- Fue inevitable no observar tus piernas -** continuó diciendo, mirándolas de reojo.

**\- ¿Estuviste observándome? -** espeté, furiosa.

**\- Sólo por un momento, tenía que aprovechar que estabas dormida -** admitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sentí la ira correr por mis venas. Tal vez otras chicas se hubieran sentido halagadas por su comentario, pero yo no. no me consideraba ningún tipo de aparador, en el que podías _"admirar"_. Me acerqué y sin pensarlo dos veces, golpeé su mejilla. Su rostro se volvió a un lado y escuché el sonido de la bofetada. Hice una mueca y sacudí mi mano, cuando la palma comenzó a arder.

**\- Buen golpe -** sonrió, mirándome divertido y masajeó la zona afectada. ¡¿Acaso era de hierro?! ¿Acababa de golpearlo brutalmente y lo único que hace es sonreír como idiota? **\- vaya, no entiendo por que estás molesta, yo no protesté cuando estabas mirándome anoche.**

**\- Era imposible no mirar tu abdomen -** repliqué, sintiéndome estúpida por decirlo.

**\- Estás admitiendo que me deseas -** arqueó las cejas y me sonrojé.

-** He visto mejores -** levanté un hombro, marcando indiferencia. Frunció el ceño y se acercó, mientras yo retrocedía hasta sentir la puerta de la habitación detrás de mi.

**\- ¿Mejor que el de Shinosuke? -** me retó, colocando ambos brazos a lado de mi cabeza. No sabía por que metía a Shinosuke en esto.

**\- Sí -** mentí, sabiendo que jamás había visto a Shinosuke de esa manera.

El silencio se expandió y nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro, esperando a que alguno hablara. Mi vista bajó hasta su boca, y sin poder evitarlo, humedecí los labios al sentir la sequedad en ellos. Se inclinó lentamente sin dejar de mirarme y sentí su respiración combinarse con la mía. Tragué y entreabrí los labios, dispuesta a sentir la textura de su boca. Recargué una de las manos en la perilla de la puerta, intentando estar cómoda, pero desgraciadamente, la perilla giro entre mi mano y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Lo demás sucedió en cuestión de segundos. Solté un grito ahogado y caí al suelo, con Ranma encima de mí. Nuestras frentes chocaron y ambos nos quejamos al momento del impacto. Nos miramos y comenzamos a reír, mientras nos levantábamos. Qué suerte la mía.

**\- Aún no termina el día y ya recibí dos golpes -** dijo, sobándose la frente. Rodeé los ojos y lo empuje fuera de mi habitación. Tenerlo aquí era tentador.

**\- Ya te puedes ir, adiós -** iba a cerrar la puerta, pero lo impidió, poniendo el pie.

**\- Hey, no hemos terminado nuestra conversación**

**\- Creí que había terminado cuando estampé mi mano en tu mejilla -** empuje la puerta, pero al detuvo con sus brazos.

**\- Una última cosa**

**\- ¿Qué? -** suspiré, fastidiada.

**\- Admite que te pongo nerviosa cuando no tengo la camiseta puesta -** dijo, mostrando una sonrisa. Aunque tuviera la camiseta puesta me ponía nerviosa, pero no se lo iba a decir.

**\- Muérete -** cerré la puerta bruscamente y me recargué en la puerta, pensando en lo idiota, divertido, estúpido, bromista que podía llegar a ser y por alguna razón, me agradaban todas sus facetas.

* * *

**_Hola amiguitos del bosque! como han estado? espero que muy bien:3_**

**_Bueno les quería despejar algo que me han estado diciendo desde el tercer capitulo, piden que los capítulos sean mas largos y yo les digo que no se preocupen de si son largos o no. Ya que serán bastantes capítulos, serán mas de 40 así que hay mucho que escribir y mucho que leer. _**

**_Y bueno como en cada capitulo, les agradezco el leer y comentar este fic:3 _**

**_Tal vez en la noche actualice el siguiente capitulo:3_**

**_No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo titulado _**_"Inesperado"_

**_Sin mas. Hasta pronto!_**


	14. Capitulo 14 Inesperado

**Inesperado.**

Después de haber recuperado la respiración a su estado normal, llamé a Ukyo y nos reunimos en una cafetería, donde los batidos de chocolate y fresa eran la gloria. El tema central de la conversación, se basó en Ranma. Le conté sobre su traición, la manera en que me ayudó con el castigo, nuestro acercamiento en la cocina, la discusión de la nota, el falso encuentro que le inventó a Shinosuke y la confrontación que tuvo con él en mi habitación, también su propuesta descarada de tocar su abdomen y lo que había sucedido ésta mañana. Quería decirle lo que sabía de sus padres, pero no lo hice. Decidí mantenerlo como algo íntimo.

**\- Ese chico está muerto por ti -** dijo, una vez que me escuchó.

**\- Claro que no, le gusta hacerme enojar.**

**\- Y te encanta que lo haga -** dio un sorbo a su bebida y rodeé los ojos. Esperaba un poco de comprensión._ ¿Era tan difícil entender que le fascinaba hacerme enfadar?_ **\- Akane, ¿Te gusta Ranma?**

**\- No -** negué con la cabeza y moví el popote del batido de fresa.

**\- No mientas -** advirtió, entrecerrando los ojos.

**\- Tal vez sí -** murmuré, moviéndome en el asiento

**\- ¿Qué hay de Shinosuke?**

**\- Hablé con el, pero no terminamos de conversar -** me encogí de hombros.

**\- Y, ¿Has hablado con Ranma acerca de esto?**

**\- No, con él no se puede mantener una conversación normal -** las veces que nos dirigimos la palabra era para insultarnos.

**\- Creo que él tiene derecho de saberlo -** la miré, sorprendida.

**\- Si le digo que me siento atraída por él, no durara en reírse en mi cara y fastidiarme todos los días -** respondí y me imaginé, soportando sus burlas por aclarar mis sentimientos.

**\- ¿Y si no?¿Y si él siente lo mismo por ti? -** dijo, esperanzada y me quedé en silencio. La vida de Ranma giraba alrededor de él, lo que hacía era divertirse mientras viviera con nosotros. Había estado confundida sobre las situaciones que he pasado a su lado y no iba a permitir que me rompiera el corazón. Ukyo no insistió mas sobre ello y decidió contarme de Drake, quien parecía tenerla en las estrellas, sus ojos brillaban de emoción cada vez que mencionaba las diferentes actividades que hacían. La escuchaba, pero todavía sentía esa preocupación acerca de mis emociones por Ranma.

(...)

Por la noche, sentí un poco de nostalgia al no sentir la presencia de papá, había hablado con él por teléfono en la tarde, escuchando las mismas advertencias de no meterme en problemas y de lo bien que le estaba yendo en su proyecto. Estaba en mi habitación, mirando a través de la ventana como el cielo oscuro empezaba a relampaguear; Desde el incidente de la mañana, no había cruzado palabra con Ranma. Una parte de mí, quería hacerle saber de mis posibles sentimientos hacia a él, pero la sensación de ser rechazada e incluso juzgada, me impedía hacerlo.

Aparté la vista de la ventana cuando llamaron a mi puerta. La abrí y por un momento pensé encontrarme con Ranma, pero me sentí un poco decepcionada cuando vi a mamá.

**\- Akane, vamos a ir a casa de Helen. Ha estado deprimida y nos pidió compañía -** con respecto a la situación de la tía Helen, era comprensible que se sintiera sola. Nunca contrajo matrimonio y tampoco tuvo la dicha de ser madre. Antes pensaba que vivir sola por el resto de tu vida era favorable, pero desde que me enteré que mi tía sufría severas depresiones, decidí descartar la idea de seguir sus pasos.

**\- Que mal -** dije, frunciendo los labios.

**\- ¿Quieres ir con nosotras? -** recordé la ultima vez que fui a "ayudarla"con sus problemas de soledad. No fue agradable. Regresé a casa con su contagiosa depresión y me puse a llorar por las cosas que pude haber hecho, diciendo lo cruel que era la vida. No iba a arriesgarme a pasar por eso de nuevo.

**\- No, gracias -** contesté, rápidamente. Asintió suavemente y me entregó las llaves de la casa.

**\- Necesito que cierres las puertas exteriores, no sé si lleguemos a dormir, todo depende de cómo se va sintiendo Helen. **

**\- ¿Me dejaras sola con Ranma? -** tomaría provecho de nuestra soledad.

**\- Akane, no te hará daño -** simplemente no lo podía creer, ahora resultaba que mi propia madre confiaba en el intruso - Cierra tu habitación con llave si no te sientes cómoda.

Minutos después de que se fueran, me entretuve escuchando música. Las llamadas de Shinosuke entraban constantemente pero las rechacé. Me lavé los dientes luego de cenar solitariamente, cerré la puerta principal. Mamá había dicho que la cerrara antes de ir a dormir. Salí al jardín trasero y cerré la puerta, el viento comenzaba a cesar y los relámpagos se asomaban en el cielo oscuro.

Mi cabello comenzó a volar por los aires y lo alejé de mi cara, mientras regresaba a la casa. Tomé la perilla de la puerta corrediza y la intenté abrir pero ésta no cedía. Mantuve la calma y traté nuevamente. Me desesperé y comencé a forcejear como desquiciada, ¡La maldita puerta estaba cerrada por dentro! La golpeé ruidosamente y esperé a que Ranma abriera. La tormenta estaba a punto de caer y no iba a echar a perder mi blusa favorita. Después del séptimo golpe, las cortinas de la venta que se encontraban a un lado de la puerta, se recorrieron y vi a Ranma.

**\- Ábreme la puerta, por favor -** frunció el ceño y colocó la mano en la oreja, dándome a entender que no me había escuchado. Estaba probando mi paciencia.

**\- ¡Ábreme la puerta! -** grité, a pesar del ruido que generaba el viento en las ramas de los árboles vecinos. Levantó la vista, asomándose al cielo y luego me miró con una sonrisa. Levantó la mano y se negó, moviendo el dedo índice de un lado a otro.

**\- ¡Ranma, abre la puerta! -** volví a gritar, al mismo tiempo que un trueno resonó entre las nubes. Y como si todo estuviera en mi contra, una enorme gota de agua cayó en mi mejilla. Miré hacia a arriba y cuando menos pensé, una infinidad de gotas comenzaron a caer con fuerza, haciendo que me empapara en segundos. Insistí golpeando la puerta a patadas, mientras al lluvia me comía viva **\- ¡Abre la maldita puerta!**

Luego de unos eternos minutos, la tormenta bajó de intensidad y logré escuchar el clic de la puerta. Era demasiado tarde, ya estaba remojada. Tranquila Akane. Entra, ignóralo y sube a tú habitación a cambiarte de ropa lo antes posible. Guiándome por mis pensamientos, entré y sin mirarlo, me dirigí hacia las escaleras. Sentí sus pasos detrás de mi, pero seguí caminando. Al momento en que llegué a los escalones, me tomó del brazo y me giro hacia a él.

**\- ¡Suéltame! -** me zafé de su agarre, pero luego sentí uno de sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y me llevó contra la pared **\- Quítate, necesito ir a ****cambiarme**

**\- Yo te puedo ayudar -** rodeé los ojos e intenté subir a las escaleras, pero bloqueó mi intento.

**\- ¿Qué quieres?**

**\- Quiero muchas cosas en éste momento, todo depende de ti - **contestó, mirándome con deseo. ¡Diablos! Odiaba sentirme indefensa cada vez que me miraba de esa manera.

**\- Eres un pervertido, ¿lo sabías? - **se alejó un poco y bajó la mirada a mi pecho, mordiéndose el labio.

**\- Cómo no ser pervertido cuando te ves de esa manera -** me mire a mi misma y noté que la blusa mojada estaba pegada a mi cuerpo como segunda piel, pero lo peor de todo, es que en la parte del escote, se traspasaba el sujetador negro - **Bonitas nenas**

**\- ¿Por qué no te vas y fastidias a otra chica - **pregunté, cruzándome de brazos.

**\- Me gusta fastidiarte -** respondió, sínicamente.

**\- Te odio -** dije, entre dientes.

**\- No, no lo haces. Apuesto a que sueñas conmigo todas las noches -** sonrió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura. Sí, soñabaa veces con él pero ¿Y que? no era un delito o algo parecido.

**\- Eres tú el que sueña conmigo -** repliqué, intentando desviar su acierto.

**\- No lo estoy negando **

**\- Eres un idiota -** dije, fulminándolo con la mirada

**\- Dilo de nuevo y atente a las consecuencias -** advirtió, mirando mis labios.

**\- Eres un idiota, estúpido, creído, mal educado, egocén...** \- sus labios callaron mis palabras y dejé de respirar por un momento.

¿Esto realmente estaba pasando?

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y los cerré, correspondiendo el beso. Mi mente me decía a gritos que lo detuviera, pero mi cuerpo no obedecía. Me estremecí al sentir sus labios moverse lentamente pidiendo la entrada de su lengua. Lo dejé pasar y nuestros labios se movieron sincronizadamente. La textura de sus labios era suave y el sabor de su boca era exquisito.

Una de sus manos se posicionó en mi cintura, mientras que la otra se colocaba en mi mejilla. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello, y sin dudarlo, pasé mis dedos por su tersa cabellera. Cuando lo hice, me atrajo hacia a él con fuerza, sin importarle que estuviera empapada de pies a cabeza. El beso se profundizó, y seguí el ritmo de su lengua. Gruñó, ajustando su cuerpo con el mió y solté un pequeño gemido al sentir su dureza.

Los únicos ruidos que nos acompañaban, eran los sonidos que nuestros labos provocaban al unirse y las ligeras gotas de lluvia que se escuchaban desde el exterior. Estaba quedándome sin aliento y nuestros labios rozaron por última vez. Me separé de él y lo miré, respirando con dificultad.

**\- Ranma.. -** éste era el momento adecuado para hablar sobre mis sentimientos.

**\- Lo siento, no debí haber hecho eso -** me interrumpió, ásperamente. Sus manos cayeron a los costados y comenzó a alejarse, subiendo por las escaleras.

Me quedé recargada en la pared con al boca entreabierta. Estaba a punto de decirle lo que sentía y me dejó aquí, diciendo literalmente que se sentía culpable por lo sucedido. Mis ojos se cristalizaron a la vez que sentía un nudo formándose en mi garganta. Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla y la limpié, dejando salir un suspiro. Respiré hondo, calmando la humillación. Subí las escaleras y cuando llegué al segundo piso, vi a Ranma sentado en el suelo, recargado contra la puerta de su habitación.

**\- Akane,.. yo.. -** negué con la cabeza y aparté la vita. Entré a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta de golpe. Me duché, de mala manera y me coloqué ropa seca al terminar. Me recosté sobre la cama y me cubrí con las sábanas, sintiendo un frío en mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos, pensando en la sensación de sus labios que seguían haciendo cosquillas en los míos.

* * *

_**A pero que hermoso capitulo:3 ansiaba mucho actualizar este capitulo en donde se dan su primer beso3**_

_**Les adelantare cosas sobre el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**\- El siguiente capitulo lo are prov Ranma.**_

_**\- Se llamara **"Soy tu enfermero"_

_**\- Descubrirán porque Ranma y Shinosuke se conocen:d**_

_**Y ya:d **_

_**Bueno como siempre les agradezco que lean y comenten este maravilloso fic:3**_

_**Sin mas. ¡Hasta pronto!**_


	15. Capitulo 15 Soy tu enfermero

**Soy tu enfermero**

**Narra Ranma**

Luego de insultarme a mí mismo por lo idiota que fui con Akane, pude dormir repitiendo la escena del beso, una y otra vez. Llevaba poco tiempo de tratarla y ya me tenía literalmente a sus pies. Desde que la conocí, me empeñé en fastidiarla por la manera en al que me hacía sentir. Hace tiempo que no me preocupaba tener ese tipo de sensaciones hacia alguien.

Todo afecto había desaparecido cuando perdí a mis padres. Lo que no le conté a Akane, fue que yo estuve presente en ese accidente. Recuerdo que iba sentado en la parte trasera del auto jugando con los juguetes, mientras mis padres conversaban alegremente sobre los preparativos de su aniversario.

Todo eso se esfumo en cuestión de segundos.

Lo último que recordé fue un camión de carga, dirigiéndose directamente hacia nosotros. No supe que sucedió después, desperté en la cama de un hospital con mi madrina a un lado. Cuando me fui recuperando de las leves fracturas, Nodoka me explicó con delicadeza lo que había ocurrido con mis padres. Al principio lo tomé con calma, pero después comencé a culparme por haber sobrevivido a ese accidente. Si hubiera estado atento en la carretera, nada de eso hubiera sucedido.

Desde entonces, por alguna razón, comencé a evadir cualquier tipo de cariño. Sabía de Nodoka hacía el esfuerzo de tomar el rol de madre, pero eso nunca pasaría porque aunque se portara amable, nadie llenaría el vació que mis padres habían dejado. Cuando se vio obligada a vender la casa, me rehusaba a hospedarme en éste lugar. Tenía pensado quedarme en mi departamento pero hubo una razón muy valiosa por la que no lo hice. Nodoka me había mostrado un retrato de la familia Tendo, inmediatamente me interesé en la hija única que sonreía a la cámara.

El día de nuestra llegada actué de la forma más desinteresada y fría posible. En el momento en que vi por primera vez a Akane en persona, noté un desacuerdo por mi actitud. Había algo en ella que hacía querer hacerla enojar cada vez que pudiera.

¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

Creo que era para ponerle algo de diversión a la situación, pero poco a poco y sin darme cuenta, comencé a sentir cosas por ella cuando la tenía cerca. Era por eso que la molestaba, quería ocultar esos pequeños sentimientos que empezaban a florecer. Los impulsos se presentaban con frecuencia y mi descontrol se sobrellevó cuando encontré a Shinosuke en su habitación. Odiaba a ese idiota. Semanas atrás, mi grupo de amigos se confrontó con el suyo por hacer comentarios estúpidos. Y cuando me enteré que había salido con Akane, me enfurecí aún más. A kilómetros se notaba que la quería llevar directo a la cama, y por mas absurdo que sonara, no lo iba a permitir. Primero tendría que enfrentarse a mí, andes de intentarlo.

(...)

Me levanté, estirando los brazos y me dirigí al baño. Eran las diez de la mañana cuando salí de la ducha y aún no ceía señales de Akane fuera de su habitación. Supuse que después de lo que sucedió anoche, debía estar furiosa y no la culpaba, tenía el derecho de estarlo. La había besado y tan sólo recordarlo me excitaba de nuevo. Luego de desayunar, salí de la cocina y escuché sonar el teléfono de la sala. Caminé hasta allí y tomé la llamada.

**\- ¿Diga?**

_\- ¿Se encuentra Akane? -_ su estúpida voz masculina pertenecía a la persona que más repudiaba. Shinosuke.

**\- No -** contesté, secamente. Sabiendo que ella estaba en su habitación.

_\- Supongo que eres Ranma -_ lo escuché decir, en tono molesto.

**\- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? -** pregunté, apretando la mandíbula.

_\- Necesito hablar con Akane_ **-** cambió el tema.

**\- Llámala a su celular**

_\- No me contesta_ \- se justificó

**\- Ese no es mi problema -** colgué, y subí las escaleras, dirigiéndome a su habitación. Intente entrar, pero la estúpida puerta estaba bloqueada. Toqué tres veces lo bastante fuerte, pero no obtuve respuesta.

**\- ¿Akane? -**pregunté, con preocupación. Luego de unos segundos, respondió.

**\- ¿Que quieres?**

**\- ¿Estás bien? -** fruncí el ceño

**\- Sólo vete -** definitivamente su voz se escuchaba distorsionada.

Fui a la cocina, tomé un cuchillo de la cocineta y volví a su habitación. Y no, no iba a asesinarla, no era tan psicópata. Introducí el filo del cuchillo dentro de la cerradura y la moví bruscamente para que mi acción tuviera éxito. Después de unos segundos, la puerta accedió.

Me deshice de la navaja y entré a la habitación. Estaba recostada en la cama y me acerqué a ella, sigilosamente. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y me miró. Su rostro se encontraba demacrado. Tenía la nariz roja, los labios secos y ojeras bajo sus ojos.

**\- Vete... -** protestó, débilmente. Me coloqué a su lado y toqué su frente. ¡Demonios!

**\- Estás ardiendo en fiebre -** era totalmente responsable de eso, la había dejado en medio de la lluvia.

**\- Déjame en paz -** se quejó, quitando mi mano.

**\- ¿Quieres que le llame a tu mamá? -** pregunté, sentándome en la cama.

**\- No, llegará hasta la noche -** hizo una mueca y suspiro.

\- Cuando me dio fiebre de pequeño, Nodoka lo curó dándome un baño de agua fría - no era bueno solucionando éste tipo de situaciones, pero podría funcionar. Gimió y retirando las sábanas que tenía encima. me levanté, intentando ayudarla a levantarse y me empujó. Está chica era imposible - Maldita sea, Akane.

**\- Puedo hacerlo sola -** replicó, mientras se ponía de pie con torpeza. Al momento en que sus pies tocaron el suelo, se tambaleó y me apresuré a que no cayera, sujetándola de la cintura.

**\- Claro que puedes hacerlo sola -** dije, irónicamente **\- tendré que ayudarte en la ducha.**

**\- Estás demente si piensas que me verás desnuda -** comentó frunciendo el ceño. Imaginar a Akane de esa manera era tentadora. Su cuerpo curvilíneo era digo de admirar pero en este momento, lo que me importa era que se sintiera mejor.

**\- Prometo mantener los ojos cerrados -** propuse, sabiendo que no lo haría.

**\- De ninguna manera**

**\- Está bien, puedes quedarte con la ropa interior -** propuse, y lo consideró. Se sobó la sienes, debatiendo con el dolor de cabeza y asintió. Sonreí y la lleve a la ducha

(...)

\- Deja de mirarme y dame la toalla - dijo molesta, sus mejillas sonrojándose. Me retiré de la pared y le entregué la toalla. Seguía en ropa interior y ¡Demonios! dejaba poco a la imaginación. Evité decir algún comentario perverso, lo había hecho cuando comenzó a quitarse la ropa y terminó arrojándome agua. La camiseta y los vaqueros que estaba usando se mojaron y decidí dejarla en paz.

Después de ponerme ropa seca, volví al cuarto de baño exactamente cuando Akane terminaba de ponerse la pijama. Enredó la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y me incliné, ayudándola a salir de la ducha y regresamos a su habitación. Se recostó en la cama, cogí las sábanas y la cubrí a la altura de su pecho. A regañadientes, se colocó el termómetro entre los labios y esperó. Pasaron unos instantes y revisé la temperatura. Había disminuido considerablemente, pero aún se quejaba del dolor de cabeza, y recordé que aún no comía desde la mañana.

**\- Te preparare algo de comer -** me levanté de la cama y caminé a la puerta.

**\- No tengo hambre -** la escuché decir, pero seguí caminando a la cocina. Tenía que comer algo. Al cabo de unos minutos, volví a la habitación. Me miró y se incorporó, sentándose en la cama** \- ¿Qué es?**

**\- Caldo de pollo, es lo único que sé hacer -** sonreí y me senté a su lado.

**\- ¿Nodoka te enseño a prepararlo? -** me tensé y bajé el plato en mi regazo.

**\- No, fue mi mamá -** desvié la mirada, sintiendo una ligera punzada en el pecho.

**\- Lo siento -** no me gustaba hacerla sentir avergonzada. Forcé una sonrisa y tomé la cuchara, levantándola hacía ella.

**\- Bien, es hora de alimentarte -** cambié el tema y frunció el ceño.

**\- No es necesario que me ayudes **

**\- Quiero hacerlo -** llevé la cuchara a sus labios y luego rodó los ojos, mientras abría la boca.

**\- Esta delicioso -** dijo, masticando la comida con una sonrisa.

-** Lo se -** sonreí, refiriéndome a la textura de sus labios.

(...)

Pasé la tarde en la habitación de Akane,parecía sentirse cada vez mejor. Me platicó acerca de algunos de los libros que leía. Mi mente se llenó de historias sobre ángeles caídos, nephilim, runas, vampiros, alienígenas. Me sorprendió su capacidad de leer libros que tenía más de cuatrocientas páginas. Yo con leer un anuncio me aburría, así que mis respetos para ella.

Naoko y Nodoka llegaron a casa por la noche. Tuve que ir a mi habitación cuando ambas se quedaron con ella. Me recosté en la cama, poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza. La imagen de Akane aparecía al cerrar los ojos. Me gustaba la manera en al que sonreía, los gestos que hacía cuando se enojaba, e incluso me gustaban los insultos que me decía. Parecia como si se estuviera apoderando de mi sentidos. El sonido del teléfono me sacó de mi trance y estiré el brazo, tomándolo de la mesita de noche

_De: Akane_

_Gracias poro haber cuidado de mi :) fue un detalle muy lindo._

Respondí el mensaje y me volví sobre mi costado, con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Cuidaría de ella cada vez que pudiera, de eso no había duda.

* * *

Oli, oli, oli!

mil disculpas enserio por la tardanza, pensaba actualizar desde el fin pasado, pero lo dedique a estudiar porque la semana pasada estuvo llena de examenes.

En fin, en serio lo siento u.u

espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Dejen sus reviews

_(Próximo capitulo se llamara ¿Error olvidado?)_

Sin mas.

Hasta Pronto.


	16. Capitulo 16 ¿Error olvidado?

**¿Error olvidado?**

Una parte de mi no quería admitirlo, pero gracias a los cuidados de Ranma, me sentía mucho mejor. Ayer había sido uno de mis peores días, jamás me había sentido tan enferma en toda mi vida. No me consideraba una persona enfermiza, pero esta vez mis defensas me traicionaban. Seguía sorprendida, preguntándome de dónde había sacado las agallas al decir que necesitaba su ayuda a la hora de ducharme.

Supongo que la valentía salió a la luz gracias a la fiebre. Fue un momento embarazoso, pero no me quedaba otra opción. Mi cabeza iba a explotar si la temperatura no bajaba. Los nervios se presentaban cuando sus brazos me rodeaban, ayudándome a mantener el equilibrio.

Antes de dormir, pensé en ir hasta su habitación y agradecerle su atención, pero dos cosas me lo impedían: Una, estaba agotada como para levantarme y dos, no quería estar en una situación en donde pudiera encontrarme con su abdomen desnudo de nuevo, por lo que opté por mandarle un mensaje. No esperaba a que respondiera, sin embargo, cuando leí el contenido de su mensaje, me sonroje. Éste decía "Soy tu enfermero". Después de todo no era tan malo enfermarte teniendo un Ranma que te atienda.

(...)

Esta mañana decidió no salir, el cielo quedó completamente nublado impidiendo que el ambiente fuera azulado y con vida. Aún sentía una pequeña punzada en mi cabeza por el dolor, pero no era nada comparado con la jaqueca de ayer. Bajé las escaleras, dirigiéndome a la cocina y me preparé un sándwich. Mamá ya estaba en el trabajo, había pasado a mi habitación antes de irse, checando que estuviera bien. Estaba dando de mordiscos a mi aperitivo, cuando Nodoka entró a la cocina.

\- Hola - mostré una sonrisa de boca cerrada.

\- Hola, ¿Cómo seguiste? - preguntó, mientras abría y cerraba puertas de la despensa.

\- Mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar - dije, dando un sorbo a la bebida.

\- Así que, ¿Ranma cuido de ti? - sonreí, recordando el caldo de pollo que me había hecho. ¿Quién iba a pensar que él sabía preparar algo más que un simple sándwich?

\- Si, fue muy atento - me encogí de hombros, aparentando indiferencia. Nodoka no necesitaba saber que me duche con Ranma presente.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te causó la fiebre? - preguntó, de repente. Había logrado convencer a mamá que era por las bajas defensas. Omití decir que Ranma me había dejado bajo la lluvia por toda una eternidad. Nodoka se giró hacia a mi y arqueó las cejas - ¿Ranma tiene algo que ver en esto?

\- no - mentí, negando con la cabeza - tal vez me cayó mal algo que comi.

Dejo de preparar el desayuno y suspiro.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo el ahora? - cuestionó, ignorando mis falsas excusas.

Podía decírselo, de cualquier manera, ya lo sospechaba. Le conté lo que había hecho, saltándome la parte del beso y la humillación. No tenía porque entrar en detalles sobre ello. Se sentó frente a mi, con su desayuno y me miró sin una pizca de asombro.

\- ¿No se ha disculpado? - realmente no esperaba una disculpa formal de su parte. La posibilidad de escuchar un lo siento de su boca era casi nula. Él se inclinaba a arreglar los errores con acciones, y creo que eso era aceptable. Negué con la cabeza y tomé una manzana del frutero, dándole una pequeña mordida - me disculpo por el - dijo ella, avergonzada, mientras comía su desayuno.

\- Oh no, no es su culpa que él sea un estúpido idiota - me detuve en seco y la miré, haciendo una mueca - lo siento, no quise decir que...

\- Tranquila, esa es tú opinión sobre el - no, esa no era la opción final que tenía, pero fue lo primero que se me había ocurrido decir - solo necesitas comprenderlo.

Aquí vamos de nuevo. Ese era el caso, no lo comprendía. En momentos se comportaba arrogante y egocéntrico, y en un parpadeo se comportaba amable e incluso amigable.

\- Simplemente, no lo entiendo - susurré, viendo la manzana entre mis manos.

\- Se que te ha fastidiado desde que llegamos, pero no lo hace para ocultar lo que siente. no puedo hablar por el, pero estoy segura que te quie.. - se detuvo, mirando sobre mi hombro. Me volví y Ranma venía entrando. Alternó la mirada entre nosotras y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Estaban hablando de mi? - se sentó a mi lado y me quito la manzana que me pertenecía. Proteste y sonrió, dándole un mordisco. Rodee los ojos.

\- Le estaba platicando a Akane sobre los productos que tengo que preparar - Nodoka me lanzó una mirada de complicidad.

\- Si, de hecho, me ofrecí a ayudarla - asentí, queriendo parecer más convincente.

\- Bien, gracias - dije, mostrando una leve sonrisa.

\- Hace un rato llamaron por teléfono - comentó Nodoka, poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Quién era? - la mire curiosa.

\- Un tal Shinosuke - se encogió de hombros, secando el plato que había lavado y salió de la cocina. Miré a Ranma de reojo y lo noté un poco tenso. Suspire y me levanté de mi lugar, dispuesta a dirigirme a la habitación.

\- Akane.. - me detuve antes de llegar al umbral

\- ¿Si? - dije, dándole la espalda

\- ¿Quieres ir al parque de diversiones hoy? - me giré, lentamente hasta encontrarme con su mirada.

¿Debería?

Oh vamos Akane, es sólo una salida. No es que vaya a llevarte a un hotel a tener una noche de pasión. No si tu lo permites, claro está.

\- Sólo si yo pido permiso - no iba a arriesgarme de nuevo. Que se haya portado amable, no significa que tuviera que confiar en el.

\- Hecho, a las siete nos vamos - asentí, salí de la cocina.

Una vez en mi habitación, cogí el celular y llamé a mamá, diciéndole que estaría en el parque de diversiones por la noche. Su respuesta fue positiva, no sin antes haber escuchado sus advertencias de llegar temprano.

Las llamadas pérdidas de Shinosuke seguían al acecho, sinceramente comenzaban a molestarme que no me diera un poco de espacio. Sabía que necesitaba una respuesta, pero no podía dársela si seguía sofocándome.

(...)

Faltaba poco para las siete de la noche. Luego de duchare, entré en una pequeña crisis con el armario. Al final, opté por usar unos jeans ajustados, una blusa negra, acompañada con una chaqueta color marrón y unas botas de piso. Inspeccione mi rostro y el peinado, asegurándome que todo combinara. Guardé el celular en los bolsillos delanteros y salí de la habitación. Al llegar a la sala, me encontré con Nodoka. Estaba sentada en el sofá, mirando los catálogos y escribiendo en ellos. Cuando se percató de mi presencia, levantó la vista y sonrió.

\- ¿Vas a salir? - preguntó, con interés.

\- si, voy a un parque de atracciones. - comenté de forma tranquila, disimulando la emoción.

\- ¿Con Ranma? - se quito los lentes de aumento y los colocó en su regazo. Asentí, mordiéndome el labio. No estábamos en algo serio, me había besado pero sólo intentábamos llevarnos bien - me lo imaginé, el está esperándote afuera.

Cerré la puerta de la casa detrás de mi y localicé a Ranma, recargado en el exterior de la camioneta, con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos. Esa manera en que vestía ¡Dios! Era tan.. ni siquiera tenía las palabras para describirlo. Sexy y atractivo no alcanzaba a definir su aspecto. Me acerqué a él, ignorando la fachada de chico malo y lo observé, discretamente.

\- ¿Problemas de ansiedad? - pregunté, refiriéndome al cigarrillo.

\- Ésta vez no, se me antojaba uno - escogió los hombros, y expulso el humo. Sin pedir su opinión, le quite el cigarro de la boca y lo tiré al suelo, apagándolo con el pie. Frunció el ceño y me mió, perplejo - ¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso?

\- Odio el olor - protesté, arrugando la nariz.

\- El otro día querías probarlo - arqueó las cejas y abrió la puerta de la camioneta, permitiéndome entrar.

\- Realmente no iba hacerlo - dije, deslizándome en el asiento pasajero.

\- no dejas de sorprenderme - comentó con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunté, una vez que encendió el motor. Me examinó de arriba a abajo y luego me miró.

\- Te vez hermosa - se volvió hacia al frente y comenzó a conducir. Mis mejillas ardieron con intensidad y giré la cabeza, hacía la ventanilla.

\- lo mismo digo - susurré, pensando que no me escucharía, pero luego escuché una ligera risa de su parte.

* * *

Bueno eh aquí el capitulo 16, estemm se los dejo sin sombrear y sin letras cursivas porque ya se me a borrado el documento y lo eh vuelto a escribir suficientes veces como para cansarme TnT

Gracias por sus reviews:)

el siguiente capitulo se llamara Todo bien, hasta que...

sin mas.

Hasta pronto:) los quiero


	17. Capitulo 17 Todo bien, hasta que

**Todo bien, hasta que..**

Durante el trayecto, me dispuse a contar los árboles que veía a través de la ventana. Tener a Ranma mirándome de reojo me ponía nerviosa y luchaba conmigo mismo para no mirarlo.

**\- Esperemos que no llueva -** rompió el silencio.

**\- Si eso pasa, me daré cuenta que eres pésimo eligiendo días para invitarme a salir -** dije, arrepintiéndome después. Siempre tenía que estar a la defensiva.

**\- Si no quieres ir, podemos a regresar a casa -** comentó, deteniendo la camioneta ante la señal del semáforo. Miré su perfil, intentando descifrar su expresión, pero no pude saberlo aunque sabía que podía estar molesto.

**\- No, está bien -** dije, acomodándome en mi asiento.

**\- ¿Estás segura? no quiero que te arrepientas después -** contestó, con voz neutra.

**\- Si, estoy segura. Además, tengo ganas de pasar tiempo contigo -** las palabras salieron de mi boca, sin haberlas procesado con anticipación. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, provocando calambres en mi estómago. Su mirada descendió a mis labios y pasó saliva. Estaba por inclinar su cuerpo hacia a mi, cuando la bocina del auto que estaba atrás, comenzó a sonar de forma ruidosa y repetitiva. Se incorporó rápidamente y miró por el retrovisor, con el ceño fruncido.

**\- ¿Que diablos le pasa? -** preguntó, furioso

**\- Tienes que conducir -** respondí, señalando la luz verde.

(...)

Afortunadamente, no llovió mientras estábamos en la feria. Hubo unos pequeños relámpagos, pero nada mas. Había pasado mas de una hora desde que llegamos al parque de diversiones y ya habíamos disfrutado de la adrenalina de los juegos que te dejaban prácticamente en el aire. Esperaba por lo menos que Ranma demostrara algo de miedo cuando el juego subía a una altura peligrosa, pero no, ni un grito aterrador salio de su boca. Luego de un recorrido, encontramos un local en donde podías ganar un peluche si la pelota caía dentro de la canasta de red. Como era de esperarse, Ranma me retó, diciendo que yo no era capaz de ganar. Para contradecirlo, participé en el juego y empecé a aventar las tres pelotas que nos proporcionaron. Las primeras dos cayeron en el lugar indicado. Me concentré en el último tiro e ignorando las palabras de Ranma diciendo _"No lo lograras"_, lancé la pelota. Lo mire con una sonrisa triunfadora, mientras recibía un adorable _unicornio. _Perfecto para mi. No se quiso quedar atrás y decidió jugar.

**\- Aléjate un poco para no tener mala suerte -** hizo un además, expresando que me alejara. Rodeé los ojos y me moví un poco. Lanzó las dos pelotas y ambas cayeron perfectamente en la canasta. Tomó la tercera y última pelota, iba a ganar, de eso estaba segura. Cuando se volvió hacia a mi y me miró, sabía que estaba planeando algo **\- Te apuesto un beso a que la pelota caerá en la red -** aseguró, sin darme la libertad de estar de acuerdo. Se me ocurrió una idea para que no lograra su objetivo y asentí.

**\- Está bien -** entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose por qué había accedido fácilmente. Sonrió de lado y sujetó la pelota.

**\- no te podrás retractar -** se volvió hacía al frente, manteniendo concentración. Sus definidos brazos se estiraron a la canasta y lo demás se sintió en cámara lenta. Antes de que la pelota y él encargado avisó que había perdido.

**\- hiciste trampa -** dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

**\- No había reglas -** reí y me alejé, mientras veía que Ranma se quejaba que yo lo había arruinado, pero el encargado no hizo nada al respecto. Dándose por vencido, caminó hacía a mi hasta estar a mi lado.

**\- Eso no fue justo -** protestó, escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

**\- Ranma, es sólo un juego, supéralo -** dije, mientras esquivábamos a otras personas

**\- Estuve a punto de recibir mi premio -** continuó diciendo. Suspiré con fastidio. Era realmente exasperante y fastidioso. Era un maldito juego, ¡Por Dios! estaba actuando como un niño latoso por no haber obtenido lo que quería.

**\- Toma y ya deja de quejarte -** le mostré el unicornio, dispuesta a dárselo. Alternó la mirada del peluche a mí y sacudió la cabeza.

**\- No me gustan los unicornios -** puse ojos en blanco.

**\- Entonces, vamos a cambiar el peluche por otro que te guste -** propuse, sintiéndome un chico tratando de complacer a su novia.

**\- No estoy hablando del estúpido premio del juego, estoy hablando del beso -** me recordó y sonreí.

**\- Suerte para la próxima -** me imité a decir, dando por terminada la discusión.

En la casa de terror, estuve pegada a Ranma como un ancla en el trayecto. Era una miedosa y cobarde a pesar que se trata de personas disfrazadas, pero el susto nadie me lo quitaba. A él no pareció incomodarle mi cobardía de no caminar por mi cuenta, ya que permaneció cerca de mi, rodeando su brazo en mi cintura.

Mientras caminábamos por el lugar, observando varios locales con accesorios y esas cosas, no faltaba el grupo de chicas que se le quedaban viendo a Ranma, como si fuera una especie de dios y luego me miraban a mi con repugnancia. No sabía si me miraban por el hecho de que estaba a su lado, o porque me veía insignificante. Tal vez era por ambas.

Al final de la noche, concordamos a subir a la montaña rusa. Ranma se ofreció a ir a comprar los boletos, mientras yo lo esperaba. Luego de que pasaran unos minutos, un par de chicos se acercaron. Volteé a los costados, pensando que se dirigían a otra parte. Cuando me volví hacía a ellos, me percaté que veían directamente hacia a mi.

**\- Hola -** dijo uno de ellos. Tenía el cabello oscuro y rizado.

**\- Hola -** respondí, amablemente.

**\- Me llamo Erick -** estrechó su mano.

**\- Akane -** dije, sintiéndome un poco extraña ante su gesto formal.

**\- El es mi amigo Paúl -** giró la cabeza, señalando al chico que lo acompañaba. Miré al chico y me di cuenta que me estaba sonriendo maliciosamente

**\- Es un placer -** se inclinó, tomando mi mano y forcé una sonrisa. No me daban buena espina.

**\- ¿Vienes sola? -** pregunto Erick con curiosidad.

**\- No, estoy esperando a una persona -** miré sobre mi hombro, buscando a Ranma.

**\- Puedes venir con nosotros, si quieres -** me volví hacia a Paúl y me estaba observando con perversión. Iba a declinar su invitación, cuando una voz intervino.

**\- ¿Se les perdió algo? -** supe que era Ranma y lo confirmé cuando lo miré.

**\- Sólo estábamos conversando -** Erick respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

**\- Fin de la conversación -** concluyó Ranma y me tomó suavemente del brazo. Nos dimos la vuelta y comenzamos a caminar.

**\- Lindo trasero -** reconocí la voz de Paúl. Ranma se detuvo y frunció el ceño, su mandíbula apretándose. En cuestión de segundos, se giró hacia a él y lo sujetó de la parte superior de la camiseta.

**\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-** exigió, fulminándolo con la mirada. Las personas que pasaban por nuestro lado se quedaban viendo disimuladamente antes de continuar su camino.

**\- Vámonos, Paúl -** Erick palmeó su hombro, pero su amigo lo ignoró.

**\- Dije que ella tiene un lindo trasero -** aclaró, sínicamente. En un simple parpadeo, el puño de Ranma se estampó con fuerza contra el rostro de Paúl, quien cayó rápidamente al suelo. Erick se inclinó hacia su amigo, ayudándolo a levantarse y noté que su nariz estaba sangrando.

**\- Ranma, es suficiente -** protesté, poniéndome a su lado.

**\- Si te vuelvo a ver, te partiré la cara -** advirtió y nos alejamos de ellos. La montaña rusa dejó de ser nuestra prioridad. Ranma seguía respirando con pesadez, conteniendo la ira.

Me miró y sus ojos estaban llenos de furia. Respiró pesadamente, intentando calmarse, mientras asentía. Cerró sus ojos por un instante y volvió a abrir, poniéndose furioso. Nos sentamos en una banca y me quedé en silencio. Tenía que calmarse. Se restregaba la cara y se despeinaba el cabello con desesperación. Mientras se recomponía, estuve mirando a mi alrededor. No sabía que hacer o que decir. No había sido una situación agradable y no me atrevía a darle las gracias por haberme defendido, pero tampoco podía reclamarle.

**\- ¿Tienes hambre? -** preguntó, con tranquilidad y lo miré. Parecía hacer un intento de distraerse porque sonrió. Asentí y nos levantamos. No iba a decir nada sobre el tema.

Caminamos hasta encontrar un local donde vendían hotdogs. No estaba segura de que fuera suficiente para mi estómago, pero por ahora lo era. Mientras comíamos, hablamos de cosas que raramente hablaría con él. Me contó de las muchas veces en la que se metía en problemas en la universidad, debido a las bromas que el y sus amigos planeaban.

En eso, mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Lo saqué de mis bolsillos disimuladamente, mientras Ranma estaba enfocado en su comida y lo revisé. Como era de esperarse, tenía varias llamadas y mensajes. Todas eran de Shinosuke. Eliminé los mensajes sin leer, al igual que las llamadas y lo guardé. Luego de que pagó la cena, estuvimos caminando alrededor de la feria hasta que se llegó la hora de irnos. Faltaba poco para las doce y conociendo a mamá, si volvía a llegar tarde, se encargaría de llamar a papá y ésta vez tendría que hacer algo mucho peor que limpieza general. La camioneta se puso en movimiento, desplazándose sobre la carretera y alejándose de aquel lugar lleno de luces y personas.

**\- Gracias por haberme traído aquí, la pasé muy bien -** agradecí, son sinceridad.

**\- ¿En serio? ¿A pesar de lo que sucedió con ese par de idiotas? -** dijo, mirándome de reojo.

**\- Realmente, eso no importó -** alcé un hombro.

**\- Que bien, pensé que estabas enfadada -** respondió, mirándome aliviado. ¿Cómo iba a estarlo? Quiero decir, una actitud de sobreprotección no estaba del todo mal, al contrario, te hacía sentir bien. Si ya se, que alguien agarre a golpes a otra persona estaba mal, perno era tan desagradable si lo hacía por defenderte.

**\- Deberíamos salir más seguido -** lo escuché decir, una vez que se estacionó frente a la casa.

**\- Deberíamos -** concordé, volviéndome hacia el. Ambos sonreímos y una vez más, me quede hipnotizada en sus ojos que me miraban con intensidad. Era unos hermosos ojos y una hermosa mirada. El ruido de un motor nos sacó de nuestra ensoñación. Ranma miró por encima de mi y me gire hacía la ventanilla. Un auto se detuvo al otro lado de la acera, pero no era cualquier auto, era un mustang blanco. La puerta del conductor se abrió y me tensé por un momento, era Shinosuke.

* * *

Oli amiguitos de la creación:)

Como han estado? espero que bien.

He aquí el capitulo 17:3 espero que les guste. El siguiente capitulo se llamara_ R vs S_

No se lo pierdan estará super shidooo:3

Bueno antes de irme quiero desearles unas felices y placenteras vacaciones! diviértanse y disfruten al máximo estas dos semanas!

(Yo tengo tarea:c)

Bueno sin mas.

Hasta pronto!.


	18. Capitulo 18 R vs S

**R vs S**

_Oh, oh_

**\- ¿Qué hace aquí? -** susurró Ranma, saliendo de la camioneta. Antes de que yo bajara, el ya estaba al otro lado de l acalle. Llegó hasta a el y mantuvo una postura intimidante. Todo a nuestro alrededor estaba en silencio, por lo que sus voces se lograban escuchar correctamente. **\- ¿Qué quieres?**

**\- Vengo a hablar con Akane -** respondió Shinosuke, cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

**\- No quiere hablar contigo -** afirmó con amargura.

**\- Me gustaría escucharlo de ella -** me quité el cinturón de seguridad, bajé de la camioneta y caminé hacia a ellos, poniéndome a un lado de Ranma.

**\- ¿Que haces aquí? -** pregunté, sorprendida.

**\- No contestabas las llamadas y los mensajes, no tuve otra opción que venir personalmente -** protestó, y Ranma soltó una risita. Me volví a el y apretó los labios.

**\- ¿Nos podrías dar unos minutos -** había estado ignorando por completo a Shinosuke estos últimos días, y para no tener que seguir soportando su insistencia por teléfono, hablaré con el; me quitaría un peso de encima.

**\- Claro -** se cruzó de brazos . quedándose callado.

**\- A solas -** aclaré, y frunció al ceño, mirando a Shinosuke por un momento. Asintió y se alejo de nosotros. Pensé que entraría a la casa, pero en vez de eso, caminó hasta la camioneta y se recargó en la parte delantera, observándonos. Suspiré y me giré hacía Shinosuke.

**\- Entremos al auto -** susurró, lo más bajo posible.- Si quieres hablar con ella, será aquí afuera. - interrumpió Ranma, desde el otro extremo. Lo miré rápidamente y negó la cabeza. De cualquier manera, no iba a aceptar por más que me gustaría contradecirlo. Mamá podría salir en cualquier momento, y si me encontraba dentro de un auto con un chico, ella no se creería el cuento de que estamos "Hablando", aunque fuera verdad.

**\- ¿De que quieres hablar? -** pregunté, con apuro.

**\- Sobre nosotros**

**\- Shinosuke, ya hemos hablado sobre eso -** respondí, fastidiada.

**\- ¿Solucionaste tu confusión? -** preguntó , refiriéndose a Ranma, quien seguía mirándonos.

**\- Aún no -** contesté, haciendo una mueca.

**\- ¿Por qué no salimos el sábado? -** propuso, esperanzado.

**\- No creo que pueda **\- me excusé, fatalmente.

**\- Saliste hoy con Ranma, no veo por qué no puedes conmigo -** dijo un poco dolido y sentí algo de culpa. Tenía razón, podía salir con el y aclarar las cosas con respecto a lo nuestro.

**\- Está bien -** dije, mordiéndome el labio y sonrió, satisfecho.

**\- Perfecto, pasaré por ti a las ocho -** asentí, dando por terminada la conversación. Se inclinó para despedirse, pero Ranma llegó, impidiendo su acto.

**\- Si ya terminaste, puedes irte -** advirtió, señalando su mustang.

**\- No entiendo como logras soportarlo -** comentó, sonriendo divertido.

**\- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? -** lo enfrentó

**\- Solo digo -** se justificó, levantando las manos.

**\- Deja de decir estupideces y lárgate -** espetó, furioso.

**\- Ranma.. -** el comenzaba a crear una confrontación por la nada.

**\- Entra a la casa, Akane -** exigió, mirándome por un momento.

**\- Ya me iba de todas maneras -** dijo Shinosuke y Ranma lo empujó bruscamente hacía el auto.

**\- Tenemos un asunto pendiente -** ahora estaba segura de algo: se conocían desde antes.

**\- Estás loco -** reprendió Shinosuke, confundido.

**\- No te hagas idiota, sabes bien de qué estoy hablando -** presionó, imponiendo carácter frente a el.

**\- Ranma, basta -** dije, alejándolo un poco.

**\- No te preocupes, Akane. Es comprensible que esté así -** Shinosuke se zafó de su agarre y se puso a mi lado, rodeando su brazo en mi cadera.

**\- No.. La.. Toques -** exigió Ranma, apretando la mandíbula.

**\- ¿Que harás al respecto? -** lo retó.

**\- Shinosuke, es mejor que te vayas -** quité su brazo y asintió, tomando sus llaves

**\- Ten cuidado con éste psicópata -** advirtió, burlonamente. Los puños de Ranma comenzaron a formarse en sus manos. Ese había sido un golpe bajo. Ranma gruñó y fue acortando la distancia, dispuesto a golpearlo.

**\- ¡Ranma! -** una voz femenina que no era la mía, intervino. Los tres nos giramos, encontrando a Nodoka en el umbral de la casa - **Es suficiente, ve a tú habitación -** ordenó, molesta. Ranma dudo por unos segundos, mirando a Shinosuke con desprecio y luego, caminó hasta llegar a Nodoka

**\- Nos vemos el sábado -** se despidió, subiéndose finalmente al auto. Luego de que Nodoka discutiera con Ranma sobre su comportamiento, entró a la casa. Cuando me acerqué, Ranma me miró y pude descifrar que seguía inconforme.

**\- ¿En serio? ¿Saldrás con el? -** cuestionó, con ironía.

**\- Puedo salir con quién yo quiera -** actuaba como si estuviéramos en una relación, siendo que ni siquiera manteníamos una amistad. No tenía por qué reprocharme nada. Se quedó en silencio por unos momentos y luego asintió, conteniéndose a replicar.

**\- cierto, tienes todo el derecho del mundo en salir con quien se te peque la gana -** respondió y entró a la casa. Dejé salir un suspiro y lo imité. Me frustraba que algo saliera mal cuando estábamos pasándola bien.

Subí a la habitación y me puse la pijama. Estaba agotada tanto física como mentalmente. Estuve por dormir, cuando vibró el celular. Lo tomé de la mesita, pensando que sería Shinosuke. Abrí el mensaje y fruncí el ceño.

_De: Ranma_

_:)_

No sabía como interpretar lo que quería decir el emoticon. Ranma había terminado molesto, después de que Shinosuke se fuera y por lo tanto, no entendía su grado de bipolaridad. Lo peor de todo, es que esa estúpida carita feliz, comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. Era posible que estaba tramando algo peor, ¿Qué podía hacer?

* * *

**Oli:3**

**Bueno ya que este capitulo es corto, tal vez actualice otro hoy en la noche.**

**Gracias por leer! lo quiero!**

**dejen reviews!**

**El siguiente capitulo se llamara _"Sabor amargo"_**

**Sin mas!**

**Hasta Pronto!**


	19. Capitulo 19 Sabor amargo

**Sabor amargo.**

_"¡Buenos días! Son las nueve de la mañana con siete minutos, seguimos con la transmisión musical..."_

Una canción desconocida comenzó a sonar, me levanté de la silla y apagué el aparato, dejando el desayuno a medias. Era viernes, día soleado y con una temperatura ambiente. bonito clima para ir a la playa, salir a correr o hacer algo productivo, y bueno, no tenía ganas de hacer ninguna de esas cosas; la flojera se apoderaba de mi casa vez que trataba de despabilarme. Nodoka y mamá habían salido desde hace rato a visitar a los hijos de Nodoka al campamento como cada viernes. Antes de que se fuera, le pedí permiso a mamá sobre mi salida de mañana, pero dijo que me daría la respuesta cuando regresara.

Mis fuerzas estaban por los suelos, lo único que quería era tirarme en la cama y dormir durante todo el día, pero el cesto de ropa estaba al borde y si dejaba pasar un día mas sin lavar, todas las prendas saldrían volando por la habitación. Salí de la cocina y luego de subir las escaleras, me encontré a Ranma. Llevaba un par de vaqueros desgastados, vans negros y una camiseta de Guns N' Roses. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un momento, antes de que saliera de la casa y recordé la incógnita que tenía con respecto al último mensaje.

Después de unas horas, escuché movimiento en la planta baja. Bajé a la cocina, encontrándome con mamá y Nodoka con un paquete de comida.

**\- Comida china -** avisó, alegremente. Sonreí, sentándome en el taburete y empezamos a comer. Ranma todavía no llegaba, ya eran caso las doce de la tarde y ridículamente estaba extrañando su presencia.

_**Narra Ranma**_

Le había pedido a uno de mis amigos, Ryoga, que pasara por mi para ir a tomar un par de tragos. La conversación que tuve ayer por la noche con Akane pareció afectarme y diablos, claro que me afectó. Había aceptado salir con Shinosuke y eso me hacía sentir impotente.

¿Acaso no se daba cuanta que ese tipo quería follarla contra la pared, para después deshacerse de ella?

Tenía que encontrar la manera de abrirle los ojos y que se diera cuanta la clase de imbécil que era. Maldición, mi conexión con ella parecía estabilizarse después de haber ido al parque de atracciones, hasta que llegó Shinosuke a arruinarlo todo.

Mi conciencia me reclamaba constantemente, ¿Qué diablos me importaba que se la follaran o que le gritaran obscenidades? No lo sabía, pero el impulso siempre aparecía sin previo aviso, cuando Shinosuke le dirigía la palabra o cuando algún estúpido le faltaba al respeto. Imaginar a Akane subirse al asquerosos mustang del depravado, me enfermaba. No podía hacer nada para evitar que saliera con el, pero si podía hacer algo al respecto. Eso ya lo tenía totalmente calculado.

Luego de conversaciones absurdas y divertidas que tuve con Ryoga, le conté sobre Akane. No me puse sentimental ni nada de esas cursilerías. Al terminar la conversación, me señalo, diciendo: _"Acepta que te gusta la chica"_. Me reí por su comentario, no me gustaba, nos llevábamos mal y la mayoría de las veces me sacaba de quicio, era sólo que.. ¡A la mierda! No me gustaba, me encantaba.

Salimos del bar, subimos a su Camaro y me llevó de vuelta a casa. Durante el trayecto, hice una llamada al papá de Akane. El era el único que me permitiría estar cerca de su hija, teniendo el pretexto perfecto para que estuviera al pendiente de ella.

**Narra Akane.**

Cuando estábamos en medio de una conversación, logré escuchar el motor de un auto en el exterior. A los pocos segundos, oí la puerta principal y luego apareció Ranma.

**\- Ranma, llegaste justo a tiempo -** dijo Nosoke, mostrando la comida china.

**\- Que bien, porque tengo mucha hambre -** se sentó a mi lado y percibí su aroma a perfume combinado con tequila.

**\- ¿Estas ebrio? -** susurré, mientras mamá y Nosoka hablaban entre ellas.

**\- No, ¿porque? -** frunció el ceño.

**\- Apestas a alcohol -** murmuré, arrugando la nariz. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió, volviendo su atención a su plato.

Lo miré de reojo mientras comía, su perfil era realmente cautivador. Tenía una mandíbula fuerte y estructurada. Podía observarlo todo el día y no me cansaría. Se giró y me miró, dándose cuenta que lo estaba mirando descaradamente. Mostró una sonrisa arrogante y aparté la vista, con el rostro ardiendo. Cuando sonó el teléfono de la sala, mamá se levantó y fue a atender la llamada. Una risita juguetona salió de los labios de Ranma y fruncí el ceño. Éste tipo de conductas me ponían nerviosas. Al cabo de unos momentos, mamá regresó.

**\- Era tu padre, dijo que tenías permiso para salir éste fin de semana -** dijo, dando la respuesta que estaba esperando. Sonreí agradecida y seguí terminando el aperitivo **\- Pero Ranma tendrá que ir contigo -** la miré, asimilando su comentario y mi sonrisa desvaneció.

**\- Estás bromeando ¿cierto? -** el no tenía por que a todas partes. Era lo suficiente responsable y madura para ir a donde quisiera. Tal vez no era tan madura como lo suponía, pero la cuestión era que Ranma iba echar todo a perder.

**\- No, tu papá puso esa condición -** aclaró, confundida por mi reacción.

**\- Mamá, voy a salir con un chico, Ranma estará de mal tercio -** repliqué y sentí la mirada de Ranma sobre mí.

**\- ¿Qué quieres decir con mal tercio? -** interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño

**\- Creo que lo deje claro -** respondió, fastidiada.

**\- Ranma, no es necesario que vayas. Soun dice esas cosas porque es un padre sobreprotector. -** sugirió mamá

**\- No se preocupe Sra. Tendo, no tengo ningún problema en acompañar a Akane, de todas maneras yo también voy a salir mañana -** explicó, con indiferencia. Rodeé los ojos y reí. Sabía perfectamente que no tenía planes y aún así, decía que los tenía **\- ¿Qué pasa, Akane?**

**\- ¿Con quien vas a salir, según tu? ¿Tus amigos imaginarios? -** cuestioné, queriendo humillarlo

**\- Akane.. -** advirtió mamá, avergonzada.

**\- Prefiero tener amigos imaginarios, que soñar con personajes de libros -** atacó con una sonrisa. Oh, eso había sido cruel.

**\- A ellos no los incluyas -** proteste, girándome hacia a el.

**\- Ellos no existen -** respondió, haciendo énfasis en el no. Abrí la boca, asombrada. Ah no, que no se meta con Patch, Jace, Travis o Christian porque lo castro vivo.

**\- Ranma, es suficiente -** intervino Nodoka

**\- Idiota -** susurré, de modo que lograra oírme.

**\- Akane, compórtate -** escuché decir a mamá. Gruñí y me removí en la silla. Estaba insultando a lo mas preciado que tenía y no lo iba a permitir.

**\- Y bien, no has dicho con quién vas a salir, Ranma -** comentó Nodoka, luego de unos segundos de silencio.

**\- Con una chica -** contestó, alzando un hombro.

**\- Oh, ¿En serio? Pensé que sería con algún extraterrestre. -** reí, irónicamente.

**\- Akane.. -** mamá volvió a advertir y suspiré.

**\- ¿Cómo se llama? -** preguntó Nodoka, y lo miré esperando su respuesta. Tenía intriga en saber qué nombre iba a inventar.

**\- Se llama Shampoo -** Lo mirpe bruscamente y sentí como si un balde de agua congelad cayera sobre mi cabeza, dejándome en una especie de shock

**\- ¿La chica del centro comercial? -** pregunté, cautelosamente.

**\- Ella misma -** asintió, admirando mi reacción. una sensación extraña se insteló en mi estomago y un ardor profundo recorrió mi cuerpo, haciendo que me enfureciera aún mas.

_Hubiera destrozado la nota._

_Debí haber ignorado a la chica._

_Le hubiera dicho que era su novia o que estaba embarazada de el para forzarla a que desapareciera. _

Sacudí la cabeza, ¿Por qué estaba pensando como una celosa compulsiva? No lo estaba. Querer desaparecer a Shampoo del mapa para evitar que saliera con el no eran celos ¿cierto?

**\- Entonces, mañana vamos a salir los cuatro -** finalizó Ranma, satisfecho.

**\- No tengo otra opción -** me levanté de mi lugar y salí de la cocina, dirigiéndome a la habitación. Mañana sería un desastre y no lo decía por Ranma, sino por mi. No creía poder soportar ver a la chica a lado de el. Esperaba no meterme en problemas por el ahora que papá aún no regresaba de viaje, pero más que nada, esperaba que la chica no hiciera o dijera algo que me hiciera ponerla en su lugar.

* * *

**_Reapareció_**_** Shampoo! que bueno ¿no? xd**_

_**espero que les guste este capitulo, el siguiente se llamara "Cita doble, mala idea |parte 1|"**_

_**dejen reviews:3 los quiero.**_

_**ah! antes de irme había un review de rya (creo) donde me decía que pronto se uniría como escritora a esta pagina y me pedía que le comentara su fic cuando lo publicara y pues yo le digo que sería un placer leer sus fic y comentarlos solo dime cuales son:3 y no había respondido porque se me había estado pasando:3**_

_**Sin mas:)**_

_**Hasta pronto!**_


	20. Capitulo 20 Cita doble, mala idea parte1

**Cita doble, mala idea Parte 1**

Eran las tres de la tarde del sábado y Ukyo estaba sentada sobre la cama, mientras leía una revista. La había llamado para que viniera a casa ya que mamá y Nodoke salieron desde temprano con mi tía Helen y Ranma había salido desde hace rato.

Le conté sobre la salida que tendría con Shinosuke hoy y pareció estar en desacuerdo con eso. Me regañó por no haber seguido su consejo de hablar con Ranma, con voz amenazante.

**\- No lo entiendo, ¿Por que salir con Shinosuke cuando tienes a Ranma a tu disposición? -** cerró la revista, dejándola a un lado de la cama.

**\- No empieces, Ukyo -** me quejé, sentándome en el pequeño sofá que estaba a lado de la ventana.

**\- Hablo en serio, no estoy diciendo que Ranma sea el chico más dulce o romántico.. **

**\- Es un idiota -** interrumpí

**\- El te ha dado demasiadas señales que le gustas y tu no las has aceptado -** afirmo, con demencia.

**\- Me castigaron y sufrí de fiebre por su culpa ¿Esas son sus señales? -** cuestioné, molesta.

**\- Supéralo, Akane -** reclamó, levantándose de la cama, poniéndose frente al armario y luego me miró **\- ¿Quieres comprobar que le gustas? -** preguntó, colocando las manos en sus caderas.

**\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? -** pregunté, entrecerrando los ojos

**\- Tienes que ponerlo celoso -** respondió, abriendo las puertas del armario.

**\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -** pregunté, confundida.

Antes de responder, se concentró en buscar ropa. Algunas las miraba con repugnancia y otras las ignoraba, hasta que después de unos minutos, sus manos sostenían un short corto color negro y una blusa holgada color salmón.

**\- Te pondrás esto -** dijo, extendiendo las prendas sobre la cama.

Me levanté de mi lugar, examinando el atuendo. El short negro me quedaba demasiado corto, por esas razones no lo usaba y a blusa era linda, pero la parte del escote estaba demasiado para mi busto regular.

**\- ¿Estas loca? Con eso voy a parecer una necesitada -** comenté, cruzándome de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco.

**\- Arriésgate por una vez en tu vida, no tiene nada de malo que muestres un poco de piel -** fruncí el ceño, mirando de nuevo la ropa.

**\- ¿Por que no uso unos jeans en vez del short? -** realmente mi problema se basaba en eso, no me avergonzaba de mis piernas, pero no me gustaba andar con ellas prácticamente desnudas.

**\- Akane, no seas una aburrida. Ranma te ve todos los días con jeans, muestrale de lo que se pierde cuando esté con Shampoo -** tenía un punto.

**\- ¿Qué hay de Shinosuke? Se le caerá la baba cuando me vea -** comenté, señalando el atuendo.

**\- Olvida a Shinosuke, queremos poner celoso a Ranma, no a el -** dijo, tomando unos tacones negros de aguja de la comoda.

**\- ¿Qué estás...?**

**\- Este será tu calzado -** contestó, colocándolas en el piso

**\- Ni loca usaré esas cosas, están demasiado altas -** protesté, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Recordé que ese par de tacones me las había regalado la tía Martha en mi cumpleaños número dieciocho. En navidad las había usado y mi forma de andar era parecida a un elefante recién nacido, tratando de caminar. Esa noche terminé con los pies hinchados y adoloridos. Desde ese día, no los volví a usar.

**\- ¿ Esto hará que Ranma se ponga celoso? -** pregunté, cambiando el tema.

**\- Sin duda, sabes identificar a una persona cuando está celosa ¿verdad?**

**\- Eso creo -** contesté, encogiéndome de hombros.

**\- Cuando lo sepas, sabrás que le gustas a Ranma -** concluyó, satisfecha.

**\- ¿Y si hace algún comentario estúpido sobre cómo me veo?**

**\- Sera por celos**

**\- O porque le gusta molestarme -** dije y negó con la cabeza.

**\- No lo entiendes, es su forma de darte a entender que le importas -** comentó, dejando salir un suspiro.

(...)

Luego de unas horas, la acompañé a la entrada de la casa y nos despedimos. Antes de cerrar la puerta, un Camaro amarillo llegó y Ranma bajó del lado del copiloto. El chico que conducía el auto era de piel bronceada, usaba lentes de sol y su peinado era revoltoso con sus brazos con unos cuantos tatuajes. Sí papá lo viera, no dudaría en llamarlo criminal o un vago.

El chico se percató que estaba presente, y me vio desde lejos. Ranma rodeó el auto, se detuvo cuando su amigo lo llamó y se acerco a la ventanilla. Algo le dijo, haciendo que Ranma me mirara, mientras el otro chico sonreía.

**\- Admítelo -** gritó el tatuado, antes de ponerse en marcha.

¿Admitir que? ¿Qué me odia?

Me alejé de la puerta, permitiendo su entrada y giré sobre mis talones. El teléfono de la sala comenzó a sonar y me detuve antes de subir un pie al primer escalón.

**\- Es Shinosuke -** dijo Ranma, haciendo un señalamiento al teléfono con su cabeza.

**\- Hola, Shino ¿Cómo estas? -** dije, cuando atendí la llamada.

_\- Ansioso, ya quiero verte._

**\- Faltan unas horas**

_\- ¿A donde querrás ir? -_ preguntó con cierta picardía en sus palabras

**\- Escucha, se me olvidó decirte que Ranma saldrá con nosotros -** comenté, cautelosamente.

_\- ¿Hablas en serio? -_ dijo, después de unos segundos de silencio

**\- Papá puso esa condición. -** aclaré

_\- Pero me habías dicho que tu papá estaba de viaje -_ comentó confundido

**\- Lo está, pero la distancia no le impidió ponerme reglas**

_\- Podemos deshacernos de Ranma para estar solos -_ aseguró

**\- No te preocupes por eso, el saldrá con una chica -** dije, ocultando los celos

_\- Entonces, ¿Será algo así como una cita doble? - _la palabra _"cita"_ me revolvió el estómago, y la palabra _"doble"_ lo hacía aún mas.

**\- Supongo -** dije, torciendo los labios.

(...)

En media hora Shinosuke llegaría a la casa, había terminado de maquillarme de la forma que me había aconsejado Ukyo. No era muy llamativo, pero suficiente para que mi rostro se viera diferente de los demás días.

Con el delineador dibujé una línea no muy gruesa en la parte superior de las pestañas, que estaban bañadas en rímal. Agregué unas sombras tenues en los párpados para levantar la mirada. En ésta ocasión, utilicé un pintalabios rojo y apliqué una cantidad apropiada, sin exagerar.

Mi atuendo ya estaba listo en mi cuerpo. Como lo había imaginado, el short negro quedaba ajustado, dejando mi trasero apretado. Lo que preocupaba era que el largo del short llegaba a los muslos, era demasiado corto para mi percepción.

La blusa, por otro lado, era cómoda y ajustable. La parte del escote estaba en su mayor parte descubierto. Mi pecho no era del todo plano, pero tampoco me consideraba una _Miss Universo _como para mostrarlos al mundo.

Una pequeña línea se formó en el valle de mis pechos, dándome a conocer que efectivamente estaba mostrando una parte de ellos.

Miré los tacones que se encontraban en el suelo. Usarlas sería la cosa mas incómoda en este momento ¿Y su por mala suerte llegaba a tropezar? Mi escote saldría a la luz y no me arriesgaría a pasar por una situación tan embarazosa.

Tomé los tacones y los guardé en la cómoda, donde siempre había estado. En su lugar, cogí unos _toms_ negros, eran bastante cómodos y me sentía segura al andar.

Salí de la habitación con mi pequeño bolso de mano y bajé las escaleras, dirigiéndome a la recámara de mamá, donde se encontraba en compañía de Nodoka.

**\- ¿Ya vinieron por ti? -** preguntó Nodoka, con una sonrisa.

**\- Aún no -** contesté, recargándome en el umbral de la puerta

**\- Te ves.. linda -** comentó mamá, dudosa.

**\- ¿En serio?**

**\- Bueno, no sueles usar ese tipo de prendas pero te queda bien.**

**\- Ukyo me convenció -** la culpé.

**\- Eso pensé. Sea lo que sea que vaya a pasar, cuídate -** sabía a lo qué se refería, pero no tenía de qué preocuparse.

**\- No haré cosas insanas -** dije, tranquilizándola.

**\- ¿Tienes las píldoras del día siguiente? -** rodeé los ojos.

Iba a divertirme sanamente no iré a pasar una luna de miel con _Christian Grey,_ aunque eso sería factible si estuviera en otra situación.

**\- Mamá.. -** suspiré, frustrada.

**\- O dile al chico que use protección -** mis mejillas se tornaron rojizas al escucharla.

Nodoka estaba escuchando la abrumadora conversación de cuidados íntimos y eso me avergonzaba.

Luego de despedirme de ambas, llegué a la cocina y tomé un vaso de agua, despejando mi mente por un momento. Dejé el caso en el fregador y levanté la vista hacia la ventana que se encontraba enfrente.

La bilis se atascó en mi garganta cuando observé a través de ella, el peso de la espalda de Ranma estaba en la parte delantera de su camioneta, su larga pierna estaba flexionada hacia atrás haciendo que su pie descansara en la llanta del_ suburban_ con sus brazos cruzados, en una expresión aburrida.

Vestía unos vaqueros oscuros ajustados a sus caderas, un par de vans y una camisa color vino con las mangas recorridas hasta sus codos. Se veía demasiado bien, que ya me sentía acalorada.

Frente a él, se encontraba Shampoo, dándome la espalda. Llevaba un vestido informal con estampado de _animal print_. Su prenda terminaba un poco debajo de su trasero, si es que tenía uno.

La mirada de Ranma se deslizó hacia donde me encontraba y mi respiración se detuvo. Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió al darse cuenta que lo miraba. Me alejé de la ventana, bruscamente y me dirigí a la sala, sentándome en el sofá.

_**Narra Ranma**_

Negué con una sonrisa, cuando Akane desapareció de la ventana y volví mi vista a Shampoo. Hablaba sobre algún tema, que en realidad no captó mi atención. Su voz retumbaba en mis oídos y asentí, en los momentos requeridos.

Miré de reojo el reloj de mi muñeca, faltaban veinticinco minutos para las ocho. había pasado a la casa de Shampoo para traerla aquí, antes de que Shinosuke se fuera con Akane.

Cuando ella se quedó en silencio, la miré y me veía confundida, queriéndose asegurar que le estaba poniendo atención.

**\- Perdón, ¿Que dijiste? -** me disculpé, educadamente.

**\- ¿Te gusta mi vestido? -** preguntó, coquetamente.

Bajé la mirada a su vestido y su escote se asomaba de una manera provocativa, al igual que sus piernas delgadas. Su rostro era pasable y no encontraba algo interesante en ella. Su mirada no me atrapaba de la manera que Akane lo hacía; no reacción, no erección.

**\- Es lindo -** forcé una sonrisa.

**\- ¿Tienes novia? -** preguntó, sonriendo.

**\- No -** fruncí el ceño, al notar sus intenciones.

**\- ¿Por qué no? -** respondería con un _"que te importa"_, pero en vez de eso me encogí de hombros, evitando decir _"Porque la chica que me gusta no se ha dado cuenta que me tiene comiendo de su mano"._

**\- ¿Me disculpas un momento? necesito entrar a la casa por... -** mi mente buscó alguna excusa **\- mi celular, lo olvidé.**

**\- Claro -** respondió, amablemente.

Entre a la casa y levanté la vista, cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mi. Akane se encontraba sentada en el sofá, concentrada en su celular y mi mirada descendió hasta sus piernas, que se encontraban cruzadas.

_Maldición, esas sí son piernas._

Sentí mis manos sudar al pensar en tocarlas y sentirlas, mientras mis ojos ascendieron lentamente hasta llegar a su escote.

_Detengan todo, ¿Akane estaba mostrando su pecho? Mierda, era demasiado tanto para mí como para mi amigo de abajo._

Mi erección comenzó a creer y punzar, ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué me hacía esto? Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la mía. Estaba mas hermosa de lo usual. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban en contraste y sus labios me hacía querer morderlos.

**\- ¿Qué quieres? -** preguntó, alzando las cejas

**\- No ha llegado tu acompañante -** me burle, mirando su escote de reojo.

**\- No tardará en llegar -** respondió, poniéndose de pie.

**\- ¿No está eso muy corto? -** pregunté amargamente, señalando su short.

**\- ¿Y?**

**\- Casi estás mostrando su trasero -** protesté, frunciendo el ceño.

**\- No eres mi asistente de moda, así que evita hacer comentarios machistas.**

**\- ¿Y que me dices de eso? - **señale su perfecto escote.

**\- No le veo nada de malo, la mayoría de las chicas lo muestran -** dijo, alzando un hombro.

**\- solo las que quieren llamar la atención de los hombres -** en eso, Nodoka y Naoko entraron a la sala.

**\- ¿Todo bien? -** pregunto Nodoka.

**\- Si -** dijo Akane

**\- No -** dije

**\- Ranma, ¿Dónde esta la chica con la que vas a salir? -** cuestionó Naoko

**\- Allá afuera -** respondí, desganadamente.

**\- ¿Qué hace allá afuera? Invítala a pasar para conocerla -** sugirió Naoko y miré a Akane, quien frunció el ceño.

**\- Con gusto -** dije sonriendo, mientras salía por la puerta.

_**Narra Akane.**_

Shampoo entro tímidamente a la casa a lado de Ranma y como era de esperarse, su escote estaba casi cayéndose. El mío era discreto y misterioso, mientras que el de ella se asomaba descaradamente.

**\- Ella es Nodoka, mi madrina; ella es Naoko, prima de mi madrina y.. -** Ranma se dudó por unos segundos para continuar **\- Ella es Akane, hija de Naoko**

**\- Hola, mi nombre es Shampoo -** se presentó, con una sonrisa más falsa que sus pestañas

Tanto mi mamá y Nodoka le dieron la bienvenida de forma amable, mientras yo me limitaba a sonreír forzadamente.

**\- Ranma, vamos a salir y necesito que nos lleves a la casa de Helen -** comento Nodoka, sosteniendo su bolso

**\- Claro -** contestó, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo.

**\- Akane, iremos a un _Baby shower_ de una amiga de tu tía Helen -** explicó mamá **\- nos quedaremos al final de la reunión para ayudar, así que regresaremos por la mañana. Por favor, no quiero que llegues tarde, me daré cuenta si me desobedeces.**

**\- ¿Quieres acompañarnos? -** escuché a Ranma preguntarle a Shampoo.

**\- Aquí te espero -** respondió, con su voz chillona.

Cuando salieron por la puerta un silencio incómodo se apoderó en nuestro entorno. Ambas nos miramos y sonreímos, aparentando amabilidad aún cuando los gestos fueron forzados. Mi sonrisa fue demasiado forzada.

Esperaba que nos quedáramos sin articular ninguna palabra la una a la otra. Era mejor de esa manera. No estaba interesada en entablar una conversación, pero para mi desgracia, ella comenzó a hablar y me preparé mentalmente en pretender ser amigable.

* * *

_Ola a todos! bueno primero que nada les debo una disculpa, verán, iba a actualizar este capitulo el jueves ya que el viernes me iría de viaje y no regresaría hasta ayer lunes, sin embargo por las prisas, por preparar todo y que nada se me olvide no puse actualizarlo y ayer por acomodar todo y limpiar mi cuarto tampoco pude actualizar. Pero eh aquí por fin el capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado, como ven ya esta un poco mas largo que los demás, o eso creo. Manden sus reviews quiero saber que opinan. _

_¿Que pasara en la cita doble? ¿Que piensan que sucederá? ¿Abran celos? ¿Discusiones? pues descubralo en el siguiente capitulo!_

_El siguiente capitulo sera la segunda parte de este. Ya saben si puedo actualizare en la noche, sino hasta mañana en la mañana._

_Los quiero!_

_Sin mas._

_Hasta pronto!_


	21. Capitulo 20 Cita doble, mala idea parte2

**Cita doble, mala idea parte 2**

**\- Pensé que eras hermana de Ranma -** comentó, cruzando las piernas.

La miré y fruncí el ceño, asimilando sus palabras. Quería explicarle dos cosas: Uno, sí fuera la hermana de Ranma, ya estaría cometiendo el pecado de sentirme atraída por el y dos, no había manera de que mi hermano fuera tan estúpido.

**\- Pensaste mal -** respondí, mostrando una sonrisa "amigable".

**\- ¿Eres hija única? -** preguntó, curiosa.

**\- Sí -** me límite a contestar.

**\- Eso debe ser triste -** contestó, mirándome con compasión.

¿Triste? Agradecia ser hija única porque no tenía las típicas discusiones que había entre hermanos, además, desde pequeña me consentían, y todos los regalos de navidad eran solo para mi.

**\- ¿Qué opinas de Ranma? -** cambió el tema de repente.

**\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -** pregunté, confusa.

**\- Bueno, el está básicamente aquí todos los días, ¿No han dormido juntos? -** su cuestionamiento me confirmo lo desesperada que estaba.

**\- No -** murmuré, preguntándome por qué estaba continuando la conversación.

**\- ¿No lo han hecho? Y yo que quería preguntarte como lo hacía -** abrí los labios, parpadeando incredulamente.

**\- Uh... -** las palabras no salían de mi boca.

**\- Espero que tengamos relaciones esta noche -** comentó, enrollando un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos.

El punto de todo esto era ¿A mí que diablos me importaban los planes que ella tenía con Ranma? La bilis fluyó por mi garganta, sintiendo un ardor que me indignaba con tan solo pensar en la escena de él y Shampoo juntos.

Los pensamientos se dividieron al escuchar el rudo de un motor familiar desde el exterior, caminé a la ventana y recorrí levemente la cortina. Shinosuke venía saliendo del mustang blanco con mucha seguridad, mientras que Ranma bajaba de la camioneta.

**_Narra Ranma._**

Mientras me aproximaba a la acera de la casa, me percaté que Shinosuke recién había llegado. Me estacioné detras de su vehículo, conteniéndome de rayar su repugnante mustang.

**\- ¿Dónde esta la chica con la que ibas a venir? -** preguntó, cuando caminaba hacia la puerta de la casa.

**\- Qué te importa -** lo esquivé, golpeando su hombro con el mío y en eso, la puerta se abrió.

**\- Hola, Shinosuke -** dijo Akane, con una dulce sonrisa.

**\- Te ves hermosa -** tartamudeó, mirándola con deseo.

**\- Ya deja de mirarla -** espeté, uniendo los dedos en un puño.

Shampoo apareció y su mirada rápidamente se deslizó hacia Shinosuke, quien también la veía con gesto de asombro.

**\- ¿Shampoo? -** expresó Shinosuke, sorprendido.

**\- ¿Se conocen? - **preguntó Akane, alternando la mirada.

**\- Es una conocida -** contestó Shinosuke, mientras Shampoo escondía una sonrisa.

Estaba mas que seguro que era mas que una conocida.

**\- ¿Nos vamos? -** rompió el silencio

**\- ¿A donde vamos a ir? -** pregunté, mirando como el brazo de Shinosuke rodeaba la cintura de Akane.

**\- Teníamos planeado ir a cenar tacos -** dijo Akane.

**\- Si quieres, ustedes pueden irse a otro lugar -** propuso el del asqueroso mustang.

**\- Iremos a donde ustedes vayan -** lo dejé sin opciones, mientras Shinosuke apretaba la mandíbula.

**\- Bien, vámonos -** bufó Akane, caminando hacia el auto del idiota y gruñí cuando empecé a conducir con Shampoo a mi lado, sintiéndome impotente por permitir que ella se fuera con el.

* * *

_**oli, perdón por no haber actualizado antes, estaba haciendo tarea de vacaciones que no había hecho y aun no termino/3**_

_**En fin, estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo, si lo termino en unas horas lo actualizare, sino a mas tardar mañana en la mañana.**_

_**Hasta pronto!**_


	22. capitulo 20 Cita doble, mala idea parte3

**Cita doble, mala idea parte 3.**

Luego de haber tenido una cena aparentemente normal, decidimos ir a un lugar en donde había diferentes cosas de entretenimiento. Eran cerca de las once de la noche y por muy extraño que pareciera, Ranma no había hecho comentarios imprudentes o estúpidos.

Eso era un gran récord.

Al llegar, me percaté que el lugar estaba repleto de chicos y chicas de nuestra edad, la música resonaba en mis oídos, junto con los ruidos de las personas.

Nos deslizamos en la mesa cuadrangular y pedimos unas botanas de entrada. Ranma y Shampoo estaban sentados al otro lado de la mesa, quedando Ranma frente a mi. Shinosuke tomó asiento a mi lado y se colocó tan cerca que su hombro chocaba con el mío.

Shampoo intento entablar una conversación conmigo, acerca de las diferentes tiendas extravagantes que concurría, pero no estuve muy interesada en su propuesta de acompañarla un día de estos.

No solía ser muy simpática con chicas como ella, de hecho me había caído mal desde el día que se acercó en el centro comercial. No me juzguen, así como existía el _"amor a primera vista", _también existía el_ "odio a primera vista"._

**\- ¿Quieres ir a jugar vídeo juegos? -** propuso Shinosuke, después de tomarnos nuestras bebidas.

Asentí y me levanté de mi lugar. Era eso o tener que soportar como Shampoo restregaba su escote en la cara de Ranma.

**\- Tranquilo, Ranma. Vamos a la máquina de juegos -** comentó Shinosuke, cuando nos miró.

Elegí la máquina en donde tenías que atrapar unas estúpidas ardillas, pegándoles con un martillo de plástico que venía integrado.

El resultado era de dar pena ya que fracasé tres veces seguidas.

**\- No es tuyo asesinar ardillas -** se burló Shinosuke, cuando el juego terminó.

**\- No nací para esto -** comenté, irónicamente.

**\- Veamos si eres buena para el golf -** dijo, llevándome más allá de las maquinas y el boliche.

Llegamos a la parte de atrás del lugar. Un enorme jardín apareció en mi visión, dejándome impactada por la cantidad de césped artificial que nos rodeaba.

**\- ¿Lo has jugado? -** preguntó, tomando un saco lleno de palos de acero.

**\- No, realmente -** respondí, avergonzada.

**\- Déjame enseñarte -** propuso.

¿Enseñarme que? ¡Concéntrate pervertida! ¡A jugar golf!

**\- Ven -** me llamó, mientras caminaba hasta el césped, colocando la bolsa de cuero en el suelo.

**\- Me imagino que el objetivo es meter la bolita en el hoyo ¿no? -** dije, intentando que las palabras no se malinterpretaran.

**\- Lo importante es la fuerza que pongas para que logré entrar -** respondió, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa **\- vamos, acércate -** decía, sujetando el palo de acero en sus manos.

Mire a mi alrededor percatándome que estábamos solos. Vaya, tanta gente que había en el lugar y a nadie se le ocurrió jugar golf en este momento.

Lo incómodo pasó después como tenía previsto. Shinosuke se colocó detrás de mi, sintiendo como su torso se recargaba en mi espalda. Rodeó sus brazos, tomando el palo de acero que yo también sostenía.

**\- ¿Alcanzas a ver el punto en donde debe caer la bola? -** susurró, provocando unas ligeras cosquillas en mi oreja.

Concentrándome, alcé mi vista al frente y a unos metros de nosotros, un agujero estaba en el césped.

**\- Si -** el calor de su cuerpo invadía mi espacio, al instante en que sus brazos se tensaron.

**\- Bien, ahora tienes que inclinarte un poco. **

**\- Uh... -** no entendía su propuesta.

Se rió por lo bajo y sus brazos cayeron a los costados por un momento, haciéndome sentir mas liberada pero luego sus manos sujetaron mis caderas, inclinándome hacia atrás sintiendo su bulto en la parte baja de mi espalda.

**\- Se acabo el tiempo -** me giré y vi a Ranma cruzado de brazos, observándonos furioso.

**\- ¿Que quieres ahora? -** preguntó Shinosuke, alejándose de mi.

**\- Eso diles a tus estúpidos amigos que están preguntando por ti -** respondió, secamente.

**\- En un momento regreso -** me miró, mostrándome una sonrisa para luego entrar al lugar.

**\- ¿Que estaban haciendo? -** preguntó Ranma, acercándose a mi.

**\- Jugando golf -** contesté, encogiéndome de hombros.

**\- Parecía que estaban practicando alguna posición del _Kama sutra_ -** dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

**\- Eso solamente lo piensan las personas que tienen la mente perturbada -** me defendí.

**\- Su pene casi salía de sus vaqueros -** comentó, con rabia y reí.

**\- Ranma, no sabia que te gustaba ver las partes masculinas de los demás. **

**\- Su erección era lo primero que se le notaba, ¿No me digas queno lo viste? O mejor dicho, ¿Que no lo sentiste?**

**\- Callate -** contesté, irritada.

**\- No sabía que te gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas al aire libre -** respondió burlonamente.

Conteniendo el enojo, me dirigí a la puerta y en cuestión de segundos Ranma obstruyó mi paso, bloqueando la puerta con su esbelto cuerpo.

**\- Déjame pasar -** dije, molesta.

**\- Elegiste a la peor persona para que te enseñara como jugar golf**

**\- Ese es mi problema -** contesté, con mis manos en las caderas.

**\- Es un depravado y lo sabes -** dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.

**\- El depravado aquí eres tú, ahora muévete -** exclamé, eufórica.

**\- ¿Quieres que te enseñe? -** preguntó, mostrando una sonrisa.

**\- No estoy interesada en que me enseñes a jugar golf -** repliqué, cruzándome de brazos.

**\- No me refería a eso - **respondió, tentativo.

**\- Y luego dices que el depravado es Shinosuke **\- dije, tratando de ocultar mi rubor en mis mejillas.

**\- No te sonrojes - **desvié la mirada, ignorado su comentario.

**\- Deberías estar con tu "cita" - **cambié de tema.

**\- No tienes porque estar celosa - **respondió, arrugando la frente.

**\- No estoy celosa - **no lo estaba, bueno, tal vez sólo un poco. En eso, Shinosuke apareció y me sonrió, dispuesto a retomar lo que había sido interrumpido.

**\- Tu, necesitamos hablar - **dijo Ranma, dirigiéndose a el y luego se volvió hacia a mi **\- Espéranos dentro.**

**\- Si van a golpearse, echarán a perder la noche - **dije, sintiendo el ambiente tenso.

**\- Se hecho a perder desde el principio - **comentó Ranma.

**\- No te preocupes Akane, hablaremos como personas decentes -** las palabras de Shinosuke, calmaron mis nervios.

**\- Eso espero - **Luego de mirarlos a ambos rápidamente, entre de nuevo al lugar.

Regresé esperando ver a Shampoo, pero la mesa se encontraba vacía. Agradecí haber dejado mi bolso en el auto de Shinosuke, porque sí no, ahorita estaría como loca buscándolo.

Me senté tomando un trago de mi bebida y observé a mi alrededor, percatándome que el lugar comenzaba a vaciarse.

Mi vista se detuvo al ver a Shampoo, cerca de la mesa, con dos chicas que eran las mismas que la acompañaban en el centro comercial.

Bufé y continué bebiendo mi bebida tranquilamente, hasta que unas risitas femeninas alteraron mis tímpanos. No me fue difícil saber que pertenecían a Shampoo y sus amigas. La estaba ignorando pero mi oído se afinó cuando logré escuchar que mencionaban mi nombre.

_\- "No se ha acostado con el, ¿Pueden creerlo?" _

_\- "Por favor, si viven en la misma casa. Es obvio que ya lo hicieron" _

_\- Akane te mintió, Shampoo. Apuesto que todas las noches lo hacen de diferentes maneras". _

_\- Es cierto, aparenta que es una santa cuando en realidad se acuesta con Ranma y se besuquea con Shinosuke". _

_\- "Es una puta aparentando se una virgen"._

Tomé una respiración profunda, calmando la rabia que circulaba por mi cuerpo. Estaba por lograrlo, cuando comenzaron a reírse. La ira corrió a través de mi sistema. Odiaba que se burlaran de mi. Me levanté de mi lugar con la bebida en mano y caminé hasta ellas, quienes se quedaron calladas cuando se percataron de mi presencia.

**\- Hola, Akane - ** dijo la hipócrita de Shampoo, con la misma sonrisa falsa de siempre.

Esperé unos segundos y luego, arrojé el contenido de mi bebida en su rostro, y éste se deslizo por su vestido.

Sonreí con satisfacción, mientras Shampoo sacudía los brazos y sus amigas se mantenían pasmadas.

**\- Eso te pasa por hablar a mis espaldas - **girando sobre mis talones, comencé a caminar hasta que sentí un dolor en mi cabeza y me tomó unos segundos saber que Shampoo me había sujetado de mi cabello.

Ignorando el dolor, flexioné mi brazo hacia atrás, haciendo que le codo golpeara su rostro. Se quejo, llevándose su mano a su nariz y sin darle tiempo, la agarré de sus cabellos, bajándola hasta el suelo mientras chillaba de dolor.

Una de sus amigas se colocó a su lado cuando la solté y la otra intentó arañarme con sus uñas postizas pero siendo más rápida que ella, estampé mi puño en su ojo, haciendo que se tambaleara.

Shampoo se levantó del suelo y en un movimiento, me dio una bofetada, sintiendo el ardor recorrer en la mejilla y se causó un alboroto. Las pocas personas que estaban, comenzaron a gritar, unos diciendo que nos detuviéramos y otros apoyando el espectáculo.

Me abalance cayendo encima de ella, y arañe su cuerpo como fiera, desgarrando su vestido.

**\- ¡Yo no soy una puta como tu! -** grite, enviando puños en su cara.

Luego de unos minutos de ataques, sentí unos brazos sujetarme de la cintura, apartándome de Shampoo. Pataleé en el aire, tratando zafarme pero no lo logré.

**\- Es suficiente, Akane -** escuché a Ranma, apretando su agarre.

**\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Esa perra se merece mas! -** exclamé, mientras me llevaba lejos de ella y me soltó, cuando estuvimos fuera del lugar.

**\- Cálmate -** dijo, preocupado.

**\- Necesito regresar -** contesté, dispuesta a volver, pero me detuvo.

**\- No se que diablos pasó, pero no volverás a entrar -** advirtió. Suspiré con frustración y me senté en el borde de la acera. Sentí a Ranma sentarse a mi lado y pensé que comenzaría a burlarse o alfo parecido, pero permaneció en silencio.

**\- Quiero ir a casa -** dije, sintiendo la bilis en la garganta. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, no de tristeza, sino de frustración y desesperación.

**\- ¿Estás bien? -** preguntó, mirándome.

**\- Si -** mirmure, mirando las manos en mi regazo. Lo siguiente que sentí, fue los brazos de Ranma rodeándome y me acurruqué en su pecho, aspirando su perfume.

**\- Vamos a casa -** susurró, amablemente.

Asentí y me puse de pie, limpiando las lágrimas silenciosas que habían caído. En el momento en que nos giramos, Shinosuke venía saliendo con Shampoo y suspiré, cansada.

* * *

_**Oli que tal pequeñines? Bueno aquí les traigo la tercera y ultima parte de esta parte del fic.**_

_**¿Que les pareció la pelea?xb**_

_**La historia se esta poniendo buena, muy buena creeanme:3 **_

_**bueno el siguiente capitulo se llamara** "Descubriendo la decepción"_

_**Espero sus reviews!**_

_**Sin mas!**_

_**Hasta pronto!**_


	23. Capitulo 21 Descubriendo la decepción

**|||Descubriendo la decepción.**

_**Narra Ranma.**_

Había terminado de advertirle a Shinosuke que dejara de intentar manosear a Akane, cuando escuche un escándalo que provenía dentro del lugar.

Sintiendo los pasos de Shinosuke detrás de mi, entramos. Lo primero que hizo mi vista fue enfocarse en nuestra mesa, esperando ver a Akane pero no estaba. La gente se encontraba rodeada en la parte del bar apoyando el espectáculo. Sin pensarlo fui hasta allí.

Me sorprendí al ver a Akane encima de Shampoo arañandola como bestia. Me hubiera quedado a ver como termina si ella no estuviera involucrada. Además su pequeño escote seguía a la vista y con los demás degenerados viendo fue suficiente para ir a detenerla.

Aparte a unos cuantos idiotas de mi camino para llegar hasta a ella y tomarla de la cintura. Shampoo estaba hecha un desastre. Vaya, si que Akane sabe defenderse. Estoy seguro que algo fuerte le dijo para que ella reaccionara de esa manera.

Ignorando a los demás, me llevé a Akane contra su voluntad hasta afuera. Se empeñaba en volver a entrar pero ni loco dejare que lo haga.

Lo siguiente sucedió de forma rápida. Cuando menos pensé ya tenía su cuerpo acurrucado en el mío. Una sensación de tranquilidad se mantuvo por cada segundo que permanecía a mi lado.

Congelaría el tiempo para estar en esta posición. Pero tenía que llevarla a casa, ya pasaban de las doce y no quiero meterla en problemas por no llegar a una hora adecuada. Su mama y Nodoka no estarán en la casa pero aun así no quiero arriesgarme.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, Giré mi cabeza viendo como Shinosuke venía con Shampoo. Se detuvieron a unos metros de nosotros cuando los fulminé con la mirada. No era buen momento.

Akane se separó de mi limpiándose las lágrimas que habían sido derramadas. Me levanté junto con ella.

**\- Tenemos que irnos -** dijo Shinosuke.

La imagen de el detrás de Akane en el campo de golf no se ha borrado. Me arrepiento de no haber tomado el palo de acero y golpearlo en la cabeza.

_Todo ha su tiempo, Ranma, ya encontrarás el momento para golpearlo._

**\- Yo la llevo a casa** \- respondí decidido.

**\- No, yo la llevo -** protestó.

_A ver hijo de puta, Akane no es un paquete de comida rápida._

**\- La voy a llevar a la casa y punto -** exigí mirándolo con desprecio.

Percibiendo mi enojo asintió con una mueca y se fue hasta su mustang junto con Shampoo. Ni que se queje, lo más seguro es que se la lleve a su casa para follar.

Sin despedirme de ellos acompañé a Akane hasta la camioneta y entró en ella con cansancio. Me subí del lado contrario y comencé a conducir.

El silencio apareció durante el trayecto. Voltee a verla de reojo percatándome que sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Verla así, tan tranquila y recostada en el asiento despertó unas cursis emociones que siempre he querido evitar. Deteniéndome en la señal de semáforo la observé detenidamente. Mi vista viajo desde su frente hasta sus piernas. Suspire y luché contra mi mismo para ano intentar acariciarla.

Regresando mi atención al volante y continué mi camino.

**_Narra Akane._**

Estaba comenzando a hundirme en un sueño profundo deje de sentir el movimiento de la camioneta.

**\- Akane despierta, llegamos a casa -** escuché una voz ronca.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento. Ranma salió vehículo llegando hasta mi lado abriendo la puerta.

**\- ¿Quieres que te cargue hasta tu habitación? -** preguntó ofreciéndome sus brazos.

Una opción muy tentadora de su parte. Tendría la dicha de sentir sus musculosos brazos rodeando mi cuerpo. No estaré capacitada para que pueda pasar una vez que estemos en mi recámara.

**\- Puedo caminar Ranma -** contesté bajando de la camioneta.

**\- Te ves cansada -** comentó.

Realmente lo estaba. Las energías que tenía como reserva las malgaste al enfrentarme a la momia de Shampoo.

**\- Estoy bien -** respondí con una leve sonrisa. Caminamos juntos hasta la entrada de la casa cuando me detuve bruscamente.** \- Mierda.**

**\- ¿Que pasa? - **preguntó Ranma frunciendo el ceño.

**\- Olvide mi bolso en el auto de Shinosuke - **mi preocupación no era exactamente el bolso sino mi celular. No es que tuviera algo que esconder pero yo no puedo vivir sin mi celular. Es mi mundo de entretenimiento.

**\- ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vayamos a recuperarlo - **propuso sacando sus llaves del bolsillo.

Su propuesta me pareció a una misión de un superhéroe. En este caso la victima es el celular. No dormiré tranquila si no tengo el aparato conmigo. Nos introducimos de nuevo a la camioneta. Le di la dirección de su casa y aceleró por la carretera.

(...)

Luego de un rato llegamos al departamento de Shinosuke. Se encontraba en medio de la cuidad. El lugar era silencioso. Unos cuantos edificios se encontraban alrededor. Las calles permanecían vacías. Muy tranquilo para ser un sábado por la madrugada.

Localizamos de forma rápida el mustang blanco estacionado en la acera. Bajamos de la camioneta, cruzamos la estrecha calle llegando hasta el vehículo.

Me acerqué al vidrió viendo a través de ella. Efectivamente mi bolso estaba en el asiento de atrás. Raro. Lo había dejado en el asiento del copiloto.

**\- Ahí esta - **murmuré. Ranma se puso a mi lado e intentó abrir la puerta del mustang. Gruño cunado se percató que estaba cerrada.

**\- Diablos, no creo que haya problema si destruyo el vidrio de un golpe - **dijo preparándose para derribarlo.

**\- No seas imprudente - **exclamé - **Iré a decirle que me lo entregue. **

**\- Voy contigo.**

Sin protestar subimos el ascensor hasta llegar al tercer piso. Estaba muy agotada como para subir escaletas. Los pasillos del edificio estaban solitarios. Los ruidos de música del piso de arriba comenzaban a molestarme. El estruendo fue disminuyendo conforme avanzábamos.

Nos detuvimos al estar frente a la puerta de su departamento. Golpee la puerta suavemente. Ranma se recargó de brazos para esperar.

Unos pequeños ruidos se escucharon dentro. Miré a Ranma. Se encogió de hombros al verme.

La puerta se abrió. Shinosuke salió mirándome con sorpresa. Su torso estaba al descubierto. Lo único que lo acompañaba eran unos vaqueros. Logré ver que su cabello estaba desordenado, no como la manera de Ranma, si no de una forma brusca.

**\- Akane ¿Que haces aquí? - **preguntó respirando pesadamente.

**\- Umm venía por mi bolso - **dije. Shinosuke salió al pasillo cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

**\- Puedo llevártelo mañana - **propuso nervioso.

**\- Lo quiere ahora - **comentó Ranma mirándolo con odio.

**\- Esta bien, voy por las llaves - **entró rápidamente al departamento.

Su actitud me pareció extraña. Se veía mas nervioso que yo antes de contestar un examen.

**\- Esta un poco raro - **murmuré

**\- Me imagino por qué - **contestó sin despegar su espalda de la pared.

**\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - **pregunté confundida.

**\- Eres demasiado inocente Akane - **negó la cabeza, desviando la mirada.

**\- ¿De que hablas? - **insistí irritada. En eso apareció Shinosuke abotonándose la camisa y con las llaves sujetados sus dedos.

**\- Dile a Shampoo que salga - **exigió Ranma retirándose de la pared. Shinosuke se detuvo de abrochar su camisa. Su rostro se congeló al escucharlo.

**\- ¿Shampoo? -**dije frunciendo el ceño.

**\- Ella esta aquí, ¿verdad? - **comentó Ranma mirando a Shinosuke con una sonrisa.

Su silencio me hizo dudar. El no me haría esto. No se atrevería.

**\- Shinosuke responde - **exigí

**\- No esta aquí..la...la lleve a su casa...**

**\- No mientas - **interrumpió Ranma.

Shinosuke comenzó a mover nerviosamente sus llaves. Mi ceño se profundizaba al ver que no se defendía contra Ranma. Si fuera mentira el ya estaría gritándole e incluso nos llevaría hasta adentro para comprobar. Pero en vez de eso se quedó callado mirando a otra parte que no fuera a mi.

Ranma lo empujó a un lado y abrió la puerta de su departamento. Logré observar un desastre, pero mas allá estaba su cama totalmente desordenada. Una chica se sentó de golpe al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Era Shampoo. Su cabello estaba desordenado. Cubrió su pecho desnudo con las sábanas. Sobre el suelo estaba tanto su vestido como sus zapatillas.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Mi cara comenzó a arder de coraje. ¿Cómo pudo hacer esto? Miré a Shinosuke esperando una explicación.

**\- no es lo que crees - **dijo preocupado.

¿No es lo que creo? El muy estúpido todavía se atreve a justificarse. ¡A la mierda mi bolso y mi celular! Quiero desaparecer de este lugar. Esto es mucho peor de lo que había imaginado. Este tipo de humillación no tiene nombre.

¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida en preocuparme por darle explicaciones cuando el hacia esto a mis espaldas? Cada recuerdo, cada llamada, cada mensaje puede meterselo por el culo.

Con la ira suficiente golpee su mejilla tan fuerte que el sonido de mi roce hizo eco por el pasillo. Mientras me alejaba lo escuché quejarse. Mirando sobre mi hombro vi como Ranma le regaló un golpe en su abdomen.

**\- Idiota -** murmuró al golpearlo.

Me volví continuando mi camino llegando hasta el ascensor. Ranma me alcanzó colocándose a mi lado. Nos mantuvimos en silencio.

No quería abrazos, no lágrimas ni comentarios sobre eso.

Una vez subí a la camioneta cerrando la puerta bruscamente. Ranma se deslizó del lado del conductor mirándome con comprensión.

**\- El no te merece - **dijo. Resppondé de forma profunda para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran. No tuve éxito. Cayeron nuevamente. Ranma se inclinó a mi lado. Coloqué mi cabeza sobre su hombro escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho. - **Tus lágrimas son valiosas - **susurró mientras acariciaba mi espalda - **No las desperdicies por tipoe como el qu eno valen la pena.**

Lo abracé con fuerza. Tenía razón. No merezco sufrir por su culpa. Tener la presencia de Ranma en estos momentos es sagrado. Me sentiría sola y débil si el no estuviera a mi lado.

* * *

Perdón por no publicar en toda esta semana y de una vez les aviso que no se si publique otro capitulo a lo largo de este fin de semana ya que yo ahora ya no tengo computadora:c y esta con la que estoy escribiendo es de mi hermana menor y desde hace como media hora esta a un lado mio diciendome que se la de, es por eso que no se si publicare algún otro capitulo.

Bueno espero sus reviews:3 El siguiente capitulo se llamara Intercambiando palabras.

Sin mas

Hasta pronto!


	24. Capitulo 22 Intercambiando palabras

**Intercambiando palabras.**

El reflejo que veía a través del espejo era horrible. Mi aspecto daba miedo. El rímel estaba corrido y el delineador perfecto que tenía se convirtió en una mancha negra. Había llorado dos veces en una noche. Demasiado para mi estado de ánimo.

Permanecí en silencio cuando llegamos, Ranma no comentó nada al respecto desde que entramos a la casa. Sin esperar a que me hablara subí a mi habitación.

Luego de haberme puesto la pijama me lavé la cara para mejorar un poco mi rostro demacrado. Con un suspiro me senté en el borde de la cama.

Tantas emociones encontradas. Diferentes tipos de sensaciones. Me sentí decepcionada y enojada conmigo suelo confiar demasiado en las personas. Mi padre me advirtió mil veces que Shinosuke no era lo que aparentaba. Y tenía razón. Es triste darte cuenta que las personas en las que pensabas confiar te apuñalaran por la espalda.

Me sentía cansada. Me recosté en la cama para tratar de dormir. No lo logré. El sueño se me había espantado ante la asquerosa escena que tuve que presenciar. No hubo necesidad de tomar litro de café para estar despierta a estas horas.

Decidí bajar hasta el patio trasero para despejar mi mente. Me senté en una sillas de jardín mirando a la nada. Me dejé llevar por la brisa y el leve viento de la noche. El sonido de los grillos parecía relajar mis músculos y calmar mi mente.

Cerré los ojos respirando el olor a hojas y pasto húmedo. Coloqué mis brazos hacia atrás inclinando mi cabeza en la misma dirección para percibir mejor el aroma floral. Por un momento me sentía en paz y satisfecha.

Dejé de disfrutar el encanto cuando unos cálidos dedos golpearon suavemente mi hombro. Abrí mis ojos encontrándome con Ranma de pie en un pantalón de franela y sin nada que cubriera la parte superior de su cuerpo.

_Abdominales y bíceps a la vista._

**\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - **preguntó, sentándose sobre el césped frente a mí.

**\- Distrayendo a mi mente - **contesté, levantando los hombros.

_Y a mi vista, gracias a ti. _

**\- No te encontré en tu habitación y comencé a pensar que habías huido a hacer una locura. - **comentó aliviado, mientras flexionaba su rodilla y recargaba a su brazo en ella.

Miles de cosas pude haber hecho para vengarme o algo parecido. Pero como dije, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para ponerlo en práctica.

**\- No tengo planeado nada por ahora. - **respondí, fijando mi vista al suelo.

**\- ¿Te sientes mejor? - **preguntó con cautela.

Le lancé una mirada de "¿Estas hablando en serio?".

**\- Ya entendí - **levantó los brazos , aceptando que no lo estaba - **Pero si quieres que lo golpee hasta que pierda la memoria, puedo hacerlo.**

**\- No es necesario que te involucres en esto Ranma - **expresé seriamente. Sé que si se lo pido, lo hará. Pero no quiero volver este problema en un conflicto más grande y rebajarme a su nivel.

**\- De todas maneras algún día lo golpeare, me las debe - **dijo, enmarcando sus oscuras cejas.

Olvidé el detalle de que algo personal hay entre ellos. Y como no tuve la oportunidad de preguntárselo a Shinosuke no queda más que intentarlo con Ranma.

Sigilosamente me levanté de la silla y me senté sobre el pasto a un lado de él.

**\- ¿Qué problemas hay entre ustedes? - **pregunté con intriga.

Se acomodó en su lugar apoyando el codo sobre el césped y estirando sus largas piernas para luego mirarme.

_Santa mierda, acostado de esa forma con su torso tonificado y su abdomen al descubierto ¿Cómo quiere que me concentre?._

**\- No quieres saberlo - **contestó.

**\- Por algo estoy preguntando - **respondí frunciendo el ceño.

**\- Realmente no es de mucha importancia - **dijo, mientras que sus dedos jugueteaban con las pequeñas ramas que sobresalían del suelo.

**\- Entonces, si no es de importancia ¿Por qué no me lo dices? - **insistí.

**\- Eres muy terca ¿lo sabes? - **dijo, arqueando las cejas.

**\- Si - **respondí con orgullo.

Soltó una risita embriagante.

**\- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? - **preguntó con una sonrisa.

Intenta evadir el tema y estoy comenzando a irritarme. No creo que mi paciencia este preparada para soportar este tipo de espera.

**\- Curiosidad - **contesté firme.

Me miró por unos segundos mientras se sentaba. Cuando se acomodó frente a mí, suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

**\- Hace unos meses mi amigo y yo fuimos a beber unos tragos al bar que esta al medio de la ciudad. Estábamos tranquilos en nuestra mesa cuando el y su grupito de idiotas comenzaron a fastidiarnos. Decían cosas estúpidas, ya sabes, cosas sin sentido. Uno de ellos iba a la misma clase que yo y por ende se enteró lo que le había sucedido a mis padres... - **hizo una pausa pasando sus manos por su cabello haciendo que se alborotara mas de lo que ya estaba - **Comenzó a burlarse de mi por ello. Que era un huérfano sin escrúpulos. Que fue mi culpa que ellos estuvieran muertos. Ahí fue cuando empecé a enfurecerme como un loco. Shinosuke fue uno de los que se burló de esa forma tan ruin, él al igual que los demás se reían sin parar. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Me abalancé sobre ellos. Mi grupo de amigos llegó en el momento perfecto y comenzamos a golpearlos. Mi ira fue tan grande que deje a uno de ellos inconsciente. Shinocuke seguía burlándose como idiota. Iba a darle una paliza cuando llegaron otros tipos deteniéndonos y nos obligaron a salir. Desde entonces no los volví a ver a excepción de Shinosuke**

Estuve atenta a su relato. Creo que puse más atención en sus palabras que en mi profesor de historia un lunes por la mañana.

Ahora que lo pienso, si Ranma me hubiera platicado eso antes de haber descubierto lo imbécil que es Shinosuke, no se lo hubiera creído. Pero sabiendo de lo que fue capaz de hacerme no dudo que se haya burlado de esa manera tan cruel.

Un silencio apareció después de que terminó. No sabía si apoyarlo o estar en contra. Lo que sé es que la violencia no se soluciona con violencia.

_Ja, ni cara tienes de decir eso Akane. La conciencia te recuerda que golpeaste a Shampoo como loca. Eso esta dentro de lo que violencia se refiere ¿no?_

**\- No se que decirte - **dije desviando la mirada.

**\- No tienes que** **hacerlo - **se pudo de pie, sacudiendo sus rodillas - **¿Cómo le harás para tener tu bolso de vuelta? **

**-No tengo idea - **dije, mientras me levantaba.

**\- Si quieres mañana te llevo para que lo recuperes - **sugirió.

**\- Lo último que quiero es verle la cara - **respondí con amargura. Ir de nuevo a su departamento es muy mala idea, me atacará con escusas y disculpas. Pondrá cara de cachorro tierno y no quiero ver ese tipo de gestos de su parte.

**\- Entonces iré yo - **propuso decidido.

Es extraño que Ranma se comporte tan servicial. Tal vez sea un error aceptar su propuesta pero necesito mi celular.

**\- Está bien, pero trata de no crear otro problema.**

**\- Tratare - **dijo, su voz no me convencía.

**\- Ranma, hablo en serio, prométeme que no lo agarrarás a golpes - **le advertí mientras caminábamos hacía la casa.

Nos detuvimos antes de entrar. Me giré esperando su respuesta. Me miró dudando por unos segundos.

**\- Si no me provoca ten por seguro que no haré nada - **dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. **\- Pero lo que te prometo es que tendrás tu bolso sano y salvo. **

El alivio se hizo presente en mi cuerpo al escuchar sus ultimas palabras. Tendré mi celular de vuelta. Bien, me calmo. Festejaré cuando lo tenga en mis manos.

Lo siguiente que hice no lo tenía previsto. Sólo mi cuerpo respondió de manera involuntaria impidiéndome pensar antes de hacerlo.

Cerrando la distancia que había entre nosotros, lo abracé. Y no fue por hacerme el favor de ir por mi celular. Sino por haber estado ahí en los eventos que sucedieron esa noche. Odio decir esto, pero su compañía y sus palabras para alentarme ayudaron en mi moral.

Mis brazos rodearon su estrecha cintura. Cuando mis manos se encontraron una con la otra, mis dedos se entrelazaron para cerrar el abrazo. Su cuerpo se tensó por un momento. No se imagino que haría algo como esto. Luego de unos segundos se relajo. Recargué mi mejilla izquierda en su torso desnudo. Lograba sentir sus latidos palpita a través de mi sien.

Nuestros cuerpo se convirtieron en uno. Sentí como su barbilla descansaba en la parte superior de mi cabeza. Sus brazos me rodearon por lo hombros quedando escondida entre su pecho y su aroma varonil.

Estar encarcelada en su brazos de esta manera es embriagante y adictivo. EL silencio apareció de un forma agradable. Lentas y estables respiraciones levantaron mi cuerpo.

**\- Gracias - **susurré cerrando los ojos y perdiéndome en la calidez de su piel que atravesaba mi cuerpo.

Mis dedos presionaron su espalda baja percibiendo su tacto junto con sus músculos firmes.

Luego de unos minutos, su cuerpo se separó suavemente para que nuestras miradas se encontraran.

**\- No entiendo por qué das las gracias pero aprecio tu agradecimiento - **murmuró con humor.

Sonreí levemente mientras que mis dedos se alejaban entre su hasta que mi brazos cayeron a mis contados.

Sin decir nada, entramos a la casa y subimos por las escaleras en silencio. Cuando llegamos al segundo piso nos miramos para despedirnos.

Sintiendo raras descargas en mi estómago entré a mi habitación soltando un largo suspiro.

_¿Qué diablos fue eso?_

Alejé esas emociones negando la cabeza. Estaba a punto de llegar a mi cama cuando tocaron la puerta.

Mis sentidos se detuvieron. Respirando de manera irregular abrí la puerta. Ranma levantó su vista al percatarse de mi presencia.

**\- ¿Si? - **pregunté nerviosa.

**\- Debido a que esta noche no fue como esperabas bueno - **dudo - **Supongo que mereces una salida mas agradable.**

**\- ¿A que te refieres? - **dije confundida.

**\- ¿Podemos salir mañana? ¿Solo tu y yo? - **preguntó mojándose los labios y mirándome fijamente.

* * *

Oli:3 perdón por perderme por tanto tiempo, pero es como ya saben, yo ya no tengo computadora y uso la de mi hermana menor; pero ella esta descubriendo los animes apenas y se queda hasta muy tarde viendo capitulo por capitulo. Aparte de que estaba ocupada con tareas y aparte el viernes pasado 1 de mayo fue mi cumpleaños y en ese día y en los siguientes estuvieron viniendo diversos familiares a la casa, Cumpli 16:3 wuuu! ^u^

Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo y les aseguro que are todo lo posible para poder actualizar mas seguido y no tardar tanto. Iba a reconocer a personas por los reviews pero no tengo tiempo para ver quienes son y que decirles.

Bueno ya cuando tenga suficiente tiempo lo are:3

El siguiente capitulo se llamara _"Juguetón y misterioso"_

_Sin mas! _

_Hasta pronto!_


	25. Capitulo 23 Juguetón y misterioso

**Juguetón y misterioso.**

_Pequeño incidente. _

**_Narra Ranma._**

Al mediodía me encontraba conduciendo hacia el departamento del idiota de Shinosuke, aún mi mente estada perdida en el "Si" de Akane.

Anoche no estaba seguro de invitarla a salir. Caminaba de un lado a otro en mi habitación para decidirme. Luego de luchar con la cobardía fui hasta su puerta y tratando de no parecer nervioso le propuse que saliéramos.

Su rostro demostró un poco de sorpresa al principio. Por un momento pensé que iba a rechazarme. Ta tenía planeado que contestar si se negaba pero el alivio apareció en mi cuerpo cuando aceptó mi propuesta.

Me controlé en no sujetarla de la cintura y atraerla hacia a mi con fuerza. Así que solo me despedí volviendo a mi habitación y dormir pensando en ella.

Se merecía una salida agradable y sin conflictos. La idea de invitarla a salir surgió cuando sollozaba a mi lado después de haber descubierto a Shinosuke revolcándose con Shampoo. Ahora que lo pienso, mi plan de demostrarle a Akane que Shinosuke es un imbécil no requirió de micho esfuerzo. El solo lo provoco. Después de todo elegir a Shampoo como mi "cita" ayudó.

Por otra parte, no pensé en que esto afectaría a Akane. Cuando trataba de contener las lagrimas me di cuenta que realmente no se lo esperaba. Me sentí un poco culpable pero a la vez tranquilo. Era mejor que se enterara antes de que él se acostara con ella y después la votara. Su dolor hubiera sido mucho peor.

Aparqué la camioneta detrás del asqueroso mustang. Retirando los lentes oscuros de mi rostro bajé del auto y me desplacé hasta el edificio. Luego de subir el ascensor llegué a su puerta. Toqué fuertemente en ella. Más vale que abra la puerta sino me veré obligado a tirarla de un patada.

Después de unos segundos de espera. Abrió con aspecto soñoliento. Las ganas de darle un golpe en la cara para que despierte estaban dentro de mis opciones. Pero las palabras de Akane en no causar problemas me calmaron.

**\- ¿Qué quieres? shampoo ya se fue - **dijo frotándose los ojos.

¿Shampoo? ¿Piensa que vengo por Shampoo? Ja. No quiero ser cruel. Pero ni siquiera me acorde de ella.

**\- Vengo por el bolso de Akane - **informé secamente.

**\- Yo iré a entregárselo por la tarde - **frunció el ceño.

Suspiré tratando de mantener mi paciencia. El tipo no estaba cooperando y eso comenzaba a frustrarme.

**\- ¿No me escuchaste? estoy aquí por el bolso y no me iré hasta tenerlo en mis manos. - **lo amenacé mirándolo fijamente.

**\- Y yo te estoy diciendo que se lo regresaré personalmente - **Dicho esto, cerró la puerta.

Respira Ranma. Respira. Respira. ¿Acaba de cerrar la puerta en mi cara? Bien, él se lo busco. Que no se quejé después. Nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca. Estuve a punto de perder los estribos e ir a desfigurarle la cara. Pero una idea mejor se cruzó por mi mente.

cerrando mis manos en puños caminé por el pasillo respirando pesadamente. Llegando al exterior, solté el aire que estaba conteniendo. Me dirigí hasta la camioneta sacando de la guantera un pedazo de tela que tenía para cualquier imprevisto.

No soy tan idiota como para dañarme a mi mismo.

Enrollandomela en mis nudillos caminé hasta el mustang. Me coloqué enfrente de la puerta del copiloto. Juntando la ira y la impotencia golpee con fuerza el vidrio imaginando que era la cara de Shinosuke. Mi puño se tensó al entrar en contacto con el vidrio. EL ruido que provocó se escuchó levemente haciendo que los restos de la ventana se esparcieran por el suelo y en el asiento.

La alarma escandalosa comenzó a sonar de forma ruidosa. Sin perder más tiempo estiré mi brazo y cogí el bolso del asiento trasero. Entré en mi camioneta y me puse en marcha a toda velocidad con un orgullo inmenso. La alarma seguía sonando hasta que mi oído dejó de percibirlo mientras me alejaba del lugar.

_**Narra Akane.**_

**\- No puedo creer que golpearas a la cita de Ranma - **comentó Ukyo con sorpresa.

Dado que aún no tenía mi preciado celular. Había llamado a Ukyo con el teléfono de la sala para pedirle que viniera a mi casa. Cuando llegó nos sentamos en el sofá y me disculpe a platicarle todo lo ocurrido. No le sorprendió cuando le conté lo de Shinosuke. Solo se digno a contestarme un "tarde o temprano te ibas a dar cuenta la clase de patán que es"

En lo que si se quedo desconcertada fue cuando le dije de mi ataque hacía Shampoo. Me felicitó por haberla callado a golpes pero ella sabe más que nadie que no soy una persona agresiva. Suelo hacer algunos comentarios hirientes cuando es necesario pero llegar a los golpes no era lo mió. No hasta ahora.

**\- Bueno, es compresible que aborrezca a Shinosiuke siendo que se burló del fallecimiento de sus padres - **dijo después.

Sobre eso, le conté sobre la conversación que tuve con él en el jardín. Obviamente no mencioné la parte del cálido abrazo. En este momento estaría gritándome que nos gustamos, que por qué no lo besé o algo por el estilo. Y en este instante aún sigo abrumada por la salida que tendré hoy con él como para soportar ese tipo de comentarios.

**\- Y para todo esto ¿Donde esta Ranma? - **preguntó impaciente.

**\- Fue al departamento de Shinosuke por mi bolso - **respondí ansiosa.

Hace media hora que se había ido y ya comenzaba a sospechar lo peor. Sólo espero que haya toamdo mis advertencias en serio.

**\- ¿Lo ves? Otra pista de que le gustas - **dijo señalándome.

**\- Solo esta siendo amable **

**\- Sí claro, ¿No me digas que invitarte a salir de nuevo es ser amable? - **dijo alzando de forma dramática sus cejas.

Bueno punto. Tal vez lo hizo para no sentirse culpable de haber aceptado salir con nosotros desde el inicio. Pero ¿A quién engaño? Si no fuer por Shampoo y por mi bolso que se quedó olvidado yo aún estaría como estúpida considerando regresar con Shinosuke. Así que básicamente gracias a la decisión de Ranma pude darme cuanta antes de haber cometido un error.

**\- Lo que sé, es que Shinosuke es un idiota - **cambie de tema.

**\- ¿Apenas te estas dando cuenta? La palabra idiota es poco para él - **bufó negando la cabeza.

Dejando a un lado todo lo de anoche, la conversación dio por terminada. Se despidió deseándome suerte sobre la salida con Ranma.

Para distraerme tomé una barra de granola de la despensa y me senté en la silla. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando vi a través de la ventada de la cocina como la suburban roja se estacionaba en la acera.

Me levanté de mi lugar depositando el paquete de granola vacía en la basura. Me acerqué a la ventana para asegurarme que Ranma trajera mi bolso. Las malditas persianas semiabiertas impedían que viera con claridad.

Cuando menos pensé escuché la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Me incorpore en mi asiento rápidamente tratando de estar entretenida con el frutero que estaba en medio de la mesa.

Ranma al percatarse que me encontraba en la cocina, entró en ella con expresión seria y ambas manos detrás de su espalda.

**\- ¿Lo recuperaste? - **pregunté emocionada.

**\- ¿Tu que crees? - **dijo mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

**\- Ranma, no tengo tiempo para juegos ¿Lo traes o no? - **dije levantándome de la silla poniéndome frente a él.

**\- Si, lo tengo - **sonrió maliciosamente.

**\- ¿ Y qué esperas? Dámelo - **estiré mi brazo, dejando salir un suspiro.

**\- ¿Exactamente que quieres que te dé? - **preguntó, arrugando la frente. Como siempre, decía las cosas en doble sentido.

**\- No seas un pervertido, devuélveme el bolso - **me quejé ignorando mi rubor en mis mejillas.

**\- Con una condición - **propuso y rodeé los ojos.

**\- Ranma, no empieces.. - **dije, amargamente.

**\- Será fácil y rápido - **comentó sonriendo.

**\- ¿Qué? - **pregunté, cruzándome de brazos.

Giró su cabeza a la derecha dejándome ver su perfecto perfil. Seguí su mirada y estaba viendo ¿la estufa?

**\- Ni entiendo - **dije confundida.

**\- Un beso en la mejilla - **respondió.

Mis ojos hicieron un gesto de sorpresa. No era una condición tan difícil y aterradora pero ¿un beso en mejilla?¿Y si vuelve su cabeza hacía a mi y beso sus labios? Oh no. Una parte de mi brincaba por hacerlo mientras que la otra me decía que no.

**\- ¿Y bien? - **habló, despejando mis pensamientos.

**\- ¿Y que si no lo hago? - **lo reté.

Me miro nuevamente con el ceño fruncido.

**\- No te lo regresaré y sabes bien que no estoy bromeando - **contestó con voz ronca.

Después de todo no es un servicial como había pensado. Siempre tiene que encontrar la manera de cobrarme los favores. Pero todo sea por tener el celular en mi poder.

**\- Esta bien - **dije con nerviosismo.

Sonriendo puso su cabeza de lado dejándome a la vista parte de su contorneada mandíbula y su tersa mejilla. Su perfil es malditamente perfecto.

**\- Estoy esperando - **avisó cuando notó que no me movía.

Pasando saliva y suspirando profundamente me incliné hacía a él. De la forma más rápida que pude, besé su mejilla. Realmente mis labios muy apenas rozaron con su piel. No pasó ni dos segundos cuando me alejé.

**\- Eso no fue un beso apropiado en mejilla. Ni siquiera sentí tus labios - **se quejo.

**\- Si, lo hice. Fue rápido como habías dicho - **me defendí - **ahora regrésame mi bolso.**

**\- No, hasta que lo hagas bien. Deja pasar por lo menos cinco segundos - **replicó molesto. Cuando volvió su cabeza a la derecha supe que tenía que terminar con esto de una vez. Luego de dudar un poco y morder mi labio interior me incliné nuevamente y presioné mi labios en su mejilla.

Al principio mi cuerpo se tenso al pensar que podría volverse hacia a mi para que nuestros labios chocaran. Pero no sucedió.

La textura que transmitía su mejilla a mis labios fue extraña. Calambres aparecieron en mi estomago cuando sentí el tacto.

Contando los segundos miré por el rabillo del ojo y vi que los ojos de Ranma estaban cerrados. Sus largas pestañas oscuras se movían ligeramente. Su rostro se suavizo como si se estuviera relajando.

Cuando me alejé dejó de salir un suspiró a la vez que sus parpados se abrían dejando a la vista sus hermosos ojos brillantes color grisáceos.

**\- ¿Contento? - **dije recuperando el aliento.

**\- Satisfecho - **respondió mirándome con una cálida sonrisa.

Una de sus manos que se encontraban detrás de su espalda apareció al frente de mi. La palma de su mano sujetaba mi diminuto bolso. En es instante sentí como si una canción de aleluya sonara en el momento. Lo tomé buscando desesperadamente mi celular. Y ahí estaba, mi preciado y gran tesoro.

Lo sujeté con las dos manos y lo presioné en mi pecho. Muy dramática, lo sé.

Mi vista bajo a la mano de Ranma. Sus nudillos estaban de color rojizo y un poco de sangra en ellos.

**\- ¿Que te paso? - **pregunté asustada señalando su mano.

Cerrándolo en un puño, bajó su mano a su costado.

**\- Nada interesante - **contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Mi mente rápidamente imaginó su puño golpeando la mandíbula de Shinosuke. Eso era lo que no quería que pasara. Por lo que veo Ranma no es una persona paciente.

**\- ¿lo golpeaste? - **exigí cruzándome de brazos con mi celular en la mano.

**\- ¿A Shinosuke? Ganas no me faltaron, pero no. No lo golpeé - **contestó mirándose sus nudillos.

**\- Entonces ¿Qué te paso? - **insistí con preocupación. Luego de dudar un momento me miró.

**\- Rompí el vidrio de su auto - **dijo sonriendo de una forma sexy.

Me contuve a no soltarme a carcajadas. ¿Qué clase de persona hace ese tipo de locura? Oh sí, Ranma.

**\- ¿Estás loco? Te dije que trataras de ser amable no que fueras directamente a dañar su mustang - **espeté un poco molesta.

**\- Fui amable, no quería devolverlo y me cuerpo la puerta en la cara - **aclaró mientras fruncía el ceño.

Imaginarme la cara de Ranma en ese momento hizo que una risita se escapara de mi boca.

**\- No es gracioso - **dijo alzando las cejas.

Apreté mis labios para controlar la risa. Ahora ya tengo la idea perfecta para hacerlo enojar algún día, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

**\- Te va a matar cuando se de cuenta lo que hiciste - **lo asusté negando con la cabeza.

Lo que siempre supe de Shinosuke es demasiado protector con su auto. Lo trata como su fuer aun bebé. Me atrevo a decir que no puede vivir sin su mustang.

**\- Es probable que ya se haya dado cuenta y para que te quedes tranquila, no me asuste - **comentó muy seguro de sí mismo.

**\- Suerte con eso - **dije golpeando suavemente su hombro. Esquivándolo caminé hasta la puerta de la cocina y me giré.

**\- Uhm gracias - **agradecí levantando el celular.

**\- De nada... oye - **me detuve cuando estaba a punto de salir y me volví hacia a él - **Nos vamos a las siete. **

**\- ¿A donde iremos? - **pregunté.

**\- Ya lo verás y si fuera tú llevaría traje de baño debajo de lo que te vayas a poner - **avisó sonriendo de lado.

Sintiendo mis mejillas ruborizarse subí hasta a mi habitación. ¿Traje de baño? Ni loca pienso andar por ahí en bikini frente a él. Es más que seguro que vayamos a alguna playa.

Imaginarme con poca ropa y a Ranma con solo un short mostrando su torso a todo mundo hace que me ponga nerviosa. ¿Cómo voy a poder controlarme? Sólo espero que mi mente no se distraiga mirando su abdomen. Cualquier cosa puede ocurrir después.

* * *

_e.e heeee_

_hahaha okno:p _

_bueno e aquí el siguiente capitulo espero que les haya gustado:3 _

_Leí un comentario que me deseaba un feliz cumpleaños y bueno quisiera decirle que muchas gracias:3 _

_el siguiente capitulo se llamara ¿Solo tu y yo? _

_sin mas._

_hasta pronto!_


	26. Capitulo 24 ¿Sólo tú y yo?

_**¿Sólo tú y yo?**_

Durante la tarde mi mamá y Nodoka por fin aparecieron en la casa. Mientras los cuatro comíamos platicó sobre lo bien que se esta recuperando la tía Helen de su depresión y tratando de no recaer.

La conversación se fue extendiendo hasta que ,e preguntó sobre como me había ido en la salida de ayer. Me limité en decirle que estuvo bien.

Ranma me miraba de reojo, sabía que no la pasamos nada bien. Pero no interrumpió diciendo tonterías o contradiciéndome. De hecho, él también fue interrogado por Nodoka. Logró decir que era la última vez que salía con Shampoo. Y por alguna inexplicable razón me alegró su comentario.

Antes de haber terminado nuestra merienda le avisé a mi mamá que saldría dentro de unas horas con Ranma. No protestó ni se quejó, al contrario, dijo que era una buena idea de que fuéramos a la playa. Su forma de actuar me pareció un poco extraña. Es como si guardara algún secreto. Nodoka a su vez, no comentó nada al respecto. Pero si noté como le mandaba miradas de advertencia a Ranma.

(...)

Luego de haberme dado una ducha y haber depilado las zonas elementales, busqué entre los cajones algún traje de baño adecuado.

Rara vez íbamos a la playa por lo que no tenía muchas opciones en elegir, sólo tenía dos cambios. Uno de ellos me quedaba chico así que dadas las circunstancias tuve que ponerme el otro color azul cielo. Era realimente sencillo. La parte de arriba no estaba tan expuesto. Los tirantes se sujetaban por el cuello con firmeza. La parte del bikini estaba para mi sorpresa, cómodo. No era una de esas prendas que hace que se te vez todo el trasero.

Mientras me vestía no estaba segura su usarlo. No es que tenga miedo de mostrar mi abdomen a que realmente no estaba tan mal pero andar por ahí en traje de baño es como estar prácticamente en ropa interior.

Dejando de autocriticarme terminé de ponerme un mini short de mezclilla junto con una blusa holgada del mismo color del traje de baño. Luego de que me maquillé lo más poco posible y con solo una capa de rímel en mis pestañas arreglé mi cabello con una trenza común. En mi bolso guardé mi celular, las llaves de la casa y unas cuantas cosas innecesarias. Poniéndome en mi hombro fui hasta el baño para tomar la toalla de baño. Terminé de arreglarme deslizando mis pies en unas sandalias blancas.

Justo antes de salir de mi habitación mi celular sonó una vez. Viendo la pantalla me percaté que era una llamada perdida de Ranma. Rodando los ojos guardé nuevamente el celular. ¿Qué necesidad de llamarme si estábamos en la misma casa?

Al abrir la puerta de mi habitación solté un grito al ver a Ranma a unos centímetros de mi cara esperándome.

\- ¿Tan feo estoy? - preguntó, arqueando las cejas.

\- Me asustaste - respondí, llevando mi mano a mi pecho.

De la forma más rápida lo observé disimuladamente. De arriba hacia abajo. Comenzamos con su cabello negro totalmente alborotado dándole un aspecto rebelde y sexy. Una playera blanca con una leyenda desconocida en el centro. Un short negro que le llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas y unas vans negros.

_Esos brazos santo dios!. Esas piernas tupidas de vellos hacen que se vean salvajes, grr._

Volví a subir mi vista hacia sus ojos y estaba mirándome.

\- ¿Quieres que me de la vuelta para que observes mejor? - se burló sonriendo.

_Diablos, disimulaste muy mal Akane._

Ignorando el calor esparciéndose por mis mejillas salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

\- ¿ya nos vamos? - pregunté nerviosa.

Me observó una vez más entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Bien, vámonos - sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y comenzamos a bajar las escaleras.

En la sala se encontraba Nodoka organizando unos papeles mientras que mi mamá hablaba por teléfono.

\- Es tu papá - dijo Nodoka cuando le pregunté con quién hablaba.

La semana había pasado tan rápido. Mañana lunes papá estará de regreso de su viaje. Estoy feliz de volverlo a ver pero otra parte de mi esta consiente de que estaré limitada en las próximas salidas. Gracias al cielo que no estaba presente el día en el que Ranma casi golpeaba a Shinosuke afuera de mi casa.

Despidiéndome de ambas con señas salimos de la casa y nos adentramos en la camioneta. La playa se encontraba a la orilla de la ciudad. Pero con Ranma conduciendo a toda velocidad llegaremos en menos de media hora.

Mirando a través de la ventana divisé la gran playa. La gente paseaba por la arena y otros disfrutaban del mar. Familias, parejas, amigos y uno que otro solitario se encontraba en el lugar. Mi vista dejó de ver cuando la camioneta seguía su camino lineal.

\- ¿A donde vas? Allá esta la playa - dije señalando hacia atrás.

\- Lo se - contestó sin dejar de ver al frente.

El miedo recorrió mi sistema. Me imaginé mi cuerpo tirado en algún terreno baldío.

\- Ranma, ¿a donde me llevas? - pregunté con pánico.

Giró su cabeza hacia a mí estudiándome por unos momentos para después reír.

\- Akane, no voy a secuestrarte o asesinarte - expresó despreocupado.

Bien, tal vez estoy siendo demasiado extremosa y paranoica. Estaba por volver a insistir cuando la camioneta se adentró a un camino rocoso.

Al detenerse bajé de la suburban sin protestar. Caminé unos metros abrazándome a mi misma. Mi mandíbula casi cae al suelo al ver el paisaje que estaba presenciando. Estábamos en una playa, vacía. Totalmente desierta. Pero no fue eso lo que me impresionó sino el hermoso atardecer que estaba formándose. EL sonido de las gaviotas completaba el panorama. Una fresca y limpia brisa recorría mi cuerpo.

Giré sobre mis talones viendo a Ranma recargado en la parte delantera de la camioneta cruzado de brazos observándome con intensa seriedad.

\- Te dije que solo estaríamos tú y yo -

* * *

**Yei! volvi! hehehe no me maten plisshh**

**Enserio lo siento mucho pero por una cosa u otra nunca tuve el tiempo o las cosas suficientes como para entrar a mi cuenta de .**

**Pero bueno, espero que este capitulo les guste. Espero no hacer que tengan que volver a leer todo porque no recuerdan en lo que se quedo el ultimo capitulo:c**

**Los leemos en el próximo capitulo! **

**Se llamara : _"Mariposas en el estómago"_**


	27. Capitulo 25 Mariposas en el estómago

**Mariposas en el estómago.**

Nos encontrábamos entados sobre la arena observando el hermoso ocaso. EL paisaje era realmente hermoso. Como si una fotografía irreal hubiera sido plasmada en este lugar.

\- Y para todo esto, ¿Por que golpeaste a Shampoo? - preguntó sin dejar de mirar el océano.

\- Estaba hablando de mí con sus amigas - expresé con amargura.

Recordar lo que dijo hacía que se me revolviera el estómago.

\- ¿Sobre qué? - giró su cabeza y me miró.

\- Dijo que era una puta que aparentaba ser virgen - comenté

\- Esa chica está loca, la puta es ella - gruñó

\- Lo sé ¿Cómo se atrevió hablar de mi siendo que ella terminó acostándose con Shinosuke? - expliqué furiosa - lo único cierto que dijo es que aún soy virgen.

Las últimas palabras salieron de golpe. Me puse la mano en la boca tratando de no decir más cosas que son innecesarias. Vi a Ranma y sus cejas estaban alzadas. Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder cuando las comisuras de sus labios mostraban una sonrisa. Ese dato personal no debió haberlo escuchado.

No es que sea un pecado ser virgen a los dieciocho. Pero tampoco es un gran orgullo. Das a entender que eres una solitaria de la cual nadie a tocado. Es algo vergonzoso.

\- Es bueno saberlo - comentó estudiándome de arriba a abajo rápidamente.

Para romper esta pequeña situación embarazosa me levanté caminando hasta la orilla. Retiré mis sandalias y coloqué mis pies a la altura en donde el agua llegaba y se iba. La brisa golpeaba suavemente mi cuerpo. EL ligero viento provocaba que algunos mechones de mi trenza saliera de su lugar.

Sentí a Ranma a mi lado. Mi mirada estaba perdiéndose en la bella vista que tenía al frente.

\- No tiene nada de malo ¿Sabes? - dijo mientras escondía sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su short.

\- ¿El qué? - pregunté con nerviosismo.

\- Que seas virgen - lo miré y estaba observándome con seriedad.

\- Puedes burlarte si quieres - dije volviendo la vista al océano.

\- No lo haré - se acercó hasta que su estrecho hombro chocó con el mío.

Luego de habernos quedado en silencio mientras veíamos el atardecer, Ranma se alejó un poco.

\- ¿Llevas traje de baño? - preguntó señalando mi atuendo

\- Sí, pero no creo que vaya a meterme al agua. Está empezando a anochecer - dije abrazándome a mi misma.

No escuché su respuesta. Volví mi cabeza hacia donde se encontraba. Vi como tomaba la parte en donde terminaba su camiseta y comenzó a deslizarla hacia arriba hasta que la retiró por completo.

_Santa maría y José. Necesito agua fría AHORA antes de que mi cara arda en llamas. Su abdomen dios santo!. Sus formados y contorneados cuadritos. Su torso debería ser ilegal por ser tan perfecto._

_Oh dios.. Esas ligeras líneas que forman un camino hasta su aparato reproductor masculino. _

Sin esperarme se adentró al mar. Me sentía una estúpida de pie sin hacer nada. Mi mente estaba procesando lo que estaba viendo.

Luego de unos segundos salió a la superficie. El agua le llegaba a la altura de sus hombros impidiéndome la vista de su pecho desnudo.

\- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí? - preguntó mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello mojado.

Tenía dos opciones. Una, quedarme ahí como tonta y dos, quitarme la ropa hasta quedar en bikini y entrar al mar.

Tratando de mantenerme segura de mi misma y sin nervios comencé a quitarme la blusa. Solté mi cabello hasta que cayó libremente por mis hombros. Creyendo que era suficiente caminé hasta el agua azulada.

\- Te falta algo - avisó Ranma señalando el short.

Genial. Por un momento pensé que no se daría cuanta. De forma rápida deslicé mi short hacia abajo hasta que estuvo fuera de mis pies. Me sentía desnuda y cohibida por la mirada que Ranma mantenía.

Entré al océano, y me estremecí un poco cuando comencé a mojarme. Hundí la cabeza para completar el proceso. Una vez en el exterior peiné con mis dedos mi cabello húmedo mientras Ranma nadaba ágilmente hacia mi dirección.

Las próximas horas fueron relajantes. Ranma me retó una carrera de natación de un punto a otro. Obviamente yo ganaba. O tal vez me dejaba ganar. Lo importante es que me divertí como nunca. Nadábamos, exploramos el interior del mar, nos aventábamos agua el uno al otro sin parar.

Cuando menos pensé había anochecido. Me encontraba sentada encima de la parte delantera de la suburban con mi toalla cubriendo mi cuerpo. Ranma estaba a mi lado de pie con su toalla rodeando su espalda.

\- ¿Quieres ir a cenar? - propuso mirándome.

\- Si no es mucho pedir - dije sonriendo

Rió volviendo su vista al frente. Suspiré al ver el cielo oscuro adornado con estrellas brillantes. La única luz que nos acompañaba era la de la luna. Este día fue genial a comparación de la de ayer.

Aquí Ranma y yo volvimos a nuestras diferencias. Solo nos divertimos de una manera sana. Sin alcohol o sustancias extrañas que dan en las fiestas. Momentos como este son sagrados. No me sentía triste o deprimida por Shinosuke, me sentía libre y cómoda a lado de Ranma.

\- Gracias - susurré - por todo.

Me miró recorriendo mi rostro.

\- No te he dado todo - comentó divertido.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero - protesté mientras me acurrucaba en mi toalla.

\- ¿Tienes frío? - se puso delante de mí colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros.

\- Solo un poco - expresé con una mueca.

Observé como se quitaba su toalla y la colocó a mi alrededor de una manera delicada. Acercándose terminó de rodear la toalla.

Levanté mi vista para encontrarme con su mirada. Sus ojos azules brillaban de una manera hermosa y única. Por unos momentos nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro. Su mirada viajó hasta mis labios y comenzó a acercarse.

Olvidando todo a mi alrededor. Cerré la distancia de nuestros rostros. Nuestras respiraciones se combinaron al momento que su nariz tocó la mía. Su mano sujetó mi barbilla y me besó.

Mis labios se abrieron lentamente para él. El beso fue dulce y tierno. El frío desapareció cuando sentí su cuerpo cerca del mío derrochando un calor exquisito.

Mis manos soltaron la toalla haciendo que esta cayera a la arena. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello a la vez que lo atraía hacia a mi con fuerza. Una de sus manos viajó hasta mi espalda baja haciendo que mis hormonas despertaran por su tacto.

Mis piernas de manera involuntaria se cerraron en su cintura para evitar que se alejara.

Sensaciones cruzaron por mi piel la textura de sus labios. Succionaba mis labios con un toque de desesperación y deseo.

Mi corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza cada vez que su mano recorría mi espalda de un a manera suave.

Conforme avanzaba el momento, el beso se profundizó. Un gruñido rondo y sexy salía de su garganta cada vez que su lengua se adentraba en mi boca.

Sus labios viajaban hasta mi cuello depositando besos suaves y húmedos. Solté un leve gemido cuando sus labios subieron hasta mi oreja mordiendo el lóbulo de esta.

\- Me gustas - susurró en mi oído.

* * *

_Demasiada miel! xb_

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo;3 ya vieron que es ESPECIAL.. _

_Gracias a esas personas que mandaron los reviews donde me decían que casi casi les da un infarto cuando vieron al fin mi actualización. Gracias chicos me sacaron una sonrisa:3 me hicieron sentir bien:)_

_Y gracias a esa o esas personas que preguntaron por mi salud o por mi bienestar. Gracias a dios estoy bien chicos, un poco depre, acaba de fallecer una persona muy importante para mi, pero estoy recuperando. Gracias por preguntar:3_

_Bueno el siguiente capitulo se llamara_ **_"Juntos"_**


	28. Capitulo 26 Juntos

**_Juntos._**

Una corriente eléctrica traspasó mis sentidos llegando hasta los huesos. Sentí como mi respiración se detenía la vez que mi mente absorbía sus palabras como una esponja.

¿Es esto real? ¿Estaba escuchando correctamente?

Ranma me miró fijamente examinando mi reacción. Y aunque no podía verme a mi misma estoy segura que me veía sorprendida.

\- ¿En qué piensas? - preguntó mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con sus nudillos.

No sabía exactamente en qué pensar. Sé que me gusta Ranma y me atrae de un manera inexplicable. Pero no sabía como actuar en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste? - dije nerviosa.

Tenía que asegurarme que no había escuchado mal.

Sonrió cálidamente mientras levantaba mi barbilla para que mis ojos estuvieran a su altura.

\- Me gustas mucho, Akane - volvió a decir.

Entonces no era mi imaginación. Realmente esta admitiendo que le gusto. Una sensación de felicidad se expandió dentro de mi al ver su rostro relajado. Sus palabras saliendo de su boca con sinceridad haciendo que se me acelerara el corazón.

\- También me gustas, Ranma - dije, ignorando cualquier nervio que se presentaba en mi mente.

Un alivio inmenso se cruzó en sus ojos al escucharme. Sonriendo satisfecho me volvió a besar. La misma calidez y ternura se sintió al probar sus labios de nuevo.

Creo que no es necesario tener que explicar demasiado. EL beso fue la forma más apta para demostrar lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron todo lo que se encontraba alrededor no importaba. En este momento sólo éramos él y yo.

Tendría que estar preocupada para lo que podría ocurrir después. Pero estando a su lado es como si cualquier cosa ya sea buena o mala, valdría la pena siempre y cuando él estuviera presente.

Luego que ambos nos secamos y nos pusimos la ropa, nos quedamos un rato más observando el mar acompañado del cielo oscuro y escuchando el movimiento de las suaves olas.

Ranma se encontraba detrás de mí con sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y su barbilla recargada en mi hombro izquierdo. Tanto sus manos como las mías se encontraban entrelazadas descansando en mi estómago.

No hay cosa más maravillosa y bella que sentir su cuerpo recargado en mi espalda. La calidez de su cuerpo me relajaba. Me sentía segura y protegida.

\- Es hermoso ¿no crees? - comenté mientras las olas chocaban entre sí formando ondas perfectas.

\- Más hermosa eres tú - susurró a la vez que me besaba dulcemente debajo de mi oído haciendo que mi cabeza se inclinara.

EL movimiento de sus brazos hizo que me girara hasta quedar frente a él. Coloqué mis manos en su pecho mientras que sus manos rodeaban mi espalda baja. Nuestros cuerpos, desde la parte del ombligo hasta los pies estaban conectados. Sentía mi vientre tensarse por su tacto.

\- Siempre esperé este momento - dijo mientras sus pulgares formaba círculos en mi cintura.

Y para ser honesta, yo también. Por más que tratáramos de evadirnos y aparentar que no me importara siempre quise estar tan cerca de él como lo estoy en este momento.

\- Imagino que ya lo tenías planeado - expresé a la vez que mis dedos jugueteaban con su playera.

\- No del todo, simplemente pensé que era necesario que lo supieras - sus ojos azules atravesaban mis pupilas intensamente.

\- ¿Qué pasara con nosotros? - pregunté en voz baja.

Todo estaba bien hasta este punto. Pero no podíamos solo dejarnos llevar por la situación calmada y romántica. Están mis padres, Nodoka, la universidad. Varios factores que de lejos no parecen de mucha importancia. Mi padre, el llega mañana a casa y si decidimos decirle sobre lo "nuestro" las cosas se pondrían mal o tal vez no. Todo es cuestión de arriesgarse.

\- No soy bueno para esto - replicó haciendo a un lado un mechón de mi cara - Para ser sincero, no he tenido una relación seria desde hace tiempo.

Claro, lo que imaginé. Intenté alejarme para prepararme a su rechazo pero él me sujetó trayéndome de vuelta hacia su cuerpo.

\- Pero quiero intentarlo - su mirada mostraba compromiso a cambiar respecto a eso.

\- ¿De verdad? - en mis adentros me sentía emocionada por comenzar una relacionada por comenzar una relación con el.

\- Quiero que me enseñes a ser mejor persona -

Dicho esto me abrazó con una ternura enorme. Aspiré su aroma masculina mientras escondía mi cara en su cabello. Este era un Ranma completamente sensible y dulce. Sé que su actitud estúpida y burlona sigue en su personalidad. Pero es lo que lo hace perfecto para mi.

\- Te ayudaré en eso si dejas de ser un idiota y pervertido - advertí cunado nos encontrábamos frente a frente.

Me miró por unos segundos luego sonrió dejando salir una risa profunda y ronca.

\- No cambiare respecto a eso - respondió alzando sus tupidas cejas.

Asintiendo nos abrazamos de nuevo. Los siguientes minutos fueron de suaves besos, comentarios estúpidos, risas y mimos.

\- Necesitamos irnos - dije casi adivinando que era la hora de regresar a casa.

\- ¿A donde quieres ir exactamente? - propuso con voz sexy.

\- Ranma - exclamé golpeando su hombro recibiendo a cambio un beso en mi mejilla.

Tomados de las manos me acompañó a mi lado de la camioneta.

Ya que era tarde, decidimos saltar la parte de la cena e ir directo a casa.

En cuestión de segundos la suburban se deslizaba por la carretera. Una de sus manos se mantuvo entrelazada con la mía durante todo el camino. Nos mirábamos de reojo y reíamos. No era incomodo, más bien extraño. Pero de buena manera. Nos fuimos de casa como personas normales y regresábamos como pareja.

Llegando a la casa verifiqué la hora de mi celular. Las doce y media de la madrugada. Vaya el tiempo se va volando cuando no prestas atención.

Como siempre, Ranma abrió mi puerta amablemente y caminamos juntos al interior de la casa. En el trayecto hacia aquí, ambos decidimos no contar nada hasta tener claro si realmente esto es lo que queremos. Es un gran riesgo, pero para eso es la vida.

La casa estaba silenciosa, a estas horas mi madre como Nodoka deben estar dormidas. Subimos las escaleras en silencio llegando al pasillo en donde se encontraban nuestras recámaras.

Ranma me siguió y nos detuvimos en mi puerta. Justo después de darle las gracias por la salida me besó. No fue un beso apresurado o de lujuria. Fue tierno y suave, como el que me dio al principio. Tuve que colocar mi mano en su pecho para alejarlo levemente.

\- Nos vemos mañana - dije acariciando su mejilla.

\- Descansa - sonriendo me dio un beso rápido y se dirigió a su habitación.

Con mis mejillas acaloradas entré a la mía. Cuando cerré la puerta un largo suspiro salió de mi garganta. Ese momento fue mágico. Si pudiera lo repetiría siempre que quisiera. Cosquilleos en mi estómago aparecieron al recordar sus besos y caricias.

Luego de ponerme la pijama me dejé caer sobre la cama con una sonrisa estúpida en mis labios. Recostándome de lado me puse a pensar en él. El celular comenzó a vibrar cuando estaba por cerrar los ojos. Lo tomé de la mesita abriendo el mensaje.

**_"Necesitamos hablar"_**

**_De: Shinosuke._**

Sin pensarlo eliminé su mensaje y su número. Él no merece segundas oportunidades. Los recuerdos de nuestra corta relación comenzaron a surgir. Negué con la cabeza para despejarlo y borrarlos de mi mente.

Tomando una respiración profunda me recosté de nuevo. No pasó mucho cuando el celular vibró por segunda ocasión, otro mensaje. Estuve a punto de eliminarlo pero me detuve al ver que no era de Shinosuke.

**_"Gracias por aceptar ser mi novia. Buenas noches"_**

**_De: Ranma_**

Recordé que no me propuso directamente que fuera su novia pero su mensaje confirmó mis dudas. Es oficial. _Ranma es mi **novio.**_

* * *

_**Yei! otro capitulo:3 que les pareció? espero sus reviews:3**_


	29. Capitulo 27 Reunion matutina

**Reunión matutina.**

_Narra Ranma_

Tal vez sea un curse pero la palabra feliz no logra acercarse a mi estado de animo. Akane es mi novia. Diablos, es extraño para mi llamarla exactamente "novia". Esa palabra no se encuentra en mi vocabulario hasta ahora.

La ultima relación aparentemente seria la tuve en la secundaria. Una relación de niñatos sin sentido. El tipo de relaciones que mantenía mientras estaba en la universidad era por necesidad. Ya saben, acostarme con una que otra chica loca solo para satisfacer mi apetito sexual pero hasta ahí. Placer sin compromiso y sin sentimiento alguno.

Ahora que mi mente se encuentra enfocada en ella, todo aquello que disfruté en ese momento de lujuria se ha esfumado. Quiero ser todo para ella como ella lo es todo para mí.

Cada vez me sorprendo por la forma en la que pienso. Pero con solo pensar en Akane provoca que mi cerebro se renueve e intente sacar lo mejor de mí a pesar de las estupideces que suelo decir.

Por otra parte, una cosa circulaba por mi cabeza. Aún no comprendo como una chica tan hermosa e inteligente como Akane sea virgen. Es difícil encontrar a alguien como ella en estos tiempos.

Ahora más que nunca me siento agradecido de tener un poco más de derecho con respecto a protegerla. Si tan solo ella le hubiera seguido el juego a Shinosuke, ya estaría lamentándose por haber perdido su inocencia con alguien que no vale ni un centavo.

Todos esos pensamientos pasaban por mi mente mientras terminaba de ducharme. Por extraño que parezca aún sentía la textura de sus labios en los míos. Como si la huella del beso estuviera sellada en mi boca para jamás borrarse. Algo estúpido y cursi pero así me sentía, maldita sea!.

Y como olvidar la imagen de Akane en ese traje de baño color azul como el cielo. Las ganas de recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo invadieron mi mente. Pero el deseo se fue cuando comenzamos a divertirnos sanamente. Hasta que la besé.

Perdí el control en ese instante, cada vez que me adentraba a su boca sabía que era el momento justo para decirle que me atraía y estaría dispuesto a tener un noviazgo formal siempre y cuando ella estuviera de acuerdo. Ya imaginaran mi alivio y alegría cuando aceptó intentarlo.

Aún era temprano, cerca de las nueve de la mañana. Unos ruidos en la cocina se lograban escuchar. Me detuve mientras me colocaba la camiseta. La dulce voz de Akane resonaba en mis oídos haciendo que mi respiración se agitara sin permiso. Ella se encontraba despierta preparando lo que sea que fuera en la cocina.

Sonreí en el momento en el que escuché su risa. Continué de terminar de vestirme diciéndome a mi mismo que calmara mis sentidos.

El Sr. Tendo no tarda en llegar de su viaje y dado que no íbamos a decirle nada a nadie sobre nuestro pequeño romance tengo que mantenerme tranquilo y seguro. Así que mientras estemos desayunando tendré que evitar mirar demasiado a Akane e intentar hacer alguna tontería que ponga en descubierto nuestro piadoso secreto.

_Narra Akane._

Me encontraba en la cocina junto a mi mamá y Nodoka mientras terminábamos de preparar Hotcakes. Estaba feliz por varias cosas. El regreso de mi padre y el hecho de que Ranma era mi novio. Las mariposas en mi estomago han estado constantemente al acecho desde el día de ayer.

Me sentía tranquila y desestresada. Nodoka nos platicaba sobre una confusión de nombres que tuvo con una de sus clientas. Y por más que trataba de guardar compostura no pude contenerme.

Su situación que me pareció graciosa causó que me partiera de risa al igual que a mi mamá. Y aunque las tres reíamos al mismo tiempo, mi carcajada era demasiado fuerte que sobresalía del compás.

No dudaba que se escuchara por toda la casa. Los vecinos estarían pensando que soy una loca por reír constantemente tan temprano.

Luego de que las conversaciones se volvieran tranquilas pude enfocarme en terminar de preparar el desayuno. Mi mamá me había avisado que mi papá estaría antes de las diez de la mañana en casa por lo que decidimos darle la bienvenida con un rico desayuno.

Me había duchado y vestido decentemente para la ocasión. Unos jeans negros ajustados, converse blancas y una blusa a juego. Deje mi cabello húmedo suelto, pero cuando comenzó a secarse noté como se esponjaba como si me hubiera explotado algo en la cara, así al final opte hacerme una coleta alta con una trenza francesa.

Y aquí me tienen, colocando los últimos hotcakes junto con los demás en el enorme plato que se encontraba en la mesa.

\- Muy bien, iré a quitarme estos tubos de la cabeza - avisó mi mamá saliendo rápidamente de la cocina.

Sí, mamá todavía arreglaba su cabello a la antigua.

\- Se nota que Naoko esta feliz por el regreso de tu papá - comentó Nodoka a la vez que acomodaba carios platos con sus cubiertos en la mesa.

\- Lo está. Ha estado acostumbrada con su presencia todo el tiempo y estar sin él por una semana debió haber sido una eternidad - confirmé

Mis padres siempre han sido muy unidos. Y como ambos trabajan en la misma compañía pero con oficios diferentes se acostumbraron a verse todos los días tanto en la casa como en la oficina. Así que logro comprender su emoción de su llegada.

Yo en cambio no estoy tan entusiasmada, digo, obviamente estoy feliz de volverlo a ver pero sinceramente me adapté en que la mayoría de las veces se va de viaje por varios días. Así que su ausencia no era una gran sorpresa para mí.

\- Y, ¿Cómo te fue con Ranma anoche? - preguntó curiosa.

Mi mente se trasladó hasta ayer recordando todo lo sucedido. Una sonrisa se plasmó en mis labios al recordar que somos más que amigos.

\- ¿Tan bien te fue? - insistió con sorpresa al verme sonreír como estúpida.

\- Me la pasé genial - respondí mientras colocaba vasos de vidrio sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Ye te dijo lo que siente por ti? -

La mire boquiabierta ¿Cómo lo sabia? Oh! esperen.. ¿Todo este tiempo supo que Ranma quería decirme que le gustaba? Claro, recuerdo que hubo varias veces en que Nodoka trató de hacérmelo saber.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? - pregunté guardando mis nerviosismo.

\- Vamos, Akane, sé que ya soy mayor pero todavía recuerdo como actúan dos personas que se gustan - sonrió guiñándome un ojo.

Bien, por lo menos ya sospecha lo que pasó. Espero que no se los cuente a mis padres. No quisiera tener que convencerlos que lo nuestro sucedió de manera imprevista.

\- No diré nada - terminó diciendo cuando notó mi preocupación.

Respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa justo antes que mi mamá regresara con su cabello arreglado en ligeras ondas y maquillada de forma elegante.

\- Me mandó un mensaje diciendo que le falta unas calles par allegar - dijo moviéndose por al cocina, chechando que todo estuviera en su lugar.

En menos de treinta minutos mi padre ya se encontraba en casa. Mi mamá obviamente fue la primera en recibirlo con un intenso abrazo y un beso tierno. La siguiente fui yo abrazándolo como la vez que me despedí de él.

\- Me alegro que no te hayas metido en problemas - me dijo apretando suavemente mi mejilla.

Nodoka se dispuso a recibirlo cordialmente con un saludo de mano y palabras de bienvenida.

Mientras veía a mi papá platicando con mi mamá di un paso hacia atrás por inercia. Cuando siento que mi cuerpo choca con el de alguien. Miró sobre mi hombro y Ranma me alienta con una sonrisa dulce a la vez que sus manos se colocan sobre mis hombros.

\- Cuidado, no te vayas a caer - me dice mientras se pone a mi lado.

Imaginaba encontrármelo en pijama pero su cabello negro húmedo brillaba como destello. Llevaba una camiseta negra con la leyenda de _The Beatles_ en el centro. Unos vaqueros desgarrados y unos converce negros. Un enorme reloj a juego adornaba su muñeca hecho a la medida.

_¿Qué hice para merecer a alguien tan atractivo?_

Se acercó a mi padre para estrecharle la mano junto con un abrazo de hombres.

Luego de haberlo felicitarlo por los comentarios positivos acerca de su proyecto, entramos a la cocina. Cada quién tomó su respectivo asiento para después comenzar a desayunar en familia los deliciosos hotcakes acompañados con leche que las tres damas preparamos.

Mientras mi padre mantenía una conversación con Nodoka y mi mamá. Ranma, que se encontraba enfrente de mí se dispuso a mandarme miradas juguetonas.

Y como siempre, el resultado era que mis mejillas enrojecieran. Pero esta vez no me sentía incomoda o fuera de lugar, al contrario, me sentía alagada.

Nodoka nos llegó a mirar de reojo pero no decía nada. Nos dedicaba una media sonrisa y continuaba su atención a la conversación de mis padres.

(...)

Mis padres salieron de casa luego de haber terminado de desayunar. Y aunque mi papá ya se encontraba de vuelta no significaba que era para descansar. Uno de sus amigos de trabajo lo llamó para terminar unos trámites de papeleo de la oficina. Y como mi mamá iba hacia la misma dirección, se fueron juntos.

Cuando acabó el desayuno, todos se dispersaron. Me había quedado a recoger la mesa y para mi desgracia no pude entablar conversación con Ranma.

Me sequé las manos una vez que terminé de lavar los platos. Limpié la mesa rápidamente y guardé los trastes limpios en la cocineta.

Mientras colocaba los vasos en su lugar Ranma entró a la cocina con ambas manos en los bolsillos con cautela.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - preguntó mientras caminaba a paso lento.

\- Vienes exactamente cuando terminé - me quejé a la vez que me giraba para mirarlo.

Me sonrió de forma maliciosa mientras se asomaba por la ventana.

\- Tus padres ya se fueron - comentó

\- Sí - se giró mirándome de una forma tierna y a la vez sexy. Comencé a sentir que mi cuerpo se derretía cada paso que daba hasta quedar a unos centímetros de mí.

Nada cambiaba. La misma sensación de debilidad llegaba a mi sistema por su cercanía.

En cuestión de segundos nuestros labios se encontraban conectados chocando suavemente. Sus manos rodearon mi cintura mientras que las mías intenso e irresistible. Nos devorábamos con delicadeza Ambos caminamos hacia atrás sin que nuestras bocas se separen. Mi trasero chocó con la encimera de la cocineta impidiéndome retroceder.

El sabor de su boca sabía a menta combinada con pasta de dientes. Mis dedos recorrieron los músculos de sus hombros subiendo hasta su cuello finalizando entre sus cabellos alborotados.

Una de las manos de Ranma subió por mi espalda hasta llegar a mmi nuca quedándose en ese lugar para evitar que nuestros labios dejaran de hacer lo suyo mientras que la otra recorría mi cintura y cadera. Jadee cuando me atrajo hacia a él. Mi vientre se prendió al sentir su erección y su abdomen tensarse junto al mío.

\- Ranma ¿Podrías llevarme a...? Oh! - ambos nos alejamos bruscamente al ver a Nodoka en el umbral de la puerta con sus cejas levantadas mirándonos con sorpresa.

Nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas nos delataban aún más provocando que me sintiera avergonzada y tímida.

\- ¿Qué necesitas, Madrina? - preguntó Ranma mirando al suelo mientras se pasaban su pulgar por el labio inferior.

\- Necesito que me lleves a entregar estos catálogos por favor - agitó las revistas que llevaba en la mano.

\- Claro - respondió sacando las llaves del bolsillo.

Nos miró para luego mostrar una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que salía de la cocina.

Estiré mi blusa hacia abajo al notarla un poco levantada. Fui por los platos y comencé a colocarlos en el estante de madera mientras trataba de calmar mi pulso cardiaco.

\- Ahorita regreso - lo escuché decir.

Asentí sin voltear a ver. Una de las cosas que me ponen nerviosa es que alguien más me vea besando. No soy como las parejas que se besuquean en medio de la calle como devoradores sin pena alguna.

\- Akane..

Inhalando profundamente lo voltee a ver encontrándomelo a la altura de la puerta con el llavero entre dedos.

\- Estuvo delicioso - comentó sonriente.

\- Uhm, Nodoka y mi mamá me ayudaron a preparar los hotcakes - dije dando crédito.

Sin ayuda de ellas, el desayuno hubiera sido un desastre y al final hubiéramos ordenado algo preparado.

Pero el ardor en mi rostro apareció al escuchar su respuesta.

\- Me refería al beso - guiñó el ojo sensualmente y salió de la cocina.

* * *

**OH! MAI! GUUD! esto esta wueno e.e**

**A ustedes no les pareció?**

**Siguiente capitulo: _"Consecuencias"_**


	30. Capitulo 28 Consecuencias

**Consecuencias.**

luego de haberme quedado como idiota en la cocina por minutos, me despabilé y me dirigí a mi habitación. Mi mente se encontraba estancada en el beso de hace unos minutos.

Sonreí al recordar las raras y placenteras sensaciones cuando su boca exploraba la mía. Esto era diferente. Con tan solo escuchar su voz o sentir sus caricias me estremece de una manera profunda y positiva. Con cada toque me eleva a una altura que ni yo misma puedo descifrar.

Una vez en mi recámara, tomé el celular de la cómoda. Me senté en el borde de la cama y llamé a Ukyo. Los siguientes minutos parecen eternos. Luego de haberle contado absolutamente todo. Se pone a gritar de alegría y me habla demasiado rápido a través del teléfono haciéndome sentir nauseas.

No deja de felicitarme y chillar como una fan obsesiva diciéndome que ya era hora de que Ranma admitiera su interés en mí.

Le conté sobre la decisión que tomamos acerca de no contarle a mis padres sobre lo nuestro. Aunque Nodoka ya confirmó su duda en el momento en que nos vio en la cocina.

Pero sinceramente no tengo problema con que lo sepa. En el fondo ella sabe que es necesario que esperemos antes de dar a conocer nuestro noviazgo.

Salí de mi habitación con los audífonos puestos y comencé a caminar por el pasillo. Tarareaba y mis pies se movían al ritmo de la canción mientras me dirigí a bajar las escaleras.

Cuando crucé por la habitación de Ranma, mis fosas nasales aspiraron el suave aroma de su perfume. Y a pesar de que no se encontraba en casa. El aroma masculino estaba impregnado. El mismo perfume embriagante que percibí cuando lo estaba besando.

No me había dado cuenta que su puerta estaba abierta hasta en este momento que me encuentro de pie a un paso de entrar a su recamara.

Como no tenía nada interesante de hacer, me adentré en su cuarto para que mi olfato se invadiera completamente con su aroma. Todo permanecía en su lugar. Excepto de unas cuantas caratulas de videojuegos que se encontraban regadas disimuladamente sobre el suelo.

Mi vista recorrió cada punto de su habitación hasta que me fijé en la cama.

_¿En serio Akane? ¿De todos los muebles y objetos que se encuentran tenías que enfocarte en la cama? sucia y pervertida._

Me imaginé su cuerpo recostado mirándome con esa intensidad que hace que mi sangre deje de circular por mis venas. Me imaginé estar acurrucada en su pecho hablando por horas. Su fuerte brazo rodeando mi cintura mientras duerme.

_Deja de pensar relatos de libros y sal de la habitación, ahora. ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí!_

La música resonaba en mis oídos pero aún así mi subconsciente me decía a gritos que dejara de actuar como una tonta enamorada.

Alejando esos pensamientos cursis, giré sobre mis talones ara regresar al pasillo. Me detuve en medio camino al ver un peluche junto a la cama. No era un objeto sexual o algo por el estilo.

Acercándome con cautela me di cuenta que era mi peluche. El unicornio que había ganado en el parque de diversiones. Recordé que esa noche fue interrumpida cuando Shinosuke se encontraba afuera de mi casa.

Había olvidado por completo mi premio desde ese día. Pero él lo conservó. Me sentí un poco ofendida porque no se dignó a regresarlo pero dejando atrás mi lado infantil, sé que en su momento lo hizo como venganza por haberle dicho que se ganaría un beso y simplemente me encargué de que fallara su último tiro.

Mis manos sujetaban el peluche mientras recordaba esa escena. Parecía un poco cursi ver un unicornio en la habitación de un chico. Pero eso me hizo pensar que lo conservó como recuerdo de nuestra salida.

Y ahora que me pongo a reflexionar, ese fue el día en el que Ranma me invitó a salir por primera vez. Salí de mi ensueño cuando escuche un ruido que provenía de la puerta principal.

Con mis manos temblando de nervios coloqué el peluche sobre el suelo donde anteriormente se encontraba. Caminé a paso rápido hacia la puerta. Estaba cien por ciento segura que lograría llegar a mi cuarto aparentado haber estado allí.

Toda satisfacción desapareció cuando mi pie dio un paso en falso al tropezar con el otro causando que cayera hacia el frente. El celular salió disparado al piso junto con los auriculares y mi cara no fue golpeada directamente por el suelo gracias a que las palmas de mis manos tocaron el piso al momento de la caída.

Mierda. Que me caiga un rayo en este instante y me desaparezca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_Si, como si eso fuera posible._

Escuché los pasos por el pasillo y suspiré como señal de derrota.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí tirada? - escuché su voz.

Levanté lentamente la cabeza con mis mejillas ardiendo. Ranma se encontraba en el umbral de la habitación cruzando de brazos mirándome divertido.

\- Quise saludar al suelo - me justifiqué sarcásticamente.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste con el de tu habitación? - preguntó, siguiéndome la corriente.

Pensé que estaba molesto pero cuando volví a ver mantenía una sonrisa arrogante. Rodando los ojos me giré hasta quedar recostada sobre mi espalda con mi vista al techo.

\- El tuyo parece más cómodo - dije poniendo mis manos sobre mi estómago.

Estaba actuando como una gran inmadura hablando del suelo. Pero eso podría ayudar en disminuir el embarazoso momento ¿no?

Ranma se agachó para recoger mi celular y se sentó a mi lado.

\- ¿Estabas esperándome? - preguntó seductoramente.

Lo miré observando su hermoso rostro. Diablos, si. Estaba esperando a que llegara. Fuimos interrumpidos en la cocina y eso me tiene muy inquieta.

\- si - contesté perdiéndome en sus ojos marrones.

Su respuesta fue una risa amigable y tentadora. Se puso de pie estirando su brazo con la palma de su mano abierta.

\- Vamos, levántate - dijo sonriendo.

Mi mano se unió a la suya a la vez que me entregaba en celular. Me levanté hasta quedar frente a él con nuestros dedos conectados. Me miró intensamente mientras su mano libre acariciaba mi mejilla.

\- Tenemos algo pendiente - expreso divertido

\- ¿Sobre que? - dije alzando las cejas.

Sonrió coquetamente y luego me besó. Mi mano dejó caer el celular de nuevo para que mis brazos pudieran rodear su cuello y atraerlo hacia a mi. Sus manos rodearon mi cintura al momento en que nuestras bocas se unieron.

La temperatura comenzó a subir a nuestro alrededor mientras el beso se profundizaba. Caminamos hacia la cama lentamente sin dejar de besarnos. Dejé de retroceder cuando mis piernas se toparon con la base de ésta.

Ranma comenzó a dejarme caer suavemente y poniéndose encima de mí. Nuestras caricias y besos se pusieron intensos hasta que el sonido de un celular empezó a sonar.

Estábamos dispuestos a ignorar el ruido y seguir con lo nuestro. Pero el celular no dejaba de sonar. Cansada de tener que soportar ese sonidito molesto dejé de besarlo. Ranma maldecía en voz baja mientras tomaba su celular del bolsillo aún sin moverse de su lugar.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ryoga?...Estoy ocupado...¿No puedes esperar? - frunció el ceño - Bien...¿Estás seguro que fue él?...voy para allá.

Guardo de nuevo su celular y se puso de pie.

\- Tengo que salir - se disculpó de forma molesta.

\- Está bien - dije con decepción.

En cuanto me puse de pie me dio un beso rápido. Quería preguntar a donde iba pero no quise parecer una entrometida. No sé si fue la expresión de mi cara o el suspiro que dejé salir que causó que Ranma explicara su salida.

\- Iré al bar con Ryoga, mi amigo, tiene algo urgente que decirme - -dijo, arrepentido.

Asintiendo con una media sonrisa, recogí el celular del suelo y salimos juntos de su habitación acompañándome a la mía.

\- Te veo luego - depositó un beso en mi mejilla y se dirigió a bajar las escaleras.

Una vez que escuché la puerta de la entrada cerrarse entré a mi habitación y me dispuse a seguir escuchando música.

(...)

Me encontraba en la sala junto a Nodoka viendo un programa de televisión sobre un debate acerca del aborto. Nodoka estaba atenta en cada cosa que decían.

Mis dedos jugueteaban con mi celular que tenía sobre mi regazo. Estaba preocupada como una madre esperando a su hijo en la madrugada. Eran las nueve y media de la noche y Ranma aún no llegaba desde la tarde. Intenté llamarlo varias veces pero me mandaba a buzón de voz lo que me ponía más nerviosa.

Mis padres se encontraban en la cocina terminando de cenar. Nodoka y yo terminamos antes y decidimos matar el tiempo viendo televisión.

Me pregunto por Ranma y me limité a decir que había salido con Ryoga. A ella no le pareció extraño. Me dijo que él es su amigo desde la secundaria y que no tenía de que preocuparme.

Sus palabras me calmaron por un momento, pero entre más transcurrían las horas, más inquieta estaba.

Exactamente cuando el reloj marcaba cinco minutos para las diez escuché el motor inconfundible de la suburban. Sentí un alivio inmenso al ver que ya estaba de regreso. Esperé pacientemente hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Al instante que apareció en la sala escuché un grito ahogado por parte de Nodoka. Giré mi cabeza hacia la entrada de la sala.

Ryoga estaba a lado de Ranma ayudando a ponerse de pie. Llevé una mano a mi boca al ver su rostro. Estaba hecho un desastre. Un ojo morado, su ceja sangrando, una herida pronunciada en su labio inferior y sus mejillas raspadas. Su sangre seca se encontraba en su cuello dándole un aspecto irreconocible y espeluznante.

Ranma rodeaba su estómago con su brazo a la vez que hacía una mueca controlando el dolor.

\- Hola, Akane - dijo mostrando una sonrisa torcida.

Es bastante obvio que Ranma fue golpeado de un manera brutal. Y por su aspecto, me atrevo a afirmar que más de una persona le hizo esto.

* * *

_Hello? _

_hehe volví:3_

_¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? espero que me cuenten porque aunque no lo parezca yo leo sus reviews:3_

_¿Saben? Hoy por primera vez me puse rimel y me enchine las pestañas y mis amigos y personas en la preparatoria me elogiaron. Claro primero me preguntaban si eran postizas:3 haha No tiene nada que ver pero me gusto:3 _

_Bueno ya saben manden sus reviews. Y el siguiente capitulo se llamara **"Venganza"**_

_Hasta pronto!_


	31. Capítulo 29 Venganza

**Venganza**

**Narra Ranma.**

Estaba dispuesto a mandar a la mierda a Ryoga cuando llamó. Estaba disfrutando mis segundos con Akane hasta que se le ocurrió llamarme exactamente en este momento.

Cuando me dijo que lo habían amenazado tuve que abstenerme a sentirme sorprendido. Pero lo peor que sucedió cuando me hizo saber que Shinosuke era parte de ello. Fue ahí cuando mi enojo hacia Ryoga desapareciera rápidamente.

Me sentía molesto por dejar a Akane en este preciso instante. Pero la intriga y la radia me ganaron.

Cuando menos pensé ya me encontraba a toda velocidad por la carretera. Más vale que Ryoga me diga algo en concreto sino lo golpearé por haberme interrumpido.

Entré al bar y en la misma mesa de siempre se encontraba mi viejo amigo bebiendo y fumando como de costumbre. Llegó hasta la mesa y me siento frente a él.

\- ¿Qué diablos pasó? - pregunté sin rodeos.

\- No sé que mierda hiciste pero me dijeron que por tu culpa iban a cobrárselas conmigo - protestó a la vez que le daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

\- ¿Quienes? -

\- El estúpido grupo de amigos del idiota del Shinosuke ese. No sé como le hicieron pero esta mañana aparecieron en mi casa para advertirme - explicó molesto.

\- Y ¿Cómo sabes que era Shinosuke? -

\- Él mismo se presentó. Si quieres más detalles puedo decirte que era peli-negro y con ojos color azules -

Ese maldito.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? - me preguntó cuando me quedé callado.

\- Rompí el vidrio de su auto - comenté con una sonrisa.

\- Ranma, estás loco - río - Imagino que tu Akane tiene algo que ver.

\- El muy miserable jugo con ella - expliqué con rabia.

\- Pobre chica, tener que haberse acostado con él para después darse cuenta que... - lo interrumpí

\- ¿De que diablos hablas? Ella no se acostó con él - repliqué furioso.

Ryoga me miró entrecerrando los ojos para luego encogerse de hombros.

\- Eso fue lo que él me dijo -

Mi mente comenzó a imaginar a Akane con él y... mierda, no. Eso no pasó. El idiota estaba mintiendo.

\- Es falso, nunca o hicieron - dije.

\- No quiero enfurecerte más pero la forma en la que él habló de ella con sus amigos enfrente de mi fue asquerosa - gruñó negando con la cabeza.

Bien. Eso no ayudó mucho. Imaginar eso me enfermaba. No puedo más con este coraje que siento correr por mis venas. Tengo hacer algo al respecto. Y que mejor que arreglarlo con unos cuantos golpes.

Me levanté de mi lugar con la rabia carcomiéndome por dentro y salí del bar. No duró mucho para que Ryoga me alcanzara.

\- ¿Ahora que diablos piensas hacer? - Preguntó molesto.

\- ¿Qué iré a hacer? Iré a partirle la cara a ese hijo de puta - dije entrando a la camioneta.

Ryoga intentó detenerme pero sin escuchar lo que decía encendí el motor y salí como rayo por la carretera hacia el departamento del idiota.

(...)

Llevaba mas de dos horas esperando en mi camioneta afuera de su departamento. Mi celular no dejaba de sonar, Ryoga seguía llamando como loco así que evitar su insistencia de saber donde estaba, apagué el celular.

El asqueroso Mustang no se encontraba en la acera. Mi paciencia cada vez disminuía por cada segundo que me encontraba estático en este lugar.

Pero no me iba a ir, no sin antes haberle dado su merecido. Y si tengo que quedarme toda la noche para verlo, lo haré. Mi rabia no baja de nivel. Casi escuchaba su maldita voz hablando de Akane como si fuera un objeto.

Luego recordaba la vez que estuvo a punto de besarla en la discoteca. Cuando estuvo en su habitación. Cuando la invitó a salir. Cuando lo vi aprovechándose de sus " clases de lecciones" sobre el golf. Todo eso provocó que mi remordimiento aumentara con frecuencia.

Las horas fueron surgiendo hasta que se llegó las ocho de la noche. Y yo aún seguía adentro de la suburban esperando su regreso para advertirle que se aleje de Akane y de mi mejor amigo. Y si tiene algún problema con eso, que se las arregle conmigo.

Cambié la estación de radio por milésima vez para calmar mi ansiedad. No daba resultado pero por lo menos me distraía.

Luego de unos minutos divisé el Mustang blanco aparcado al otro lado de la calle. Sin pensarlo dos veces bajé de la camioneta. Mientras me acercaba con mis puños listos para golpear la puerta del conductor se abrió.

No venía solo. Tres chicos bajaron de su auto. Uno de ellos me miró y se inclinó a decirle algo a Shinosuke para que volteara a verme. Lo fulminé con la mirada cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron.

\- Imagino que vienes a pedir disculpas por haber hecho mierda el vidrio de mi auto - protestó molesto.

Sonreí orgulloso al ver su estúpida cara de remordimiento.

\- Imaginas mal - expresé, posicionándome frente a él.

\- Entonces vienes a pagarme los daños - reí sin humor.

\- No - espeté

\- Si no vienes a ninguna de esas opciones, entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí - frunció el ceño a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

Los tres idiotas estaban detrás de él como clavos esperando órdenes.

\- Solo vine para advertirte que dejes en paz a mi amigo y dejes de hablar de Akane con tus estúpidos buitres - señalé con la barbilla a los otros que me miraban con desprecio.

\- ¿Me estas amenazando? - preguntó levantando las cejas.

\- Puedes tomarlo como quieras - comenté

Sudó por un momento para luego mirarme.

\- Podemos dejar en paz a tu amiguito pero no te prometo nada con respecto a lo otro - contestó decidido.

Espero que no este hablando en serio porque si no me veré obligado a actuar.

\- Yo puedo hablar de Akane las veces que quiera y como se me antoje - me retó.

Con la sangre hirviendo lo sujeté con fuerza de la parte superior de su camisa.

\- No lo harás - dije entre dientes.

Miró mis manos que lo sujetaban y luego me observó.

\- Suéltame - advirtió

Tenerlo tan cerca me revolvía el estómago. La imagen de él y Akane en la misma cama me hacía perder los estribos.

\- Ella no se acostó contigo - mi comentario pareció afectarle. Sacudió mis manos para soltar el agarre.

\- Shinosuke dijo que gritaba como fiera - comentó uno de sus amigos.

\- Tal vez deberíamos comprobarlo - otro de ellos habló a la vez que reían

\- Cállense - escupí con rabia

\- Podemos llegar a hacer un trío con ella - escuche decir a Shinosuke.

La ira fluyó a través de mi y de mis movimientos. Gruñendo de coraje lancé mi puño a la mandíbula de Shinosuke. Mi golpe lo movió hacia atrás. Sin perder más tiempo volví a dar el segundo golpe, luego el tercero, el cuarto hasta que sentí que me empujaban alejándome de él.

Uno de ellos me golpeó cerca del ojo haciéndome retroceder. Recuperando el aliento flexioné mi rodilla hacia su abdomen provocando que el tipo cayera al suelo.

Otro intentó hacer lo mismo pero logré esquivarlo. Vino hacia a mí y ataqué con puñetazos y patadas.

Cuando menos pensé dos de ellos se encontraban en el piso retorciéndose del dolor. El último se aseguró de que se encontraran bien.

Ignorando la punzada en mi ojo y la sangre que escurría de la nariz me abalancé sobre Shinosuke. Ambos nos golpeábamos con rabia y desesperación. Algunos de sus ataques lograba bloquearlos mientras que en otros fallaba.

Mis puños no se dejaban de lanzarse sobre él. La violencia crecía dentro de mí y sin control para detenerlo. Nos mantuvimos peleando por minutos hasta que sentí un dolor inmenso en mis costillas causando que me sofocara.

Caí al suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento. Uno de cabello oscuro sujetaba un tubo de acero entre sus manos. Ahora entiendo porque el dolor en mi estómago era insoportable. El muy imbécil me había golpeado con esa cosa.

Estaba por levantarme cuando un golpe en la zona afectada me lanzó de nuevo al suelo. En cuestión de segundo varias patadas atacaban mis costillas. Todos al mismo tiempo. Escuchaban risas de su parte mientras me golpeaban.

La frustración de no poder levantarme me repugnaba. Trataba de ignorar el dolor pero me era imposible. Mis fuerzas se sentían cada vez más débiles.

Luego de unos minutos se detuvieron. Intenté moverme pero un espasmo de dolor invadía mi cuerpo. Shinosuke se agachó a un lado de mí mirándome con una sonrisa. Él no estaba del todo limpio. Moretones y heridas se encontraban en su cara.

Le dedique una sonrisa torcida al ver lo que mis puños le hicieron. Cuando se percató que me estaba burlando estampó sus nudillos en mi boca. Mi labio inferior comenzó a sangrar debido al ataque.

\- No te vas a salir con la tuya, Ranma - decía mientras se ponía de pie - Buscaré la forma de llegar a ella aunque sea a la fuerza.

Si no tuviera este dolor en mi abdomen me levantaría y lo golpearía sin piedad hasta verlo noqueado.

Me miró con odio a la vez que le arrebataba a su amigo el tupo de hacer para tenerlo a su poder.

\- Si no hubieras aparecido, Akane ya hubiera sido mía - levantó los brazos, preparándose para atacarme con el objeto que tenía en sus manos.

El dolor iba a ser aún peor. Me destrozaría la cara de un golpe con esa cosa. El nivel de su cobardía me sorprende.

Estaba a punto de golpearme con el tubo en la cara cuando un auto llegó hasta nosotros. Mi visión no era del todo clara debido a la golpiza y a la oscuridad pero logré ver varios tipos salir del vehículo.

Se enfrentaron a los tres que me rodeaban. Otro de ellos atacó a Shinosuke tirándolo al suelo mientras ambos se golpeaban. Una sombre apareció enfrente de mí.

\- Si hubieras sido un poco más inteligente nos habrías llamado primero - dijo Ryoga ayudándome a levantarme.

\- Le di su merecido - contesté con una mueca.

\- estuvieron a punto de destrozarte - se quejó mientras llegábamos a la suburban.

Sin responder me adentré en el asiento del copiloto. El dolor no desaparecía pero me mantuve al margen.

\- Te dejaron peor que a un boxeador noqueado - dicho esto comenzó a conducir en dirección a la casa.

Ahora lo que me espera. Akane se va a volver loca cuando me vea en este estado. Y nosoka comenzará a preguntarme una y otra vez como terminé así.

Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa. Sino el hecho de que Shinosuke no se quedara tranquilo después de esto. Tengo que hacerle saber a Akane que este precavida. Él tratará de convencerla con alguna excusa. El maldito tiene dos facetas muy distintas. Una de chico comprensivo y otra de depravación.

Y aunque tenga que someterme en una situación en una situación como esta, no permitiré que la engañe de nuevo solo para lograr follar con ella. Eso jamás.

* * *

Helloooo!

Ya mero se estrena civil waaar!:3 ¿Quién ira a verla?

Y también ya mero llega mi cumpleaños!

Bueno ya saben espero sus reviews:3

Siguiente capitulo -**_ "Dulces heridas"_**


	32. Capitulo 30 Dulces heridas

**_Dulces heridas._**

\- ¿Quién te hizo eso? - la voz preocupada de Nodoka se escuchaba por toda la casa. Yo aún estaba paralizada al ver a Ranma tan golpeado y débil. No podía razonar en como terminó de esta manera.

Mis padres se reunieron en la sala con la misma expresión de sorpresa. Ranma decía que no era para tanto pero las muecas de dolor lo delataban.

No sé que diablos me pasa por la mente. Pero hasta haciendo gestos de dolor no deja de verse sexy. Lo sé, es demasiado cruel de mi parte pensar cosas como estas. No me juzguen por encontrarlo atractivo a pesar de los golpes.

Regresando a la realidad Nodoka caminó hasta Ranma para revisarle de cerca pero el muy orgulloso se alejó diciendo que se encontraba bien.

Mis padres insistían en ir al hospital para estar seguros que ninguna costilla estuviera rota. Pero como dije, Ranma es tan terco que no hay manera que alguien lo haga cambiar de parecer, incluso yo que soy su novia.

Quería saber cada detalle de lo ocurrido. Las ganas de gritarle en ese momento se convertían en una opción. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle. Cosas como ¿Por qué no contestaba mis llamadas? ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Ryoga? ¿Quién lo había golpeado de esa manera y por qué? Aunque tenía mis sospechas.

Pero decidí esperar a que se calmaran las cosas. Nodoka ya estaba muy alterada como para que yo también me pusiera igual que ella.

Otra cosa que me impidió actuar como una novia preocupona fue la presencia de mis padres. Si suelto las preguntas de golpe comenzaran a sospechar sobre nosotros. Y lo menos que necesitamos en este momento es que es la cosas se pongan peor de lo que ya están.

Ryoga subió las escaleras con Ranma a su lado. 0Al parecer su amigo tenía la fuerza y paciencia suficiente para llevarlo a su habitación.

\- Tranquila, lo importante es que ya está en casa - las palabras suaves de mi mamá lograron calmar a Nodoka.

\- ¿Quién tuvo la cobardía de golpearlo de esa forma tan brutal? - se seguía preguntando Nosoka mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Por otro lado, mi padre que estaba a mi lado, no dejaba de ver hacia las escaleras. Estoy más que segura que el aspecto de Ryoga no le brindó mucha confianza.

¿Y a quién le inspiraría confianza un chico alto, bronceado, tatuado, musculoso y con una cara digna de meterse en problemas?

Me sentía como un adorno en medio de la sala. Quería correr hasta la recámara de Ranma para asegurarme que realmente estuviera bien pero con la fuerza de voluntad requerida, pude contenerme.

Minutos después Ryoga apareció bajando las escaleras mientras se retiraba el celular de su oreja.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - le pregunté en voz baja.

\- Es mejor que él te lo diga -

Ryoga no se miraba tan golpeado como Ranma. De hecho, no tenía ni un solo rasguño o señas de enfrentamiento con otra persona. Lo que me pone a pensar que él no estaba con Ranma en el momento del ataque.

\- Gracias por traerlo - susurré mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta de la casa.

\- No hay problema - sonrió entregándome las llaves de la suburban.

\- ¿En que te irás a casa? - quise saber.

\- Acabo de llamar a uno de mis amigos para que venga por mi - comentó despreocupado.

\- Bien, gracias de nuevo -

\- De nada, nos vemos, Akane - dicho esto cerré la puerta y caminé hacia la sala.

luego de que mis padres se despidieran y se fueran a su recámara, me senté a lado de Nodoka para terminar de tranquilizarla.

\- ¿Quién crees que lo golpeó? - preguntó con sus ojos llenos de preocupación y coraje.

El primero en mi lista era Shinosuke. Él tenía razón para hacerlo. Si más no recuerdo Ranma rompió el vidrio de su adorado Mustang.

Pero aún así, los golpes en su rostro eran demasiados como para que solo una persona lo hiciera. Lo que aumente la probabilidad que los amigos de Shinosuke estuvieran involucrados.

No iba a comentarle nada a Nodoka sobre mis posibles ideas. Sería demasiado para ella saber que la pelea fue algo persona. Así que para que no se preocupara más de lo que estaba dejaré que piense que pasó por alguna tontería.

Ella estaba dispuesta en ir a curarle las heridas con su botiquín de emergencias. Pero me dejó a cargo de hacerlo. Por supuesto que no me negué, al contrario la apoyé diciéndole que fuera a descansar.

Y aquí estoy, frente a la puerta de Ranma con el botiquín de primeros auxilios en mis manos. Giré la perilla de la puerta y sin pedir permiso entré a su habitación.

No se encontraba a mi vista pero después de escuchar unos ruidos del baño me dispuse a sentarme sobre la cama colocando el pequeño maletín blanco en mi regazo.

Luego de unos segundos, Ranma sale del cuarto de baño con el mismo rostro lleno de golpes, heridas y moretones que hacen que el corazón se me parta en pedacitos. Verlo en este estado simplemente me hace sentir culpable y más aún si Shinosuke tuve que ver en esto.

Los vaqueros todavía se encontraban en su cuerpo. Había sustituido su playera por una camisa blanca de tirantes y sus converse desaparecieron dejando sus pies totalmente descalzos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó a la vez que se limpiaba la sangre de su ceja con una toalla.

¿En serio? Creo que es la pregunta más absurda que he escuchado ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué me iría a dormir tranquilamente sabiendo que se encuentra así? Pues está muy equivocado.

\- Vine a curarte - agité la cajita blanca. trató se sonreír pero rápidamente hizo una mueca al instante - Ven siéntate - ordené golpeando con la palma de mi mano el espacio libre de la cama que estaba a mi lado.

Sin protestar se sentó quedando frente a mí. De cerca las heridas se veían abiertas y con colores vivos. Divisé que su ojo derecho comenzaba a hincharas y su labio inferior sangraba levemente.

Y yo que pensaba que ese tipo de golpes solo los veía en las películas de _Rocky Balboa._

De manera involuntaria hice una mueca de disgusto al recorrer su rostro. Con tan solo verlo siento como si yo hubiera recibido los golpes. No me imagino la intensidad del dolor que debe estar sintiendo Ranma en estos momentos a pesar de que trate de hacerse el fuerte.

\- Iré por una bolsa de hielo para tu ojo - me levanté de la cama dirigiéndome a la puerta.

\- ¿Akane? - cuando escuché su voz me giré para encararlo.

\- ¿Dime?

\- ¿Puedes traerme también helado de vainilla? - preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

Rodando los ojos salí de la habitación y me desplacé hasta la cocina. De forma rápida tomé la bolsa de hielo y el bote de helado de la nevera para luego regresar a su cuarto.

(...)

Después de haber recibido quejas de Ranma mientras le colocaba alcohol en las heridas logré terminar de poner pequeñas curitas blancas en su rostro.

Tomamos cinco minutos de descanso para alimentarnos del helado de vainilla para tranquilizar el ambiente.

Y como siempre cada vez que introducía un bocado de nieve a mi boca, Ranma miraba fijamente mis labios como si quisiera probar el helado con su boca pero con las condiciones en la que estaba no se veía muy animado.

una vez que el bote de helado quedó vacío me concentré en sanar tanto la herida de su ceja como su labio inferior dando ligeros toques con el algodón.

\- Ranma, deja de moverte - me quejé

\- Auch.. esa cosa me arde - protestó mientras el algodón llegaba a la herida.

\- Obviamente tiene que arder, es parte de la sanación - dije a la vez que agregaba alcohol.

\- Que se joda la medicina. Deberían crear métodos para que esa cosa no ardiera como el infierno.

\- En vez de estar quejándote como niño, mejor ponte la bolsa de hielo en el ojo antes de que solo puedas ver con uno - contesté dándole la compresa fría.

\- Tsss esta fría - dijo cuando la colocó en su parpado.

Mi paciencia esta disminuyendo.

\- ¡Como te quejas! - imité sus palabras con voz grave - Esa cosa are.. ay, esa cosa está fría.

\- ¿A poco así se me escucha la voz cuando hablo? - pregunta divertido

\- Mejor cállate

\- No me provoques, Akane - cuando continuó hablando su voz se volvió chillona imitando la mía - ¡Como te quejas! Pareces niño, bla bla bla... Oh si, bésame y hazme tuya, Ranma...

\- Oye, lo ultimo no lo dije - lo interrumpí.

\- Aún no - presioné el algodón en su labio inferior - ¡Auch!

\- Deja de hablar entonces - dije, intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

Luego de haber terminado completamente con su rostro, coloque las cosas en el botiquín.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunté, sentándome más cerca de él.

\- Ya no duele como al principio - dijo con una media sonrisa.

\- Eso es bueno - contesté.

Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron no pude apartar mi vista de su mirada. Su mano apareció en mi mejilla para luego retirar un mechón de cabella detrás de mi oreja.

Mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse al sentí su tacto y el calor de su mano en mi piel. Cuando mi lengua mojó mis labios los ojos de Ranma bajaron hasta mi boca provocando que miles de chispas se encendieran en mi estómago como fuegos artificiales.

Cada vez que sus ojos se posicionan en mis labios hace que raras y placenteras descargas se apoderen de mi cuerpo. Su vista no dejaba de mirarlos con deseo y hambre.

Sintiendo la presión de la lujuria acerqué mi rostro hacia la de él para cerrar la distancia. Su mano que se encontraba descansando en su mejilla se deslizó hasta mi barbilla y me fue acercando hasta que nuestros labios se conectaron.

Y lentamente se fueron uniendo hasta que se completó el proceso de fricción. Sus labios se abrieron despacio dejando que los míos entraran en acción. Con suaves y ligeros movimientos nuestras bocas encajaron entre sí. los sonidos que nuestros labios creaban al chocarse provocaban que un calor radiante invadiera mi sistema.

En momentos siento que hace una mueca de dolor cada vez que mi boca roza con su labio inferior herido. Pero aún así el no se detiene. Se contiene y comienza profundizar el beso a pesar del disgusto que este puede causar.

Su fuertes manos sujetaban los lados de mi cara para tener más control en nuestros besos. Mis manos viajan hasta su cuello y se quedan allí por unos segundos. Luego se van deslizando hacia abajo sintiendo su tenso pecho. Después mis dedos van hasta su abdomen definido a través de la camiseta.

Mis manos recorren la parte de su abdomen con delicadeza disfrutando como sus músculos se tensan y se estremecen.

Cuando mis dedos se mueven a un costado de su estómago Ranma rompe el beso con una mueca de dolor.

\- ¿Estás bien? - pregunté con preocupación

\- Sí, lo siento. Es solo que me duele - se quejó con la respiración agitada.

Recuperando el aliento logro ponerme de pie.

\- Déjame ver - digo colocando mis manos en mi caderas.

\- No es para tanto, Akane, el dolor se irá con los días.

\- Ranma... - dije con tono de advertencia.

Poniendo sus hermosos ojos azules en blanco, se acuesta boca arriba sobre la cama con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y mirándome de forma tentadora.

Ignorando sus gestos pervertidos levantado su camiseta hasta la altura de su pecho. La luz que genera la lámpara de su habitación no es de mucha ayuda pero aún se logra observar un gran círculo morado casi negro a un lado de su abdomen. No quiero ser dramática, pero era un espeluznante moretón.

\- es enorme - murmuré

\- Y eso que no lo has visto - dijo, arrugando la frente.

\- Estúpido - respondo negando la cabeza - ¿Ranma, con qué te pegaron?

\- En esa parte, - señala el círculo morado - con un tubo de acero.

Mi mandíbula se abre más de lo normal al escucharlo. Ahora más que enfadada me siento preocupada. Un golpe en la cara con una de esas cosas y te distorsionan el rostro.

\- Tal vez tienes alguna costilla rota. Iré por papá para que nos lleve al hospital...

\- Akane, no es necesario - me interrumpe - Si fuera alguna costilla en ese momento no hubiera podido ni moverme.

\- Pero te duele - protesté con amargura.

\- Es solo por el golpe, con alguna pomada se me quita.

Buena idea. Por lo menos eso ayudará a contrarrestar la molestia. Sin dudarlo abro de nuevo el botiquín y tomo la pomada ideal para ese tipo de golpes.

Mis manos se llenan del producto espeso y lentamente voy masajeando la zona afectada. Veo como Ranma cierra los ojos y suspira con fuerza. Sé que le duele pero esto hará que desaparezca el horrible color de su herida.

Cuando mis dedos tocan su piel una oleada de calor se apodera de mis mejillas. Su abdomen contorneado no deja de ponerme nerviosa. La calidez de su piel atravesando mis dedos me pone a pensar cosas que no son adecuadas en este momento.

Luego de haber terminado, enrollo la parte abdominal con la venda blanca. Con la ayuda de Ranma logro colocarla a su alrededor.

\- ¿En dónde aprendiste primeros auxilios? - preguntó a la vez que se ponía de pie.

\- En la televisión, el canal de _Home and health _ayuda de mucho - dije orgullosa.

En cuanto guardó las cosa y me giró para verlo me envuelve en sus brazos. Los míos rodean su cintura y con cuidado coloco mi mejilla en su pecho aspirando su aroma.

Siento sus labios besar la parte alta de mi cabeza y me aprieta con fuerza.

\- Gracias - susurró, agradecido.

* * *

**Hello! hello! como están?**

**Hoy no tengo nada que decirles hahaxb solo que espero que les siga gustando la historia y que no se aburran de ella:3**

**El siguiente capitulo se llamara **_"Sin previo aviso"_


	33. Capitulo 31 Sin previo aviso

_**Sin previo aviso.**_

En cuanto la luz del día se asomó por la ventana, decidí levantarme y tomar una ducha rápida.

Luego de haber terminado, me cambié usando jeans, converse blancos y una blusa holgada color azul. Peiné mi cabello dejándolo caer hacia un lado sobre mi hombro. Un poco de maquillaje, mascara de pestañas, gloss y listo.

Salí de la habitación luego de ordenar la cama y bajé a la cocina. Mis padres y Nodoka se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente.

Les doy los buenos días y camino directo a la despensa para tomar la caja de cereal. Con mi desayuno listo, me senté al lado de Nodoka.

La conversación que inicio mi padre comenzó a fluir. Habló sobre cosas de la oficina. Entre ellas, una reunión-fiesta que habrá el sábado, en tres días. Al parecer sus compañeros de trabajo decidieron festejar que el proyecto de mi padre fue aceptado satisfactoriamente en las otras empresas.

Y obviamente nosotros, su familia, debemos asistir a dicho evento. Mi mamá se alegró al saberlo. La sonrisa de oreja a oreja que apareció en su rostro fue más que suficiente para saber que se sentía orgullosa de mi padre.

Al principio, Nodoka se rehusó a ir. Comenzó a decir que no era necesario que tanto ella como Ranma asistieran. Pero las palabras alentadoras de mi padres lograron convencerla.

Después de que sugieran otras conversaciones no muy interesantes, terminamos de desayunar. Ranma no se presentó causando un ligero vació, pero estoy segura que se encuentra descansando. Mis padres se despidieron, ambos depositaron un beso en mi frente para luego retirarse a la oficina.

Nodoka se levantó de su lugar y comenzó lavar los platos mientras que yo limpiaba la mesa.

\- ¿Cuándo piensas decirles? - preguntó con voz suave.

Dudé por un momento. Sabía a lo que se refería. Pero la verdad no tenía una respuesta definitiva es estos instantes.

\- ¿Crees que debería decirles antes del sábado? - pedí su opinión.

Se gira y me mira con una sonrisa materna.

\- No quiero entrometerme, pero ambos deben hablar sobre eso y decidir si realmente quieren o no seguir ocultándolo - me explicó con suavidad.

Tenía un punto. Pero si mi padre llega a saberlo, se encargará de mantener alejado a Ranma de mí. No es lo mismo tenerlo como huésped que como novio.

y si llega a aceptar mi noviazgo, no dudará en aplicar normas estrictas. Como por ejemplo, no permanecer mucho tiempo a solas con él o tener prohibido entrar a su habitación. Y no creo poder soportar ese tipo de reglas.

\- No quiero meterlo en problemas - dije recordando lo de anoche.

\- Lo sé. No quiero presionarte, me gustas como novia de Ranma - sonríe - Pero los días están transcurriendo y se llegará el momento en el que regresaremos a casa y tú estarás de vuelta en la universidad. ¿Has pensado en eso? Ranma no asiste a la misma escuela que tu ¿Qué pasará entonces? ¿Estarán dispuestos a mantener su relación viéndose solo los fines de semana?

La escuché atentamente mientras procesaba sus palabras en mi mente. Todo lo que decía era cierto. Una vez que regresemos a la universidad, será muy poca la probabilidad de vernos tan seguido como lo hacemos aquí.

Se perfectamente que el tiempo libre que tendré será para estudiar y dedicarme a terminar la carrera. ¿Y luego qué?.

Y a pesar de que faltaba menos de dos semanas para que empiecen las clases, es necesario hablar con él de forma seria sobre esto.

Luego de que me aconsejara, salió de la cocina diciéndome que pensara en sus palabras.

Recargué mi espalda en la pared hundiéndome en mis pensamientos. No es como si me fuera a casar con él o algo por el estilo. Pero aún así, es importante tomar una decisión. Ranma fue sincero conmigo al decirme que no estaba acostumbrado a tener relaciones serias y duraderas. Tal vez yo ´podría se la primera en hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Si lo intento obtendrías como resultado dos cosas: Una, lograr mantener nuestro noviazgo sin problemas o terminar con el corazón roto y ser solo una más.

Dejé de cuestionarme cuando una sombre apareció en la cocina. Visualicé a Ranma en el umbral de la puerta. Se encontraba sin camisa dejándome a la vista tanto su torso desnudo como la venda que le había colocado anoche.

Al ver el cabello alborotado junto con sus ojos adormilados me di cuenta que estaba recién levantado. Me sonrió y caminó hacia a mí.

¿Cómo no arriesgar mi corazón cuando me sonríe de esa manera irresistible y única? Sin querer, mis pensamientos se trasladaron al futuro. ¿Y sí lo nuestro no funcionaba? ¿Y su se aburre de mí? Lo único que tendré de él serán solo los recuerdos que se irán borrando con el tiempo. No sé si estoy preparada psicológicamente para acostumbrarme a su ausencia si es que tomamos caminos diferentes.

Imaginar la posibilidad de que se convierta en un "chico que conocí" me entristece y me asusta a la vez. No quisiera pensar que lo nuestro puede llegar a ser pasajero o solo por diversión.

Pero cada vez que lo veo, la adrenalina de arriesgarme se enciende sin importar las consecuencias. Todo el estrés y presión desaparece cuando estoy a su lado, cada vez que siento sus caricias o sus besos.

Pero no tengo que preocuparme por lo que vendrá todavía. Él esta aquí y lo que debo hacer es disfrutar cada minuto de su presencia porque nadie me asegura que dentro de unos meses podríamos convertirnos en extraños.

No sé por qué me siento así, tan estúpida y sentimental.

\- ¿Estás bien Akane? - la voz de Ranma me regresa al presente.

Cuando levanto la vista, lo encuentro frente a mí mirándome con preocupación.

\- Estoy bien - asiento seguido de una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? - susurra limpiando unas cuantas lágrimas que caían por mi mejilla con su pulgar.

\- No es nada - aseguré dejando salir un suspiro para calmar mi ansiedad.

\- ¿Segura? - insistió sin apartar la mirada.

\- Estoy bien, Ranma - repliqué con un cálida sonrisa.

Devuelve el mismo gesto y me besa con suavidad. Antes de alejarse me muerde el labio inferior y luego me mira divertido.

Me ruborizo al sentir su mirada clavada en la mía como si mis ojos fueran lo único a su alrededor.

\- ¿Cómo seguiste? - pregunté, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y él al instante me sujeta de la cintura.

\- Mucho mejor - respondió con una sonrisa mostrando su hermosa dentadura.

Examino su rostro de manera rápida. Su ojo no se encuentra tan inflamado como antes, ahora solo un ligero círculo morado rodea su parpado. La herida de la ceja pareció haber sanado con éxito. Sus mejillas se encontraban algo pálidas, pero eso no impidió que su belleza se viera afectada. En la esquina de su labio inferior se encuentra un corte rojizo. Por lo menos su rostro tenía mejor aspecto que el de anoche.

\- ¿Y la parte de tu estomago? - pregunté alejándome.

\- Al parecer bien, de hecho, te estaba buscando para que me ayudaras a cambiar la venda - dijo con cierta picardía en su voz.

No me da tiempo de responder cuando comienza a quitarse la gasa que rodea su abdomen. Me mira alzando las cejas mientras la retira completamente.

Por un momento me sentía en una despedida de soltera con Ranma como stripper. Solo faltaba la música tentadora y chicas gritando con desesperación.

Sonreí al imaginar esa escena. Él se percata de mi gesto y se aprovecha de ello. Me atrae hacia a él y comienza a besar tiernamente mi cuello provocando que me ponga nerviosa y con calor.

Cuando se aleja, bajo mi mirada a su abdomen definido. El moretón sigue con la misma coloración con la única diferencia que el tamaño del círculo disminuyó ligeramente.

\- ¿Te duele? - pregunté haciendo una mueca.

\- Sólo un poco - contestó, levantando un hombro.

Mi mano toca la parte superios de su pecho y se va bajando lentamente. No sé por qué lo hago, el instinto actúa por si solo. Mi mano sigue deslizándose hasta que llega a la parte abdominal. Mis dedos dibujan el contorno de sus músculos duros y firmes que se encuentran en su abdomen.

Encuentro su ombligo y no me detengo. Sigo bajando hasta llegar a la parte superior de su pantalón de franela. Pro algún motivo me congelo al llegar allí. ¿Qué me pasa?.

Levanto mi vista y se encuentra mirando mi mano que sigue sin moverse de su lugar. Cuando su mirada se conecta con la mía, un brillo intenso lleno de deseo se apodera de sus ojos azules. Abanica sus tupidas pestañas y posa su vista en mis labios.

No entiendo que está sucediendo y no quisiera saberlo. Se va acercando con lentitud causando que mi respiración se dificulta. Las hormonas que se encuentran descansando, se despertaron bailando con sensualidad.

Quiero, desde y exijo besarlo inapropiadamente. Y por lo que veo, mi apetito carnal no disminuye a pesar de que sean las nueve de la mañana. La perversión no es lo mío aún así, aparece en mi mente sin pedir permiso.

Nuestras respiraciones se combinaron cuando sus labios rozaron los míos. Estaba a un segundo de darle entrada a mi boca cuando el timbre me sobresaltó.

Ranma se alejó maldiciendo a lo bajo. Recuperando la compostura inicial caminó hacia la ventana de la cocina. No me sorprendía que algo o alguien nos interrumpiera.

Asomé mi vista hacia afuera. No lograba ver a la persona que nos interrumpió. Pero no fue necesario adivinar. Con tan solo ver el Mustang blanco estacionado frente a la casa pude saber de quien se trataba.

Lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo se atreve Shinosuke a dar la cara después de lo que hizo?

* * *

_Hello, Hello!_

_enserio lo siento mucho, pensaba publicar este capitulo junto con el otro por el tiempo que no actualice. Pero hubo ciertas cosas que no me dejaron hacerlo lo sientooo!_

_Pero bueno el capitulo ya esta aquí y espero que les haya gsutado:3_

_el siguiente se llamara "**Imprevisto"**_


	34. Capitulo 32 Imprevisto

_**Imprevisto.**_

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunté a Shinosuke en el umbral de la puerta con sus manos escondidas en su espalda y mirándome con inocencia.

Había convencido a Ranma que me dejara manejar esto. Él no estuvo muy satisfecho con la idea. Cuando supo que era Shinosuke quien interrumpió, inmediatamente quiso ir a partirle la cara sin importarle en las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

Le imploré que no causara más problemas. Y a pesar de que dudó una eternidad terminó aceptando sin dejar de maldecir. Sin embargo, no estaba de humor como para mantener una charla amigable con él.

Y bueno, así fue como logré enfrentarme a Shinosuke sin que Ranma se interpusiera. Cuando observé los golpes en su cara, confirmé mis sospechas. Es obvio que estaba involucrado.

\- Necesitamos hablar - dijo mirándome con tristeza.

Detrás de mí, escuché como Ranma gruñía con impotencia.

\- No tengo nada de que hablar contigo - respondí decidida.

Y era verdad. ¿Qué caso tenía hablar con alguien que te mintió? Sería demasiado estúpida si lo perdonaba.

\- Vamos, Akane, dame una segunda oportunidad - suplicó.

\- Las personas como tú no merecen segundas oportunidades ni terceras oportunidades, lo que hiciste no tiene justificación - expresé molesta.

\- Sólo déjame explicarte...

\- No tienes qué darme explicaciones - lo interrumpí, descaradamente - Ya las diste el día en que te encontré con Shampoo -

Pasó sus dedos sobre su cabello rubio con frustración y soltó un suspiro.

\- Fue un estúpido error. Estaba ebrio, no sabía lo que hacía - se justificó.

Las inmensas ganas de estamparle la puerta en la cara no me faltaban, pero no quiero recurrir a la violencia...todavía. Así que solo me contuve manteniendo una postura firme.

\- ¿Ebrio? ¿Estabas tan ebrio que lograste llegar a tu casa, bajar del auto, subir al ascensor y entrar a tu departamento para luego desgarrar el vestido de Shampoo? Que patético eres - solté las palabras sin titubear.

Juro que trataba de contenerme pero recordar esa escena fue decepcionante. El hecho de que me engañara de esa manera tan cobarde me seguía doliendo. No es como si de un día para otro olvidara lo sucedido.

Pero de lo que estoy segura es que nunca volveré a creer en sus palabras ni mucho menos volver a su lado. El tiempo cura las heridad, y sé que lo superaré.

Ahora, lo que siento por Ranma es aún más fuerte que esto y no permitiré que unas cuantas palabras de arrepentimiento de Shinosuke intenten confundirme. Porque ya no hay que pensar, lo quiero a él y punto.

\- No lo entiendes, ella se me insinuó - replicó desesperado.

Estaba por responderle cuando Ranma se posicionó a mi lado fulminanado con la mirada a Shinosuke.

\- No vengas aquí con mierdas como esas. Mejor lárgate y déjala en paz - dijo furioso mientras su brazo rodeó mi cintura atrayéndome hacia a él.

Shinosuke lo observó de arriba a abajo. Recordé que Ranma estaba vestido únicamente con un pantalón de franela. Lo que hizo que la mandíbula de Shinosuke se tensara al verlo con su pecho desnudo.

_Muere de envidia, su cuerpo es más sexy que el tuyo, JÁ._

\- ¿No me digas que ya duermen juntos? - me preguntó levantando una ceja.

\- Si dormimos juntos o no, no es tu puto problema - contestó Ranma bruscamente.

Y las ganas de dormir con él no me faltaban, pero ese no es el caso. Repito dormir con él, no otra cosa.

Aparte, no puedo permitir que Shinosuke haga preguntas como esas. Si sigue así, Ranma se encargará de golpearlo de nuevo. Apoyaría eso, de hecho lo ayudaría, pero recién se está recuperando de sus antiguas heridas como para dejar que vuelva a recaer por alguien que no vale la pena.

\- Shinosuke, es mejor que te vayas y no vuelvas a buscarme... Ah y evítate la pena de llamar o mandarme mensajes porque no los voy a contestar.

No espere a que protestara. Y eso fue porque cerré la puerta sin importar que pensara que era una maleducada. No quería seguir viendo su irritante cara. Cuando lo hice, escuché una risita burlona de Ranma. Lo miré con expresión seria. No sé que tiene eso de divertido.

\- Vaya, lo que acabas de hacer es valiente y... sexy - dijo sonriendo.

Le devolví el gesto y lo besé. Después de unos segundos nuestros labios se separaron y en eso, tocan la puerta. Ash!

\- Ahora sí lo mato - murmuró Ranma entre dientes.

Aparté su mano de la perilla me miró con ceño fruncido. Lo empujé suavemente a un lado y volví a abrir la puerta.

Shinosuke se encontraba en la misma posición pero esta vez sus manos se encontraban a la vista sujetando un ramo de rosas en ellas.

Más que sorprendida, estaba enfadada. ¿Piensa que con un par de flores arreglará su error? Dios, esto es tan ridículo, estúpido de su parte.

\- No me dejaste entregártelo - estiró su brazo para darme su "obsequio".

De ninguna manera iba a aceptarlo. Iba a declinar su regalo cuando otras manos que no eran las mías tomaron las rosas con fuerza. Ranma le arrebató el ramo y se las lanzó en la cara provocando que algunas de ellas se quedaran en su cuello y parte su camisa mientras que otras cayeron esparcidas en el suelo.

\- Si te atreves a traerle ese tipo de estupideces te las meteré por el culo ¿Entendiste? - lo amenazó.

Mis manos tocaron el abdomen desnudo de Ranma para evitar que se acercara a Shinosuke.

\- Es suficiente - intenté calmarlo. Las cosas están comenzando a subir de tono y eso me pone nerviosa y de malas.

\- Y ¿Qué derecho tienes de prohibirme hacer eso? - preguntó Shinosuke sacudiendo las rosas de su cabeza.

\- Soy su novio - afirmó Ranma con orgullo.

Escuchar esas tres palabras de sus labios me llenaron de felicidad y satisfacción. Esa simple e indefensa oración me hizo sentir protegida y segura de mí misma.

Shinosuke soltó una carcajada y me miró. Cuando se percató que no contradecía su comentario, su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo.

\- ¿Es cierto? - cuestionó con seriedad

\- Sí - respondí levantando la barbilla.

Esta vez fue Ranma quien se río al ver el rostro perplejo y confundido de Shinosuke. Iba a reclamarme cuando la voz de Nodoka lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?

Se fue adentrando a la sala y observó a Shinosuke con ceño fruncido.

\- Sí, madrina, él ya se iba - concluyó Ranma.

Los ojos de Nodoka se abrieron como platos y logré ver su rostro enfadado. Sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, ver a Shinosuke con golpes parecidos a los de Ranma fue suficiente para que descubriera que fue él con quien se enfrentó.

Mientras se acercaba me di cuenta que quería reclamarle a Shinosuke el haber atacado a su hijastro. Y conociendo a Shinosuke, no dudará en burlarse después de Ranma por eso.

\- Adiós - le dije, antes de cerrar la puerta.

No quería seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con gente que no lo merece. Me senté en el sofá y tranquilicé mi enojo sobando mis sienes. So volvía a insistir, juro que esta vez no tendré paciencia y dejaré que los impulsos salvajes actúen.

Pero no fue necesario. El motor del Mustang se escuchó y a través de la ventana observé como arrancaba a toda velocidad por la acera como si estuviera en una carrera de autos.

Ranma se sentó a mi lado colocando su mano sobre mi rodilla dando un ligero apretón. Lo miré y me sonrió con complicidad.

\- Él te golpeo ¿verdad? - aseguró Nodoka cruzando los brazos.

\- Y sus amigos - se limitó a contestar.

\- ¿Por qué fue? Tiene que haber una importante explicación para que te golpearan de esa manera - exigió.

El lado furioso de Nodoka me impactó un poco. Estaba acostumbrada a verla como una persona pacifica y serena. Pero sé que todos tenemos nuestro lado agresivo, si lo sabré yo, que perdí la paciencia aquella noche cuando golpeé a Shampoo como una loca.

Y por otro lado, me sentía curiosa. No sudo que se hayan peleado por lo que Ranma le había hecho a su Mustang. Pero aún así, no creo que solo esa fuera la razón por la que recurrieron a los golpes con tanta violencia.

\- No tiene caso - contestó Ranma alzando un hombro.

Nodoka lo estudió por unos segundos y luego dejó salir un suspiro de derrota.

\- No quiero que se vuelva a repetir - le advirtió antes de retirarse de la sala.

\- Odio que me trate como un niño - expresó molesto.

\- Se preocupa por ti que es diferente - comenté, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Asintió y me incliné hacia a él recargando mi barbilla en su hombro.

\- Necesitas desayunar - murmuré observando su perfil.

Se giró y los rasgos de su rostro se suavizaron.

\- ¿Qué me cocinarás? - preguntó sonriendo de lado causando que un ligero hoyuelo apareciera en su mejilla.

\- ¿Un cereal? - propuse divertida.

Rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Pero antes quisiera probar el postre - comentó mirándome con un brillo intenso.

\- ¿El postre? - dije confundida.

Asintió mientras su mirada bajo a mis labios. Se acercó cerrando la distancia de nuestras bocas y me besó con una profundidad deliciosa.

Desde hoy, este será mi postre favorito.

* * *

**Hello, Hello que hacen?:b**

**Espero, como siempre, que les haya gustado el capitulo:3 **

**Alguna vez actuaron? hoy participe en un sketch sobre el metabolismo del hierro en nuestro cuerpo. Ya sabrán lo difícil que fue leerlo, entenderlo, hacerle un guion, hacerlo gracioso y mucho mas actuarlo enfrente del resto del salón. Pero gracias a dios creo que no nos salió tan mal. Digo, se estaban riendo y ala vez aprendieron algo nuevo, así que, cumplió su cometido. **

**El siguiente capitulo se llama _"Niñeros"_**


	35. Capitulo 33 Niñeros

_**Niñeros.**_

Ese mismo día después de que Ranma desayunara, decidimos no hablar sobre Shinosuke. En vez de eso, nos pusimos a jugar videojuegos. Empezamos jugando en su habitación muy tranquilamente.

Estuvimos discutiendo por un momento cuando Ranma hizo trampa en llegar a la meta. Pero eso pasó a segundo plano cuando se disculpó dándome un beso sin importarle que su jugador perdiera.

No fue hasta que Nodoka llegó a la habitación y nos descubrió en medio del romance. Fue entonces cuando me dijo que alguien me buscaba en la puerta.

Ambos nos levantamos del suelo con rapidez pensando que sería Shinosuke. Pero si hubiera sido, Nodoka se hubiera encargado de él. Así que esa opción queda descartada.

En la puerta se encontraba la vecina. No fue muy amigable con nosotros al principio. A decir verdad, no era amable con nadie. Es ese tipo de vecina amargada que te odia con tan solo mirarla. Es por eso que me sorprendió su presencia.

\- Hola, Akane ¿Estás ocupada? - preguntó con una sonrisa forzada.

Si estar con Ranma dándonos besos por cada vez que hace trampa me hace estar ocupada, bueno, lo estoy.

\- Un poco ¿Por qué? - dije sin rodeos.

Dudó por unos momentos como si no estuviera del todo feliz pedir un favor. Ella no le gusta pedir ayuda de los demás.

\- Es que tengo que asistir a una reunión del último minuto y dado que estamos de vacaciones, no tengo donde dejar a mis niños - hizo una pausa y continuó - me preguntaba su pudieras hacerme el favor de cuidarlos solo hasta la siete.

Y por primera vez vi su rostro suplicándome que aceptara. No soy buena haciendo de niñera pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo. Además recibiré dinero a cambio. Es una buena oferta.

Cuando acepté se alegró como nunca antes la había visto. Ahora me sentía halagada por haber recurrido a mí en vez de las otras chicas que viven más adelante. Soy la mejor.

Cuando la Sra. Rusell se fue diciendo que en media hora traería a sus encantadores hijos, Ranma apareció con una mirada interrogante.

\- ¿Quién era? - se acercó hasta la ventana para ver a través de ella.

\- ¿No estuviste espiando? - pregunté divertida.

\- Lo hubiera hecho pero me quedé arriba escuchando los regaños de Nodoka -

\- ¿Por qué te regaño? -

\- Dijo que tuviera más respeto y que no hiciera cosas inapropiadas en una casa que no es mía - se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Fue porque nos encontró besándonos? - dije como afirmación más que una pregunta.

\- Por eso y por las veces en las que nos ha visto - señaló la cocina con la cabeza.

Sentí el calor subir por mis mejillas. Olvidé aquel día en el que nos encontró casi devorándonos como si no hubiera mañana.

Asentí avergonzada sentándome en el sofá. Si fuera otra persona no importaría ¿ pero estaños hablando de Nodoka, la casi mamá de Ranma y es algo incomodo que te haya encontrado varias ocasiones en situaciones no muy favorecedoras.

Ranma se movió y se agacho enfrente de mí colocando sus manos en mis rodillas.

\- Pero cuando te lleve a mi departamento, podremos hacer lo que quieras - guiñó el ojo y sonrió.

Le di una falsa bofetada en su mejilla. Olvidaba que Ranma es un pervertido en carne y hueso.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron se quedaron conectadas por unos segundos. Apoyando sus manos en mis rodillas, se inclinó hacia a mí para besarme. Nuestros labios rozaron y luego chocaron con movimientos suaves y lentos.

Rompimos el beso cuando Nodoka apareció aclarando su garganta. Nos alejamos y nos giramos hacia a ella.

\- Voy a visitar a Helen - avisó esperando a que Ranma le diera las llaves de la camioneta.

El se levanto buscando en sus bolsillos y se las entregó.

\- Vendré lo antes posible y si deciden hacer algo interesante mientras no estoy, saben con qué cuidarse - advirtió con la mirada puesta en Ranma.

Cuando salió por la puerta me cubrí la cara con las manos. Eso fue demasiado embarazoso.. Fue como tener una mini conversación con mi mamá acerca de los embarazos no planeados.

\- Genial, tenemos permiso - se burló Ranma.

\- Cállate - dije, levantándome de mi lugar.

\- ¿Qué tal si empezamos de una vez? - sonrió con picardía y se fue acercando a mi espacio.

Rodeé la mesa de centro al ver sus intensiones.

\- No es divertido - expresé esquivando la mesa de un lado a otro.

\- Sí, lo se - respondió y luego saltó por encima de la mesa dejándome sin opciones.

Me hice a un lado y corrí hacia las escaleras pero mi intento fue en vano. Me sujetó de la cintura y de un movimiento a otro, mi estómago descansaba en su hombro con mi vista al piso.

\- Ranma, bájame o te juro que te golpearé hasta que no puedas caminar - dije mientras pataleaba y golpeaba su espalda.

\- La que no podrá caminar serás tú cuando salgas de mi habitación - con su mano libre palmeó mi trasero.

¿Acaba de golpear mi trasero? Bien, eso no ayuda a mis hormonas.

Iba subiendo el tercer escalón cuando el timbre sonó.

\- Tengo que abrir, bájame - exigí cuando el ding dong se escucho de nuevo.

\- Te salvo la campana -

Dicho esto aflojó su agarre y logré bajar de su hombro. Le lancé una mirada burlona antes de abrir la puerta.

La Sra. Rusell estaba acompañada con un niño y una niña. Ambos estaban cerca de los ocho años. Me sonrieron como si estuvieran obligados a hacerlo.

\- No tendrán hambre hasta que yo llegué - dijo despidiéndose de ellos - estaré antes de las siete de la noche.

Se fue y los niños entraron con su bolsa de juguetes. Cerré la puerta y me presenté mostrando mi lado amable.

Ranma bajó los escalones y se acercó con el ceño fruncido. Señaló a los dos niños y me miro pidiendo una razón.

\- Los cuidaré - sonreí acariciando el cabello rubio de la niña que se encontraba a mi lado.

Asintió y se inclino hacia el niño de cabello rizado.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas, niño? -

\- Giro ¿y tú? - preguntó con confianza

\- Ranma, un gusto conocerte, Giro - respondió estrechando su grande mano con la del pequeño. Rodeé los ojos ante su actitud educada.

\- Tienes nombre de mujer - dijo Giro sorprendido

Me reí con fuerza y Ranma me miró con advertencia y luego volvió su atención al niño.

\- Si vuelves a decir eso romperé todos tus juguetes - expresó molestó.

\- Ranma, es solo un niño, déjalo en paz - dije con fastidio calmando mi risa.

\- Estás advertido, mocoso - Ranma alzó su cejas y se puso de pie. Giro le sacó la lengua cuando se dio la vuelta.

Negando la cabeza me agache hasta estar a la altura de la niña.

\- ¿Y tú cómo te llamas, linda? - pregunté con una sonrisa.

\- Kira - contestó con voz aguda mientras abrazaba su muñeca a su pecho.

\- Es un bonito nombre -

\- El tuyo es feo - comentó haciendo una mueca.

Me levanté e ignoré su comentario. No iba a ponerme a discutir por eso. Era solo una niña. Propuse jugar a sus muñecas para cambiar de tema. Ella asintió alegremente y Ranam se acomidió a jugar con Giro a los carritos.

No comenzamos tan mal. Creo que puedo soportarlos el resto de la tarde.

(...)

\- ¡Deja eso en su lugar! ¡KIRA, eso no se come! ¡Ranma, quítale el florero a Giro! - grite desesperada.

Esto era un caos, un desastre, apocalipsis. Estuvieron tranquilos las primeras dos horas. Las entretuve poniéndolos a dibujar, jugar, ver televisión e incluso contarles historias.

Pero mis tácticas de supervivencia infantil fueron desapareciendo dejándome sin opciones. Ahora se ponían a correr por toda la casa y tomando todo lo que se encontraban.

Kira que por cierto ¡No es un ángel! Logró entrar en mi habitación y pintó con sus crayones algunas hojas de mi libro favorito.

Ya se imaginarán como reaccioné. Pero logré controlar mis impulsos. No quería terminar en prisión por haber atacado a una niña.

Por otro lado, Giro se burlaba del nombre de Ranma una y otra vez provocando que perdiera la paciencia y ahora lo estaba correteándolo para atraparlo.

Eran unos demonios en miniatura. Tenían unas energías impresionantes. No dejaron de correr en ningún minuto.

Después de tanto esmero para mantenerlos en paz, logramos tranquilizarlos con las palomitas que Ranma preparó. Los niños se sentaron en el sofá viendo la tele, cada uno con su plato de palomitas.

Entre Ranma y yo intercambiamos miradas de "Por fin se están quietos". Y para calmar nuestra ansiedad de no estrangularlos, nos unimos a ellos.

Ver la caricatura de _Bob esponja _no fue tan malo después de todo.

Casi gritamos de alegría cuando se llegó ña siente y la Sra. Rusell llegó por sus "angelitos". Me agradeció y me pagó lo justo.

Cerré la puerta y me tiré sobre el sofá, Ranma hizo lo mismo. Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento disfrutando la armonía de la casa. Conté el dinero y le di la mitad a Ranma. Si él no hubiera ayudado mi cabeza hubiera explotado en mi pedacitos, además él tuvo que soportar a Giro más que yo.

\- No lo aceptaría, pero me lo merezco - dijo introduciendo el dinero en su billetera.

Estaba agotada, cansada. Preferiría correr todo el día que cuidar a niños de esa edad tan irritante.

\- La próxima vez que vuelva a aceptar ser niñera, recuérdame por todo lo que pasamos hoy - expresé dejando caer mi cabeza hacia atrás.

\- No habrá próxima vez - aseguró estirando sus piernas.

El sonido de dos camionetas llegó a nuestra percepción. Me giré hacia la ventana viendo como Nodoka y mis padres llegaban al mismo tiempo.

Cuando entraron, mi mamá fue la primera en vernos y nos miró con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué esa casa? - preguntó.

\- Cuidamos los niños de la vecina - respondí una mueca

\- Me imagino que fue todo un reto ¿eh? - comentó papá

\- El más difícil - dijo Ranma con fastidio.

Ambos nos dieron su compasión y luego siguieron su camino hacia la recámara. Nodoka entró pocos segundos después con una bolsa de despensa.

\- ¿Se divirtieron? - preguntó con duda.

\- No - contestamos en unísono.

Asintió y se adentro a la cocina. Luego de cenar, ambos nos dirigimos a las escaleras. Cuando salimos de la cocina, escuche la voz de Nodoka.

\- ¿Quién se acabó las tres bolsas de palomitas? -

Ranma y yo nos reímos mientras subíamos los escalones. Ella no tenía idea de que estuvimos cuidando a dos niños que resultaron ser unos crueles diablillos hambrientos.

* * *

_Perdón por tanto tiempo sin publicar:(_


	36. Capitulo 34 Tentación interrumpida

_**Tentación interrumpida.**_

Era sábado por la tarde. Desde la mañana estuve como loca buscando un vestido apropiado para la niche de hoy. Me había levantado temprano con la esperanza de encontrar uno en mi closet.

Lo único que tenía eran dos vestidos que parecían atuendos para algún funeral. Luego de entrar en una mini depresión por no tener que ponerme, llamé a Ukyo.

No pasó ni la hora cuando ya se encontraba frente a mi puerta. Le pedí que me acompañara a ir de compras. No soy experta en todo eso de la moda y para elegir un vestido necesito una segunda voz. Y que mejor que la de mi mejor amiga.

Mucho antes de irme, había ido a la habitación de Ranma para ver cómo seguía de sus heridas. Pero para mi sorpresa, estaba dormido.

Al verlo recostado sobre la cama con las sábanas enredadas en sus pies y con su pecho desnudo, me dieron ganas de olvidar todo y quedarme sentada como idiota para admirarlo mientras dormía.

Pero luego pensé en que parecería una psicópata si Ranma se despierta y me encuentra observándolo como una novia en celo.

Fue por eso que no decidí hacerlo, solo me limité a darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Cuando llegamos a la tienda de ropa, me estresé. Ukyo comenzó a buscar varias opciones. En su mayoría no eran de mi gusto. Me mostró diferentes vestidos, de diferentes colores y medidas.

Utilicé el vestidor varias veces que ya comenzaba a odiarlo. Ninguno me era suficiente. Buscaba algo sencillo pero a la vez elegante y atractivo sin la necesidad de mostrar demasiada piel.

Pero al parecer, en este lugar solo tenían vestidos idénticos al que Shampoo usó aquella vez, que por cierto, no le duró mucho ya que tuve la dicha de destrozárselo con las manos.

Y lo menos que quería era parecerme a ella con respecto a su forma de vestir.

\- Akane, ya te mostré la mitad de los vestidos que venden en este lugar y no te decides por alguno - dijo eufórica lanzando sus brazos al aire.

\- Éste esta horrible - señalé el horrible vestido azul chillante que llevaba puesto.

\- Se te ve bien - expresó rodando los ojos.

\- ¡Claro que no! No me cubre nada - argumenté haciendo una mueca.

Ukyo soltó un suspiro llevándose las manos a la cara para calmar su ansiedad. Después se levantó del pequeño sofá de piel y se dirigió a la última sección de vestidos que faltaban.

Me sentía estresada, enojada y patética. _¡Es sólo un vestido Akane! No actúes como si fuera el fin del mundo._

Esa estúpida vocecita me ponía de mal humor cada vez que se cruzaba por mi mente. Yo nunca fui ese tipo de chicas que se preocupaban por su aspecto, si estuviera en otra situación elegiría uno sin siquiera medírmelo.

Y aunque no quería admitirlo, quería impresionar a Ranma. Es por él por lo que estoy así tan frustrada por no encontrar algo adecuado para la ocasión.

Ahora entiendo a las chicas que están a punto de casarse cuando no encuentran su vestido de novia ideal. Es como tener una crisis cerebral al triple.

Ya ni sé porqué me estoy comparando con una novia a punto de contraer matrimonio.

Gruñendo de desesperación, entré de nuevo al estúpido vestidor.

_¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre comprar un vestido el mismo día del festejo!_

Me quité el asqueroso vestido (si es que se le puede llamar a una prenda que solo cubre el 20% de tu cuerpo) y lo dejé en la silla que se encuentra en el rincón.

\- Estos tres son los últimos, si no te gusta ninguno tendremos que ir a otra tienda - escuché la voz de Ukyo mientras me lanzaba los vestidos por encima de la puerta.

Los tomé y fui examinándolos uno por uno. El primero era gris con lentejuelas, descartado. El segundo era color amarillo mata pupilas, descartado. El tercero era un color turquesa, lo sujeté bien y lo puse frente a mí para observarlo con detenimiento.

El color era hermoso, en la parte del escote tenía forma de corazón. El vestido terminaba unos seis dedos por arriba de la rodilla, la medida perfecta. A simple vista me encantó.

Con la esperanza en mis venas me puse el vestido rápidamente. Me miré al espejo y perfecto. Más que perfecto. Me sentía cómoda y la apariencia que tenía era elegante y a la vez sexy.

Me giré para ver la parte de atrás y más feliz no pude estar. La espalda estaba al descubierto de una manera sencilla y provocativa. No queda duda que el último es el mejor.

Cuando le dije a Ukyo que me había decidido por uno, alzó sus manos al techo y dijo _"¡Por fin!"._

Luego de hablar unas cuantas cosas, me llevó de vuelta a casa y como siempre, me pidió que le diera detalles una vez que terminara el evento.

U ahora me encontraba en mi habitación colocando el vestido como si estuviera hecho de cristal y lo guardé en el armario.

Mi estómago comenzó a rugir, lo único que había calmado mi apetito fueron unos cocteles de fruta que Ukyo y yo compramos antes de que me trajera.

Me quité los jeans ajustados que comenzaban a matarme y me puse un short negro. Salí de la habitación y con mis pies descalzos comencé a caminar por el pasillo para bajar las escaleras.

En eso, Ranma aparece cuando abrió su puerta. Estaba duchado e informal. Un short largo de mezclilla y una camiseta con un logo extraño en el centro.

\- Hey!, ¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana? - preguntó con cierta preocupación a la vez que cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

\- Salí con Ukyo - dije tranquila.

Si le cuento que fui a comprarme un vestido para esta noche, no dudará en entrar a mi habitación y buscarlo solo para hacerme enojar.

Asintiendo, caminó hacia a mí y bajamos juntos hasta la cocina. Se sentó sobre la silla y comenzó a teclear su celular.

Me dirigí a la nevera y saqué el pastel de chocolate que Nodoka había comprado ayer.

_Más vale que no te excedas en las calorías, no ayudará a la hora de ponerte el vestido. _

Ignorando mi vanidad corporal, corté un buen pedazo y me tomé asiento frente a él.

\- ¿Shinosuke no te ha molestado? - preguntó dejando a un lado el celular.

\- No - contesté llevándome a la boca un trozo del exquisito pastel.

_Al diablo las calorías, tengo hambre y esto está condenadamente delicioso._

Ranma levantó la mirada y se me quedó viendo mientras yo continuaba comiendo. Comencé a sentirme nerviosa y lo miré con fastidio.

\- ¿Tengo monos en la cara? - dije sin humor.

Esperaba a que se enojara y de fuera a su habitación pero en vez de eso, me sonrió. Lo que aumentó mi deseo. Sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo irresistible y sin decir nada fue levantándose de su lugar y rodeó la mesa hasta estar a mi lado.

Girando mi cabeza, lo miré confundida. Sin dejar de quitar esa maldita y sensual sonrisa de su cara se inclinó hacia a mí.

Su pulgar hizo contacto con la textura de mi labio inferior y retiró una pequeña porción de chocolate. En silencio y sin apartar su mirada de la mía, se llevó el dedo a su boca lamiendo el chocolate que hace unos segundos se encontrada en mis labios. Pasé saliva con dificultad tratando de calmarme.

_¡Eso ha sido lo más sexy que he visto hasta ahora! No puedo contenerme. Lo quiero a él de todas las maneras posibles. Lo sé, soy una desesperada pero eso es lo que Ranma me causa cuando hace cosas como esas. _

\- Así esta mejor - dijo una vez retiró su pulgar de su boca.

Sentía como un calor insaciable recorría mi rostro estancándose en mis mejillas.

\- Deja de hacer eso - susurré volviendo mi vista al plato.

Tenía hambre, pero no exactamente de pastel.

\- ¿Hacer qué? - cuestionó divertido.

\- Mis padres o Nodoka pueden llegar en cualquier momento - advertí en voz baja.

\- Mi madrina no se sorprendería -

\- Pero mis padres sí - dije levantándome de la silla.

\- ¿A qué horas es el evento de tu padre? - cambió el tema.

\- A las nueve ¿Ya tienes que ponerte? - pregunte con indiferencia.

Aunque por dentro me moría de ganas de verlo vestido de traje.

\- No exactamente. Ryoga me habló sobre un lugar donde rentan esmoquins, más tarde iré a buscar uno - contestó a la vez que tomaba mi mano y la entrelazaba con la suya.

\- Espero que encuentres uno que te guste -

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Ya sabes qué ponerte? - preguntó con intriga.

\- Si - sonreí satisfecha al recordar el vestido.

\- Realmente no importa lo que te pongas. Para mi seguirás siendo hermosa ¿Lo sabes verdad? - su mano libre llegó a mi rostro y con su pulgar acarició mi mejilla con suavidad.

Sonreí ante su cumplido. Me devolvió la sonrisa y sin resistirme me acercó a él. En cuanto nuestros labios rozaron entre sí, se pusieron en acción.

Entre movimientos y choques de nuestras bocas, su lengua se fue adentrando hasta encontrar la mía. Una sensación de descarga fue invadiendo mi cuerpo causando que el beso se fuera profundizando con rapidez.

Sin duda, esta cocina tiene algo especial. Siempre terminamos juntando nuestras bocas en este lugar.

Sus manos bajaron a mi cintura manteniéndome sujeta a su cuerpo. Las mías rodearon su cuello a la vez que jugaba con los cabellos que caían de su nuca.

Comenzaba a sentir calor cuando escuché a alguien aclarar su garganta. En ese instante, Nodoka apareció en mi mente.

Con la respiración acelerada alejé mis labios. Sentí el cuerpo de Ranma tensarse a medida que parpadeaba. Recibiendo su sospecha, miré sobre mi hombro.

Mi mamá se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina mirándonos sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Mierda.

* * *

Yei! si pude subirlo hoy:3

El siguiente capitulo se llamara _"Complicidad maternal"_

Algo me dice que las cosas no irán tan mal como esperan n.n


	37. capitulo 35 Complicidad maternal

**_Complicidad maternal_**

No sabía si sonreír inocentemente, desaparecer o tener el poder de _Daemon Black _para congelar el momento y salir huyendo. De todas las maneras que tenía pensado decirle a mi mamá sobre Ranma, esta era la menos indicada.

Haberme encontrado en pleno romance en su cocina no es muy bien visto. Intenté descifrar su estado de ánimo por medio de su mirada, pero su rostro estaba en blanco. Como si se hubiera quedado sin emociones.

Hubo un silencio prolongado cuando llegó. Ranma estaba tan sorprendido como yo que se congeló en su lugar.

Tenía pensado hablar antes que ella, hasta que escuché su voz.

\- Ranma, ¿Puedes dejarme a solas con Akane, por favor? - exigió.

Él apretó mi mano como señal de apoyo.

\- Señora Tendo, yo quisiera decirle que...

\- Necesito hablar con ella, por favor retírate - lo interrumpió con autoridad.

Soltó mi mano y me rodeó para salir de la cocina. Cuando cruzó a lado de mi mamá, ella no se tomó la molestia de verlo. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en mí lo que me ponía muy nerviosa.

Miré sobre su hombro y Ranma se encontraba a unos pasos detrás de ella lanzándome una mirada de _"Lo siento"_. Asentí con discreción y se fue un poco molesto.

El ambiente comenzó a sentirse pesado a mí alrededor. Hasta el aire que respiraba lo sentía tenso.

Mi mamá entró completamente a la cocina, recargó su espalda en la cocineta y se cruzó de brazos. Mantuve mi distancia para evitar que me agarrara de lo cabellos y me arrastrara por el piso o que me lanzara en la cabeza los platos que se encontraba detrás.

Estábamos cara a cara pero con la mesa entre nosotras. Así tendré tiempo de correr si se convierte en hulk o algo parecido.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Tienes alfo qué decirme? - rompió el silencio.

La neutralidad de su voz me confundió. Sé que mi mamá no es tan estricta como lo es mi papá pero aún así tiene su carácter de miedo.

Secando mis manos sudorosas en mi short, tomé una respiración profunda.

\- Desde hace unos días estoy saliendo con Ranma - contesté sin balbucear.

Este era el momento de decírselo. No podía justificarme con una mentira. Solo complicaría las cosas. Es mejor que sepa la verdad.

Frunció el ceño y me miró furiosa. Es el fin, se pondrá a gritar y me dará unas buenas bofetadas hasta dejarme rojas las mejillas.

Se acercó al otro extremo de la mesa colocando sus manos sobre ella tratando de calmar su enojo.

\- ¿desde cuando? - cuestionó luego de haber dejado salir un suspiro.

Comencé a contar en mi mente. El domingo fue cuando nos declaramos el uno al otro. Y contando hasta el día de hoy, llevamos seis días de noviazgo.

Pero me he sentido atraída por él desde que llegó a pesar de que al principio lo detestaba.

\- Hace una semana - murmuré apenada.

\- ¿Y cuando pensabas decirme? -

Sus preguntas eran cada vez más capciosas. Me sentía en la comisaría siendo interrogada por un detective a causa de un delito grave.

No sé si este caso se considere exactamente grave. Pero desde los ojos de mi mamá, lo era.

\- No quería que te enteraras de esta forma - dije en mi defensa.

Desviando la mirada, cerró los ojos y con sus dedos apretó el puente de la nariz.

\- ¿Es la primera vez que hacen esto? - preguntó refiriéndose a la escena en la que nos encontró.

Mierda. ¿Ahora que? Mi mamá no es estúpida. Si le digo que no, la haré enfurecer más. La manera en la que nos descubrió besándonos con tanta confianza era suficiente para que cualquiera creyera que no era la primera vez.

\- No - susurré, bajando la mirada para que no notara mis mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza.

\- Sí tú papá hubiera entrado a la cocina en ese momento ¿Sabes cómo reaccionaría? - me regañó.

Levanté mi vista y la miré. Si fuera él quien nos hubiera descubierto, ahorita estaría viviendo debajo de un puente o algo peor, me enviaría con mi tía Helen.

\- Lo siento - logré decir.

Asintió y rodeó la mesa. Cuando llegó a mi lado cerré los ojos esperando que la palma de su mano hiciera contacto con mi mejilla.

\- Akane, abre los ojos, no voy a golpearte - la escuché decir.

Alcé mis parpados y la miré. Tenía ganas de abrazarla y darle las gracias por ser tan comprensiva pero el enojo seguía en su rostro.

\- Escucha, yo no puedo ocultarle a tú padre lo que vi hace unos momentos.

No, no. Todo se irá si se lo dice. Y empezará con correr a Ranma de la casa junto con Nodoka. Bueno no se si es capaz de hacer eso, pero conociéndolo como se enoja, es posible que lo haga.

Comencé a preocuparme, esta sensación era peor que cuando el profesor esta a punto de entregarte la calificación de un examen en donde sabes que lo reprobarás.

\- Mamá... - supliqué con temor.

\- No se lo diré - me interrumpió - No quiero echarle a perder la noche de hoy.

Suspiré con alivió sintiendo como mis hombros se relajaban.

\- Pero.. - comenzó, oh no - Cuando la fiesta termine, le dirás sobre lo que tienes con Ranma ¿De acuerdo?

Su propuesta no me ponía muy feliz. Pero por lo menos podré pasármela bien esta noche. Y mi mamá tenía razón, la fiesta de hoy era por el esfuerzo de mi padre en su trabajo. Así que será mejor que acepte.

\- De acuerdo - asentí

\- Y también necesito hablar con Ranma -

\- No es necesario - comenté nerviosamente. No iba a permitir que mi mamá lo invadiera de preguntas raras y vergonzosas.

\- Esta bien.. y estarás castigada por haber mentido - alzó sus cejas y caminó hacia la despensa.

\- Pero no mentí solo oculté la verdad - me justifiqué

Me miró en modo de advertencia, mientras se preparaba un té.

\- Aún así te mereces un castigo - replicó agregando azúcar y disolviéndola con la cuchara que se encontraba dentro del vaso.

\- ¿Limpiaré la casa por todo un año? - pregunté haciendo una mueca.

\- Eso y cuidaras a los hijos de la Señora Rusell cuando lo necesite - avisó sentándose en la silla.

Bufé a la vez que masajeaba mis sienes. Podré hacer limpieza pero no creo poder soportar ser niñera de nuevo. Esos niños deben ser cuidados por expertos como militares o algún psicólogo.

Sinceramente esperaba algo peor pero me conformo con eso. Aparentaré que es el peor castigo del mundo. Que no se haya transformado en un ogro me sorprendió un poco. Ni siquiera me gritó. Tal vez está entendiendo que tengo edad "adecuada" para ser responsable sin accidentes.

\- ¿Qué piensas sobre mi noviazgo con Ranma? - quise saber cuando nos quedamos calladas.

Levantó la vista y me miró frunciendo el ceño. No es buena señal. Dudó por unos segundos y luego su rostro se suavizó.

\- Ranma es un buen chico pero tal vez necesitan convivir un poco más antes de llegar a la etapa de una relación amorosa -

las palabras de Nodoka llegaron a mi mente ¿Por qué pensaban que era necesario esperar? Estoy consciente que un mes es muy poco tiempo para conocer a alguien. Pero eso realmente no importa. Nunca terminas de conocer a las personas aunque lleves años conviviendo.

Llevaba más de un año conociendo a Shinosuke ¿Y qué pasó? Resulto ser un completo imbécil. Tal vez Rama sea diferente a él y no lo sabré si no me arriesgo a comprobarlo.

\- Lo quiero mamá - dije orgullosa de mi sentimiento.

Levantó sus cejas con sorpresa al escucharme. Dejó salir un suspiro y me mostró una media sonrisa.

\- Respeto eso, es solo que no quiero que salgas lastimada. Pero si es lo que quieres, lo entiendo - expresó con preocupación.

Acercándome a ella, levanté mi brazo y la coloqué alrededor de sus hombros.

\- Gracias - me incliné para completar el abrazo.

Una de sus manos palmeó mi brazo con suavidad.

\- ¿Se están cuidando? - preguntó con intriga.

Ay no, ya va a comenzar con eso.

\- Mamá.. - murmuré a la vez que me alejaba.

\- No estoy lista para ser abuela - dijo con seriedad.

Y yo no estoy lista para ser mamá. Para eso faltan muchos años. Muy a penas puedo cuidar con los niños por unas horas no me imagino si tengo que cuidar a mi propio hijo todo el día. Aún no tengo esa paciencia.

Negando con la cabeza guardé en el refrigerador el pedazo de pastel que se había quedado olvidado en la mesa.

\- Akane, no respondiste mi pregunta - insistió luego de darle un sorbo a su bebida. Me giré ofendida. No era necesario hablar sobre eso. No hemos ido más allá de los besos y caricias.. todavía - Porque si no, tendré que hablar seriamente con Ranma para exigirle que use protección. -

\- Mamá.. - gruñí pasándome las manos por la cara ocultando mi frustración.

Esto se esta volviendo incomodo.

\- Deben cuidarse. Akane, él ya está en la edad en la que debe saber como ponerse un cond.. - la interrumpí inmediatamente.

\- ¡Soy virgen! ¿Contenta? - lo dije tan fuerte que no dudo que Ranma lo haya escuchado.

Se tranquilizo y me miro aliviada.

\- Gracias a dios. -murmuró levantando las manos al aire.

Me reí. Tal vez se imaginaba que era uan de esas chicas que se acuestan con el primero que ven. No soy tan fácil como ella cree.

\- No lo seré por mucho tiempo - comenté divertida.

\- Debes esperar hasta el matrimonio - advirtió - Yo me entregué a tu padre el día que..

\- No necesito detalles - dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta de la cocina.

Justo cuando iba a salir, Nodoka apareció.

\- ¿Ya se lo dijiste? - me preguntó al ver a mi mamá sentada con su té en la mano.

\- No pudiste decírmelo a mí, pero si se lo contaste a Nodoka - dijo mi mamá con celos.

Nada más falta que las dos se enojen por mi culpa.

\- No lo hizo - comentó Nodoka - me enteré por mi misma cuando los encontré un día muy cariñosos aquí en la cocina.

Mierda. Esto es demasiado embarazoso. Mi cara va a explotar de ardor si sigue dando detalles innecesarios.

\- Que coincidencia, hace un momento tuve que enterarme de la misma forma - comentó mi mamá un poco divertida.

Nodoka se acercó a la mesa y se sentó a lado de mi mamá. No iba a seguir escuchando como hablan sobre mí sobre como me descubrieron con Ranma.

Me despedí de ellas entre dientes y subí las escaleras. Me dirigí a la habitación de Ranma y cuando di el primer golpe a su puerta, abrió.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó preocupado.

Su cabello estaba más alborotado de lo usual. Estaba segura que había pasado sus dedos varias veces a través de su cabellera intentando pensar en las posibles maneras en las que mi mamá pudo reaccionar cuando se fue.

Le conté lo importante. Al parecer mi mamá no impactó como esperaba pero era preferible que escucharla gritar como loca. Decidí omitir la conversación en donde tuve que hacerle saber de mi virginidad seguía intacta. Ranma ya lo sabía pero no quiero volver a repetirlo.

\- Esperemos que tu padre sea igual de comprensivo que tu mamá, eso facilitaría las cosas - comentó con una mueca.

\- Eso lo sabremos cuando se lo diga -

\- Tal vez si yo hablo con él podría aceptar - sugirió mientras se recargaba en el umbral de la puerta.

Definitivamente no. la noticia de que su única hija le ocultó por una semana que nuestro "Huésped" es su novio, no tomara muy a la ligera y menos cuando mi mamá le haga saber que nos encontró en una situación muy comprometedora. Lo ultimo que querrá ver es la cara de Ranma. Así que esa opción queda fuera de la lista.

\- A mi me corresponde primero hablar con el - contesté y dejó salir un suspiro.

\- Pero yo soy el que esta saliendo contigo y hasta donde yo sé, los chicos son los que hablan con los padres de la novia para pedir permiso - comentó a la defensiva.

\- Si, pero estamos hablando de mi papá. Una persona sobreprotectora que tiene cambios de humor repentinos. Y no quiero que insistas, yo hablaré con el - dije decidida.

Pasó sus dedos sobre su cabello y asintió. Luego de un momento se acercó a mi espacio personal y rodeó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Levantó la vista mostrándome una sonrisa coqueta que hipnotizaría a cualquiera.

\- Así que... ¿Cómo está eso de que no serás virgen por mucho tiempo? - preguntó arqueando las cejas y mirándome con picardía.

Eso me confirmo que había escuchado esa parte de la conversación.

* * *

De nuevo otro capitulo:3 Espero que les guste 3

El siguiente capitulo se llamara _"¿Ahora que?"_


	38. Capitulo 36 ¿Ahora que?

_**¿Ahora que?**_

No conteste la pregunta de Ranma. Yo lo había dicho solo para molestar a mi mamá. Pero él se lo tomó muy en serio.

Lo único que hice fue negar con la cabeza. No insistió sobre eso. Y fue porque en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar. Cuando colgó se despidió de mi con un rápido e intenso beso.

Ryoga había venido por él para ayudarlo a escoger un esmoquin adecuado ya que según Ranma, no está acostumbrado a usar ropa elegante. Si por él iría a la fiesta en vaqueros desgastados, una camiseta con alguna leyenda de su banda favorita y sus vans.

Aún así se vería sexy. Pero al final cedió en rentar un traje.

Cuando se fue, entré a mi habitación. Está noche tenía que salir bien. La disfrutaré lo más que pueda antes de decirle a mi papá sobre mi relación con Ranma.

No será para nada fácil. Solo espero no tartamudear o quedarme sin palabras al momento de hablar. Pero bueno, no tengo porqué preocuparme por eso aún.

Las siguientes horas fueron transcurriendo hasta que se llegó la noche. La tarde se fue rápidamente gracias a que mi mamá y yo ayudamos a Nodoka a elegir unos de los vestidos que tenía en su closet. Al final se decidió por uno largo de color negro. Era lindo. Hecho para la mujer madura como ella.

La animé diciéndole que hasta podría conocer a alguien en el evento. Ella frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza como si darse la oportunidad de rehacer su vida no fuera justo. Pero mi mamá me apoyó con mis ideas a lo que Nodoka no le quedó de otra que sonrojarse.

Cuando volví a mi habitación, me duché. Al salir fui por el vestido y me lo puse. Aún no estaba maquillada ni peinada y ya me sentía con una confianza brutal. Amaba este vestido.

Alrededor de las ocho y media terminé de maquillarme. Nada exagerado ni algo simple. Pero mi rostro se veía diferente a causa del delineado y las pestañas empapadas de rímel. Mis ojos lucían más expresivos y con brillo. En sí, mi rostro estaba con vida.

Tal vez el maquillaje no era lo que me hacía ver distinta. Sino la forma en la que me sentía. Estaba feliz y nerviosa.

Puedes tener un maquillador profesional que te haga lucir mejor que una princesa pero si tu estado de ánimo está por los suelos, todo aquello se esfuma. Es tú actitud la que define tu belleza.

Luego de unos minutos logré terminar de ondular mi cabello. Con mis dedos peiné los rulos que estaban formados para que no se notaran tan definidos y darles un aspecto natural y suave.

Me puse los tacones a juego completando mi atuendo. Me miré al espejo de cuerpo completo y suspiré. Estaba lista.

En eso, unos golpes en mi puerta me hicieron apartar la vista de mi reflejo. ¿Y si era Ranma? No estoy preparada para que él me vea.

\- ¿Quién? - dije con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Estás lista? - escuché la voz de mi mamá al otro lado.

Abrí la puerta y se veía más bella que nunca. Llevaba un vestido largo color dorado con su cabello recogido dándole un aspecto elegante.

Al percatarse de mi cambio radial en mi forma de verter, me miró con gesto de sorpresa.

\- Estás preciosa - expresó con una gran sonrisa.

\- Gracias, tu igual. Papá se volverá loco - hizo un ademán con la mano como si su vestimenta no fuera gran cosa.

\- Es hora de irnos ¿Y Ranma? - preguntó

Me encogí de hombros. Hace dos horas se había ido y no ha dado señales hasta este momento.

\- Eres su novia y ¿No saber dónde está? - Negó con la cabeza haciéndome sentir culpable.

\- Ustedes adelántense, yo me voy con él - propuse.

\- De ninguna manera, tu padre al igual que Nodoka nos están esperando abajo. Y si te dejo ir con Ranma comenzará a sospechar - replicó molesta.

Tienes razón. No quiero que se entere antes de su celebración. Sin contradecirla, asentí.

\- Solo déjame hacer una llamada - dije mientras buscaba mi celular en mi bolso

\- Tienes tres minutos - bufó y se fue.

Cogí el celular y llamé a Ranma. Ya me está preocupando. Luego de esperar unos segundos, atendió.

\- ¿Dónde estás? - pregunté un poco desesperada.

_\- Tranquila, estoy en el bar con Ryoga - _respondió con una risita.

\- ¿En el bar? Ranma, solo ibas por un esmoquin -

_\- Hace rato que logré decidirme por uno y para aliviar un poco la tensión decidimos venir a tomar un par de tragos - _dijo en su defensa

Nada más falta que Ranma se presente en el evento cayéndose de borracho y ocasionando problemas.

\- Nosotros ya nos vamos - le avisé con amargura.

\- _No te enojes, no voy a excederme con la bebida si eso te preocupa - _Me quede callada por unos segundos y lo escuché suspirar - _Akane, lo prometo. No estaré en problemas de nuevo. Dame la dirección del lugar de la fiesta. Te veré allí. _

De mala manera se la dije. Se despidió diciendo que ya venía en camino y que no me preocupara.

¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar sabiendo que está en un bar donde posiblemente se encuentra a Shinosuke y se enfrenten de nuevo?

Dejando salir un suspiro frustrado, salí de la habitación y después de escuchar los cumplidos mis padres y Nodoka nos dirigimos a la reunión.

No ha pasado ni media hora de haber escuchado la voz de Ranma y ya comenzaba a extrañarlo como si no lo hubiera visto poro días.

**Narra Ranma.**

Akane estaba enojada. Demonios, se supone que estaría allí para verla pero el maldito de Ryoga no dejaba de joder por ir al bar. Y dado que íbamos en su auto no pude retractarme.

No fue hasta que escuché la voz molesta y enojada de Akane. Luego de colgar le exigí a Ryoga que me llevara a casa. Él no se quejó.

Al llegar, la camioneta de su padre ya no estaba. Por un momento pensé que llegaría a tiempo para lograr ver que llevaba puesto. Estaba con la intriga. En mi mente había formulado las posibles maneras en las que se veía está noche. En todas mis opciones se veía perfecta. Pero necesitaba comprobarlo.

De la forma más rápida posible tomé una ducha de diez minutos. Al salir del cuarto de baño me dirigí hasta la cama en donde mi esmoquin negro se encontraba encima.

Retiré bruscamente la bolsa transparente que cubría el traje y me lo coloque. Nada mal. Aunque me sentía raro. Al verme al espejo me sentía como uno de esos estúpidos niños millonarios.

Ni hablar. Solo lo usaré por hoy. Puedo soportarlo.

Con mis dedos peiné mi cabello de forma desordenada. Luego de rociar perfume a mi alrededor, cogí las llaves. La billetera la introduje en los bolsillos traseros y mi celular en el delantero.

Salí de la habitación y justo cuando estaba bajando las escaleras se escuchó el timbre de la casa.

Frunciendo el ceño llegué hasta la puerta y abrí. Mi entrecejo se profundizó aún más cuando vi a Shampoo.

Pensé que me había librado de ella.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? - pregunté fríamente.

Me escaneó de arriba a abajo y luego me miró lamiéndose los labios.

Que asco.

\- ¿A dónde vas a salir que no invitas? - dijo coquetamente.

Rodé los ojos y la miré con fastidio.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - insistí dejando salir un suspiro de rabia.

\- Oye, no me trates así - expresó mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho sintiéndose ofendida.

Ignorando su patético comentario, salí de la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de mí con llave. La esquivé y caminé hasta la suburban. Quité los seguros de la camioneta y abrí la puerta del conductor cerrándola de un portazo.

No sé como diablos le hizo pero cuando estuve a punto de encender el motor, Shampoo apareció deslizándose por el asiento del copiloto.

¿Qué diablos...?

Me giré hacia a ella mirándola poco amable.

\- Fuera de mi camioneta - espeté tratando de calmar mi coraje.

¿Quién se creía está chica?

\- Me gustaría ir contigo a donde quiera que vayas - la escuché decir sínicamente.

¿Está loca o le falta oxígeno en el cerebro? Estoy seguro que son las dos cosas.

\- Por supuesto que no, fuera - expresé furioso

\- ¿Por qué no intentas bajarme? - propuso divertida.

No fue necesario que me lo dijera dos veces. Bajando de la camioneta, caminé alrededor de la suburban hasta llegar al lado contrario. Abrí la puerta del copiloto y estiré mi brazo hacia afuera.

\- Sal de mi auto - avisé sin hacer contacto visual.

No contestó y no se movió para nada. Y por más que no quisiera, tuve que mirarla.

Santa mierda.

La diminutiva blusa estaba ceñido a su cuerpo provocado que sus pechos sobresalieran. Pero no fue eso lo que me sorprendió. Si no que la muy fácil sostenía sus sostén en sus manos. Se lo quito sin retirar su blusa.

Desvié la mirada al instante. A esta chica le falta un par de tornillos.

\- Estoy siendo paciente, Shampoo, no lo diré una vez más. Bájate de la camioneta - dije entre dientes escondiendo la rabia en mi voz.

\- Oh vamos, Ranma, Hagámoslo rápido -

Mierda. Hará que pierda la paciencia. Y no quiero recurrir a la violencia. Menos con una mujer, o mejor dicho, con una mujerzuela.

Sin mirarla la tomé del brazo bruscamente y bajé de la suburban. Se quejó cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo. Ni drogado permitiría que se quedara.

De repente mi celular comenzó a sonar. La llamada de Akane me aterró. Más vale que Shampo no grite o diga algo imprudente porque si no me veré oblicado a atacarla verbarlmente.

Caminé a una distancia en la que Shampoo no se diera cuanta que era Akane quien llamaba. Si lo hace intentará llamar su atención diciendo mentiras.

\- Voy en camino - dije rápidamente antes de escucharla hablar.

_\- Dime que no sigues en el bar - _

\- No, ya estoy listo. En cinco minutos estaré allí, te quiero - colgué y me giré hacia donde estaba Shampoo.

Para mi suerte, no volvió a entrar a la camioneta. En vez de eso, me mandó un beso desde lejos y se alejó hasta su auto que estaba aparcado enfrente.

menos mal que entró en razón. Cerrando la puerta del copiloto, volví al volante poniendo en marcha el motor.

Si una chica hubiera intentado hacer lo mismo que hizo Shampoo hace unos momentos en años anteriores, no dudaría en darle entrada. Pero todo eso cambió.

La única que me importa ahora es Akane. La necesito a ella y a nadie más.

* * *

Al fin me di un tiempo para escribir:)

No quiero decirles cuanta tarea traigo encima:c

El siguiente capitulo se llamara _"Noche casi perfecta"_


	39. Capitulo 37 Noche casi perfecta

**_Noche casi perfecta. _**

El lugar donde estábamos era hermoso y elegante. Empresarios sostificados y meseros por todos lados era lo que veía alrededor. Cuando llegamos mi papá fue recibido como si fuera el rey del mundo. Tampoco era para tanto.

Conocí a varios amigos de mi padre. No es que tuviera opción. Él nos presentaba a cada persona que se acercaba. Lo que me gustaba de esta fiesta es que era al aire libre. El aspecto contemporáneo de las mesas, el buffet, la música y los meseros me hicieron sentir fuera de lugar. No estoy familiarizada para este tipo de eventos.

Nos proporcionaron una de las mejores mesas. Nodoka y yo tomamos asientos. Mos padres continuaron saludando al resto de los invitados. Había pasado más o menos veinte minutos desde que Ranma me dijo que ya estaba en camino.

La ansiedad se apoderaba de mi sistema. Comenzaba a morderme las uñas y ver el celular a cada minuto. Nodoka se dio cuenta de mi frustración y me calmó diciendo que no tardará en llegar. Asentí ante sus palabras pero aún me sentía incomoda. Me levante de mi lugar y sin avisarle caminé alrededor de la fiesta para despejar un poco mi mente.

Paseaba observando a personas bailando en la piste de baile. Otros estrechándose de manos, abrazándose y manteniendo una conversación. Divisé a mis padres con otro pareja mayor. Los dos sonreían alegremente. Mi padre miraba a mi mamá con orgullo. Sabía que estaba hermosa y se sentía satisfecho de tenerla como esposa. Lo mismo pasaba con mi madre. Admiro su relación. A pesar de la edad, en sus miradas puedes notar que se siguen amando como si fueran unos adolescentes. Sonreí al verlos tan unidos.

Continué mi camino por el campestre. Uno que otro chico me miraba y sonreía. Pero rápidamente desviaba la vista para que no me vieran interesada.

Cada paso que daba me sorprendía más. Las decoraciones eran hermosas. Un poco más allá logré ver una enorme fuente. Me acerque hasta quedar frente ella.

Era de más o menos cuatro metros de altura. En el fondo tenía luces de colores que le daban un aspecto hermoso cada vez que el agua caía hacia los lados.

Estaba contemplándola cuando siento vibrar mi celular a través del bolso. Lo encuentro de forma desesperada y abro el mensaje.

_De: Ranma_

_¿Dónde estás?_

Siento un extraño hormigueo en mi cuerpo al leer. Estaba aquí, respirando el mismo aire que yo. No estoy preparada mentalmente para verlo. No sé como voy a reaccionar.

_Para: Ranma_

_Al otro lado del buffet, en la fuente de colores ¿Y tú?_

Espere unos segundos y recibí su respuesta.

_De: Ranma_

_Encontré a Nodoka. Me dijo que te habías ido sin decir nada. Espérame ahí, voy para allá. _

Que mala suerte. exactamente cuando me voy, llega Ranma. Genial. Si me hubiera quedado con Nodoka unos minutos más, hubiera logrado ver a Ranma primero y no estaría tan nerviosa como en este momento.

No sé por qué diablos me sentpia así. Era Ranma. Mi novio. No es como si estuviera a punto de conocer a una cita a ciegas. Pero aún así las sensaciones que aparecen cuando estoy con el son nuevas. Como si mis emociones fueran primerizas cada vez que está cerca.

Guardé el celular en mi bolso y esperé pacientemente. Lo importante es que ya se encontraba aquí. Me volví observando la fuente. El agua que caía serenamente a su destino me relajaba. Me giré y dispuse a mirar a las personas que caminaban y bailaban alegremente.

Mis ojos se congelaron al verlo mas allá de la pista de baile. Su mirada recorrió el lugar hasta que acabó sobre mí. La expresión de su rostro fue inexplicable. Sus cejas se levantaron completamente y con sus ojos como platos.

No sabía si tomar su gesto de sorpresa como un cumplido.

Ranma cruzó la pista de baile sin apartar la vista de la mía. Esos ojos color azul grisáceo me miraban con intensidad provocando que mi corazón latiera con fuerza.

Dios. La manera en que caminaba con ese traje tan elegante y sexy lo hacía ver deseable para cualquier mujer. El esmoquin negro se ajustaba a las líneas duras de su cuerpo. Pero su rostro era lo más perfecto que había visto en mi vida. Su cabello, diablos. El mismo peinado salvaje que hace que mis hormonas se despierten.

Las centellantes luces lo iluminaban con totalidad dejándome tener una mejor perspectiva de su cuerpo completo. La manera en la que los músculos de sus brazos y hombros se contraían mientras caminaba me ponía mal de una forma excitante.

Era la primera vez que un chico me cortaba la respiración de la forma en la que Ranma lo hacía. Este tipo de emociones no las llegué a tener con Shinosuke. Esto era diferente. Estas sensaciones se sentían increíblemente bien.

No dejaba de mirarme mientras esquivaba a las personas que se interponían en su camino. Como si todo lo que estaba a su alrededor no pareciera importante.

Cuando por fin se encontró unos pasos de mí, nuestros ojos se conectaron. Sus labios se abrieron lentamente mientras su mirada me recorría entera. Comenzaba a sentir mis piernas débiles. Su mirada me estremecía y me gustaba a la vez.

Luego que guardaba mi imagen en su memoria, me miró. Parpadeó asimilando si realmente era yo, Akane Tendo. La chica que siempre vestía de una forma relajada con jeans, blusa holgadas y peinados sencillos.

Si estuviera en su lugar, igual me sorprendería al verme con un vestido ajustado y elegante. Por un momento me sentí como si hubiera sido transformada.

Se acerco un poco más hasta que logré sentir su respiración. Tomó mi mano y la levanto a la altura de sus labios. Sin apartar la vista de la mía, besó mis nudillos suavemente.

\- Te ves hermosa, Akane - susurró con voz ronca.

Una descarga eléctrica se instaló en mi cuerpo causando que me ruborizara.

\- Tú te vez perfecto - murmuré con una sonrisa.

Negó con la cabeza y se incorporó.

\- La perfecta aquí eres tú, ese vestido te queda jodidamente bien.

Iba a entrelazar su mano con la mía pero se detuvo. suspire frustrada. Recordé que mi padre estaba presenta en la fiesta y por lo tanto, no podemos mostrarnos como pareja en su presencia.

Gruñó por lo bajo y caminamos juntos hasta llegar a nuestra mesa en donde se encontraba mis padres y Nodoka.

\- Por fin llegas Ranma, Akane estaba un poco inquieta - dijo mi mamá lanzándome una mirada cómplice.

\- Tuve un percance, me disculpo por ello - respondió Ranma a la vez que me invitaba a sentarme.

El resto de la noche fue relajada y tranquila. Un par de personas se unieron en nuestra mesa para felicitar y admirar el proyecto que mi papá había realizado. Todo continuó con normalidad hasta que un chico llegó a mi lado pidiendo mi nombre.

Ranma lo fulminaba con la mirada a la vez que los músculos de mi mandíbula se contraía. Nodoka le advirtió con los ojos que no hiciera algo estúpido. Eso llamaría la atención de los demás y principalmente la de mi padre. Y esta sería una de las peores maneras de que se entere sobre lo nuestro, haciendo una escena en su evento.

Una vez le hice saber mi nombre, me invitó a bailar pero lo decliné. Si aceptaba, Ranma perdería la paciencia y todo se volvería un caos.

Cuando el chico de cabello oscuro se retiró un poco decepcionado, el ambiente volvió a sentirse ligero y cómodo de nuevo. Mi papá se fue de la mesa para hablar con sus compañeros de trabajo.

Nodoka y mi mamá mantenían una conversación entre ellas mientras que Ranma y yo nos mirábamos de reojo. ÉL no dejaba de inspeccionar mi atuendo aún estando sentada.

En eso, una canción lenta y romántica comenzó a sonar. Ranma se puso de pie y se inclinó hacia a mí haciendo una reverencia como en las películas antiguas y extendío su brazo.

\- ¿Quieres balar conmigo? - propuso con un brillo en sus ojos.

¿Cómo podía negarme ante su gentileza?

Nodoka y mi mamá nos observaban. Esperaba que mi mamá me lo impidiera cuando la miré. Pero asintió diciendo que ella se encargaría de mi papá. Le respondí con una sonrisa y enlacé mi mano con la de Ranma antes de levantarme de mi lugar y dirigirnos a la pista de baile.

Una vez allí, me llevó hasta el centro de la multitud para perdernos entre las demás parejas que se encontraban en movimiento. Sus manos llegaron a la parte baja de mi espalda y atrajo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo. Mis brazos subieron hasta que rodearon su cuello. Comenzamos a deslizarnos de un lado a otro con lentitud al ritmo de la música.

Ranma se acercó a un lado de mi mejilla y me susurró al oído de una manera provocadora.

\- No quiero ser grosero, pero tengo unas inmensas ganas de quitarte ese vestido.

El timbre de su voz me estremeció de un modo excitante y delicioso. Estaba segura que mis mejillas se tornaron en rojo por sus palabras.

\- No estas siendo grosero, estás siendo pervertido - afirmé, ignorando el hormigueo en mi vientre.

Mi comentario pareció no afectarle ya que fijo su mirada en mí de una manera lujuriosa. Prodía sentir la forma en la que me deseaba a través de su mirada.

En lugar de contestarme, me apretó contra él y continuamos bailando, me sentía feliz y cómoda en sus brazos aspirando su aroma a perfume varonil. Está vez yo no pude resistirme y me incliné mordiendo discretamente el lóbulo de su oreja. Lo sentí tensarse por un momento a la vez que respiraba profundamente intentando calmar los impulsos de besarme enfrente de todos.

No fue hasta que la canción dio por terminada. Fui separando mi cuerpo del suyo, miró a su alrededor ansioso y colocó su mano en mi cintura llevándome fuera de la pista. Cuando menos pensé ya nos encontrábamos apartados de la fiesta y de los demás. Llegamos al otro lado de la fuente en donde varios arboles nos rodeaban.

\- No puedo controlarme. Dime que puedo besarte - propuso mientras se pasaba los dedos sobre su cabello.

\- Bésame - contesté segura y sin balbucear.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de respirar con anticipación cuando sus labios se instalaron en los míos. Recargando mi espalda sobre el tronco del árbol más cercano, me encontré en la sensación de su lengua rozando con la mía. Deje una mano sobre su pecho y la otra envuelta en su cuello mientras que él tiraba de mi cadera hacia adelante provocando que sintiera su erección a través de la tela de mi vestido.

Jadee en sus labios. Gruño con fiereza cuando me escuchó y continuó besándome con dificultad. Me sorprendía el hecho que aún no perdíamos la cordura al juzgar por la intensidad de calor que se había integrado en nuestro cuerpos.

Descansó su frente con la mía sujetando mi rostro con firmes manos.

\- En serio necesito quitarte ese vestido. Pero no lo haré por dos razones - hizo una pausa para tomar aire - la primera porque no te desnudaré en este lugar y la segunda que es la más importante porque te ves increíblemente sexy en él -

Me dio un beso rápido y nos quedamos en esa posición hasta que nuestros ritmos cardiacos volvieran a sus estados normales.

Volvimos a nuestra mesa. Tanto mi mamá como Nodoka no sospecharon nada de nuestra inapropiada escapatoria. Estaban tan concentradas en su conversación que ni cuenta se dieron cuando tomamos asiento. Al poco tiempo, mi padre volvió. Los meseros llegaron a la mesa con apetitosos alimentos en sus platos.

Al terminar de cenar, las parejas que se unieron a nosotros comenzaron a hablar con fluidez. Yo sonreía con cada comentario que los demás decían. Pero no era por eso lo que causaban que las comisuras de mis labios se estiraran, sino el hecho que la mano de Ranma se encontraba entrelazada con la mía por debajo de la mesa sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

(...)

Lo primero que hice cuando llegué a casa, fue quitarme los tacones. Me estaban matando. Un minuto más con ellos puestos y mis pies explotarían.

Cuando mi padre agradeció a todos por haber asistido, regresamos a casa. Estuve a punto de irme con Ranma en su camioneta pero mi mamá me lanzo una mirada de "Es una mala idea". Es por ello que tuve que irme con mis padre y Nodoka.

La mirada que mantuvo mi mamá cuando estábamos en la sala me ponía nerviosa. Era la hora de decírselo.

Luego que Ranma felicitara a mi padre. Me decidí a hablar.

\- Papá hay algo que necesitas saber - sentí como Ranma me miraba cauteloso al igual que mi mamá y Nodoka.

Mi padre soltó un suspiro y me sonrió cálidamente.

\- Mañana me dices Akane, estoy agotado. me voy a dormir, buenas noches - se despidió depositando un beso en mi frente para luego desaparecer de la sala.

Suspiré aliviada. Mi mamá me miraba con molestia. Me encogí de hombros y me senté en el sofá junto con Ranma. Yo tenía la intención de decirle. Así que ya no depende de mi que mi papá haya dicho que hasta mañana.

\- En el desayudo se lo dirás, sin excusas - me señalo mi mamá mientras se levantaba del sofá.

Asentí y miré a Ranma. Me sonreía tranquilo sin soltar mi mano. Nos pusimos de pie para dirigirnos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones cuando sonó el timbre de la casa. Nodoka se adelantó y abrió la puerta. Desde las escaleras, la vi.

Eran pasadas de la una de la madrugada ¿Qué diablos hacía Shampoo en MI casa?.

* * *

Hola, hola, ¿Qué tal?

Volví a hacerme otro tiempo que de hecho ahora no tengo xd Tengo muchas actividades esta semana. (Entre ellas la fiesta de independencia de mi país). ¡VIVA MÉXICO!

Ustedes celebran algo parecido a la independencia en su país? (Para los que no son de México)

Bueno (tengo que hacer esto rápido, mañana tengo dos exámenes seguidos y para acabarla son de Cálculo y Física) oren por mi:(

Que piensan del capitulo?, Se esta poniendo mas interesante ¿no?, ¿que creen que pase en el siguiente capitulo?.

El siguiente capitulo se llama **_"Sobre todas las cosas"_**

Sin más, espero estar subiendo el siguiente capitulo para el viernes o máximo sábado.

Hasta luego!


	40. Capitulo 38 Sobre todas las cosas

Toda esa alegría y paz que había absorbido durante la noche ya no estaba. Fue sustituido por enojo e intriga. Me pregunté una y otra vez ¿Qué diablos hacía ella aquí a estas horas? Más vale que tenga una buena razón porque si no tendré que volver a recurrir a la violencia para que se vaya.

Bajando los escalones, llegué hasta Nodoka y abrí la puerta completamente.

\- No tienes absolutamente nada que hacer en mi casa - expresé con amargura.

Ella sonrió como si le diera gracia lo que acaba de decir. Si sigue sonriendo, juro que esta vez le romperé la boca.

\- Necesito hablar con Ranma - pidió fácilmente mientras retiraba su asqueroso cabello por detrás de su hombro.

\- Nosotras nos vamos - escuche decir a mi mamá.

Asintiendo, Nodoka se alejó de la puerta y caminó en dirección a su recámara. Logré sentir la mano de mi mamá en mi brazo.

\- Vamos Akane - tiró suavemente de mí.

¿En serio? Está muy equivocada si piensa que me iré a mi habitación dejando a Ranma con esta zorra.

Solté bruscamente mi brazo de su agarre y la encaré.

\- Me quedare aquí - dije con seguridad.

\- Quiere hablar con Ranma, no contigo - alzó sus cejas tratando de mantener una apariencia amable.

\- Akane puede quedarse, Sr. Tendo - intervino Ranma mientras caminaba hacia nosotras.

Mi mamá lo observo por un momento y luego se volvió hacia a mi.

\- No quiero un escándalo ¿De acuerdo? -

Dicho esto, desapareció de la sala no sin antes lanzarme una mirada de advertencia.

Ranma llegó a mi lado y miro a Shampoo con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -

\- Sabes perfectamente porqué estoy aquí - dijo, observando sus uñas postizas.

\- ¿De que diablos estas hablando? - pregunto Ranma confundido.

Shampoo apartó la vista de su manicura y me miró.

\- ¿Quieres que lo diga enfrente de Akane? -

Estoy perdiendo la paciencia. Aquí nadie vino a pedir sus servicios.

\- Dilo de una vez - espeté molesta.

Se rió por lo bajo y se cruzó de brazos. Intento guardar compostura. Pero ver a Shampoo mirándome con compasión me hace querer vomitar en su cara.

\- Olvide mi sujetador - soltó las palabras con toda normalidad.

Me reí cínicamente.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que está aquí? Tal vez se quedó en el apartamento de Shinosuke o en alguna otra casa - argumenté con la intensión de hacerla sentir lo que es, una puta.

\- Deje mi sujetador en tú camioneta - dijo dirigiéndose a Ranma.

En ese momento sentí una inmensa rabia de ahorcarla para que reaccionara. Pero después, en mi mente se fueron uniendo piezas acerca de ese tiempo en el que Ranma tardó en llegar al evento.

Pasando la enorme duda que sentía en mi garganta, me giré lentamente hacia a él.

El rostro de Ranma permanecía inmóvil. Su ceño se iba profundizando tratando de procesar su comentario. La misma sensación de había experimentado el día en el que encontré a Shinosuke con ella, se instalaron en mi piel.

\- No se de que hablas - dijo Ranma entre dientes.

\- ¿No me digas que ya no recuerdas cuando estuve dentro de tú camioneta hace unas horas? - la voz de Shampoo resonaba en mis oídos pero no podía mirarla. Mi atención estaba enfocada en la reacción de Ranma.

\- ¿Hace unas horas? - logré decir.

Entonces, me di cuenta.

\- Ranma, habla - exigí al notar su silencio.

Negaba con la cabeza, cerró sus ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, miro a Shampoo con desprecio.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? - espetó con furia mientras que su mandíbula se contraía con fuerza.

\- Solo vengo por mi sujetador, eso es todo - se encogió de hombros sin tener dignidad.

\- ¿Ranma? - lo llamé esperando su explicación.

Respiró profundamente y me miró. En sus ojos podía ver desesperación e impotencia. Una parte de mí estaba convencida que ella mentía, hasta que Ranma habló.

\- Cuando estaba por irme a la fiesta, ella llegó - señaló a Shampoo con al barbilla - la ignoré y cuando menos pensé ya estaba dentro de la camioneta.

No estaba preparada para escuchar la conclusión de todo esto. Pero aún así me aferre a ello.

\- ¿Y le quitaste el sujetador? - afirmé más que una pregunta.

Ranma negó con la cabeza repetidamente mientras que un gruñido de ira salia de su boca.

\- Ni siquiera la toqué . expresó con los puños cerrados.

La risita burlona de Shampoo me recordó que aún seguía esperando. Quería convencerme que esto no era real. Que ella estaba mintiendo. Con la intriga en mis venas me giré hacía la mesita de la sala. Encima de ella se encontraban las llaves de la suburban. Cuando las tomé, salí de la casa esquivando a Ranma y empujando a Shampoo.

\- Acabemos con esto - murmuré mientras caminaba.

Al estar frente a la puerta del copiloto, respiré hondo para prepararme a lo que fuera. Abrí la puerta examinando con detenimiento.

Justo cuando Ranma llegó a mi lado, mi vista encontró la prenda que Shampoo exigía. Se encontraba debajo del asiento pasajero. Todo pareció nublarse en ese momento. Las nauseas revolotearon en mi estómago como volcanes en erupción. Parpadee como estúpida para engañar a mi mente de que solo eran imaginaciones mías. Pero el asqueroso sujetador blanco seguía en mi visión.

\- Akane, tienes que confiar en mí - dijo Ranma pasándose los dedos a través de su cabello.

Shampoo se acercó con una mirada triunfadora y una sonrisa satisfecha. No sabía en qué pensar. Confiaba en Ranma, pero no en Shampoo. Ella pudo haberlo seducido con facilidad. Los hombres son débiles cuando se trata de seducción. ¿Por qué Ranma sería la excepción? Pero la otra mitad de mi cuerpo sabía que él no me haría algo como eso. No lo soportaría.

\- Akane, mírame - las manos de Ranma sujetaron mi rostro con suavidad, obligándome a levantar la vista.

Mis ojos ardían. Intentaba retener las lágrimas pero la imagen de él acariciando a Shampoo se formulaba en mi mente impidiéndome pensar con claridad.

\- No pasó nada entre ella y yo, por favor dime que me crees - la voz suplicante de Ranma me derretía el alma.

Quería decirle que confiaba plenamente en él. Pero ver ese sujetador en su camioneta causó que las palabras se quedaran atrapadas en mi boca.

Cuando me quedé en silencio, sus manos soltaron mi rostro y las pasó por su cara tratando de calmar su frustración. Pero no ayudó. Su puño golpeó el material de cerámica de la suburban. Gruñó con enojo y desesperación. Luego se inclinó hacia dentro de la camioneta. Cuando se incorporó, observé como sus dedos sujetaban el sostén de Shampoo como si fuera alfo tóxico y repugnante.

su acción me ayudo a convencerme que él no se lo había quitado. Pero esa pequeña duda de que algo había sucedido seguía vivo. Lo siguiente que sucedió me tomó por sorpresa. Sin amabilidad alguna, le aventó la prenda a Shampoo. Ella se sobresaltó tanto que no alcanzó a tomarlo. Molesta, se agacho y cogió su asqueroso sostén.

\- Me imagino que debes estar contenta con lo que lograste, que Akane creyera tus mentiras - dijo Ranma con voz áspera y furiosa.

\- No son mentiras, tú y yo tuvimos sexo en tu camio...

\- ¡Lárgate! - grito él mientras su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente a través de su esmoquin.

Shampoo no siguió contradiciéndolo. Se dignó en subir en su auto e irse sin decir nada. Aunque no había necesidad de decir algo más. Logró el propósito de que mi noche se convirtiera en un nudo de emociones.

...

**Narra Ranma.**

Tenía que golpear a alguien. Tenía que descargar esta ira de mi sistema antes de que me consumiera. No podía creer el nivel de mentiras en la que una persona puede llegar. Maldito sea el día en que la llamé para salir con ella. Me arrepiento demasiado de eso.

No escuchar las palabras de Akane diciendo que confiaba en mi, me mataba. Poniéndome en su lugar, sé que es difícil creer que no ocurrió nada. Pero era la verdad. Jamás tocaría a Shampoo o a otra chica ahora que estoy con ella. Tal vez no le he dado demasiadas razones para que crea en mí, pero maldita sea, la amo demasiado que me cuesta mucho darme cuenta de ello.

¿Como pude ser tan estúpido en no darme cuenta que Shampoo había dejado su estúpido sujetador en mi camioneta?

Pero ya no tiene caso pensar en un "Si hubiera...". Las cosas sucedieron y no pude evitarlo. Al mirar el rostro decepcionado de Akane, me hizo sentir la peor persona de este mundo. Lo que menos quería en esta vida era lastimarla. Y aunque ella trate de ocultar las lágrimas, sé que le duele y sé que está confundida.

Una vez que shampoo se fue, Akane me miró por un momento antes de introducirse a la casa.

Gruñendo se rabia cerré la puerta de la camioneta y entré a la casa. Al momento en que llegué al segundo piso, escuche la puerta de Akne cerrarse con fuerza. Quiero ir hasta ella y explicarle el malentendido. Pero le doy su espacio. No quiero presionarla. Dejaré que se calme para que decida si realmente cree en las palabras de Shampoo o en las mías.

Luego de quitarme el esmoquin y lavarme los dientes, me recosté en la cama. Intentaba dormir pero no lo logré. No podía conciliar el sueño sabiendo está probablemente ella estaría llorando en este momento. Y lo peor de todo, saber que yo cause ese dolor.

Al pasar la media hora de estar moviéndome de un lado a otro, me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la habitación de Akane.

Cuando estoy frente a su puerta, coloqué la mano en la perilla. Luego de dudar por unos segundos, la giré rogando que ésta no estuviera con llave. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi rostro al percatarme que no tiene seguro. Y sin importarme estar vestido solo con unos boxers negros, entré a su habitación sigilosamente.

Se encontraba en la cama dándome la espalda. Cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, me acerqué a ella dando pasos silenciosos.

El vestido había sido retirado de su cuerpo siendo reemplazado por un short que le llegaba a la altura de los muslos y una blusa de tirantes. Las ganas de acariciar sus piernas con mis dedos me invadían. Pero logré contenerme.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que me enamorara de ella de está manera? Jamás había sentido sentimientos tan fuertes por alguien desde hace mucho tiempo.

Actuando de manera cautelosa me senté en espacio sobrante de la cama. Al ver que no hace ningún movimiento, me recosté junto a ella. Sintiendo su espalda en mi pecho, levante mi brazo con lentitud y rodee su cintura. Luego de unos segundos, sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba.

Se giró lentamente hasta que quedó completamente frente a mí. Abrió los ojos y me miró. No sabía si hablar o simplemente quedarme callado. No quería arruinar este momento. Cuando abrió sus labios, me estaba preparando mentalmente para escuchar su rechazo.

\- Confió en ti, Ranma - susurró mientras su mano subía hasta mi mejilla.

Cerré los ojos disfrutando el tacto y de sus palabras, Solté un suspiro de alivio. Me sentía feliz y completo. Nada importaba ahora más que ella y sus palabras.

Cuando abrí los ojos, la encontré mirándome con una sonrisa. Devolviéndole el gesto, me incliné hacia ella y la besé con suavidad. Quería darle entender por medio del beso que solo ella es la que me interesa.

El beso se fue profundizando y las caricias fueron subiendo de tono. Su piel caliente me excitaba y no quería parar. Pero estábamos en su casa con sus padres durmiendo en la planta baja. Por más que quiera hacerla mía tengo que detenerme. Por el bien de los dos.

\- Akane, tengo que regresar a mi habitación - murmuré entre sus labios antes de separarme.

Estaba comenzando a levantarme cuando su mano me detuvo. Mire sobre mi hombro y la observe. Sus labios se encontraban hinchados y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Quédate - sugirió con ternura en voz.

No tuvo que pedírmelo dos veces. Volví a la cama dejando caer mi brazo nuevamente en su cintura. Me acerqué y ella acurrucó su rostro en mi pecho con su brazo rodeando mi cadera. Cuando se percató que solo llevaba unos boxers, inmediatamente se ruborizó. Sonriendo, deposité un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza y aspirando el rico aroma a frambuesa de su cabello.

\- buenas noches, Akane -

\- Descansa, Akane -

Tenerla entre mis brazos era la mejor manera de dormir.


	41. Capitulo 39 Hermoso despertar

**_Hermoso despertar. _**

Cuando desperté al día siguiente, logré sentir un agradable calor humano detrás de mí. Fue entonces cuando recordé el episodio de anoche. Luego de haber reconsiderado las palabras de Ranma, pude convencerme que lo que había sucedido realmente fue obra de Shampoo y me atrevo a decir que Shinosuke estuvo involucrado.

Me sentía un poco culpable al no creer de inmediato en él. Pero en las circunstancias en las que estaba me era muy difícil pensar con lucidez. Después de pensar una y otra vez, la claridad fue apareciendo en mi mente. Confiaba en Ranma a pesar de todo. Lo mejor de la noche fue cuando sentí su cuerpo acurrucándose junto al mío. Y aquel beso fue suficiente para hacerle saber que nadie podría separarnos. La noche concluyó de la manera más perfecta que fue dormir en sus brazos. Y aunque no llegamos más allá de las caricias, sé que eso no importa si realmente estás con la persona que quieres.

Pero algún día querré entregarme a él completamente y ese momento será el más magnifico de todos.

Volviendo al ahora, parpadeé lentamente adaptando mi vista. Miré sobre mi hombro y allí se encontraba el chico que me hacía enojar con sus comentarios estúpidos y pervertidos, pero que también me enamoraba con sus acciones y sus palabras llenas de sentimientos.

El brazo de Ranma seguía sobre mi cintura. Me rodeaba de una manera posesiva y cálida. A pesar de que se encontraba en un profundo sueño, su agarre era fuerte y preciso. Como asegurándose de que no me alejara. Sus largas y peludas piernas estaban conectadas con las mías. Logré percibir su respiración estable resoplando en mi oído.

Me giré lentamente hacia a él. Se veía tan sereno y pacífico. Peiné ligeramente su cabello con mis dedos hasta alborotarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Acaricié su rostro con lentitud dándole a mi vista la dicha de disfrutar de su belleza masculina. Con mi pulgar, recorrí el contorno de sus labios que se encontraban entre abiertos.

Era tan perfecto. Es tan hermoso por dentro y por fuera.

Mis dedos viajaron por su barbilla sintiendo el ligero picor de los vellos que no habían sido afeitados hace días. Luego de contornear su mandíbula continué descendiendo hasta llegar a su cuello.

Entonces me di cuenta que las sábanas se habían desplazado a la parte inferior de su abdomen. Fue cuando recordé que sólo llevaba unos bóxers de color negro. Recorriendo el costado desnudo de su cuerpo, llegué hasta el elástico del bóxer. Sonreí al leer la marca Calvin Klein en ellos.

Quería continuar mi viaje pero no podía tenerlo en mi habitación por mucho tiempo. En cualquier momento mi mamá, Nodoka o lo que es peor, mi padre puede entrar y esta no es la manera para dar una explicación. No quiero que haya otro malentendido.

Miré el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Éste marcaba las 10:26 am. A estas horas mi mamá ya debe de estar levantada. A ella no le importa si es domingo, siempre se despertará temprano sin importar que se haya desvelado la noche anterior. Tal vez tiene ancestro zombie o algo.

Comencé a moverme hacia atrás para intentar zafarme del agarre de Ranma. Tenía que levantarme a poner el seguro de la puerta. Eso aminorará las posibilidades de que me manden a un convento si es que me descubren de esta forma.

Estaba por lograr apartarme cuando su brazo se tensó alrededor se mi cintura. Intenté de nuevo, pero esta vez sigilosamente. Fue peor. Escuché un gruñido por parte de Ranma a la vez que atraía mi cuerpo al suyo con fuerza.

Estoy comenzando a sofocarme y la sensación de su erección en mi vientre no ayuda de mucho.

\- Ranma... Ranma, despierta -susurré lo más bajo posible.

\- ¿Hmm? -murmuró ajustando su agarre.

\- Ranma...tienes que despertarte... ¡Ranma! - sacudí su hombro con suavidad.

Volvió a gruñir aflojando su brazo de mi cintura. Sus gruesas pestañas revolotearon por un momento y luego abrió un ojo. Sonrió de lado y luego parpadeó antes de abrir sus ojos por completo.

Después de que su mirada estudiara con atención mi rostro, volvió a sonreír.

Lo sé, debo verme horripilante recién levantada. Pero ni modo, es imposible despertar maquillada y peinada.

\- Buenos días -dije mientras frotaba mis ojos, alejando cualquier residuo del sueño.

\- Muy buenos días -susurró con voz extremadamente grave.

Sentí como mi corazón dejaba de latir por un par de segundos. Su voz matutina sobrepasaba los límites de sensualidad. Podría vivir escuchando su voz ronca y profunda por toda una eternidad. Sería un placer exquisito.

Sin dejar de mirarme, se inclinó hacia a mí depositando un tierno beso en mi cuello. Cuando volvió a recostarse boca a arriba, cerró los ojos y dejó salir un suspiro mientras las comisuras de sus labios mostraban una linda sonrisa acompañado de unos hoyuelos tenues en sus mejillas.

Saliendo de mi ensoñación, me levanté de la cama hacia la puerta. Giré el seguro de la cerradura lentamente hasta escuchar el clic. Cuando me volví, pude observar el cuerpo completo del hombre yaciendo en mi cama.

Desde este ángulo, logré ver que la cama le quedaba pequeña. Sus pies sobresalían del borde del colchón. Lo examiné con detenimiento y mi vista se congeló en el bulto que se notaba a través de las sábanas. Solté una risita y levanté mi vista. Ranma me miraba fijamente con sus brazos flexionados detrás de su cabeza.

Volví a bajar mi vista, encontrándome nuevamente con Mr. Bulto burlándose de mí. Apreté mis labios para evitar reír. No sé por qué, pero lo encontraba gracioso.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -murmuró Ranma levantando sus cejas.

Negué con la cabeza y me dirigí al cuarto de baño de mi habitación. Luego de hacer mis necesidades, lavarme las manos y la cara, proseguí a mejorar mi aspecto bucal dando una limpieza con la pasta y el cepillo de dientes. Cuando salí del baño, Ranma seguía en la misma postura...y la montaña también.

\- Ya sé por qué te reías de mí -dijo divertido.

Cogiendo el cepillo del tocador, me giré hacia a él mientras desenredaba mi cabello.

\- ¿Por qué me reía, según tu? -pregunté a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

No hubo necesidad de contestarme con palabras. Su mirada se posó en su erección que estaba cubierto por mis sábanas.

\- Adivinaste -dije, sonriendo.

\- A todos los hombres les sucede -comentó con simpleza.

Dejé el peine en su lugar y caminé hacia la cama.

\- ¿Siempre se despiertan con eso levantado? -señalé el bulto que comenzaba a bajar de altura.

\- Es parte de la naturaleza masculina -expresó orgulloso.

\- Debe ser incomodo -dije mientras me recostaba a su lado.

\- Sólo a veces -se inclinó a un costado.

Decidí no continuar la conversación. Es un poco embarazosa e innecesaria tener que hablar sobre ello.

Un silencio armónico se apoderó de la habitación. Durante los próximos minutos permanecí envuelta en sus brazos como si fuera un escudo de protección. Y hasta cierto punto, lo era.

Hablamos de cosas triviales, una de ellas fue sobre nuestro futuro una vez que comiencen las clases. Prometió venir a visitarme a la universidad cada vez que quisiera. Que vendría a mi casa a cualquier hora que lo necesite.

Pensar que en algún momento su habitación quedará vacía me entra una nostalgia enorme en mi cuerpo. Espero poder acostumbrarme a su ausencia una vez que regrese a su casa.

Luego de pasar a temas más alegres, tratamos de tener una guerra de pulgares. Pero su fuerza era mayor por lo que su enorme pulgar siempre derrotaba el mío. Fue entretenido, hasta que comenzó a besarme tan intensamente que tuve que alejarlo para que se detuviera.

...

Habían pasado quince minutos desde que Ranma se había escabullido como un ladrón por el pasillo para llegar a su habitación. Gracias a Dios, nadie se percató de donde pasó la noche, excepto yo. Me había duchado y cambiado con mi atuendo particular. Unos jeans ajustados, blusa holgada, converse blancos y una trenza francesa.

Cuando salí de la habitación para ir a desayunar, Ranma me alcanzó en las escaleras vestido con unos vaqueros desgastados, una playera blanca de cuello V junto con sus vans negros y con su cabello castaño húmedo totalmente desordenado.

Amé como le quedaba el esmoquin de anoche pero prefiero mil veces su atuendo relajado y tranquilo. Refleja su personalidad divertida y sexy.

Cuando ambos llegamos a la cocina. Mis padres y Nodoka ya se encontraban desayunando. Mi mamá fue la primera en lanzarme una mirada de recordatorio.

Miré a Ranma y asintió mientras sonreía un poco nervioso. Era la hora y el momento indicado para decirle a mi padre sobre mi noviazgo.

Respirando profundamente, tomé la mano de Ranma. Se tensó un poco pero luego accedió. Y con nuestras manos entrelazadas, nos acercamos a la mesa.

Eso podía salir bien o convertirse en un gran problema.


	42. Capítulo 40 Al descubierto

**_Al descubierto._**

Podía sentir el nerviosismo y el miedo correr por mis venas cada vez que daba un paso hacia la mesa. Me sentía en medio de una zona de guerra en donde te encuentras con una bomba en medio del camino. No sabes si se detendrá a tiempo o simplemente explotará. En este caso, mi papá era la bomba.

Nodoka y mi mamá miraron nuestras manos unidas por un momento. Estaba segura de que ellas también sentían como el ambiente ligero de la cocina se convertía en un aire pesado y tenso.

Mi padre me daba la espalda. Podía sacar provecho de su postura para soltar la mano de Ranma y actuar como si no hubiera nada qué decir. Pero no lo hice. Seguir ocultando nuestro noviazgo provocará que esté en problemas más intensos. No sería por haber mentido, sino por el tiempo que me tomé en decirlo.

Así que, pase lo que pase, lo diré.

Cuando mi papá se percató de las miradas de Nodoka y mi mamá sobre su hombro. Se giró hacia nosotros.

Tuve que pasar saliva repetidamente para que mi garganta no estuviera seca al momento de hablar.

Nos sonrió a ambos. Luego bajó su mirada a nuestras manos conectadas y su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo hasta que su rostro quedó completamente en blanco. Sin ninguna señal de su estado de ánimo. La misma expresión interrogante que tuvo mamá cuando nos encontró.

Pero no por eso tenía que sentirme tranquila. El carácter de mi papá es mil veces diferente al de mi mamá.

Frunciendo el ceño, levantó la vista. Su mirada pasó de mí a Ranma con confusión.

\- ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? -preguntó en tono molesto.

Diablos.

Le dio un sorbo a su café y se puso de pie, quedando frente a nosotros. Ranma iba a comenzar a hablar cuando lo interrumpí. Habíamos quedado que yo le diría.

\- Estoy saliendo con Ranma -dije lentamente mientras observaba su reacción. Su ceño se profundizó y volvió a mirar nuestras manos. Juro que su mirada hacía que la palma de mi mano comenzara a sudar. Intenté alejarla pero Ranma la apretó.

Respiró hondo y se volvió hacia mi mamá.

\- ¿Ya lo sabías? -cuestionó al ver que no decía nada al respecto. Asintió y lo miró.

\- Apenas ayer por la tarde me enteré -hizo una pausa- Nodoka lo sabe desde hace unos días.

Mi papá apartó la vista y se volvió hacia a mí. Estaba furioso. Se cruzó de brazos y me miró con enojo. La noticia de saber que estamos en una relación desde hace días causó que enfureciera.

\- ¿Desde cuando lo estás ocultando? - exigió con firmeza.

Pasé saliva una vez más, lista para decirle pero Ranma se anticipó.

-Sr. Tendo, su hija y yo comenzamos a salir...

\- Tú no hables - lo interrumpió haciendo una seña con su mano.

En ese momento, podía sentir como la mano de Ranma se tensaba bajo la mía. Discretamente, dibujé círculos en su piel con mi pulgar para tranquilizarlo.

\- ¿Desde cuando Akane? -insistió todavía con su rostro lleno de decepción e ira.

\- Hace una semana -contesté desviando la vista.

Asintió no muy convencido. Obviamente pensó que los días de su ausencia fue cuando comenzamos a tener roces con frecuencia. Y lo peor de todo, es que era verdad.

Cuando mi padre estuvo de viaje, pudimos llevarnos un poco mejor. Salimos al parque de diversiones, el día de la "Cita doble" y el momento en el que fuimos a la playa. Todo eso sucedió antes de que regresara. Pero tampoco podía decírselo el mismo día en que regresó. Era demasiado rápido para hacerlo.

Ahora que tengo más claro mis sentimientos hacia Ranma, puedo estar segura de comenzar un noviazgo con seriedad.

Se quedó en silencio por unos minutos. Estaba a unos centímetros de nosotros. Con toda facilidad podría golpear a Ranma, pero decidió no hacerlo. Tal vez por respeto a Nodoka o a mi mamá.

\- Necesitamos hablar -habló con autoridad mientras nos esquivaba para posicionarse en el umbral de la cocina.

Asentí y me solté de Ranma. Comencé caminar cuando su voz me detuvo.

\- Con Ranma - aclaró antes de salir de la cocina.

Me volví hacia a él. No se veía muy afectado pero sabía que estaba nervioso. Cuando toqué su brazo, me miró. Sonrió intentando tranquilizarme y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla para después seguir a mi padre.

La intriga de escuchar su conversación me invadía. Pero no podía hacer nada para contradecirlo. Es entendible que tenga que hablar con Ranma. Sólo espero que no lo intimide con sus preguntas o con sus comentarios directos.

\- No lo tomó muy bien - escuché la voz de mi mamá.

Apartando la vista del umbral, me giré hacia a ella.

\- ¿Crees que lo golpee? - quise saber mientras me abrazaba a mí misma.

Nodoka hizo una mueca y se levantó de su lugar.

\- Soun no es tan agresivo - comentó mi mamá a la vez que recogía los platos de la mesa.

\- Estoy nerviosa -comencé a caminar de un lado a otro.

-Tranquila Akane, todo saldrá bien -expresó Nodoka con una suave sonrisa.

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron por unos segundos pero luego pensé en las diferentes maneras en las que mi papá podría estar atacando verbalmente a Ranma causó que la ansiedad volviera a mi cuerpo.

\- Esperemos que no tome decisiones drásticas - añadió mi mamá.

Cuando Nodoka salió de la cocina, mi mamá la acompañó no sin antes decirme que lavara los platos. Lo que me recordó que estaba castigada.

Luego de entretener a mi mente enjabonando y secando platos, salí de la cocina con el mismo nerviosismo de antes. Llegué a mi habitación intentando mantenerme ocupada. Pero ni mi libro favorito ni la música lograban calmarme. Acercándome a la ventana, abrí las cortinas para relajarme viendo las nubes pero mi vista se enfocó inmediatamente hacia abajo.

Ranma se encontraba sentado en la silla del jardín. Él escuchaba con atención las palabras de mi papá. No sabía que le decía pero estaba segura que no era algo bueno. Ranma a cada minuto fruncía el ceño y negaba con la cabeza como si no estuviera de acuerdo con mi padre.

Me pasé los siguientes minutos observando los gestos de Ranma y las palabras de mi padre que no podría escuchar.

Hubo una expresión en particular por parte de Ranma que me puso alerta. Mi papá se quedó callado y Ranma seguía dudando en responder. Alcancé a notar que sus ojos estaban un poco vidriosos. Pero luego asintió, como si lo estuvieran obligando. Se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar hasta desaparecer de mi visión.

Me quedé observando a mi papá por un momento pero dejé de hacerlo cuando llegó mi mamá y algo que dijo mi padre pareció molestarla.

Esto estaba mal. Estaban discutiendo. ¿Qué decisión drástica eligió?

Escuché los pasos sólidos de Ranma subiendo los escalones. Sin pensarlo salí de la habitación. Cuando llegó al segundo piso, se detuvo y levantó la vista. Su mandíbula estaba contraída y sus manos se habían formado en puños.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? -me acerqué a él a paso lento.

Sus brazos me rodearon y me abrazó con fuerza. Cuando me miró, coloqué la palma de mi mano en su mejilla.

¿Qué sucedía?

Cerrando los ojos, beso mi manó con ternura. Abrió sus parpados y su mirada me entristeció.

\- Me voy - susurró.

En ese instante un dolor inexplicable explotó en mi pecho. Todo a mí alrededor se desplomó. No hizo falta tener que autocriticarme.

Simplemente, no salió como esperaba.

**Hola chicos! Solo vengo a decirles que estos ya son los últimos capítulos! Creo haber dicho hace tiempo que eran 50 pero no, son menos de esa cantidad así que ya son los últimos! Sin más espero que disfruten la lectura así como de estos últimos capitulos.**


	43. Capitulo 41 Enfrentando el dolor

_**Enfrentando el dolor.**_

No sabía como describir el dolor que se atravesó en mi cuerpo. Tuve que ignorar todo a mi alrededor para poder procesar sus palabras y el significado de estas. ¿Se iba? ¿Para siempre o sólo temporalmente?.

Sorprendida y confundida, di un paso hacia atrás. El aire que respiraba no me era suficiente para que el oxígeno viajara hasta mis pulmones.

-No puedes irte - susurré abrazándome a mi misma intentando desaparecer el vacío que me rodeaba.

Escuché a Ranma suspirar. Lo miré y su rostro estaba lleno de frustración y tristeza. Pasó sus manos sobre su cara y luego se acercó a mí. Me abrazó cubriéndome con sus fuertes brazos. Cuando recargué mi mejilla en su pecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en mis ojos. Parpadeé y estas cayeron por mi rostro. No podía irse, tardamos tanto en darnos cuenta lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro y ahora sucede esto. Es totalmente injusto.

La mano de Ranma que subía y bajaba por mi espalda lograba tranquilizar mis sollozos, pero sus palabras aún seguían clavadas en mi mente como espinas. Tenía que hablar con mi papá, hacerle entender que estoy enamorada de Ranma y que no permitiré que lo aleje de mi lado, no después de todo por lo que hemos pasado. Tuve suficiente con tener que haber lidiado con los problemas que Shampoo y Shinosuke causaron para separarnos como para que mi papá se vuelva en una nueva amenaza.

Cerrando mis ojos, me concentré en el calor que me proporcionaba su cuerpo. La calidez y la dulzura que me regalaba con su tacto. Estar a su lado es lo único que necesitaba.

\- No puedo hacer esto - la voz de Ranma despertó mis sentidos.

Retiré mi mejilla de su pecho y lo miré alarmada.

Las seguridad de sus palabras punzaron en lo más fondo de mi alma. No podía darse por vencido. ¿Se alejaría tan fácilmente y me dejaría con este dolor sin intentar luchar por lo nuestro?. Él se percató de mi preocupación y rápidamente sujetó mi cara con suavidad, mirándome como si fuera su todo.

\- Le dije a tu padre que me iría - hizo una pausa para dejar salir un suspiro -Pero no puedo, no puedo separarme de ti -

Un inmenso alivio apareció en mi sistema dejándome claro que no me había equivocado. Ranma me quería más o igual que yo a él. Comprobé que no era igual a los demás que he conocido. Estos fuertes sentimientos pueden enfrentarse a cualquier persona que intente interponerse entre nosotros. Sin importar que esa persona sea mi familia.

\- Y si tengo que secuestrarte para estar juntos, lo haré - añadió muy seguro de si mismo.

Sonreí levemente. No me importaría en absoluto que me raptara y nos fuéramos lejos, siempre y cuando estemos juntos. Lo abracé con fuerza demostrándole que nada ni nadie nos podrán separar. Sentí como colocaba su barbilla en mi cabeza mientras me apretaba a su cuerpo.

En eso, mi mamá apareció subiendo por las escaleras. Con una suave sonrisa, llegó hasta nosotros.

\- No tienes por qué irte Ranma. Soun está muy molesto pero sólo hay que darle tiempo para que asimile la situación -

Sus palabras llenas de comprensión ayudaron para sentirme con esperanzas. Pensé que ella estaría a lado de mi papá dado que siempre ha permitido que fuera tan sobreprotector. Creo que ha entendido que tengo la edad para tomar mis propias decisiones.

\- Si mi papá insiste en que Ranma se vaya, me iré con él - comenté sin alejarme de sus brazos.

Mi mamá frunció el ceño y se quedó pensativa. No quiero llegar a esos extremos pero me veré obligada a ello si mi papá no acepta mi relación.

Soltó un suspiro y asintió.

\- Heredaste mi carácter Akane - sonrió y se fue.

Ranma depositó un beso en la coronilla y lentamente me apartó.

\- Vamos a la cocina, no has desayunado - dijo, limpiando con su pulgar los residuos de lágrimas y posiblemente de rímel debajo de mis ojos.

Asentí y rodeando mi hombro con su brazo, bajamos las escaleras. Cuando me senté en la silla, Ranma comenzó a desplazarse por la cocina abriendo y cerrando las puertas de la despensa. Por un lado me sentía un poco más animada, mi mamá estaba de acuerdo con nuestro noviazgo y eso aminoraba mi tensión. Por lo menos tendré su ayuda a la hora de enfrentarme con mi papá.

Cuando quiera hablar conmigo podré decirle todo lo que tengo que decir. Tiene que entender que él no puede elegir las cosas por mí y más aún si se trata de algo tan íntimo como lo es una relación amorosa. Ser mi padre no le da el derecho de decidir lo que a mi me corresponde. Aunque sé que quiere lo mejor para mí pero tiene que darse cuenta que ya no soy aquella niña que podía manipular.

Estaba tan hundida en mis pensamientos que me sobresalté cuando Ranma puso un plato sobre la mesa.

-El desayuno está servido - sonrió y se volvió hacia la cocineta terminando de preparar un par de bebidas.

Encontraba divertido y tierno ver a Ranma haciéndose cargo de la cocina. Es muy atento cuando se lo propone.

\- Té para la dama - lo escuché decir mientras colocaba en vaso a un lado del plato.

\- Gracias - dije con una sonrisa.

\- No agradezcas - contestó, sentándose frente a mí.

Estas pequeñas e insignificantes acciones, valen más que millones de rosas o regalos caros. Suena cursi, pero es la verdad. No cabe duda que las pequeñas cosas son las más valiosas. Pensando en la posibilidad de que este sea el último desayuno que comparta con Ranma provoca que las lágrimas quieran volver.

¿Desde cuando se volvió tan indispensable en mi vida? Una vez más, imaginar no volverlo a ver los próximos días hace que se me forme un nudo en la garganta. No lo soportaría.

\- Akane - levanté la vista al escuchar su voz - No me iré de tu lado -

Sus palabras cubrían la enorme preocupación en mi pecho. Estaba consciente de las consecuencias que puede haber si mi papá no acepta mi relación. Pero vale la pena arriesgarse.

Le sonreí y su rostro se suavizó. Me mostró una de sus hermosas sonrisas y comenzamos a desayunar. El silencio se apoderó a nuestro alrededor acompañado de unas cuantas miradas que Ranma me enviaba y que yo recibía con gusto. No fue hasta que mi papá apareció en la cocina, lo supe al ver como la mandíbula de Ranma se tensó al ver sobre mi hombro.

\- ¿Cuando piensas irte? - preguntó mi papá dirigiéndose a Ranma.

Al instante, dejé de saborear lo último de mis huevos revueltos y me giré, encarándolo.

\- Él no se irá - aclaré uniendo toda la seguridad en mi voz.

\- Tiene que irse - dijo firme y sin signos de retractarse.

\- ¡Él no se irá! - volví a repetir, levantándome de mi lugar.

La ira e impotencia fluyó en mí haciendo a un lado la tristeza. Ranma inmediatamente se puso de pie y se colocó a mi lado para tranquilizarme pero en este momento no tenía ganas de calmarme. Mi padre frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Soy el dueño de esta casa y por lo tanto decido quién se va y quién se queda. Y él tiene que marcharse - expresó con amargura, señalando a Ranma con la barbilla.

\- Me iré con él - susurré entre dientes.

Sus ojos se abrieron tanto que pensé que iban a salirse de sus orbitas. Dejó salir un suspiro frustrado y negó con la cabeza.

\- No permitiré que te vayas con un desconocido -

\- ¡Para mí no es ningún desconocido! - exploté con furia y desesperación.

Ranma se puso delante de mí, enfrentándose a mi papá.

-Señor Tendo, amo a su hija y jamás le haría daño - replicó.

Me amaba y eso es lo único que importaba. Quería abrazarlo y besarlo hasta el cansancio pero me contuve. Primero tenemos que arreglar esto de una vez.

En el rostro de mi padre se formó una mueca de disgusto y lo miró.

\- No puedes amarla en tan sólo dos meses - argumentó como si eso fuera imposible.

Yo antes pensaba lo mismo. Me parecía ilógico que en poco tiempo puedas enamorarte de una persona de una forma tan intensa. Pero ninguno de los dos lo vio venir el día en que se mudó.

\- Para el amor no existe el tiempo. Simplemente llega cuando menos lo esperas. Y yo esperé demasiado pero por fin lo encontré - me miró sobre su hombro y me mostró una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Me estaba derritiendo. Si continuaba diciendo cosas como esas, no tardaré en desmayarme. Sé que la perfección no existe pero para mí él era perfecto en todos los sentidos.

Mi papá estaba por decir algo cuando mi mamá entró a la cocina con la preocupación marcada en su rostro. Nodoka debe estar en la sala o en alguna otra parte de la casa para evitar estar presente en este conflicto familiar.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - quiso saber a pesar de que ya sabía lo que sucedía.

\- Tiene que irse - contestó mi papá sin quitarnos la mirada de encima.

Mi mamá nos miró de forma rápida y luego se volvió hacia a él.

\- Soun, tienes que calmarte. Alexa ya tiene la edad para comenzar una relación - me defendió con voz firme y segura.

Finalmente, alguien que lo entiende.

Mi papá la miró frunciendo el ceño, sorprendido por su comentario a mi favor.

\- Nos mintió ¿No te das cuenta? No quiero ni imaginarme las cosas que hacían cada vez que se encontraban a solas -espetó molesto.

Pido y rezo que no comience con las preguntas embarazosas. No seré capaz de mentir. Espero que no pregunte si he estado en su habitación o viceversa porque no encontraré la manera para negarlo. Y eso no ayudaría en nada para arreglar la situación. Mi mamá es la persona que podía hacerlo entrar en razón. Dependía de sus palabras para disminuir la tensión que se encontraba en nuestro alrededor.

\- Sé que nos ocultó sobre eso y sigo molesta por ello pero aún es una adolescente y tiene todo el derecho en cometer errores, además, confío en ella. Sé que ambos no han tenido mucho respeto a la hora de demostrarse afecto... -

Me miró levantando las cejas e inmediatamente me ruboricé y por el rabillo del ojo, observé que Ranma apretaba sus labios mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzado. Mi mamá se volvió hacia mi papa quien lo miraba atento y prosiguió hablando.

\- Pero es normal que actúen de esa manera, son dos jóvenes enamorados con las hormonas un poco alborotadas. Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente sobre ese tipo de cosas, pasamos por eso - concluyó mi mamá mirándolo con la misma ternura de siempre.

Las comisuras de los labios de mi padre se levantaron discretamente dejando asomar una ligera sonrisa. Como si hubiera recordado alguna experiencia durante su noviazgo en la adolescencia. Cuando ambos lograron titularse, se dignaron a iniciar una familia. Comenzaron con lo básico, procrear una criatura hermosa, esa era yo. Los primeros años de mi crecimiento siempre estuvieron enfocados en mi bienestar. Y cuando los dos comenzaron a trabajar, decidieron apartar la idea de tener otro hijo. Pasaron los años y esa opción fue desapareciendo. Me criaron con amor y cuidado a pesar de que se mantenían ocupados la mayor parte del tiempo, pero siempre me procuraron.

No sabía si tomar el gesto de mi papá como una esperanza para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Pero por ahora no quiero presionarlo. Mi mamá se está desempeñando muy bien como para interrumpir. Escuché como Ranma aspiró aire para empezar a hablar pero le di un suave apretón en su brazo para que no lo hiciera. Captó mi mensaje y asintió no muy convencido.

El silencio se fue prolongando con los segundos. Se encontraba pensativo mientras miraba hacia el suelo. Sabía que estaba debatiendo el aceptarlo. Pero no era tan difícil. Sólo tiene que comprender.

Los padres pueden ser más dramáticos que los adolescentes.

Luego de un momento, alzó su vista y nos miró a ambos. Su mirada no me decía nada negativo pero tampoco positivo.

\- Lo pensaré - murmuró con tono más tranquilo mientras salía de la cocina.

Me puse a lado de Ranma y dejé salir un suspiro cuando recargué mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Lo tengo bajo control. Lo convenceré - dijo mi mamá como si se tratara de un reto.

\- Puedo ir a hablar con él de nuevo - propuso Ranma, metiendo sus dedos en los bolsillos preparándose para salir.

\- No, se está calmando. Si hablas con él comenzará imaginarse esas "cosas" que hacían a sus í que será mejor que esperen a que asimile esto - lo interrumpió con un comentario muy sabio.

\- Gracias - contestamos al mismo tiempo.

Sonriendo, asintió y salió por la puerta siguiendo a mi papá. Ranma se volvió hacia a mí, rodeando sus brazos en mi espalda baja.

\- No hubo necesidad de secuestrarte - dijo divertido.

\- No cantemos victoria, aún no ha dado una respuesta - respondí, colocando mis manos en su pecho.

Me atrajo más hacia a su cuerpo y se inclinó hasta mi oído.

\- Entonces tienes que preparar una maleta por si tenemos que recurrir a mi idea - susurró provocadoramente.

Si por mí fuera, me iría en este instante con él pero no hay por qué precipitarnos todavía.

Recordando las palabras de mi madre cuando dijo que no teníamos respeto al demostrar afecto, nos pusimos a terminar el desayuno para después recoger la mesa. Lavé los platos con la ayuda de Ranma. Y como siempre, sacaba provecho de la situación. Sacudía sus dedos con agua hacía a mí y así comenzamos una pequeña guerra. No fue hasta que apareció mi mamá.

Había pasado media hora desde entonces. La expresión de su rostro era neutra y por lo tanto no pude descifrar con exactitud en la conclusión de este lío.

\- Les tengo una buena y una mala noticia - dijo con una pizca de intriga. }

Miré a Ranma y frunció el ceño. Espero que la buena noticia sea la respuesta que he estado esperando. Y si es así, ruego que la mala no sea tan estricta.


End file.
